Biological Father
by Dextolan
Summary: Rossi gets a letter from one of his old friends. Rossi discovers her recent suicide and the son she left behind: His Son. He must decide whether he will raise Diana Reid's and his offspring. Will two-year-old Spencer be too much to handle?
1. The Letter

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Woo, new story! I've been waiting to upload this for a while. I know this is a pretty bad time for me to be uploading a new story, but this chapter has been ready for months and I just couldn't wait any longer.**

 **Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think. If you want to keep up to date with this story, favourite and follow, you know all that jazz :)**

 **Enjoy, this is just the prologue by the way. (Also, the first part is reported speech, I hope it's not too confusing.)**

* * *

Don't cry...

You mustn't cry...

Mummy?

They'll hear you, baby...

Don't cry...

Please, just go to sleep...

Mumma!

Shh. They'll hear you. Sleep, baby, sleep. Mummy has things to do...

Diana stared at her reflection in the mirror on the bathroom cabinet. The sides had once been mahogany but the last owners stupidly painted them white with ugly little fish 'swimming' across it. He loved them, but she'd always hated the flamboyant clownfish that watched her bathe.

She looked back at her own sunken face, forgetting about the poorly painted colourful fish. When had her cheeks become so hollow, and her eyes welled up at how scary her appearance had become, no wonder he cried so much.

Enough.

Diana pulled open the cabinet and grabbed the pill bottles stacked haphazardly on the shelves. The bottles clattered into the sink, adding to the loud wailing already filling their small apartment.

Don't cry...

Diana popped off one of the lids with shaky fingers and stared at the orange pills for a moment. The wailing turned to a high pitch scream and Diana closed her eyes.

They'll hear you...

She looked back down at the pills and lifted them gently to her lips. She glanced at her reflection once more before sharply jerking her head back and tipping the pills inside.

Mumma!

The cries grew, creating chaos in Diana's jumbled mind and she started throwing pills back until all twelve bottles lay empty in her sink. Her vision blanched and she felt herself slip a little. Her insides were rebelling but her mind felt peaceful for the first time.

It's almost over...

As her eyes fell closed one last thought filled her head.

She hadn't closed his door.

The light left Diana's eyes just as the tiny pitter patter of desperate feet echoed down the hall.

Mumma!? Mu-

* * *

 **3 months earlier**

Rossi lapped up his scotch and gave a satisfied sigh when the final droplet danced over his tongue, his taste buds standing to attention as the firey liquid squirmed down his throat.

He rolled his eyes when Emily popped open their third bottle of wine. _I'm glad I kept the good stuff in the cupboards,_ he thought with a smirk, turning to his drinks cabinet to pour a double scotch.

"Nuh Uh, Morgan," JJ laughed, sipping her wine methodically. "You hit on him! Without a doubt!"

"Hey! How was I to know he was in drag! He looked so convincing.. h-he had boobs!" Morgan exclaimed, holding his half-filled glass to his lips so as to drown his embarrassment.

"It's not that hard to tell the difference between a drag and a woman," Rossi mused, taking a tiny sip of his fresh drink and allowing the sharp taste to visit every part of his mouth. "The guys overcompensate in their drag-"

"That's rich! Back in your day, I bet you were onto anything with a pair of hooters and breathed," Morgan interjected and Rossi shot an affronted look at the young father.

"In my what!?" Rossi growled and Morgan leaned back nervously on the couch.

"You know what he means, Dave," Aaron said with a rare Hotchner smile on his face. Rossi narrowed his eyes at Aaron who just stared back indignantly.

"Look, I'll admit that I was quite the ladies man in my youth," Rossi held his hands up in defense.

"You dog!" Garcia gasped.

"But I'm tame now!"

"Whatever. I saw you with a woman just last month," Morgan put in with a smug smile on his lips.

"Shoot me, I like to be with a woman once in a blue moon. I'm only human," Rossi said and the girls rolled their eyes, giving each other knowing looks.

Garcia took a long sip from her straw before leaning forward. "So tell us, being the Italian Stallion that you are: who was your favourite?" she asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"In what way? I have favourite women for certain things," he muttered with a coy smirk.

"Ew, gross!" Emily groaned, putting her hands over her ears to block him out. "I don't want details, thanks very much."

"You asked."

"I think you'll find that was Penelope, but knowing her dark mind, she'd be quite happy to have the details."

"A little off topic, but I'm down for it," Garcia shrugged, her lips finding her straw as she waited.

"Well?" Hotch questioned patiently.

"There was only one woman for me," the Italian sighed.

"Oh yea," Morgan chuckled. "And out of your harem of women which one would, that be."

"Wow, That was a big word," Rossi sneered which caused Morgan to grow red. "Her name was Diana. Diana Reid."

Morgan made kissing noises but JJ nudged him, her attention engaged on Rossi and his gossip.

"What was she like?" Garcia asked.

"She was and probably still is an English college professor. She was married before but they were over," Rossi insisted, raising his hands in his own defence when Hotch quirked an eyebrow. "I swear," he added.

"I was only seeing her for two months and I'd already decided that she was the woman I wanted to marry. Lucky number three as my mama had said," Rossi murmured, smiling sadly as he took a quick swig of his scotch.

"So... what happened?" Morgan asked, suddenly intrigued by Rossi's love story.

"One day she just broke it off. She sent me a letter to tell me. She refused to talk to me so I didn't pursue her after that. I just accepted that she fell out of love with me," he looked down at his empty glass. "I never stopped loving her though."

"We need to find you a woman," Morgan announced, causing Rossi to smile again.

"I think I'm through with women."

"Nu-Uh! My man isn't gonna admit defeat that easily."

Rossi stared at Morgan for a moment and a thought hit him. The younger agent was right, he did need a woman. He waved off Morgan and changed the subject but the next day Rossi took the younger man's advise.

He spent the day in his office working quietly and taking advantage of the easy workload. He waved goodbye to each of his team members until the bullpen was empty. He glanced around the floor which to a normal person would've been deserted, but David Rossi knew of one person who had yet to leave.

Rossi strode up to Strauss' office and opened the door, skipping pleasantries.

"David?" Strauss frowned, though she didn't appear angry.

"How strict are you on protocol?" He asked. Strauss' frown vanished and Rossi swore he could see the corners of her lips curl up in what many had thought to be an extinct Strauss smile.

"I'm pretty rigorous," she purred.

Rossi stripped himself of his jacket and made sure the blinds were drawn in case any agents happened to walk in the office at 11.27pm.

"Maybe you could let protocol slide," he suggested, loosening his tie. Strauss set down her pen and shuffled her paperwork to the end of her desk.

"I can break the rules whenever I want," she said.

* * *

 **1 month earlier**

Rossi slipped into Strauss's office and gazed at her with a grim expression.

"I know why you're here, Agent Rossi," she muttered.

"Well, that should make this much easier-"

"These past few months have been a mistake," she cut in, leaving the Italian a little crestfallen.

"I wouldn't go as far as to call them a mistake. I just think we should end it now before it gets too unprofessional," Rossi replied with a grimace, recalling his rendezvous with Strauss in his office late one night; that had _not_ been professional.

"Call it what you will, Agent. If it's a mutual parting you want, then you can have it, otherwise, I am telling you that our personal relationship must end," Strauss deadpanned and she turned back to her work.

"I'm glad we're on the same wavelength, ma'am," he stood up nonchalantly and after a moment's hesitation, where Strauss continued to look down, he hurried from the room.

Erin glanced up to see his fleeting body. She sighed. _Why is work so complicated,_ she thought.

Rossi got to his office and smacked his hand on his desk.

 _Why did I bother trying again,_ he thought bitterly. There was no-one else in the world for him. Just one woman and even she didn't want him.

* * *

 **Present**

There was a prescribed knock on Rossi's door that caused him to pause in his writing and frown. "Come in," He muttered and the door opened quietly.

"Agent Rossi." Anderson stuck his head around the door and smiled. "There's a woman here who would like to speak to you."

Rossi scowled out of the doorway where a young woman was stood with a solemn expression.

"What's this about?"

The women stepped forward to speak. "I have some news for you, Agent," she said. "Regarding Diana Reid."

Rossi's eyes widened and he stood up motioning for her to come in.

"Shut the door, Anderson."

"Yes, Sir, I'll just... go back to work," he murmured before closing the door. Rossi motioned the woman into a seat and she carefully laid an envelope on the desk as she sat down.

"What about Diana? I haven't heard from her in... god, it has to have been years," Rossi mused and the woman kissed her teeth nervously.

"I'm from the agency," she whispered.

Rossi's frown deepened. "Agen- I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand."

"That's a letter from Diana, read it: it explains everything, but before you do," the woman swallowed thickly. "I have to tell you that- um I'm not sure how to put this. Diana... she um..." the woman looked at Rossi sympathetically. "She took her own life last night."

Rossi gaped at the woman his breath caught in his throat. He fell into his chair with a dull thud as his hands caught his face.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Why?" Rossi mumbled, his wet eyes rolling up to the woman opposite. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure, Mr Rossi... but there's something else."

"What?" Rossi hissed, gritting his teeth. "What _more_ is there?"

"She would like you to take custody of Spencer," the woman explained. Rossi rubbed his eyes and furrowed his brow, trying to control his breathing.

"Who?" He asked quietly. The woman frowned and bit her lip.

"Um... khm... Spencer? Your son, Mr. Rossi," she explained.

"Excuse me?!" Rossi's jaw fell open and his eyes bulged right out of his head giving him the comical appearance of a cartoon character.

The woman from the agency glanced around at Rossi's office and nodded slowly. "The letter will explain better."

* * *

"Don't tell me that's another of Rossi's girlfriends," Morgan laughed as Hotch walked by, Hotch paused and turned to where his team was looking.

The team watched the young woman enter Rossi's office and spied on the room for a good ten minutes until the woman walked out and nodded to Rossi who was in the doorframe clutching a letter. He was nodding as he stared at the letter.

"If you make your way to the airport on Wednesday we will meet you there," the woman said and Rossi was nodding again. The woman walked away and smiled at the curious agents as she went.

"That's a fast moving date," Morgan pointed out but Rossi didn't reply, he continued to stare down at his paper.

"Not now, Morgan," Hotch muttered. He was watching Rossi carefully. "What is it?" He asked.

Rossi finally glanced up and Hotch was taken aback by the redness in his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you... all of you," he said, his voice cracked unnaturally.

Hotch turned to his team as Rossi trudged into the conference room.

"What do you think it is?" Garcia whispered, glancing at Emily who just shook her head.

"Conference room, now," Hotch deadpanned, before hurrying after Rossi.

"Why?" Morgan called, but Hotch was already gone. He glanced at JJ who shrugged.

They gathered in the conference room where Rossi was pacing back and forth in front of the blinds.

"What's up with you, man?" Morgan asked as he took his seat and scowled at the Italian.

"Dave?" Hotch murmured and the Italian paused before stepping up to the table, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Read that." Rossi handed the letter to Morgan before sinking into his chair with a groan and rubbing his face.

Morgan unfolded the letter, his eyes catching the name 'Diana' at the bottom. He fought the urge to read the letter in a high pitched, womanly voice to tease the older agent because, from the looks of him, this was no joke.

"Diana? As in-" He said and Rossi nodded. The team exchanged nervous glances.

' _David,_

 _If you have received this letter then it is too late for me, and for that, I am truly sorry.'_

Morgan paused and perceived the wetness in Rossi's eyes.

' _That is not the point of this letter, though allow me to explain myself. I'm schizophrenic. It's gotten worse this last year and I fear for his safety,'_

Morgan frowned a little and the team noticed the pause in his reading. "Who's he?" Rossi didn't reply but motioned for Morgan to continue.

' _I won't go into details of my illness, I do not wish to inconvenience you with such unabating woe. Just know this; when I woke up with a knife and found him hiding under his bed, I knew enough was enough.'_

Hotch's eyes widened and he glanced at Rossi who was looking down at the roundtable.

' _David, you may be wondering why I left you. I knew back then, of my illness,_ _I drove away my last husband with it. You were so successful and I couldn't bring you down with me. I did love you.'_

JJ and Emily exchanged a sad look and Garcia was close to tears herself.

 _'I still do. I don't expect the same feelings from you after the silence you have received_ _for so long. I hope you have been able to move on, it gives me relief to think you have._

 _I've talked long enough about myself and I already told you that this letter is not about me.'_

Morgan swallowed thickly; something told him that the rest of this letter wasn't going to be lighthearted.

' _If you've read this then I am no longer here. Don't dwell on that fact too much, there are more important things for you to spend your time worrying about._ _There is something you must know, David. Or, more specifically, someone. His name is Spencer.'_

Hotch stared at Dave and started putting the puzzle together.

 _'You remember when we first met? That was the most wonderful day of my life, at least until two years ago, two years last Tuesday actually._ _Let me be blunter. I left you not only because of my illness, but also because I was pregnant-'_

Morgan's eyes widened and he gaped at Rossi.

"Yours?" He mumbled and Rossi nodded. "How-"

"Keep reading."

' _This isn't how I intended for you to find out. You realise by now that the child I was pregnant with was yours. That brings me to the best day of my life. Spencer David Rossi was born August 16th, he just turned two. Of course, his second name is currently Reid, but I hope you will change that in time.'_

Garcia held back a squeal of joy that threatened to fill the room. Everyone was looking around with a dazed look in their eyes.

' _I wanted you to meet him as soon as he was born, but I relapsed. It was hard, between a newborn and my illness, I was close to taking my life on several occasions. You may ask, then, why now? I can't fight this anymore, and I will not see_ _our son suffer through me.'_

"He's just turned two," Rossi muttered, interrupting Morgan's soft words.

"Congratulations," Garcia hummed quietly, aware of the otherwise deathly silence from the rest of the team.

"I've missed two years of his life," The Italian continued sadly. He waved at Morgan to carry on.

' _My decision, as his mother, is that you raise him. I'm sorry if this interferes with your job, but I see no other way and I won't have him going into the foster system._

 _I want you to tell him how much I loved him. Never let him believe otherwise. And one day you can tell him the truth. Show him this letter. He's smart, he'll understand._

 _Let's talk about him, instead of me._

 _The first thing you should know is he is very quiet. Do not deduce this with the idea that he's slow or a mute. He chooses to be quiet. He will talk to you when and if he's ready, just give him time and space. Also, he has lots going on in his head all the time so it's a wonder that he even bothers speaking to me._

 _Secondly, if you were curious as to whether he inherited anything from you then I'd have to admit that he looks more like you than me. In fact, one of my doctors denied that he was my child at all._ _He has your brown hair and brown eyes and_ _I swear I see a little more Italian in him every day. That's for you to decide_

 _Probably the most important thing you need to know is that Spencer isn't like other kids his age. I won't say anything more on the matter, let the perks of parenthood allow you to discover it for yourself._

 _I have enclosed a notebook with instructions and everything you need to know about caring for Spencer. I have also left the photos I have of him. There aren't many, he hasn't had one in almost a year so I hope you can change that. He's quite taken with cameras; If I could afford one I would've got him the biggest one on the shelf._

 _I could talk to you like this forever, Dave. But I will not have you or Spencer suffer too._ _I do not regret doing this, my biggest regret is leaving you before Spencer was born. You deserved to watch his first years and I took that from you._ _I hope you can forgive me one day._

 _I trust you entirely, please give our son the life he needs._

 _All my love,_

 _Diana.'_

Morgan took a big breath and let the letter fall onto the table. The team turned their attention to Rossi who had a single irrefutable tear running down his cheek.

"I have a son," he mumbled.

* * *

 **Yay! The first chapter is done! You may be wondering why I'm uploading a new story before I take my absence, Well, I wanted to get this out there to give you a taste of what is to come. I'm not doing myself many favours with my new workload ;D oh well, I hoped you enjoy this teaser for my newest story.**

 **This story is obviously an AU and there's an AT. Firstly, the team is much younger, JJ is around 25, but they have their kids... as in Hank, Micheal, Henry, and Jack are in this story, and they're older than they would be in the series and the team had them much younger... sorry, that just fits my story better ;)**

 **Please review, next chapter will be out after my exams but I've been working on this story for a long time, just so you know.**

 **Thanks.**

 **See ya soon.**


	2. New Home

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you so much for all your support on last chapter. I was so blown away by your kind words. So thank you Sherryola, Cheribum, fishtrek, Diana, Guest, Lenika08, spxxxxx, Akira Nashikawa, Rookblonkorules, Kas3y, Sam050301, TVHollywoodDiva, EJ Morgan, womanreligiousfan, Kassandra Starr and Rocco23 who reviewed chapter one! Wow! Thank you guys!**

 **I'm going on holiday later today, so I just had to get this out before I leave, though I do p** **lan on doing lots of writing during the flight.**

 **Okay, here's what you've been waiting for. Also, expect lots of fluff from this story.**

 **Last chapter...**

 _Morgan took a big breath and let the letter fall onto the table. The team turned their attention to Rossi who had a single irrefutable tear running down his cheek._

 _"I have a son," he mumbled._

* * *

"Shopping!" Garcia yelled.

"I don't see how that's going to help," Rossi mumbled gloomily, massaging the wrinkles on his face. The team were not making him feel better.

"You'll need to go shopping, Sir. Your house is not equipped for a child," Garcia said.

Rossi didn't look up, his eyes remained focused on the table. "Who said I'm keeping him?"

"What!"

"Dave!"

"You can't-"

Rossi groaned as his team started yelling. "Hey! Hey, calm down. Hear me out."

Hotch folded his arms. "Go ahead then," he hissed.

"I'm too old to look after a child."

"Maybe you should have kept it in your pants then," Morgan growled.

"Excus-"

"He's right, Rossi," Emily put in. "You can't let him go into foster care. We all know his chances in care."

Rossi groaned again and squeezed his eyes shut. "I know," he huffed. "Don't you think I know that already? I just... I'm not what's best for him."

"And you think care is!?" JJ snapped suddenly. "He just lost his mother and you're the only person he has left. You have to at least try."

"Dave," Hotch put a hand on the Italian's shoulder and Rossi gazed up helplessly at his understanding face. "You understand that you don't have to do this alone. JJ, Morgan, and I will be here for you."

"When you see that kid you won't be able to give him up," Morgan added, nodding in agreement as memories of his own son's birth flashed through his mind.

"What about work? This job is too demanding-"

"Ahem. I do just fine and I have two boys, you guys only have one."

"But you have Will. Morgan has Savanna, and you have Jessica, Aaron," Rossi argued. "I can't raise a child alone."

"You won't, Sir! Do you really think you can keep me away from another nephew?" Garcia squealed. "I'm going to spoil him... oooou, I have first dibs on babysitting."

"And you can leave him with us for sleepovers whenever you need a break," JJ offered. Rossi pursed his lips and glanced around at the hopeful faces of his teammates.

"You're not seriously thinking of saying no?" Emily mumbled. Rossi stared at her with an unreadable expression before shaking his head.

"Where's that book?" Garcia said, wildly searching for the item.

"Here." Rossi pulled a navy notebook from his pocket, it was bound with expensive leather and had an inscription along the side. He handed it over to Garcia who took it gently and cracked it open.

"Oh, Dave," she muttered, her eyes focused on the first page.

"What?"

"Haven't you seen him yet?"

"No, I-"

Garcia placed a small picture in front of Rossi and he froze. His eyes met a set of honey brown ones, flecked with gold. A small button nose and plump pink lips accompanied with curly brown hair, so soft and whispy that Rossi was sure it was still his baby hair that had been growing out. Rossi picked up the image of the child who couldn't have been anymore than a year old. He was looking back at the camera curiously, his fingers scrunched into the fur of a light brown teddy bear which he'd been playing with.

The team were watching Rossi as the creases in his face fell and an expression of longing took hold. Garcia pulled out two more pictures, one of a woman, maybe in her mid-40s, sat in a hospital bed, staring down at a newborn who was looking back with big blue eyes which must have later changed to brown. The woman had scraggly blonde hair and a wary appearance, but she looked at the child with such wonder. The last photo was of the small baby sat up on the couch with an open book beneath him. He was leaning forward with both hands pressed to the pages and he looked to be gasping down at the words with a big smile on his little face as if he were reading them.

"He's beautiful," JJ whispered as she touched the third image and smiled at the baby. Rossi could feel his heart melting. This was his child: his little boy. Already he felt extreme protectiveness over the boy; _he should be with me_. He started to worry about where his son was and who was with him.

"Okay," Rossi conceded and he looked at his team for guidance. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

"That'll be $212.34," the cashier announced, looking at Rossi expectantly. The Italian grumbled and pushed his card into the machine.

Hotch laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Having kids is expensive," he said.

"Why was it _that_ much!?" Rossi hissed as he pulled his card out and thanked the server.

"That was a bargain," Morgan retorted as he pushed the large cart.

"A stairgate, a high chair and a car seat? I don't think so."

"Savanna wanted to get Hank the best stroller; that was $300 alone. I had to come here on a sale to get it."

"We still haven't got the bed," Hotch pointed out and Rossi groaned again, shuffling towards his car. Morgan and Hotch exchanged a knowing look. Once they got everything in the trunk they hopped into their seats and headed to the nearest furniture shop.

"I wonder how the girls are getting on with clothes shopping?" Morgan mused from the back seat.

"My poor wallet," whined Rossi when he remembered he'd lended said possession to the girls.

* * *

"Aw! JJ, Em, look at these onesies! They'd match his eyes and hair perfectly."

JJ examined the fluffy teddy bear onesie and raised her eyebrows. "I thought we were ordered to just get the basics," she said and Garcia pouted.

"Oh, come on, you're not seriously sticking to those boring rules! Come on, we're getting anything and everything adorable!"

When the team finished their shopping it was late. Will, his boys and Jack cane to help baby-proof the house. Morgan and Hotch worked on the guest room, pushing out the old stuff to make room for the smaller toddler furniture. Emily then finished it with the boys' help by filling it with toys, some kindly lended from the boys. Garcia added a bit of colour with dinosaur sheets and pillows and a dinosaur rug. She prayed that Spencer wasn't scared by it.. all boys loved dinosaurs, she was sure of it.

JJ was sorting through clothes and putting them away in drawers, pointing out to Rossi what was in each one.

When the house was finally finished they all collapsed in the living room with a glasses of wine or coffee while Jack, Henry and Michael played a game of tag.

"I think you're ready," Morgan said.

"Not emotionally."

"Sure you are!" Garcia chirped.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet him tomorrow," Rossi whispered, looking down at his mug of coffee. Emily stretched out and squeezed his knee.

"You're going to do great."

* * *

Rossi stood on the sidelines waiting for passengers to come through, a fluffy black and white penguin twisted in his grip. His heart started pounding faster when the first arrivals exited, lugging their suitcases behind them. He chewed his lip harder and squeezed the stuffed penguin as more and more people came through.

He knew the social worker he was looking for and he inhaled a sharp breath when his eyes landed on the familiar face trotting through the mass of people.

Rossi waved his hand and held his sign up higher. Chloe Tyler, the social worker, saw it and swerved towards him. As the crowd dispersed he saw the Chloe's hand gripping a smaller one and he looked down and saw a small boy toddling beside her. He was staring at his feet and a worn teddy bear hung from his tiny fingers. Rossi felt his heart swell. _That's my son,_ he thought, staring at the boy's curly brown hair.

"Agent Rossi," Chloe grinned, coaxing the child to raise his head. He hid his face behind his teddy bear so that Rossi could only see his large golden brown eyes. Rossi held his hand out for Chloe to shake and took the small suitcase from her.

"Was the flight Okay?" He asked anxiously, offering to take the battered looking backpack on her shoulder.

"I've got it, thank you. And yes, we really appreciate you upgrading our seats," she said, readjusting the bag. The small boy backed behind Chloe's legs.

"Spencer, this is who I was talking about. This is David Rossi."

Spencer peered from behind Chloe's legs and Rossi knelt down before him, causing him to cower and grip Chloe's leg.

"Hi Spencer. Your mum probably told you about me," he said calmly. "I'm your dad."

Spencer blinked in bewilderment at Rossi, but he didn't move. Rossi fumbled with the stuffed penguin that Garcia had insisted he brought. He held it out to the boy who flinched away nervously. Rossi didn't pull away and continued to hold out the penguin.

"My good friend, picked this out for you. We thought you'd like it. It's yours," he said. Spencer took a small step forward and carefully took the penguin, his arms becoming full as he tried to grip the two stuffed animals.

"I can take your other one if you'd like," Rossi offered and he reached out for the old teddy, but Spencer shook his head sharply and backed away. Rossi retracted his hand and glanced back at Chloe who tried to give him a reassuring look.

"Shall we go to your car?" She asked and Rossi straightened and nodded.

He'd hoped to take Spencer's hand from Chloe, but the child was clinging to her in terror. He walked on Spencer's other side and tried to hide his smile when he caught the glances that Spencer sent his way.

They got to the car after several minutes of silence.

"My teammates helped me renovate my house for Spencer and I didn't know what car seat he'd need," Rossi explained as he opened the door. "JJ said this one should be right for his age."

Spencer gazed up at the seat. He'd never had one before because his mother didn't own a car.

"That's perfect," Chloe beamed. She bent down, releasing Spencer's hand which enabled him to hold both his toys easier. "Do you want your Daddy to put you in your seat?" She asked. Rossi blushed slightly at being called 'daddy'. To his disappointment, Spencer shook his head. Chloe gave Rossi an apologetic, closed lip smile and lifted Spencer up into the navy car seat.

"You guys must be hungry. We can stop by a restaurant on our way back," Rossi offered but Chloe grimaced.

"Public places are a bit too much at the moment," she said. "Today was his first time out in public. Mrs. Reid was always shut up in her house."

Rossi nodded in understanding and continued to hide his disappointment. He glanced back at Spencer who was staring at him with eyes that reflected those of a dear caught in headlights.

"We can get something at a drive through. Do you like burgers, Spencer?" He asked. The boy didn't answer and continued to clutch his bear.

"He ate some of the chicken curry on the plane. Maybe chicken nuggets?" Chloe said helpfully. Rossi smiled and nodded and started the car. Spencer made a small squeak of shock when the engine revved, but Chloe smiled at him and he calmed down. He looked back curiously at the nice man who had given him the penguin and wondered if he was the same man his mother used to talk about.

Rossi stopped off at a McDonald's and for the first time in his life he ordered a happy meal.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Chloe said as she took the bag with her chicken wrap.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, so it's the least I could do."

Chloe just smiled and glanced at Spencer who was staring out of the window in awe.

* * *

They got back to Rossi's house while their meals were still warm. Rossi parked the car and eagerly trotted up to Spencer's door. He opened it and winced when Spencer hid his face and whimpered quietly. Chloe smiled sympathetically and reached in to take the child. Spencer grabbed his stuffed animals and used them to block out his surroundings. Rossi grabbed their food and hurried to the front door to unlock it.

"Child protective services have already checked the house over," Rossi said as he dropped his keys in a bowl. Chloe stepped inside and gaped at the mansion. "I'll take you to the kitchen so we can eat," Rossi said, guiding the way to a large open plan kitchen with a counter surrounded by chairs.

"Do you have a high chair?" Chloe asked, looking doubtfully at the high counter. Rossi nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the chair from the dining room.

"This one has extendable legs so he can reach the counter," Rossi put in and he set the chair legs to the highest point and parked it in front of the counter. Chloe sat Spencer in it, with the boy still holding his stuffed animals tightly. He sat still as she strapped him in and rubbed his cheek gently.

"Spencer, your Daddy got you some food," Chloe said sweetly as she pulled out the fries and nuggets from the happy meal box. "Look, it even comes with a toy," she gasped setting out a bag with something made from bright blue plastic. Spencer just looked at it sadly, not attempting to take it. Chloe laid out the fries and nuggets on the high chair tray and nudged them towards the boy who was pressed his back further into the chair.

Rossi pulled out his soggy burger with a look of disdain, but he continued to smile as he took a big bite for Spencer to see. Chloe cut the nuggets into smaller pieces but Spencer still wouldn't eat.

"Eat up, Spencer," she insisted waving a fry in front of his face and placing it in his hand. Spencer's lip trembled as he took a tiny bite of the fry before setting it back on the tray.

"Maybe we can save it for later. Are you still full from what you ate on the plane?" Chloe asked and Spencer looked down at his lap. Chloe leaned in towards Rossi. "He didn't eat much on the plane and he has barely touched the food from the home since... since we found him," she whispered. Rossi rubbed his face roughly and nodded. "You'll need to try and get him to eat later."

"Alright," Rossi said, trying to sound cheerful. "You don't have to eat it all now. We can... um... we can show him his new room, if you'd like."

"That's a great idea, would you like that, Spencer?" Chloe asked. Spencer shrank back; he just wanted to go home... not Mr. Rossi's home. He wanted his mother.

* * *

"This is your room," Rossi said, stepping inside the room beside his own and stretching his arms out with a smile. "My friends helped me set it up."

Spencer pressed his face behind Chloe's leg and peeked inside. His yes grew wide at the size of the room. It was almost triple the size of his room at home which was a tiny box room.

"We didn't know what he'd like, but Penelope... one of my friends said that little boys liked dinosaurs and rockets," Rossi said with a shy smile. Spencer gazed at the dinosaur rug and bedding... it was beautiful. There was a pillow with a rocket on the front and a small pair of pyjamas that looked about his size hung from the chest of draws and depicted a spaceship blasting off into space.

"It's lovely, isn't it Spencer?" Chloe said and the boy looked up at her in silence. The room fell quiet as Spencer stared around at the new sight. His hand fell from Chloe's and he took a small step towards the bed, pausing to contemplate going further.

"I really should be going now." Chloe finally broke the silence and looked at Dave.

"You can stay, have dinner, I'm good at pasta-" Rossi babbled, a sweat breaking across his brow.

"Mr Rossi- David, this is only my job, I have other cases to deal with. I'm afraid I've already spent long enough on this case."

Spencer who had reached out to touch the pyjamas looked back forlornly at the adults.

"You realise I have no experience," Rossi said.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Rossi. Parenting comes naturally." Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder. Spencer staggered back to her, dropping his penguin as he hurried to grip Chloe's hand. "I'm going now, honey," she said as she pryed off his small fingers.

"No," Spencer whispered, raising his arms for her to lift him up, but instead she straightened.

"I have someone picking me up to take me back to Vegas, I have a new case to deal with. You're all set, goodbye, Mr Rossi."

"Are you sure? You can stay the night," Rossi offered but Chloe just patted his shoulder and smiled.

"You'll do fine," she promised. She let Rossi walk her to the front door, with Spencer clutching at her leg. "I've got to go back home now, Spencer," she explained when they got to the front door. Spencer shook his head insistently.

"Home. Momma at home!" He cried, connecting the two and making Chloe sigh. The rumble of an engine caught their attention as a car pulled up and halted on the curb.

"Good luck," Chloe called as she hurried towards the car. Spencer went to follow her but Rossi put a hand in front of him.

"No!" Spencer wailed, his hands stretching out for the social worker. Rossi tried to hold him and Spencer stumbled backwards away from the Italian.

Chloe sent one last glance back at the father and son before she stepped into the car. Spencer watched from the front door and felt hot tears pepper his cheeks. The man who'd got him the penguin turned and smiled.

 _I can do this_ , Rossi thought as he shut the door.

He wasn't thinking that 2 hours later when he sat behind the wheel driving towards the FBI building with a wailing child in the back.

"Shhh! Don't cry, Kiddo, please don't cry," He pleaded, glancing into the rearview mirror at the red-faced toddler. Rossi stepped hard on the accelerator, his knuckles growing white over the steering wheel; he prayed the team weren't busy. "It's okay! We're almost there!"

* * *

The team were talking quietly in the conference room, slowly going through files. A loud wail interrupted their conversation and they all looked up curiously.

"Did we run out of coffee?" Morgan chuckled. JJ frowned and squinted through the blinds.

"Uh... Hotch," she muttered; the unit chief glanced up.

"Yes, JJ?"

"I think Ross-"

Suddenly Rossi burst into the room, panting harshly, there was a small child sobbing beside him and at the sight of the team the child stopped and pressed himself behind the Italian.

"I can't do this on my own," a frantic Rossi blurted out; his cheeks tinged pink with shame. The small boy holding Rossi's hand, clung to the Italian with his other hand, hiding behind Rossi's leg and hoping the strangers couldn't see him.

"Is that-?" Morgan started and Rossi nodded.

"Don't say that in front of him," JJ hissed at Rossi before bending down and smiling at Spencer who trembled violently.

"Hey, sweetheart," she cooed. Spencer whimpered and hid his face behind his hands.

JJ frowned with concern, straightening and looking Rossi dead in the eye. "What happened?" She asked.

"He's... shy."

"That's more than shy," she retorted.

"Have you even fed him?"

"Of course!" Rossi quipped and then he rubbed his neck guiltily. "At least... I tried. He didn't eat his 'happy meal'; he wouldn't even touch my pancakes."

"Did you bring anything to feed him?"

"No, I-"

"Aw, come on, man," Morgan sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"I've never had a kid before," Rossi yelled. Spencer released his hand suddenly; the loud people were scaring him.

Rossi glanced down at the boy, who's bottom lip started to tremble.

"It's okay, bambino," Rossi whispered, reaching out to lift Spencer up. Spencer stumbled back; tears cascading down his cheeks and small whimpers escaping his mouth.

 _Oh shit,_ Rossi thought. Before he could attempt to grab him, Spencer darted beneath the table, planting himself on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his face as he cried.

"Well done," Rossi snarled, glaring at Morgan.

"Wha- don't blame me! You shouted," Morgan protested, holding his arms up in his defence.

"You pushed me to-"

"Stop arguing," Hotch ordered. Rossi closed his mouth and turned his focus back on the wails beneath the table. "He's already distressed and neither of you are helping."

"He doesn't want me right now," Rossi huffed and Hotch frappes his shoulder and gave him a firm shake.

"Pull yourself together. Spencer needs his father," Hotch snapped. Rossi just stared back at him wearily.

"We need to calm him down first. He's probably hungry," Hotch said and he looked over at the girls as another sob came from under the table.

"What are you looking at us for?" grumbled Emily.

"He clearly misses his mum. Maybe a female presence will calm him."

Emily sighed and slowly knelt on her hands and knees and looked under the table. Spencer saw her and mewled in terror, scrambling away from her.

"Hey, Hey, it's alright. Are you hungry?" Emily asked softly, keeping her distance. Spencer hiccuped a sob, but a tiny nod followed.

Emily sat on her knees and looked back at Rossi. "I have a banana on my desk," she offered and Rossi blinked cluelessly. JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it," she said, she stepped out, brushing past Garcia as she went.

"What are you all- Uh...what's my Italian cupcake doing here?" Garcia wandered in with her interesting octopus mug. "Wait...Wait, I thought you were with..." she suddenly squealed loudly and jumped around like an excited child. "He's here isn't he?! He's-"

"Garcia." Hotch held his hand up and Garcia shut her mouth and frowned.

"What?"

"It's not really a great time for introductions," Emily explained; Garcia's frown only deepened. Emily pointed to the table and on cue a tiny sob resonated from beneath it. Garcia's eyes widened and it was all she could do not to collapse to her hands and knees to have a look beneath the table.

"Oh."

"Yea," Morgan grunted. "He's 'shy'," he added, air quoting sarcastically.

"He is!" Rossi hissed.

"He's terrified, Dave," Emily retorted.

"You don't think he..." Garcia trailed off and she bit the corner of her lip anxiously.

"He what?" Rossi folded his arms; he wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"Saw her," Garcia whispered. Rossi's eyes seemed to darken at the thought. "His mom," she finished.

Hotch turned his head to the Italian for answers. "Well?"

"I..." Rossi's mouth opened and closed as he tried to process thought. "Neighbors found her body; she'd left the door open. I don't know where he was..."

At that moment JJ returned with a plate of chopped banana pieces and handed it to Rossi, putting an end to the discussion for the time being.

"You better give these to him," she whispered.

"Thank you."

Rossi ducked under the table and saw a pair of glistening brown eyes which were quickly hidden behind two trembling hands.

"Spencer, it's me, buddy. It's Daddy," Rossi mumbled. Spencer continued to sob and Rossi sighed quietly.

"Are you hungry, Kiddo? I'll leave you some food here, Okay?" Rossi said and he pushed the plate across the floor. "You can eat that," he added before shimmying out and standing up again.

"I've got some chips," Morgan said.

"Is he old enough to eat chips?" Rossi asked.

JJ shrugged. "Henry was eating chips when he was that age."

"I'll grab them," Morgan said before he darted from the room. Rossi listened carefully and noticed that the sobbing had tapered off, replaced only by the occasional hitching of breath.

"What happened?" Hotch asked seriously, turning to Rossi and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Rossi swallowed thickly and fell into his chair, careful not to scare Spencer.

"I tried to give him something to eat, but he just stared at it. I tried to give him a bath and he screamed bloody murder. And when I put him in his bed he started crying a-and he wouldn't stop," Rossi explained, rubbing a hand wearily down his face. "I'm too old for this."

"Too bad," JJ snapped catching Rossi off guard with her sharp tone. "You can't just take him back now. He's _your_ son."

"I know. I don't want to 'take him back'... wherever that is. I don't know what I want, or what he wants. Maybe I should buy him some toys," the Italian mumbled.

"You can't buy his love or his trust," Hotch put in. "Throwing money at a problem doesn't work in parenting."

"I guess I have a lot to learn," Rossi scoffed. Morgan came back in with the chips and put them on the table. JJ snatched them up.

"Hey, Spencer, I have some chips for you," JJ said gently, kneeling down and opening the bag. Spencer quickly curled into a ball and watched her behind his fingers. JJ pushed the bag towards him, smiled and quickly slid out from under the table, as not to scare him.

A soft crunching could be heard from under the table and JJ couldn't hide her smile. Garcia tried not to look under the table, fearing she'd scare him, so she sat stock still, tapping her foot to stop herself from peeking at the boy.

"How did you do that?" Rossi gasped.

"Patience," JJ replied nonchalantly, not looking Rossi in the eye.

"You're going to need to learn," Hotch chided. "And having us all here is not helping. You need to bond with him alone before bringing him into a situation with several people."

Rossi stared up at him waiting for more instruction. Aaron sighed. "Take him home, Dave. It's going to take time. He's eaten now and he's probably tired. If you get really stuck call me, but I think you and him just need to be alone," He said. Rossi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale.

"Okay. You're right... we just need to get him out now."

The team exchanged glances and they grimaced at the table. Rossi bent down and saw Spencer chewing a piece of banana as he listened quietly, occasionally sniffing and rubbing his red eyes.

"Spencer. Are you tired?" Rossi asked softly. He sat opposite Spencer who just stared back at the Italian.

"You can finish your banana and we can take the chips home with us, Okay?" Rossi said hopefully. Spencer finished the last piece of banana and pushed the plate towards Rossi before huddling back in his spot. Rossi took the plate and sighed, shaking his head at the team.

"I have an idea. It used to drive Henry crazy," JJ chimed in. She sat down in her seat and got the team to follow her.

"What are we doing?" Emily asked as she slowly lowered herself into her seat hoping not to frighten Spencer.

"Henry hated to be ignored, he'd eventually come sit with us at the dinner table. Let's just pretend we're going through a case."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at the peculiar technique, but being new to the whole parenting thing he did as he was told.

Spencer curled in on himself in the centre of the floor away from all of the legs. He felt fresh tears sting his cheeks and he suddenly felt so alone. He pulled the bag of chips up to his chest and glanced around for something familiar. His eyes caught a pair of Italian leather boots.

 _Nice man_ , he thought, _he brought the penguin,_ and with that he started crawling towards the legs. He paused in front of them and looked over the beautifully designed shoes. The voices above him were still talking and all he wanted was to feel safe, so he clung onto the leg and squeezed his eyes shut.

Rossi stopped speaking and the team turned their attention to his bemused expression. Rossi glanced down and saw his son with his arms wrapped around his leg, clinging on for dear life as tears dripped down his cheek.

"Spencer?" Rossi whispered. Spencer jolted, but didn't release Rossi's leg. Rossi gently stroked Spencer's hair and smiled. "Let's go home."

Spencer didn't raise his arms but didn't object either when Rossi picked him up and held him to his chest. He took the chips with him.

"Works like a charm," JJ beamed smugly. Garcia was biting her lip hard as she looked on at the endearing sight of Rossi's son with his head burrowed in his father's neck.

"You're going to have to leave soon, Rossi, or else I won't be able to prevent myself from giving him a hug and a trillion kisses," she cautioned.

"We're going..." he paused before turning to the rest of his team with a smile. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Spencer pressed his face into Rossi's shirt, blocking out all the other people. He held onto the bag of chips with trembling fingers.

"Good luck," Hotch replied.

 **There's chapter two done!**

 **I'm so tired! Please review.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. First Night

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Autxmnal Rain, Guest, Kas3y, Sazzita, Spencer99, Sherryola, fishtrek, Guest, abiholmes97, Daisyangel, Ash59, Cherubim, TvHollywoodDiva, Lenika08, Rookblonkorules, Diana, and Ludub for reviewing. I am so blown away by all of the reviews, they really mean a lot. Every one of you put a smile on my face.**

 **Please keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _"We're going..." he paused before turning to the rest of his team with a smile. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Spencer pressed his face into Rossi's shirt, blocking out all the other people. He held onto the bag of chips with trembling fingers._

 _"Good luck," Hotch replied._

* * *

Rossi got home and parked the car in the drive. He unbuckled his belt and glanced behind and smiled at the sleeping child, his head resting against Morgan's bag of chips.

Rossi carefully stepped out of the car and walked around to the back door, opening it quietly. He reached forwards and carefully unbuckled Spencer. The boy shifted in his sleep, fisting his eyes; Rossi took the opportunity to pull the straps over the child's tiny arms before Spencer's thumb drifted to his mouth. Rossi paused in his endeavors and put his hands on his hips, contemplating on how he could move forward from the point he was at. He recalled watching Aaron pulling Jack from his car seat when he was younger and Rossi surged forwards and placed his hands gently under Spencer's arms. He remembered that JJ would put a protective hand behind Michael's head to avoid him hitting the roof of the car and so Dave put his hand behind Spencer's head and slowly lifted him. They got to the door frame and Rossi paused. He had to shift Spencer a few times to make sure he didn't hit his head and when he finally pulled Spencer out of the car he breathed a sigh of relief and wondered how his team made it look so easy.

He hitched Spencer into his arms, tucking the boy's head against his neck. Spencer nuzzled his face into the warmth and mumbled incoherently, but Rossi was sure he heard "mommy," in there somewhere. He patted the boy's back as he made his way to the front door.

 _Pyjamas and bed_ , Rossi thought. _Pyjamas and bed... wait, what about his teeth?_ Rossi walked inside and shut the door behind him. He really didn't want to wake the child up, but how would he change him without doing so. _Teeth, pyjamas and bed,_ he thought. _No, wait, what about the toilet? Is he potty trained?_

Rossi walked into Spencer's room and carefully laid the boy out on the small toddler bed. He hurried to the drawers where JJ had put the pull-ups and he grabbed a pair and the set of pyjamas which had been discarded on the floor from his earlier attempts. He stared at the toddler and looked back at the pyjamas. _How am I going to do this?_

He decided to try and change the child without waking him. He was partway pulling the broken sneakers off Spencer's feet when he stirred. Rossi pulled off the socks, which were odd and full of holes, as quickly as he could and moved onto the top. He gave it a quick tug and Spencer yelled loudly. "It's okay, buddy, you just need to get changed," Rossi said as he threw the shirt (much too large for Spencer) into the corner and replaced it with a vest which had a small orange fish on the front. He was sure JJ had told him to get Spencer to wear vests, he didn't know any different.

"Mommy?" Spencer wailed and Rossi paused and put his hands on either side of Spencer's face, holding him still. He stroked his thumbs over Spencer's cheeks and the boy seemed to quiet suddenly, his watery eyes staring back at his father.

"No, buddy. I'm here now, I'm going to look after you, Okay?"

Spencer took a stuttered breath and leaned into the soft touch, letting Rossi wipe his tears away.

"Mommy go?" He whispered.

Rossi didn't move, he continued the calming movements with his thumbs and nodded.

"Mommy Leave 'Pencew," He croaked and Rossi shook his head.

"She didn't mean to. Mommy was sad. Daddy's here to look after you now."

"Mommy tell'ed 'Pencew," Spencer whimpered, his hands fisting at his teddy bear.

"What did she tell you, bambino?"

"Daddy Loot aftew 'Pencew."

"Is that what she said?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, she's right. Daddy isn't going anywhere, I promise." Rossi went to put the pyjama top on but Spencer whined when Rossi stopped stroking his cheek. "I've just gotta put these pyjamas on you, Okay?" Rossi didn't wait for the reply as he pulled the top over Spencer's head. It was for a child younger than 24 months, but it seemed a perfect fit on Spencer. Spencer sat patiently as Rossi helped him into a pull-up and the pyjama pants. As soon as he'd finished Rossi went back to gently passing his fingers over Spencer's cheeks and face. He would brush the kid's teeth in the morning, he wasn't about to ruin their moment to do it.

Spencer was practically leaning into Rossi's gentle touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. The golden brown eyes flickered opened and closed, each time watching Rossi. Finally, Spencer slumped against him and Rossi smiled, exhaustion washing over them both. He pushed Spencer back gently onto the bed and tucked him in, putting his stuffed animals beside him. He paused for a moment before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Night, Son," he whispered.

Rossi locked the doors and cleaned up some of the mess he'd made earlier. After half an hour he finally sat down with his laptop and he pulled up a word document. He grabbed Diana's journal and cracked it open, smiling at the pictures of Spencer. It was time to make some kind of schedule.

* * *

Spencer woke up suddenly and stared around the room. He realised he was alone and he pressed his face into his teddy bear. He searched frantically for his mother, but he knew she wasn't there. Hot tears prickled his eyes and he crawled under the bed as he shivered.

 _This is silly,_ he thought. He just had to go and find his mother. _No_ , he shook his head. Mommy wasn't here anymore, he had a daddy now.

Spencer scurried out from under the bed and tiptoed into the corridor. He halted as he listened for sounds. A light snore came from the room next to his own and he shuffled past the ajar door. He saw a large bed, the sheets pulled out, covering a large lump in the center. "Daddy?" Spencer whispered. There was a loud snore and Spencer covered his mouth as he giggled. "Silly, Daddy," he mumbled as he toddled over to the left side of the bed. He tried to jump on but couldn't quite lift his leg up. He pouted and stared at the bed frame, considering his next move. He glanced around the room and saw a box. On the front was a picture of a car seat, it looked a lot like the one he'd sat in earlier that day. Spencer reached up and dropped his stuffed animals on the bed before he grabbed the box and silently dropped it before the bed. He climbed onto it and managed to scramble onto the bed.

Spencer sat crossed legged, his teddy bear in his hands as he watched his father sleep. After a few minutes, Spencer let himself fall onto the pillow and he closed his eyes, finally feeling less alone.

* * *

Dave woke up to a beam of light protruding through the blinds. He groaned and rolled over to get out of the sun's range. He paused when his arm brushed something warm. He squinted through the bleariness harassing his vision and made out two glassy eyes and an orange beak. He pulled his eyelids open more and scowled at the penguin watching him. _Stran_ _ge_ , he thought, _why do I have-_ his eyes grew like saucers when he recalled who the penguin belonged to and he sat up suddenly. A gasp escaped him when he saw a tiny boy curled up under the blanket, his one arm thrown across a raggedy teddy bear and the other stretched out towards Dave, near to where the penguin was sat. The boy's eyes were closed and his curly chestnut hair stuck to his forehead. Rossi stared at the child for a few minutes in disbelief before he carefully lifted the sheet and got out slowly. He froze when Spencer shifted and smacked his lips together in sleep. Dave sat stock still, waiting to see what Spencer would do, and after a brief flutter of eyelids, Spencer stilled.

Rossi took the opportunity and hopped out of bed, looking around cautiously. The sudden movement seemed to have jolted the bed and Rossi found himself staring back at a wide-eyed boy who was sat up clutching the sheets and his teddy bear and gazing at Rossi. His rigid stance was evidence enough of the child's fear.

"Morning, Spencer," Rossi said in a cheery voice. Spencer blinked nervously at the Italian not sure what or if he should speak. "Um... how did you get in here?" Rossi asked with a soft chuckle and Spencer's lip trembled. "No, no, it's okay, you're not in trouble."

Spencer looked around him anxiously; he grabbed and pulled his penguin up to his chest.

"How about," Rossi started, pausing to think, "How about we get some breakfast?" He asked. A pair of chocolate brown eyes met Rossi's. "We can have cereal, toast... what can Kids your age eat?" He mumbled thoughtfully. "I-I could make us porridge."

Spencer glanced at the door and licked his licks hungrily.

"Porridge it is," Rossi said and he walked towards the door. He turned his head to Spencer who hadn't moved. "Do you need help down?"

The small boy peeked over the edge and nodded. Rossi walked forward and scooped Spencer off the bed- his stuffed animals coming with him, of course- and set him gently on the floor. Rossi took Spencer's hand and led him to the door. Spencer stared at his feet, not holding the hand back.

They got to the kitchen, a heavy silence pursuing them. Rossi pulled Spencer's highchair to the counter and set about making the porridge. Spencer stood in the middle of the kitchen gazing around in wonder at the beautifully furnished room. The spruce wood cupboards were each glazed and finely designed and Spencer felt the urge to run one of his little fingers through the ravine that bordered the delicate wood, swirling at each corner to create an intricate pattern. Spencer licked his lips anxiously and stepped forward, reaching his fingers towards the wood and exploring it.

Rossi glanced back at the child and smiled as he touched the wood. He turned and mixed the milk into the porridge oats and slathered it with honey before shoving it in the microwave. He pulled it out after 58 seconds and stirred it with one of the baby spoons Garcia had bought (using his wallet.) Rossi set the bowl on the high chair and turned to the little boy to put him in it. Except the child had his own peculiar idea.

Spencer sat on the kitchen floor his back pressed to the cabinets and he looked expectantly at Rossi. Dave looked from the high chair to the boy.

"Why are you down there?" He asked and Spencer looked confused, his eyes flickering up at the bowl.

"Eat," He said, pointing to the bowl.

"Yea, you can eat, but not down there."

Spencer frowned and squeezed his teddy bear, his eyes staring at the cupboard opposite. He didn't understand. He had always eaten food on the floor. His mother didn't have furniture, she'd said it was bugged, not that Spencer knew what that meant.

"No, hewe," he whimpered, his body starting to rock soothingly to ease his confusion. Rossi bit his lip. He knelt down and smiled at his son.

"Is that where you ate with mommy?" He asked quietly and Spencer nodded, his rocking faltered. "Well, when you live with Daddy we eat at the table," Rossi said and he pointed to the chairs at the counter. "We sit in chairs. You get to have a special chair, you remember sitting in it yesterday?"

"Chaiw?" Spencer muttered, testing out the unfamiliar word on his tongue.

"Yea, come on, I'll help you," Rossi offered and he held his arms out towards the boy. Spencer looked at them hesitantly before raising his arms, his teddy bear still in his clutches. Rossi thanked god and heaved his son off the ground. He sat him in the high chair and strapped him in which caused Spencer to tremble, his eyes rounded with fear. "It's okay, it's just to keep you safe, bambino, you're alright," Rossi assured, rubbing a finger over Spencer's cheek. Spencer flinched away but soon calmed down when the Italian's soft finger rubbed his cheek gently.

Rossi set the bowl of porridge front of Spencer and blew on it to cool it down. Spencer looked at it doubtfully. "Would you like to feed yourself?" Rossi asked, offering Spencer the spoon. He took it clumsily, wrapping his fist around it, raising it from the bowl and unintentionally flicking porridge at Rossi, splattering his forehead in the gloopy mixture. Spencer giggled a little as Rossi wiped it off and he too laughed. "I guess that was funny, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe I should feed you until we improve your motor skills." Spencer looked away with a crestfallen expression but let Rossi take the spoon off him. Dave dipped it in the bowl and lifted it to his own mouth to blow on it gently. He then offered it to Spencer who opened his mouth and ate the whole spoonful. His eyes lit up excitedly and he kicked his legs out for more, his lips pressing together to swallow the spoonful he already had. "Was that yummy?" Rossi asked, smirking a little. He may have overdone it on the honey, but a little sugar wouldn't hurt, or so he thought.

"Mmmm," Spencer mumbled through pursed lips which he licked eagerly to chase the taste. He bounced his legs and opened his mouth before Rossi even had another spoon ready. Rossi went through the same routine before feeding Spencer the porridge and Spencer gave the same reaction, but this time he dropped his teddy and clapped his hands happily and Rossi couldn't help but smile.

"I bet you were hungry," Dave murmured as he fed another spoon to Spencer. They remained like that for 10 minutes until Rossi found himself scraping out what remained of the porridge onto the spoon. "Last one, buddy," he said and Spencer ate it greedily with a content look on his face. "Good boy," Rossi gasped, pointing to the empty bowl.

Rossi cleaned up the bowl while Spencer sat silently in his high chair, carefully playing with his teddy bear, making him tap dance across the tray, his eyes nervously looking up at his father in case he scolded him. The doorbell made Spencer jolt upright and he shrank back into the chair.

"Who could that be...?" Rossi mumbled to himself, leaving the washing up and scowling into the hallway. Spencer followed his gaze.

"I'll be back in a minute," Rossi said to Spencer before he hurried away. He staggered to the front door and yanked it open, he blanched when he saw Aaron Hotchner stood in front of him, with Jack bouncing from foot to foot at his side.

"Aaron?" He gasped.

"I told you that we're all here for you. Jack thought he could help with Spencer's feelings after losing his mother."

"Oh...oh!" Rossi said in realisation and he pulled open the door. "That would be... great," he added as the Hotchner's walked inside.

"Um, Dave, where is-" Hotch started but a thin wail cut him off. Rossi didn't give Aaron a second glance as he darted into the kitchen. Aaron followed behind, motioning for Jack to do the same. They entered the kitchen as Rossi gently stroked his thumbs over a small brown haired toddler who Jack had never seen before. The child had tears racing down his cheeks and two stuffed animals in his tight grip.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here; I'm not going anywhere," Rossi whispered and the trembling child seemed to calm a little, his breaths evening out as he leaned into Dave's soft touch.

"Did you get him to eat?" Aaron asked as Rossi unbuckled Spencer and lifted him with precaution into his arms, glancing at Aaron to tell him if he was doing something wrong.

"Yea, thank god," the Italian hissed and he started to gently bounce Spencer as he'd seen mothers do in the old movies he was partial to.

"Hi, Spencer." Aaron held up his hand and waved at the apprehensive child. Spencer peeked at Aaron who smiled back, forcing the child to hide his face shyly.

"You remember Aaron, right buddy?" Rossi asked quietly. Spencer kept his head hidden in Rossi's shirt. "He's one of Daddy's friends."

Spencer raised his head a little and inspected Hotch, his cinnamon irises wandered down to Jack who he stared at for a moment in curiosity. Hotch put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "This is my son," he said. Spencer had never seen anyone near his age: not in his entire life, so seeing a person similar to his height was astonishing. "He's come to talk to you," Aaron put in and Spencer looked back up at his kind eyes.

Rossi glanced over at the couch just past the kitchen counter and he flicked his head towards it. "Why don't we let the boys sit down," he said. "Then they can talk."

"Good idea," Hotch agreed and he steered Jack to the couch. Spencer whimpered when Rossi sat him on the couch and handed him his stuffed animals.

"No go," Spencer whispered, trying to scoot back over to Dave who smiled lightly and pushed Spencer back into the pillows.

"I'll be right over there. Just behind you," Rossi said, pointing back at the counter. Spencer swiveled around and gazed at the counter. "I'm not leaving, I'll still be here, Okay?" Spencer looked back at him and sucked his bottom lip. Rossi stood just as Jack hopped on the couch and Spencer glanced fearfully from him to Rossi.

Jack sat in front of Spencer who just watched him with wide and uncertain eyes. Spencer heard his mother's voice chiding him in his memories: _it's rude to stare_ , she'd said as Spencer had watched her tape up the old 90's computer that they owned which had been 'watching' her all day. Spencer picked up his penguin and looked at it instead of the boy beside him.

"I'm Jack," the boy announced. "What's your name?"

Spencer looked up from his stuffed penguin and saw a pair of soft green eyes looking back at him. He'd never met someone with green eyes. His mother had brown, as did his father and some of his team who Spencer had glanced at the previous day. Chloe had blue eyes like that blonde woman on his father's team. But green was new.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

Spencer realised he was staring at the boy again and he quickly looked away, mentally scolding himself.

"We're cousins, did you know that?" Jack asked and Spencer frowned thoughtfully; he didn't realise they were also related. "Your Daddy is my Uncle Dave, so my Daddy is your uncle too!"

"Weally?"

"Yea. And we have other cousins too! There's Henry and Michael, and Hank! Hanks the youngest; he's three." Jack paused and grinned at the interest the small boy was showing. "Michael is Uh... five I think, is Michael five, Dad?!" Jack called behind him and Hotch nodded.

"Yes."

"Henry's seven, but he's nearly eight. And I'm nine, Daddy says you're two which means you're the youngest!"

Spencer shifted uncomfortably. _Youngest in what?_ He wondered but Jack was quickly moving on to something else.

"My Dad told me you don't have a mom anymore," Jack said and Spencer's eyes suddenly snapped up.

"No! 'Pencew has mommy!" He cried, wrapping his arms around his knees and pressing his face hard into them.

"Yea, Yea, I know that! You still have a mom, but she's in heaven like my mommy."

Spencer slowly looked up from his knees and stared at Jack curiously. He'd heard of heaven before but he wasn't sure whether he believed in it.

"D-Dack's mommy?" Spencer mumbled and Jack nodded.

"My mommy died too," he said and Spencer's lip trembled sadly. "And I miss her every day," Jack added seriously. "But she still loves me and I love her. Just like your mommy."

Spencer just gaped at the older boy, hanging off his every word.

"And sometimes I speak to her and I like to think she speaks back."

* * *

Hotch and Rossi watched the boys silently from the kitchen, listening to Jack carry the conversation.

"How's it going?" Aaron asked, fumbling with his untouched coffee. Rossi set his mug down which he'd been tempted to fill with whiskey rather than coffee.

"We talked last night. I guess that's a step in the right direction."

"That's great. I wasn't sure if he'd talk for weeks; that's real progress, Dave," Hotch exulted, patting Rossi on the back.

"Why doesn't it feel like it?"

"You're new to this. You'll soon understand how far you've come. Just remember all he's been through, it's not an overnight for fix."

"No, I know that it's just so hard. I want to give him the best in everything. Aaron, when I look at that boy I feel so much love for him; I didn't know he existed until a week ago and yet I would do anything for him, but I'm scared," Rossi mumbled, shame dripping painfully off his words. "I'm scared I'll fail him."

"Welcome to parenting, Dave. Our children mean the world to us and we strive to make them happy. You're too hard on yourself, you are not going to fail him. You're a father now, those feelings come with the role-"

"But he deserves a real father."

"And what makes you less of a father?" Aaron questioned. "Because you're older? Nothing like that matters in parenthood. You can do this, Dave. If Derek Morgan can be a good father you most certainly can."

Rossi chuckled at that.

"He uh... I woke up to find him in my bed," Rossi added and Aaron laughed.

"He's already familiar with the tricks," Hotch said. "Be careful with that, if you let him do it once he'll try to do it all the time, and trust me, when Jack made sleeping in my bed a regular thing it was not pleasant to be the receiving end of all of his unconscious kicks. If you ever want a good night sleep again you have to keep him in his bed."

"Baby steps," Rossi murmured in reply. They watched the boys for several minutes, both sharing proud smiles as Spencer started to open up and speak to Jack. But soon Aaron was grimacing at the clock his mind drifting to the work he still had to do.

"Sorry, Dave, but we have to go," he muttered and Rossi gave an accepting yet sad nod.

"Jack, we've gotta go now," Aaron announced and Jack sent his dad a sulky look but he shimmied off the couch. Spencer watched him with longing eyes.

Jack waved at the toddler with a bright smile. "See you soon, Spencer."

Spencer just stared at him as he hurried to his dad's side, Rossi cleared his throat, catching his son's attention. The small boy slowly pulled himself off the couch.

"Say bye to Jack, Spencer," Rossi said. Spencer looked at his feet shyly.

"Bye, Dack..."

"See ya!" Jack replied enthusiastically, happy to have gotten an answer.

"Goodbye, Spencer," Hotch said and the small boy glanced up quickly.

"Bye, Ahn."

A smug smile spread across Hotch's lips. "You make sure your daddy goes to bed on time," he added and he swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Spencer's typically sad face.

Rossi started to walk Aaron out, a little shadow following him with a teddy bear and a penguin dragging along the floor behind. "Oh no need to worry about that," Rossi snickered as he held the door open for them.

"You'll be fine," said Hotch as he took Jack's hand and guided him to the car.

Rossi looked around and saw Spencer watching from behind his legs.

They watched Aaron and Jack go and they were alone once again.

"What would you Uh..." Rossi rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the toddler. "What should we do, bambino?" He asked.

Spencer looked from his stuffed animals to his father and sniffed.

"How about a movie?" Spencer blinked up at his father as if he had no idea what he was on about... Rossi frowned in thought wondering if Spencer _did_ know what a movie was. "Or-" Rossi started but he was cut off when Spencer shuffled down the hall to his bedroom. He pushed open the door and glanced back to make sure Rossi was following. The Italian tiptoed after him and found the boy pushing open his suitcase and searching around. He made a small squeak as he pulled out an old looking book and handed it to Rossi expectantly.

"What ya got there, Kiddo?" He asked, taking the book gently and squinting at the title. "Love poems?" Rossi scowled at the book and looked up at Spencer who was watching the book with an endearing eagerness. "You want me to read this?"

"Peas," Spencer mumbled. Rossi smiled and sat on the small bed. Spencer scrambled up beside him and crawled onto his lap, putting his small hand on the Italian's and pulling it so that the book opened. Spencer ran a finger through the contents before pausing on one and tapping on it. "Wead?" He murmured.

Rossi opened his mouth but quickly shut it and flicked to a random page. Spencer frowned at the page number and shook his head.

"No, fouwty won," Spencer grumbled, guiding Rossi's hand along the pages.

"Sorry," Rossi said quickly as he got to the appropriate page; Spencer read the title and nodded before leaning against Rossi's chest and raising his big innocent eyes at his father, waiting for him to read.

Rossi started to read and he could feel Spencer snuggling closer, his tiny fingers resting against Rossi's hands.

Rossi finished the first poem and Spencer tapped his hand to signal him to turn the page. They remained like that for some time until Rossi heard even breathing coming from Spencer and he glanced down to find the boy sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. He checked the clock and shrugged, it was about time for the toddler to have a nap anyway.

Rossi carefully laid Spencer down in his bed, making sure to keep his stuffed animals at his side. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead and watched him sleep for a moment. He was starting to believe this could work.

Rossi slowly crept out and hastened to his study where he'd left Diana's book. He opened it quickly and flicked to the page he'd been thinking of. When he found it his fingers trailed over Diana's delicate writing and his lips pursed and shook slightly. The top of the page was marked as 'Number Seven', with the subtitle 'Books'. Each page had a different number and a new subtitle then information beneath each. This one read:

 _'Unless you haven't already noticed, Spencer is rather partial to reading. He will read to himself but as I always say, the best way to read is by having it read to you. Spencer likes to be read to; if he's tired it will help him sleep: if he's stressed it will calm him down. His favourites are my book of love poems (page 41 is his absolute favourite,) Moby Dick, Great Expectations, and Alice in Wonderland- although he sometimes gets embarrassed by that last one. My advice is that if Spencer is acting up in anyway a book will always be the answer. He may even take himself off to read so don't be alarmed if that happens._

 _Do not try and deter him from reading; it is something both him and I love and something we share... or shared at least._

 _Turn to number thirteen for more instructions on how to get Spencer to sleep; number seventeen on what to do when he finishes a book.'_

Rossi stared in disbelief and wondered if she was really talking about the two-year-old a few rooms over. He glanced at the book of poems. "Okay, so we're getting somewhere," he mumbled, closing Diana's helpful book and setting it aside for when he'd need it next.

* * *

 **Can't write anymore or this would just get too long. I was meant to upload this last night but I fell asleep reading it through ;D oops!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Grief

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Also, go check out my good friend Sammie050301's stories, especially one of her most recent ones, "Polarity" and her new one shots.**

 **I'm so tired! I guess that's what 3 nights out does to ya (and I haven't even done the third yet!) this chapter turned out way longer than I'd planned.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm so blown away by your support on this story. So thank you fishtrek, Sherryola, poohbear123, Sammie050301, Diana, lilyflower101, Guest, zhangxinna, Ira-Grace White, Guest,** **Sarry22, and last but by no means least Kas3y.**

 **Please keep reviewing, it really motivates me.**

 **That's it I guess. Oh, also, I dint use spell or grammar check so I apologise if it's terrible, I just didn't have time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Rossi stared in disbelief and wondered if she was really talking about the two-year-old a few rooms over. He glanced at the book of poems. "Okay, so we're getting somewhere," he mumbled, closing Diana's helpful book and setting it aside for when he'd need it next.

* * *

"We're going to meet my team today," Rossi said as he carefully buckled Spencer into his car seat. He still wasn't used to the process. Spencer clutched his penguin to his chest and looked up at his father. Rossi ruffled his hair and smiled. "Don't be scared. They're nice."

"Lite Daddy?" Spencer whispered almost too quietly for Rossi to hear. The Italian beamed at his son and nodded.

"Just like me. Penelope is really nice and she can't wait to see you."

Spencer moved his fingers strangely and Rossi frowned. Spencer had done it several times already. "What was that, Kiddo?"

There was silence for a long moment and Spencer looked back and made a new sign. Rossi recognised it as some form of sign language, he smiled before shutting the door. There would be something about that in Diana's journal.

* * *

"Is Rossi here yet?" Garcia asked impatiently, she was glaring out of the window at the bullpen.

"You'll be the first to see," Morgan chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What's taking them so long!?" She whined.

"We still have an hour of lunch and Hotch said we could take some more time after," Emily assured the nervous analyst.

"Not too long," Hotch muttered as he signed off a piece of paper, not bothering to look up as he spoke.

"Pfff, figures," Morgan grunted between bites and Hotch frowned at his agent.

"It's more for Spencer's sake. He's only been in contact with a few people his entire life. It was a step up for him to meet with Rossi, and he's only one person."

Morgan chewed quietly and didn't reply.

"Poor little guy," JJ mused. "Must have-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Garcia's high pitch shriek. "They're here!" She cried, clapping her hands and jumping from her chair.

"Volume, Garcia," Hotch grumbled as he closed his file and glanced out of the window. Garcia closed her mouth, but practically vibrated with excitement while she pulled out a gift bag for the small boy.

"Oh, Penelope!" JJ chided.

"What!? I got Rossi a book...it's somewhere in there," she mumbled, putting the bag on the table and hurrying to the door. "Anyway, that doesn't matter."

Rossi heard Garcia's squeal of excitement and he chuckled to himself and started towards the back entrance of the conference room. Several agents looked their way and Spencer buried his head into Rossi's shoulder and gripped his penguin and teddy bear tighter- Rossi wished he'd just pick one rather than carry both around.

Spencer didn't speak. It seemed any progress they'd made with speaking had been put on hold. Rossi put Spence on his hip when they got to the back door. He titled Spencer's head up and smiled when a set of caramel eyes found him.

"Don't worry, buddy," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Spencer's forehead before opening the door. Spencer started trembling and he tried desperately to hide his face in his penguin.

"Dave," Hotch greeted him on the other side with a handshake. His eyes went to the tiny boy in his colleague's arms.

"Aaron. Thanks again... for the other day," Rossi shifted Spencer a little and grinned.

"Don't mention it. How is the little guy today?"

"Shy," Rossi mumbled and he bounced Spencer to see if he'd come out of his shell.

Spencer didn't move and Rossi could feel his heart begin to beat faster. He shook his head at Hotch and sent an apologetic look to the team who all nodded sympathetically.

"How's the speaking going?" Hotch asked, stepping back and giving Rossi room to get to his chair.

"I've gotten a few words out of him this week, but like Diana said in her letter, he'll speak when he's ready." Rossi took a seat and attempted to more Spencer into his lap. The boy squirmed and for a moment he caught sight of the team watching him and he re-doubled his efforts to cling to his father and Rossi sighed when Spencer buried his face in his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around him as he whimpered. Garcia held back an Aw when she saw Spencer's sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Any cases?" Rossi asked as he ran a hand down Spencer's back which was heaving unsteadily.

"No work talk," JJ chided with a grin. "We're not here for that. Well, you aren't anyway."

"Okay then... what's that?" Rossi pointed to the large gift bag on the table.

"Garcia may have gotten a little carried away," Emily explained. Rossi rolled his eyes and chuckled and he felt Spencer melt into him a little more.

"I have every right to spoil my little guy. Is... is that my penguin?" Garcia asked hopefully, pointing to one of the stuffed animals in Spencer's hands. Spencer, who had been listening, lifted his head and looked guiltily at the penguin. It wasn't his after all, and if his mom had taught him anything it was to be polite.

"Yea, it is. I offered to put his other teddy in the safe so no one could steal it but Spencer wasn't convinced though," Rossi offered with a smirk. They all understood that some kids had strange habits. "He loves your penguin though."

Spencer looked up at his father who beamed down at him. Spencer knew he'd have to give the teddy back. He looked quickly at Garcia, the blonde with so much colour that it made Spencer dizzy. He looked down and held out the penguin for her to take.

"What you doing, Spencer?" Rossi asked and Spencer's lip trembled as he reached to give Garcia the stuffed animal that wasn't his. With a team full of profilers someone got the message.

"That's yours, sweetie," JJ said. Spencer gazed up at the other blonde before looking quickly back at his father.

"I got that for you, Spencer," Garcia said. Spencer stared at the penguin in awe. "You get to keep it. A-and I got some more toys for you," she added, pushing the gift bag closer, hoping Spencer would take notice. He did. He swivelled around in Rossi's lap and craned his neck to see what was in the bag. Rossi didn't want to make a sound for fear he'd ruin the moment.

"Shall I show you what I got?"

Spencer gave a tiny nod before hiding his face behind his penguin, his eyes peering curiously over it.

"Alright." Garcia pulled out a plushy. It was a giraffe and Spencer gasped and leaned forward unconsciously, his fingers seeking the fluffy animal. Garcia smiled eagerly and she offered the toy to Spencer. Clearly her movement had been too fast and Spencer cowered back into Rossi.

"Uh... this is yours too," Garcia said putting it in front of him and letting him take it himself. Spencer was hidden once again behind his penguin, but he was watching and was desperate to take the new animal. "I got this too. I thought... well, Diana sounded old fashioned so..." Garcia placed a wooden train in front of them and then a little wooden duck with wheels and string to pull it along.

"Garcia, you really didn't have to get this stuff," Rossi said gratefully as he took the train and palmed it. Spencer had dropped his penguin and reached up with uncertain hands to take the toy.

"What do you say to Penelope?" His father asked. Spencer dropped his arms and swallowed nervously.

He looked at Garcia and put his hand to his mouth and signed thank you with a small smile to show he meant it. He looked back at Rossi who gave him the train.

"Was that sign language?" Emily gasped.

"Yea, I'm trying not to encourage it, but it's better than nothing."

The team looked at the small boy who was examining the train.

"I got some tracks for it too," Garcia raised the wooden tracks in the air and Hotch took them and knelt down on the floor to set them up; the father in him had taken over. Spencer looked down curiously at Aaron.

"Great idea, baby girl," Morgan said, offering her a hand to high five. Hotch arranged the track in a simple small circle and glanced up at Spencer who looked away quickly.

"Would you like to play with your new train?" Hotch asked. He didn't reach out to take Spencer, knowing that wasn't a good idea. Spencer licked his lips and nodded, so Rossi pushed his chair back and put Spencer down. He stood, clutching Rossi's leg and looking at the track, fiddling with his train. Hotch stood up and stepped back. He returned to his seat and they waited.

"Go ahead, Spencer, I'm right here," Rossi said. Spencer took a cautious step forward and bent down to touch the track. He glanced back and realised he was too far from his father. He gently pulled the track backward and under the table. Rossi rolled his eyes as Spencer hid himself beneath the table and started playing, his back pressed against Rossi's legs.

"It's good to see him when he's not crying," Emily put in with a grin.

"He hasn't cried much at home, he's just quiet."

"I wish Hank was like that," Morgan muttered.

Aaron was watching Rossi with a firm stare and the Italian had begun to get nervous.

"If he likes trains, Will has his own model set."

Rossi chuckled lightly, but Hotch continued to stare and he shifted uncomfortably.

"He's still got that?" Emily laughed.

"It's a 'hobby', apparently."

Garcia was beaming down at Spencer as the others laughed. He had moved slightly away from Rossi so they were no longer touching and he was guiding the train around the track with an architect's precision.

Hotch cleared his throat and eyed Rossi wearily. "Dave, a word," he muttered, flicking his head toward the door. Rossi glanced down at Spencer who seemed to be in his own world.

"Alright, But only for a minute." He got up cautiously, making sure that Spencer didn't see him leave and followed Aaron out into his office. Aaron shut the door quietly before looking at Dave sympathetically.

"There's something I've got to say and you might not like it."

"Why?" Rossi grumbled.

"Spencer's behaviour is...it's quite concerning, Dave."

"He's shy."

"It's more than shy," Hotch mumbled.

"He's got anxiety issues. I also suspect he may have autism, I can deal with it," Rossi retorted.

"Diana herself admitted that she wasn't herself-"

"She wouldn't-" Rossi's eyes were bouncing around the floor as the idea he'd been pushing away suddenly filled his mind.

"Dave, you know as well as I do that Spencer's behaviour clearly shows past abuse. He's an abuse victim. Look at him; look at his behaviour. Come on, you know this."

"Yes, I know!" Rossi yelled suddenly and he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Of course I can see it. Diana...she was ill," he mumbled. "Sh-she was a good woman though. She'd never do it intentionally."

"I know, but Spencer was clearly traumatised by it; intentional or not. The sooner you understand this the sooner Spencer will recover."

Rossi collapsed into Hotch's chair and sighed deeply, rubbing both of his hands over his face.

"Where do I go from here?"

* * *

Spencer pushed the train and tried to imitate a train's engine quietly. His eyes glanced at the feet, hoping they hadn't heard him. He cautiously pushed the train around the track again but he felt that his game was too easy. He needed something to obstruct the track. He reached behind him for one of his stuffed animals. When his fingers traced the fur of his penguin he looked back to see where he'd put the animal. He grabbed all three animals and was about to go back to playing when he noticed the comforting pair of Italian leather shoes that he'd been leaning against had vanished. Spencer gasped and almost fell back. Where was his father? He promised to never leave.

Spencer scuttled away from the other sets of feet and clutched his animals tightly. He'd left. Spencer had no-one. The small boy sobbed into his teddy. He thought it would be different this time; it wasn't

"I hope he doesn't take long," Emily mumbled. "I'm not sure I can handle Spencer."

"Why not? He's an angel!" Garcia retorted.

"Right now he's a scared toddler who looks like he'll have a panic attack if one of us touch him."

"Can you blame the kid?" Morgan hissed. "You're used to Hank, and Michael who are anything but quiet." Morgan paused and frowned when he heard a soft sound from under the table.

Garcia peaked under the table and gasped. Spencer looked sharply up at her and released a loud sob, pressing his face into his stuffed animals and wrapping his arms around them, rocking erratically.

"Oh, honey. It's okay, you're okay." Garcia got to her knees and stretched out a hand and Spencer wailed in fear, shuffling away from her until he hit Emily's leg. He whipped his head around and saw an unfamiliar woman looking down at him with a smile.

"D-Daddy?!" Spencer cried, pushing himself away from her, looking around wildly so as not to accidentally bump into anyone else.

"It's alright, sweetie," Emily started but Spencer's wails interrupted her.

"Go 'way!" He whimpered between sobs. Emily looked over at Morgan and gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"Spencer, we're not going to hurt you," Garcia whispered gently, not attempting to touch the child. She lifted up the toy train and showed it to the watery eyed toddler. "Look, here, keep playing with this. Daddy will be back soon."

"Daddy go!" Spencer wailed. "Want Mommy bat! Whewe Mommy?"

"Oh god," whispered Garcia, "What do we do?" She said, raising her head above the table and gazing frantically at her team.

"I'll get Rossi," Morgan said, rising quickly from his seat.

Garcia went to touch Spencer and he recoiled with a cry. "What do I- how do- how-" Garcia muttered trying to reach out to Spencer but stopping each time he sobbed.

"Let me," JJ said, crawling behind Spencer and wrapping her arms around him quickly.

"Noooo!" Spencer screamed, squirming in panic.

"Shhh." JJ pulled the sobbing child out from under the table and stood up, hitching Spencer with her and holding him tightly; his teddy bear the only thing between them.

"Want Mommy!"

"I know... I know you do, baby," JJ shushed trying to create a soothing bouncing rhythm to get Spencer to relax and stop wriggling. She stroked his soft chestnut hair and continued to shush him, her eyes glued to the door.

Rossi practically fell into the conference room and his gaze fell straight on his struggling son.

"What happened?" He asked, hurrying forward and taking Spencer from JJ. Spencer, who's eyes were squeezed closed, cried out and pushed away from Rossi. "It's okay, Spencer, it's me, it's daddy," he said quickly. Spencer looked up and flung himself at his father.

"No go 'way, no go," Spencer sobbed, pressing his face into Rossi's shirt before looking up with watery eyes. "Daddy pwomise. No go," he begged, holding Rossi's shirt tightly. Garcia had to put a hand over her mouth to stop a squeak coming out; her heart broke for the toddler.

"I won't go. I was only talking to Aaron. I won't leave," Rossi promised, holding Spencer's head to his shoulder to calm him.

Spencer pressed his face into his father's blazer as he hiccuped violently.

"What happened?" Rossi asked again, bouncing Spencer as he'd seen JJ do with her boys. Spencer relaxed into him but continued to cry quietly.

"He must have realised you were gone," Garcia mumbled, she still remained sat on her knees on the carpet with a helpless look on her face.

"Right," Rossi grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He um... mhm.. asked for Diana," JJ put in and Rossi sighed deeply.

"Yea, he does that at home too. I don't think he understands."

"Not at first," Aaron said, his arms folded over his chest. "He will. Jack has and he accepts it."

"I-I... no ones e-ever reacted that badly to me," Garcia whispered, her eyes shining with tears. Morgan pressed a hand into her back and patted her gently.

"It's not you, mama, he's just a scared little boy who's just lost his mother. Just think about it. He doesn't know where his mother is and he's forced into a new home, a new life, he's known Rossi what... a few days?"

"Oh god! I was pushing too much!"

"No. Don't blame yourself, we just need to take it slow, okay," Morgan said and Garcia nodded miserably, pushing herself up off the floor.

"Let's just all calm down," Rossi said and the team stopped talking and the only sound on the room was Spencer's sniffling. "I don't want a repeat of last time. Let's just sit down and talk, you're all still on lunch right?" He asked and Aaron nodded. "Good." He took up his seat and let Spencer get comfy in his lap, he pulled his knees up to his chest as he leaned against his father. Rossi rubbed under his eyes with his soft fingers and Spencer calmed instantly, sniffing occasionally or hiccuping convulsively.

"How are your boys, JJ?" Rossi asked to get the ball rolling and JJ, who had been stood looking tense lowered herself into her chair and smiled.

"Full of energy as always. Will let Michael wear a cape to school," she chuckled and the team smiled fondly. Spencer blinked curiously, and sat up a little to listen.

"Yea, thank god Jack isn't like that anymore, he's getting into the pre-teens and I can barely get him up in time for breakfast anymore," Hotch said.

"Hah, you should try having Hank! He demands his breakfast as soon as he's up. I had to feed him a donut yesterday because he was up at 5 moaning that he was hungry."

"Really, Morgan?" Emily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"That's not good for him, Hot Chocolate!"

"It made him happy," Morgan shrugged.

"I'm so telling Savannah," JJ teased. Spencer was sat up, his teddy bear twisted anxiously in his hands as he listened.

"Go ahead! I'll tell Will that you spend over $60 a month on Cheetos," Morgan challenged and JJ gasped.

"How did you know that!?"

Morgan smiled smugly and JJ shot Emily a look and she raised her arms in defence. Spencer smiled a little at adults. "It's actually more like $40," JJ muttered angrily under her breath.

"Anyway, Hank could clean your house out, Hotch, and maybe teach Jack a thing or two," Morgan added.

"So are you still getting Henry those roller skating lessons?" Garcia asked, turning back to JJ.

JJ shook her head. "No, he's already on a different phase. He's been watching those slime videos and making his own. The kitchen is a mess." The team grinned as they imagined JJ coming home to Henry's latest experiment. Spencer remembered reading about slime, though he'd never seen it in person.

"Slime 'tarted in Febuwary 1976," a small voice put in as if it had been read straight from a book.

The team turned to Spencer whose eyes went wide and he covered his face. "Really?" Hotch asked in an animated voice. Spencer peeked through his fingers and nodded.

"Well I didn't know that," JJ said in the same sort of voice as Hotch, the ones they used on their own children. "I'll have to tell Henry."

"A-a-and... it made fwom guaw gum."

"How did you know that, buddy?" Rossi asked and Spencer looked down guiltily.

"Mommy..." he whispered, pressing his stuffed bear to his chest.

"Did she get you your special teddy bear too?" Garcia asked and Spencer held the bear out shyly for the woman to touch.

"Uh-huh. 'Pencew is looting aftew him," the boy whispered.

Emily frowned and leaned forward, causing Spencer to press his back into his father.

"Why are you looking after him?"

"'Pencew has to give bat to Mommy," Spencer explained.

"Spencer, you can't give it back," Rossi said quietly and Spencer looked back up at his father.

"Why?"

"Remember, Daddy told you Mommy...she died remember. Remember what Jack said?"

"'Pencew tan give it to Mommy when she bat," Spencer said and Aaron closed his eyes sadly. He was too young to understand this.

"Mommy's not coming back, sweetheart," JJ put in.

"Why?"

The adults exchanged a glance. Rossi gave a sad smile, he'd tried explaining the situation twice and Spencer just didn't know what to think.

"Because she's dead, Spencer," Rossi explained gently. He ran his finger through Spencer's knotty hair as the boy mulled it over, looking at his father as if trying to work something out. Spencer clutched his teddy tighter to his chest and tears fell from his eyes. "She's gone to heaven."

"Mommy no come bat?" Spencer whimpered.

"No, honey," Garcia said and the boy rubbed his face as more tears fell. He looked around the table as he wiped his face and caught sight of a phone close to the edge, he reached out and presented it to his father, pushing it into his hand eagerly.

"We 'tall Mommy? On dat?" Spencer mimicked making a call and pointed desperately at the phone. Rossi carefully placed the phone back on the table and slid it away from Spencer. The boy squeaked in frustration and went to grab it, but Rossi pulled him back.

"We can't call her, Spencer."

"Why?"

JJ wiped at her eyes quickly when she felt moistness linger, Garcia had her fingers glued beneath her eyes to try and stifle the tears. Even Morgan could feel his mouth drooping sadly.

"When you die... you're gone. You can't do the things you could when you were alive."

"Why?" Spencer whispered.

"Because... that's just the way things have to be."

The room fell into silence except for the occasional sniffle from Spencer. Garcia reached into the gift bag and found some more modern toys. She pulled out a fire engine and a police car. Spencer's wet eyes were glued to the bright colours, making him forget about the confusing situation. Garcia pressed a button on the fire engine and it started to flash red and blue.

"Why don't we play, sugar bunny? What would you like? The police car or the fire engine?" She asked and Spencer hesitated for a long moment, looking nervous. He glanced at Rossi who smiled and nodded his head. Spencer pointed to the big red truck. Garcia beamed and handed it to him as she grabbed the police car and slipped from her chair onto the floor. Rossi let Spencer down and the small boy carefully placed the fire engine on the ground and pushed it around his new giraffe.

"I don't think we should bring that up again," Rossi muttered, his eyes glued on Spencer who was driving his fire truck contently.

"He needs to understand," JJ put in.

"I know, but it just seems to soon. It's too big for him to comprehend."

"I can bring Jack over again, he really wants to help Spencer."

"Thank you."

"And when he's ready we should set up play dates; he should meet my boys, and Hank."

Morgan laughed aloud. "You really think he could cope with Hank? My Hank? The kid who can live off 2 hours sleep and still run around like a madman? I think he should get used to Michael before we introduce him to Hank," he chuckled.

"I don't think that will be anytime soon," Emily sighed.

"Don't speak too soon." Hotch motioned to Spencer who wasn't flinching away from Garcia as she pushed the police car around his beloved bear. The team looked down at the two and Rossi felt his heart swell as he saw his son finally opening up.

"Quick! Daddy's shoe is on fire! Fireman Spencer needs to put it out," Garcia cried and Spencer whipped his head around and frowned at the Italian boot, shaking his head as he turned back to Garcia.

"No fiwe," he said and Garcia chuckled at the very sweet scowl on the boy's face.

"I know, sweetcheeks, lets pretend. Pretend there's a fire so you can put it out."

Spencer bit his lip and glanced back at the shoe. He pointed at it and looked back at Penelope, "fiwe?" He asked and Garcia nodded. Spencer drove his truck around himself, tipping it once before parking it beside Rossi's boots. He pulled out the detachable nozzle, which Garcia was suddenly regretting giving a toddler. "Chhhhhh," Spencer said as he pretended to put out the imaginary fire.

"Ne-naw, ne-naw," Garcia chirped, imitating a police siren as she pushed the police car beside Spencer's truck.

"Fiwe gone!" Spencer cried excitedly. "Loot, Opie! No fiwe!" He giggled. Garcia stared at him with her mouth open. "Did you just..." She started, unable to form words with the shock she was feeling. Spencer was too busy putting the nozzle back to notice but Rossi was smiling smugly at the two.

"Looks like you've got a name, or at least 'Spencer's version'," he said and Garcia glanced up at him, her mouth still open wide. Then she suddenly jumped to her feet and squealed, her hands squeezing together as she tried to contain her excitement. "Yes!" She gasped. "He likes me!"

"Well, for now," Rossi chuckled motioning down to Spencer who was looking up at Garcia with a frightened expression.

"Oh, Sorry, baby boy-"

"Hey, that's my nickname," Morgan grumbled lightly with a smirk.

Garcia bent down and smiled at Spencer. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Opie... ne-ne..." Spencer pouted when he found he couldn't get the word out. "N-Opie," he finally blurted, presenting a smile filled with baby teeth. Garcia tried to suppress another squeal and it came out as a half snort, half choke.

"I can't believe it."

"It's just a nickname," Emily laughed and Garcia sent her a glare.

"It means he likes me. Where's your nickname?"

"I'm okay with 'her' or 'she' for now," retorted Emily.

"I'm currently 'Ahn,'" Hotch added with a ghost of a smile.

"Aw, I want a nickname," JJ whined. Rossi pulled Spencer up and sat him on the round table, placing his bear in his arms. Spencer sat cross legged and pushed his truck with one hand on the new surface while he held his bear with the other hand.

Rossi pointed to JJ. "Spencer, can you say JJ's name?" He asked. Spencer squinted at JJ and nodded.

"Day-day."

"There you go," Rossi laughed. JJ beamed at Spencer. "What about him?" He pointed to Morgan and Spencer shrugged. Morgan tried to hide his hurt. "Okay, how about auntie Em? Can you say her name?" Spencer shook his head and hid his face in his teddy bear, his shyness blossoming anew.

"Shows over," Aaron added, feeling a little bit smug that he was the first of the team that got a nickname from Spencer.

"Aw, you guys just aren't special," Garcia snickered. Morgan raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Yea, you're special alright."

* * *

After another 15 minutes of the team trying to coax Spencer into talking or playing, Hotch announced that lunch was over and from the way Spencer was rubbing his face it was also time he had a nap.

Hotch helped carry Spencer's new things to the car.

He caught up with Rossi as the Italian was struggling to fish his keys from his pocket, with both his arms full and to make matters worse the penguin fell onto the ground and Spencer whined and reached out for it futilely.

"Need help?"

Rossi turned and gave Hotch a thin smile.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Hotch took the keys from him and unlocked the car, throwing the train-set into the backseat before taking Rossi's bags so he could shift his hold on Spencer and grab the penguin the child was clearly desperate for. "There you go buddy," he said quietly, stroking Spencer's hair to keep him calm.

Rossi got Spencer into his car seat, surrounding the young child with his stuffed animals. He shut the door on Spencer and stared at Hotch for a moment before looking at the floor. "We're struggling," he admitted almost in shame and Aaron stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing fine."

* * *

Rossi got home with Spencer a little later and Spencer started asking more questions about why his mother had died. Rossi finally managed to distract the boy with a children's TV show and he was able to sneak away and grab his laptop from his study. He bit his lip for a moment, deciding on what he should so and he finally gave in and dialled Garcia's number.

"The FBI's national resource for all your technical needs speaking, how can I help?" Came the cheerful voice of Penelope Garcia.

"Hey, Penelope, um, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Anything, Sir, I can find you whatever you need, it's for Spencer right?" Garcia replied.

Rossi nodded but realised he was on the phone and cleared his throat to reply, "Uh, yes, you know you could be a profiler. Anyway, I was hoping if you could find anything that could help Spencer deal with you know..."

"Oh... is he still asking about that?"

"Yea, I don't know what else to tell him," Rossi mumbled and he listened to the typing on the other end.

"He's too smart, that's why," Garcia said.

"Right now its a curse, I know I shouldn't but I wish we could move on."

"Death takes time to understand... I know," Garcia muttered sadly and Rossi nodded to himself. "It'll get easier."

A silence lapsed between them bar the quick sounds of keys being tapped.

"I think this might help, sir...khm open your emails."

Rossi did as instructed and found a link in his inbox, he opened it and a YouTube clip filled the screen. The Italian recognised the puppets in the video as the ones from Sesame Street, he picked the phone back up. "Garcia, what is this?"

"I watched it... it's uh... it's good at explaining death. Show it to Spencer," she said. "It'll help."

Rossi Smiled, "Thank you, Penelope."

"Anytime, Sir, I better get back to work."

"Bye."

He dropped the phone onto his desk and took his laptop into the front room where Spencer was pressed up in the corner, shivering as fat tears fell onto his teddy bear's head.

"What you doing over there, Kiddo?"

"Daddy go..." he whimpered and Rossi smacked his head in realisation.

"Oh damn... I-I mean... uh, don't repeat that, Spencer. I didn't mean to leave you, I forgot, next time you can come with me, Okay?"

Spencer looked up with bleary eyes and he nodded.

"Now come over here, Daddy has something to show you," Rossi said and he patted the armchair before flopping in. Spencer watched for a moment and then slowly stood up and shuffled over.

Rossi set the laptop on the arm and lifted the toddler into his lap, putting an arm around him for comfort. He glanced at the video of the famous characters entitled 'when families grieve' and he hit play.

Part way through the video cut to real life families who lost their fathers/husbands in war. When it was finished Rossi smiled and patted Spencer's back.

"Mommy not soldiew..." Spencer whispered looking up at Dave with sad eyes.

"I know, but they also lost a parent just like you."

"Theiw daddies died-ed..." Spencer mumbled, his eyes watering and his lip trembling. "Daddy no die... no die!?" He begged and he threw his arms around Rossi and cried.

"No. No, bud, daddy's not going to die for a long long time-"

"You will?" The boy gasped, another sob rippling through him.

"I won't leave you, okay?"

"Daddy'll leave lite mummy?"

"No, I won't, I promise," Rossi said firmly and he pulled Spencer back and held his tiny face in his hands, his large calloused thumb rubbing gently over Spencer's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Wove you, Daddy," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and Rossi smiled broadly, his heart soaring.

"And I love Spencer, so, so much."

"It otay to feel sad?" Spencer asked after a moment of pleasant silence as they held onto each other.

Rossi nodded. "You can be sad, buddy. We're both going to miss her."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Accidents

**( Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you to Sammie050301, xNatCat, fishtrek, sherryola, Emobunnyme, tannerose5, Ludub, AZCatmom, Kas3y, lilyflower101, BritChick24601, zhangxinna, TVHollywoodDiva, Diana and Sarry22 for reviewing!**

 **We're almost at 100 followers! That's a record for me, never had I had so much support in so few chapters! It almost brings tears to my eyes ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a short sweet chapter before Spencer meets the rest of the family.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Wove you, Daddy," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and Rossi smiled broadly, his heart soaring._

 _"And I love Spencer, so, so much."_

 _"It otay to feel sad?" Spencer asked after a moment of pleasant silence as they held onto each other._

 _Rossi nodded. "You can be sad, buddy. We're both going to miss her."_

* * *

Rossi woke suddenly and sat up against his crinkled sheets. He squinted at his clock which read 2.16 am. He sat for a moment rubbing the back of his head and thinking of what had woken him. The writing on his clock flashed 2.19 and he gave a long sigh and laid his head back on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before jerking back upright. Something just wasn't right. After another minute of frowning Rossi threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, cracking his back as he straightened. He wandered into the dark hallway and heard a floorboard creak from the bedroom next to his own.

"Huh.." he muttered and he pushed the door open tentatively. The room was lit by a nightlight which cast a gentle blue glow over the tidy room. Under the soft hue Rossi saw a tiny boy toddling around the bed, tugging the cover off the corners of the mattress. The sheets were twisted on the floor with three stuffed animals placed precariously on top. Rossi frowned as he watched the toddler struggle with the covers and he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Spencer jumped violently and whipped his head around as he backed into the wall. He started shivering and his hands went up to his rich caramel eyes; the terror inside them melted Rossi's heart.

"It's okay, buddy. It's just me," Rossi assured, offering his arms out to the boy. Spencer put his arms out to hide the covers from Rossi's view

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked quietly and he glanced at the bed, making Spencer yelp as he tried his hardest to block Dave's view. Rossi caught sight of the small wet patch on the new covers.

"No mean to," Spencer whimpered and big tears started rolling down his face. Rossi knelt down on the wrinkled sheets, moving the stuffed animals to the floor and he quickly wiped away the hot tears racing down his little boy's face and smiled affectionately.

"It's okay. It was only an accident. Why don't we get you in something nice and dry? How's that?"

Spencer nodded slowly. He squeeezed his legs together in shame, the blue material having turned navy, and his fingers twirled in the hem of his top. Rossi lifted Spencer up and shushed him quickly when he whimpered. He pulled open Spencer's pyjama draw and grabbed a new pair of pyjamas, Spencer watched as he sucked on his bottom lip, sniffling miserable. He set them down and pulled the rest of the cover off Spencer's bed, holding Spencer as he did so. He carried the toddler to the bathroom and helped him out of the sodden pyjamas, throwing them and the sheets in the laundry basket. He cleaned Spencer then changed him into dry pyjamas and carried him back to his room.

"Hmmm..." Rossi mused. He didn't want to put Spencer in his bed just to have the boy have a similar accident. "I think we need to do a bit of late night shopping."

Spencer looked up at Rossi with an adorably bewildered look sitting on his features.

* * *

Rossi got to the nearest drugstore with a groggy Spencer in his arms. He picked up a small pack of pull-ups and staggered to the checkout, stifling his own yawn as he juggled the pull-up pack, Spencer and his mangy old teddy bear. The cashier was a young man who had a cigarette resting between his teeth. Rossi scowled at it and tried to manoeuvre his body so Spencer wasn't in direct line of the smoke. He paid with a disgruntled grumble and hurried back to the car, buckling Spencer and his teddy bear back into the car seat.

When they got home he helped Spencer into his new pull ups and set his pyjama pants straight.

He grinned at the Spencer and gave him a thumbs up. "No more accidents," he said, offering his hand up for a high five. Spencer tapped it lightly before falling into his father's arms; too tired to walk. Rossi collected Spencer's three beloved stuffed animals off his bed and left the messy toddler bed, opting for his own room. He carefully laid Spencer down in his bed and tucked him under the sheets with his animals.

Rossi got settled and put a protective arm around his child to keep him safe. Spencer nuzzled his face into Rossi's open palm, he pressed his cheek into the warm hand and Rossi felt a whoosh of air against his skin. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rossi was startled awake once again, but this time by a small hand smacking him in the face, catching the bridge of his nose painfully. His eyes flew open and he gave a sigh of relief when he found the culprit lay almost on top of him, his arms and legs sprawled out across the sheets. Rossi grinned at the small boy who clearly wasn't shy when he slept and personal space wasn't an issue. Rossi rolled over and squinted at his clock. 7.32 am. He sat up and rubbed his temples.

Something stirred behind him and he glanced around to see Spencer lifting his head off the pillow slowly.

"Mama?" The boy whispered, still partly asleep. Rossi reached out a hand and brushed Spencer's hair out of his eyes. Spencer squinted at Dave and a flash of sadness crossed his face.

"Daddy."

"Morning, Kiddo."

Spencer mumbled something incomprehensible before collapsing back into his pillow and snuggling into the mattress. Rossi chortled and reached his hands around Spencer's middle, lifting the boy up onto his feet. Spencer swayed on the spot as Dave held him there.

"Anymore accidents?" Dave asked and Spencer swallowed thickly, his toes curling against the sheets.

"Uh...uh...um," Spencer stuttered, his eyes wide with horror as he shifted his weight onto his other foot.

Rossi rubbed his back to calm him. He tapped the waistband of the pull up that was sticking out beneath Spencer's pyjama pants and winked. "That's why we have these, Kiddo, nothing to worry about. Now how's about we fix you up some breakfast?"

Rossi lifted Spencer off the bed and put him on the floor. Spencer waited for Rossi to take his hand as he hopped from foot to foot on the chilly floorboards. Rossi smiled at the small boy in his blue checkered pyjamas. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and he blinked at Dave with sleepy eyes. Rossi took the tiny hand in his own and guided Spencer to the kitchen, taking it slow so Spencer's short legs could keep up.

Rossi heaved Spencer into his high chair and cut up an apple into small chunks. He placed them on the high chair tray and Spencer picked one up and licked it cautiously.

"You have to chew it, buddy," Rossi instructed as he laughed. Spencer frowned and nibbled on the soft apple and he smiled when the flavour filled his mouth.

"Mmm!"

"Glad you like it."

Rossi put some bread in the toaster when his mobile rang making Spencer jump violently, dropping his apple piece on the tray.

"Just the phone," Rossi assured him as he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dave, it's Aaron-"

"Shouldn't you be at work already?" Rossi asked.

"I am," Aaron deadpanned and Rossi grinned to himself, sending Spencer a reassuring look as the boy went back to eating.

"Of course you are. Do you have a case? Need a hand?"

"You're on leave, I wouldn't ring you for anything work related, I'm calling because Strauss has given the team and I a few days off."

"Hmm, I wonder what put her in a good mood?" Dave mused, and he sensed Aaron getting frustrated with the constant interruptions.

"I think we should just take what we can get. Anyway, JJ suggested that we go out for the day... with the kids. We'd love for you and Spencer to be there but we'd understand if-"

"No, Aaron." Rossi watched Spencer arranged his apple slices into size order. "We'll be there, thanks for the concern, but I think it will be good to get Spencer out of the house."

"That's great. How are things?"

"Improving. He had an accident last night... if you know what I mean. I don't think it was because of a nightmare," Rossi said in a low voice so Spencer couldn't hear him.

"Wait, has he not been wearing pull ups?" Aaron replied, his tone one of worry.

"No. He wasn't wearing any when he came..." Rossi paused for a moment. His mind went back to the previous night and he recalled the way Spencer had been pulling his sheets off the bed... as if... as if he'd done it before.

Rossi pulled out of his thoughts and found himself listening to Hotch. "-Jack was in them until he hit four. Spencer's just turned two, he should be wearing them."

"I've gotta go, Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, But-"

Rossi set the phone down and looked over at Spencer who was still munching on the soft apple pieces.

"Hey, buddy," he said and Spencer lifted his head and cooed softly through a mouth full of apple.

"Spencer, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Spencer swallowed his apple and looked at Dave nervously. Rossi took a deep breath before going on. "Have you had accidents before?"

Spencer pawed a stray piece of apple on his tray and nodded shyly.

"And... did you clean it up?"

Spencer nodded again and Rossi closed his eyes.

"Sowwy," Spencer whispered.

"No, no, don't say sorry, you didn't mean to. But if it ever happens again..." Rossi gave Spencer a firm but caring look. "You tell me. It's _my_ job to look after you."

Spencer sniffed and shifted uncomfortably. Rossi rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks and smiled. He glanced at the apple when a thought hit him. "We need to get you some better things to eat." He lifted an apple slice and offered it to Spencer who took it hungrily. Rossi pulled out his laptop and typed a few things into google. Spencer licked his lips and peeked at the screen curiously as David scrolled through a brightly coloured webpage.

"We need to go shopping," Rossi mumbled as he squinted at the laptop and the 'Mommy' blog he was reading which no-one would ever find out about. All the recipes listed for the 18-24 month olds were mixtures with copious numbers of ingredients. Spencer quirked an eyebrow as he chomped on his apple skin with his baby teeth. Rossi slid Diana's journal over which had been left on the counter from the day before and he thumbed through the contents.

"There has to be something about what food you like," he muttered and Spencer shrugged. Rossi paused on one of the pages and read over the notes.

- _ice cream. Not too much, he doesn't know his limit and will make himself sick._

 _We're still working on what food he enjoys; he's had formula from birth to 17 months old and I used to just order those small tins of baby food. He's still new to solid foods so you'll have to experiment a bit._

 _I'm not much of a cook if I'm honest, David. He seems to like chicken soup, the cheap tins is what I buy, obviously you're not tight with money so I hope you'll be able to feed him much better._

 _He likes fresh fruit and anything with sugar-_

Rossi closed the book with a sigh and glanced at Spencer who threw a piece of apple into the air and watched it fall to the floor. Rossi grinned and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled.

"S'opping," Spencer offered.

"Yes, shopping, you're right. Let's get going."

* * *

Spencer trembled as Rossi pulled him out of his arms and tucked him into the kids seat in the cart, his giraffe at his side and his two other stuffed animals waiting in his car seat.

"Up, Daddy," Spencer whined, reaching his arms out for his father. Rossi forced himself to be strong and took hold of the cart handle, ignoring the desperate fingers clawing at him. He tried to push the giraffe into Spencer's hands but Spencer pushed it away and stretched out his arms.

"You get to ride around in this, buddy," Rossi said. Spencer's face screwed up miserably and crocodile tears started to trickle from his eyes. "It's alright," Rossi added quickly as he pushed the cart through the main entrance. Spencer's lip quivered as the noise suddenly got overwhelming and he leaned in close to his father, ducking his head as a particularly loud group of teenagers slouched past.

Rossi steered the cart to the toy section which was surprisingly quiet.

"Look, Spencer," Rossi exclaimed, pointing to the colourful toys. "Look at all the toys," he added. The blog had said not to use bribery, and that rewards were for good behaviour but David wasn't a stippler for the rules. Spencer fisted his eyes and stared at the selection in awe; he'd never seen so many toys. "Would you like one?" Rossi asked.

Spencer bit his lip and looked up innocently at his father.

"You can have whatever you'd like. Um." He reached forward and showed Spencer a baby rattle. "How about this?" Spencer frowned at his father. "I guess not."

Rossi put the rattle back and moved on to the older section for toddlers. "Uh..." Rossi looked over at Spencer expectantly and the little boy, who had now stopped crying, leaned forward and examined the toys. "You pick, sweetie."

Spencer looked thoughtfully at the vibrant packaging before his eyes landed on something and pointed at a box of play-doh. The box was splattered in bright colours and there was a picture on the front of a car that you could shape from play dough.

"You want that?" Rossi questioned and Spencer shrank back a little and gave a nod. Rossi picked up the box and examined the bubble writing across the front. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he read that the small car actually moved on its own. He turned the box to check the age limit.

"P'eas," Spencer whispered, pulling Rossi from his thoughts.

"Sure, Kiddo. Can you hold it for me while we get groceries?"

"Uh-Huh. 'Pencew Loot aftew it," Spencer said, raising his head proudly and opening his arms. Rossi handed the toy to Spencer who instantly hugged it to his chest and gaped in awe at the variety of colours the play-doh came in.

"Yea, you stay distracted," Rossi muttered as he carefully manoeuvred the cart to the food aisle. He glanced at his list, smiling to himself when he saw Spencer squinting at the writing next to the picture of the play-doh car.

They stopped at the vegetables first and Rossi gathered all the ingredients he needed for the recipes he was going to attempt. He kept the cart close each time he bent down to grab a new item so as not to panic Spencer.

They got to the baby and toddler aisle and Rossi scanned over the options of diapers and pull-ups. He gave the huggie diapers a fleeting look, knowing Spencer would be too stubborn to wear them.

 _Where did he get that from, I wonder?_ Diana's voice echoed in his head and Rossi smiled broadly as he imagined her beside him, helping to raise their son.

"Daddy?"

Rossi tapped his lips as he looked over the pull up options.

Spencer kicked his legs against the metal cart in frustration. "Daddy!" He whined.

Rossi glanced down, still new to the name and saw Spencer looking back at him. "Yes, Spencer?"

The small boy pointed to the back of the box and tapped his finger there. Rossi leaned over and narrowed his eyes. He saw a picture of three batteries and he nodded.

"We'll get some of those, good thinking, bud." He ruffled Spencer's hair and pushed the cart towards the tills. Spencer beamed up at his father with a proud smile.

Rossi paused at the end of an aisle and grabbed a pack of batteries. He waved them in front of Spencer who nabbed them from his hand, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he examined them.

"Don't open them yet," Dave warned and he swore he saw Spencer roll his eyes.

Rossi paid for their items with the cashier cooing at Spencer who hid behind his new toy which had been scanned first so he could hold it again. She offered Spencer a sticker and Spencer put it on his Girfaffes face and he giggled softly to himself while Rossi thanked the cashier and they smiled at the toddler.

Spencer was rubbing his eyes when they got back to the car. Rossi frowned thoughtfully. _Nap time,_ he thought with a sigh. He strapped Spencer into his seat and rubbed the boy's cheek with his finger. The action made Spencer's eyes droop more and he pulled his teddy bear up against his nose so Spencer could smell him and the distinct smell the teddy held that he knew to be his mother's.

"You have a little sleep and when you wake up..." Rossi pointed to the play-doh box. "You can play with your new toy."

Spencer made a tired squeak of excitement and yawned.

"Can daddy play with it too?" Rossi asked with a playful smile. Spencer leaned against his straps so he was facing his father and he nodded eagerly.

"Daddy p'ay wit 'Pencew?" He asked.

"Well, only if Spencer says that's okay."

"Uh-Huh! Mommy no p'ay wit 'Pencew," Spencer admitted, fatigue thickening his voice.

Rossi's eyes fell to the floor sadly. "Daddy will always be here to play with you. I promise."

* * *

Rossi got back to the house and pulled into his drive when his eyes caught a woman stood at his front door. He shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, squinting at the woman. He pushed the door closed so he wouldn't disturb Spencer before he called out to the woman. "Hey! Can I help you?"

The woman whipped around and Rossi recognised her instantly from her crazy glasses to her curly blonde hair.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sir, I wanted to see your little guy," Garcia said, craning her neck over Rossi's shoulder and biting her lip. "And I wanted to help you out; oh, and I also needed a lift tomorrow."

"How did you get here?"

"Taxi, but it'll cost a bomb to get one to the zoo tomorrow, so... oh sorry, I forgot to ask, can I get a ride to the zoo?" Garcia asked with a sheepish grin. Rossi rolled his eyes but nodded. "I really did come to give you a hand though," she added.

"Alright, could you grab the groceries while I put Spencer down for a nap."

Garcia hopped on the spot eagerly. "Sure, sure I can do that! I can put them away and make-"

"Just bring them inside...please," Rossi interjected and Garcia nodded.

"I can do that, yep, yea, I can do that."

Rossi managed to get Spencer to his own bed without him waking up. Garcia helped put the groceries away and he didn't know how but at some point a bottle of wine was opened and he found himself sat beside Garcia on the couch talking about Spencer.

"Does the journal say he likes dinosaurs?" Garcia asked.

"Um... I'm not sure... why?"

"I may have got him some dinosaur toys for when he's a little older."

Rossi shook his head at the sparkly tech analyst who spluttered in her defence.

"You shouldn't spoil him so much," Rossi said.

"But I love to! Besides, I have not spoiled him enough!" Garcia whined. "Spencer only has you. He needs a bit of sparkle; a woman's touch, just like Jack did."

"And what does Aaron have to say about that?"

"Uh." Garcia scratched her eyebrow. "He gave me a $20 limit."

Garcia took a deep sip of wine when the sound of a small voice calling out to someone drifted into the kitchen and she looked urgently at Rossi. The Italian smiled weakly and heaved himself up to his feet.

"That's his new favourite word," Rossi and he stood up and headed to Spencer's room. Garcia also got up and put their wine glasses out of sight.

Spencer woke up alone. He stared around the quiet room and drew his knees up to his chin. He whimpered when voices drifted through his door.

"Daddy?" He whispered, his big brown eyes flickering around with fear.

"Da-Daddy?" He called again, his voice breaking as a sob drew from his lips.

Suddenly there were footsteps and his door pushed open as a shadow stepped inside. Spencer cowered behind his teddy bear.

"Hey buddy," the shadow said, flicking the light on. Spencer sobbed in relief when he saw Dave's kind face and raised his arms towards his father.

Rossi complied to the small demand and lifted Spencer into his arms. The boy pressed his wet eyes into Rossi's shirt and fisted the material. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Spencer hiccuped in response and Rossi patted his back lightly.

"You hungry?"

"Nu-Uh."

"Oh really? Not even for a bit of ice cream?"

Spencer's head perked up and he stared curiously at Rossi.

"Iceee?" Spencer asked and Rossi nodded.

"Vanilla too," the Italian added as he stepped into the hallway with a now smiling Spencer.

"'Nilla!" Spencer gasped, clapping his hands together. Rossi chuckled and kissed Spencer's cheek. Spencer's eyes went wide and Rossi thought he would cry again but instead the boy grinned giddily up at his father.

They walked into the kitchen where Garcia was still sat and Spencer suddenly shrank back, clutching his father tightly.

"It's okay," Rossi said quickly, bouncing the boy lightly.

"Hey, Spencer," Garcia said quietly as Spencer whined, his eyes bouncing between Penelope and Rossi.

Rossi carded a hand through Spencer's hair as he ducked his face into Rossi's shirt again.

"It's my friend. Penelope, you remember? She got you your penguin and your giraffe."

Spencer looked up at Rossi with big golden orbs. "Opie?" He asked and the two adults nodded eagerly.

"That's right," Garcia said, beaming at Spencer. "I'm your Auntie Penelope!"

"Opie," Spencer corrected with a serious look on his face which made both Rossi and Garcia laugh while he stared up wii a confused expression.

"Opie it is, now where's that penguin of yours?" Garcia asked. Spencer looked back down the hall and kicked his legs with excitement.

"Bed!" He said and then he pointed down the hall. "'Pencew get him."

"Alright," Rossi chuckled as he set Spencer on his feet. The toddler bounded down the hall and into his room as Rossi and Garcia watched with amused looks. Spencer came toddling back a few moments later, tiptoeing down the hall.

"Is he-"

"Ssssss," Spencer hissed, putting a finger to his lips. "He s'eeping," he whispered, pointing to the penguin in his arms.

"Oh, right," Garcia said and she winked, putting a finger on her own lips.

"What's his name?" She asked quietly.

"Pengi," Spencer replied. He stared at the penguin for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"He awake!" He shouted lifting the penguin up to Garcia's face.

"Really?"

"Yea, he say hi."

Rossi smiled smugly at his child and knelt down in front of the penguin.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Pengi," he said and Spencer giggled breathlessly.

"Silly daddy!"

"How about that ice cream?" Rossi asked and Garcia leaned towards the refrigerator.

"Pengi have some?" Spencer asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course he can!" Garcia said and Spencer tapped his feet excitedly, hugging his penguin as a smile spread across his face. "Can me and Daddy have some too?"

Spencer licked his lips as he thought. "Opie tan!"

"What about me?" Rossi asked, putting on a sad face.

"Ummmm..." Spencer mumbled in a teasing voice. "Otay!"

* * *

Dave smiled as Spencer crawled on his lap with a book in his clutches. They'd eaten ice cream (Spencer's penguin was even allowed some) and played with Spencer's new play-doh; Dave had made a dog and Garcia had moulded a cat while Spencer got to construct the play-doh car. Rossi gave Spencer some tomato soup for his dinner while they watched a movie and after a quick bath Rossi had changed Spencer into pull ups and pyjamas and led him to his bedroom while Garcia (reluctantly) did her own thing. Spencer rested himself against his father's chest and looked up, his thumb in his mouth, waiting for Rossi to start.

"Comfy?" The Italian laughed and Spencer nodded tiredly.

"Alright."

Rossi opened the book and cleared his throat. He read the first few pages and watched as Spencer's eyes and finger followed the words.

"-and naughty Tom cat took off his best clothes," Rossi said in an animated voice. He paused to see what Spencer's reaction would be. The boy looked up at his father in frustration before he looked back down and found where they were.

"Dey wewe all muddy and w-wet," the two-year-old read and Rossi gaped at his son.

"Daddy wead now!" Spencer insisted, putting Rossi's finger on where he'd just read.

"D-did you just read that?" Rossi gasped.

"Uh-huh. Daddy wead too."

"No, uh, why don't you read the next page."

Spencer grumbled but turned the page and put his tiny fingers on the words.

"Wosey and Posey gave der clothes to da ducks!" Spencer read and he giggled happily, touching the illustrated ducks. "Ducks go qwack qwack, Daddy!"

"Yea... they sure do," Rossi mumbled and he slowly closed the book. "Time for bed now, Kiddo."

"Oh," Spencer whined, pouting at his father.

"You have a big day tomorrow."

"Daddy 'tay?" Spencer whispered, his eyes lifting to meet Rossi's.

"Stay?" Rossi muttered, not sure what Spencer was trying to say.

"Tay wit 'Pencew."

"Of course I'll stay with you, buddy," Rossi said.

"No-one tate 'Pencew away?" The boy asked nervously because the last 'big day' he had was when he was forced to leave his mother's home. Dave shook his head vigorously.

"Never."

* * *

 **Or will they... dun dun duuuuuun!**

 **I'm only joking ;)**

 **(Or am I?)**

 **Thanks for reading! Spencer meets the kids in the next chapter!**

 **Before anyone asks, no, there is nothing between Rossi and Garcia, they just like wine.**

 **Please review! It feeds this writing addiction I have.**

 **See ya soon!**


	6. The Zoo and Monty the Burmese Python

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!** **Please keep reviewing.**

 **This chapter is long, so you've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Also, to guests who don't get links to new chapters via emails, it does take 30 minutes for chapters to upload. It's not my fault, so if it happens again just give it at least 30 minutes. There is only something wrong when after that time it's still not up. I'm not surprised that this happens, it takes a while for it to all be processed I guess.)**

 **Previously:**

 _"Tay wit 'Pencew."_

 _"Of course I'll stay with you, buddy," Rossi said._

 _"No-one tate 'Pencew away?" The boy asked nervously because the last 'big day' he had was when he was forced to leave his mother's home. Dave shook his head vigorously._

 _"Never."_

* * *

Garcia woke up to the sound of quiet whispering. She sat up while struggling to wrestle her eye mask over her head and listened carefully.

"And what noise does the lion make?" That was Rossi.

"Rah..." Came a quiet little voice, nervous in his impression.

"That's it!"

The quieter one giggled.

"What about...a snake!?"

"'nakey Go ssssss." Another giggle.

Garcia smiled and hopped out of bed. She hurried out of the guest room and down the hall to where the voices were coming from.

"Okay, Mr. Smartie Pants; what about a monkey?"

Garcia glanced around the door to see Spencer lay in his bed, his stuffed animals around him, and Rossi knelt in front of him, puppeteering them to walk on the bed.

"Knock, knock," she whispered and she winced when Spencer's smile fell and he hid his face in his hands.

"Morning," Rossi said, turning and grinning. "Good sleep? We didn't wake you did we?"

"I don't think so," Garcia said in an animated voice. "I was woken up by a lion! Have you seen one around?" She asked. Rossi chuckled but played along and shrugged.

"No, I don't think I have. Have you seen one Spencer?"

The boy shook his head; his hands had fallen from his face.

"Are you sure?" Garcia gasped and she crept closer, kneeling down and glancing around the room. "I definitely heard one."

"Hmmm, he must have gone," Rossi mused and both adults turned away from Spencer who giggled and stood up on his bed.

"Rah!" He cried in a squeaky voice and Garcia pretended to jump and hide her eyes.

"It's a lion!" She yelled; Spencer giggled happily.

"Daddy montey," Spencer said, pointing to Rossi expectantly.

"Is he now?" Garcia laughed and Rossi rolled his eyes before making a monkey noise that sent Spencer into a fit of giggles.

"Right, I better have a shower," Garcia said, pushing a hand through her messy hair. "And then I've gotta do my makeup and my hair, and I have to sort out what I'm-"

Rossi held his hand up to stop her and chuckled. "We get it. Go ahead and do your 'regime'. We're going to watch some more of that movie and then I'll start on breakfast. Pancakes sound good?" Rossi quirked an eyebrow at Garcia who was stood, trying to untangle her hair. She rubbed her stomach and licked her lips, winking at Spencer as she did.

"Mmm, sounds yummy. You two better not eat them all."

"'Pencew get 'Opie won," the small boy mumbled and Garcia's face lit up.

"You'll save me one?" She gasped and Spencer nodded. "Well, thank you very much!"

Dave leaned over and carded a hand through Spencer's hair.

"You're a good boy," he exulted and Spencer beamed back at him.

"Daddy Mooie?" Spencer asked. Rossi frowned for a moment.

"There aren't cows at the zoo, Spencer. No 'moo-ey' at the zoo," Rossi explained and Spencer shook his head in frustration.

"Moooooie," he whined.

"Movie?" Rossi questioned and Spencer nodded.

"Mooie!"

"Okay, Kiddo, lets go."

Rossi offered his arms out and Spencer jumped into them, wrapping his small fists behind Rossi's neck. Rossi absentmindedly rubbed Spencer's back as he walked to the 'movie room' where a large screen hung on the wall with two levels of plush seating. It was cosy despite its lavishness. Rossi grinned at the small nest Spencer had made the night before; blankets had been placed neatly in the third chair with a small gap in the middle for Spencer and his stuffed friends. Dave placed Spencer in his nest and flicked on the TV.

"Remind me what we were watching?" He looked back at Spencer who was already nestled in the chair.

"E'mo, E'mo!" Spencer yelled, clapping his little hands excitedly.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes," he huffed, "Elmo."

He found where they'd got to and Spencer cheered when the fluffy red puppet hopped on screen.

"E'mo!" He cried. Rossi collapsed into the chair beside him and watched the toddler's animated reactions. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips and he leaned over and ruffled Spencer's bed hair.

"Loot, Daddy! E'mo!" Spencer squealed, pointing to Elmo who had just run across the screen causing Spencer to throw his head back into the seat and laugh.

"It sure is, Kiddo."

* * *

The film finished within twenty minutes so Rossi (and by default: Spencer who clung to him like a koala) went to the kitchen and started to mix up the pancakes. Rossi finished it but allowed Spencer to keep stirring to give him something to do but it only ended with sloppy mixture in the boy's hair.

"Oh, something smells good!" Garcia strolled into the kitchen and inhaled deeply. She smiled at Rossi who was trying to flip pancakes in one hand while holding.

"That's famous Rossi pancakes you smell."

"I could take him." Garcia motioned to Spencer. "I can put him in his chair," she offered holding her hands out to Spencer who pressed further into Rossi.

"If you could that'd be great." Rossi looked down at Spencer who shook his head. "I just need to finish these, buddy, and then we can eat. Penelope is going to take you. We trust Penelope, remember?"

"'Opie fwiend?" Spencer mumbled and Rossi nodded. Reluctantly, Spencer let Garcia take him, but he kept his eyes focused sharply on Rossi.

"I picked out what my little pumpkin's going to wear," Garcia said as she took a seat on Spencer's one side, leaving the other side free for Rossi.

"Thanks, that saves me a job," Rossi muttered as he dropped the saucepan into the sink and walked over with a bowl and two stacked plates. He gave the contents in the bowl an experimental stir and quick blow before hurrying to retrieve the plate of pancakes. Garcia leaned over and made a disgusted face at the bowl.

"What's that?" She questioned, pointing at the sludge.

Rossi pushed the plate of pancakes between them and shrugged. "It's one of the recipes on the toddler guide I've been reading. It's several things mixed together. The guide said it's good for energy and... uh metabolism?"

He dipped the the spoon into the bowl, pulling it out and blowing on it before offering it to Spencer who obediently opened his mouth. Rossi pulled the spoon out clean and grinned smugly.

"Good boy. See, he loves it," Rossi insisted, motioning to Spencer as he smacked his lips together curiously.

"How could you make pancakes and not give him any?" Garcia gasped as Spencer swallowed another spoonful.

"Because this is better for him at his age," Rossi explained, pretending the spoon was an aeroplane and grinning when Spencer clapped his hands and opened his mouth. Spencer reached for the spoon and Rossi gave it him, sticking the bowl in front of the boy so he could reach it. Garcia laughed when Spencer lifted the spoon to his lips, but tipped it so the contents fell back into the bowl with a splat.

They ate in contented silence with the occasional coo from Spencer when he managed to get the spoon and the sludge in his mouth. Garcia ended up giving him a hand and guiding the spoon to his lips.

Garcia was finishing her last pancake and she smiled when she caught big doe eyes watching hungrily.

"Here, sweetie," she said as she offered the toddler a bitesize piece of pancake which he took carefully and fingered for a moment; he took a nibble and his face lit up.

"Mmmhm!" He mumbled as he mashed the rest of the pancake between his baby teeth.

* * *

They arrived at the zoo a little later; Rossi got a clean Spencer out of the car with his penguin and teddy bear while Garcia rushed to the entrance where the team were already waiting.

"Sorry!" She gasped as she pulled out her purse.

"That's okay, Morgan lost his wallet so we were late too," the woman with sleek brown hair and caramel skin said, her eyes rolling as she stuck her thumb in Derek's direction.

"I didn't _lose_ it," Morgan retorted, folding his arms grumpily.

"So this must be Spencer," the woman added and she smiled at the small child while Morgan continued to grumble. Spencer pressed his face into Rossi's shoulder, wishing away all the new people.

"Penelope has told us all about you."

Jack, who was hovering at his father's side, piped up. "So have I."

Spencer recognised the voice and took a quick peep at Jack. His eyes wandered to the other boys who were craning their necks eagerly to catch a glimpse of the boy in their uncle's arms.

"Why's he so small?" The smallest blonde boy asked with his head cocked to one side like a confused puppy.

"Because he's younger than us, Michael," the taller blonde explained with an exasperated sigh, looking back at Jack as if he was the only one who understood.

The boy next to Michael was around the same height and size but his skin wasn't milky white, instead, it was a soft shade of marmalade and his hair a small messy afro; buzz cut along the sides. He squinted at Spencer with an unimpressed look. "He's a baby," he said. Morgan scowled as the boy and bent down beside him.

"Hank, don't be mean. He's only a year younger than you and are you a baby?"

"Nu-uh Daddy! I'm free! I'm big boy," Hank protested, holding up three fingers. Spencer watched curiously through his own little fingers.

"I'm a big boy too!" Michael added proudly, holding his arms behind his back as he swayed his shoulders, a smug smile on his lips. "I'm five." He emphasised his point by sticking him tongue out at Hank.

"Boys," the man next to JJ warned.

Rossi nudged Spencer a little and whispered the names of the adults he didn't know; the boys introduced themselves confidently, coming close to an argument as to who got to speak first.

Rossi shifted Spencer on his hip as he watched Morgan set up a stroller for Hank who was glaring at it with folded arms and an unhappy pout.

"Do I need one of those?" Rossi asked and Morgan laughed.

"Unless you want to carry Spencer around half the day, then I'd say yes."

Rossi sucked his teeth and looked down at Spencer who was scanning the people entering the zoo. He hadn't thought of a stroller; of course a two-year-old needed one.

"It's okay man," Morgan put in. "Hank barely uses this, it's more a precaution in case he needs a nap. Spencer can borrow it."

"Really?" Rossi asked, looking down at a grumpy Hank.

"Seriously. Watch," Morgan said and he bent down in front of Hank and lifted his chin.

"Would you like to have a ride in the stroller, Baby boy?"

"Nu-uh! Big boys no need strollers! And I'm not baby, daddy!" Hank retorted as he stomped his foot stubbornly. Morgan straightened up and gave Rossi a look of 'I told you so.' He pushed the stroller toward him as the Italian set Spencer on his feet and took his hand

"Hop in, Spencer, this is your free ride," Morgan said. Spencer looked at Morgan and then at Hank, who was tugging on Morgan's pant leg. If Hank liked 'uncle Derek' then he must be safe Spencer thought as he released his father's hand. He toddled apprehensively to Morgan and hesitated in front of him before raising his arms. Morgan looked back at Rossi, surprise colouring his expression as he lifted Spencer up and gently placed him in the stroller. He strapped him in and held his closed fist in front of the small boy. Spencer gingerly touched Morgan's raised raised fist with a furrowed brow which made the agent laugh. Hank lost interest in his dad and was walking beside Henry, chattering to the older boy, so Morgan stood up and started to push the stroller.

"I can do that if you-" Rossi started but Morgan waved him off.

"It's alright, man, I feel like we're bonding, besides you should stand where he can see you."

Rossi nodded and walked beside the stroller and Spencer's eyes which had been flicking around frantically paused on him and seemed to calm.

They started with the aquariam, and Rossi chuckled at Spencer's look of awe as he gaped, attaining in He stroller at the swirling fish and he held his teddy bear up so he could see too while the other boys ran wildly, shouting to each each other as they passed some of the more bizarre creatures. Emily pointed to the eels and Spencer's glowing eyes followed them until they disappeared. They got to the bigger enclosures where the seals and penguins lived. The team gasped looking up at the glass ceiling as a penguin floated by. Spencer was glancing back and forth at the glass, his legs swinging against the stroller.

"What's that, Spencer?" Emily asked as Rossi unbuckled the toddler and took his free hand which didn't have his sodden teddy bear in.

"Pengi!" Spencer gasped and he turned back toward the stroller and grabbed his penguin, shoving his teddy bear in Rossi's hands. He hurried up to the window and pressed his stuffed penguin against it.

A few penguins took interest and swam close agog with the tiny toddler. Spencer stumbled backward and looked up at his father, his lip wobbling as he stretched his hand up at him.

"It's okay," Rossi said, taking Spencer's hand and rubbing his back. "They're friendly, look, the boys are saying hello." Dave pointed towards them. Spencer pressed his body against Rossi's leg and lifted his eyes in the direction of the boys. "Go on," Rossi whispered and he gave Spencer a little nudge. Spencer clutched his penguin, his fingernails digging into it's soft flippers. He took a slow, cautious step toward Hank who, as one of the smallest seemed the least threatening. Spencer got about a foot away from him, sticking close to the glass, his eyes skimming the other boys.

"Woah! Look at that! Jack! Did you see him flip?!" Hank cried, his finger smudging the glass. A nearby zoo employee rolled his eyes.

"Yea! You should see this one! He's following my finger," Jack called back. Henry twirled around Jack to get a closer look when he caught sight of Spencer. He glanced back to see the adults watching hopefully.

"Hey, Spencer, you've got your own penguin," Henry said, pointing to the stuffed animal. The two-year-old stared down at his toy and nodded.

"That's cool."

"Can it flip too?" Hank asked vivaciously, moving closer to Spencer, who pressed himself into the wall.

"Not w-weal," Spencer whimpered.

"Sure he is! My mommy says that my toys always come to life, but only when I'm not looking," Michael put in. Spencer cowered back even more. All three boys seemed to be baring down on him. Henry pushed his brother and cousin back and scowled at them.

"What's his name?" He asked quickly, trying to disperse the tension.

Spencer bit his lip and didn't look up. "Pengi..." he muttered.

"That's an awesome name!" Michael said. "My teddy bear is called Bo Bo and he smells like daddy's socks," he added and Spencer smiled a little.

Henry grinned and offered his hand to Spencer. Rossi exchanged a glance with JJ and they held their breaths in unison.

"Want me to show you the penguins? I'll keep you and Pengi safe," Henry offered, keeping his palm open. Spencer gazed at this offering and looked back at the tank. The penguins really _did_ look like they were having fun. Spencer reached out and took Henry's hand and the older boy gently pulled him to the big glass window where he'd been stood with Jack.

Hank and Michael hurried after them. Will pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Michael's possessiveness may just ruin the moment. Spencer stuck close to Henry's side until they reached the glass.

"Look," Henry said and he bent down a little so he was Spencer's height. "The people are feeding them."

Spencer looked up to see a person above the water throwing fish for the penguins to catch. A big penguin dove past the glass with a fish in his mouth and Spencer clutched Henry's hand tighter, shaking a little despite the protection of the glass. The other boys looked at Spencer curiously.

"Aw, cool!" Michael yelled and he ran over to another window. "Henry! Look at these fish!"

Henry turned around but glanced down when something grabbed hold of his waist. "Henwy tate 'pencew?" The small boy asked, both of his hands clinging onto Henry.

"Yea," Henry replied with a smile, taking Spencer's hand again. "But mom says that when I take Michael places I have to hold his hand, so you can't let go, Spencer," Henry warned.

"Otay," Spencer whispered and he squeezed Henry's hand tighter to reinforce his answer.

Rossi stared in amazement as Spencer wandered along with Henry, looking into the different tanks. JJ rested a hand on his shoulder and released a breath of relief.

"I can't believe... how did Henry do that?" Rossi mumbled, recalling how long it had taken them all to gain Spencer's trust.

"He's too much like JJ," Will put in.

"Also, we're all adults, Spencer probably trusts people easier when they're closer to his height," Emily added and Rossi nodded slowly, a hint of envy in his mind.

"They'll be best friends in no time," Garcia exulted, watching after the excited boys with a faint smile.

"I think Michael's a bit too boisterous for Spencer."

"You said the same about Henry when Hank was born," chuckled Morgan, "and now he's just as wild. Give Spencer some time and he'll be crazy."

"I really hope not," grumbled Rossi. "I'm quite happy with the quiet little guy I've got."

"Just you wait."

* * *

They walked around the aquarium for another half hour, the boys bouncing back and forth; poor little Spencer was dragged along with them, though he didn't seem to mind, in fact, Rossi was sure he saw an endearing skip in his step. For the umpteenth time the kids scuttled around the corner while the adults trudged slowly behind. Spencer was watching an octopus curiously, still clutching Henry's hand. The older boy was looking around at Jack who had hurried on with Michael and Hank.

"Hey, Henry, come look at this!" Jack called. Henry let go of Spencer's hand suddenly, without thinking, and chased after the other boys. Spencer spun around when he realised Henry was no longer holding his hand and he felt his heart quicken.

 _Where are they?_ He thought. _They were just here!_

"Henwy?" He whimpered pressing himself into the wall when a stranger passed by.

He whipped his head desperately back and forth for the older boy and saw only strange new faces which weren't safe to him. He covered his mouth as he fought to bite back a sob. "Mommy," He whispered to himself before sniffing his penguin; he wished he still had his teddy bear. "Daddy!" He wailed, scooting back from the countless feet that passed him by.

Spencer finally caught sight of his father trudging slowly around the corner. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his dad, tears already rolling down his cheeks as he dodged strangers. He barrelled into Rossi's legs and the senior agent grunted and looked down.

"You're going to break my leg one of these days," he chuckled. Rossi's demeanour changed in an instant when Spencer looked up with red, puffy eyes. Dave swiftly scooped Spencer and his penguin up. "What's wrong, buddy? You get lost?" He asked, wiping the tears which were falling quickly from Spencer's eyes.

"Lost Henwy," Spencer sobbed. He tried to wipe his eyes but a loud sob forced more tears to cascade down his face and he clung to his father for comfort.

"Aw no! Why's my little guy upset!?" Garcia gasped as the team caught up. JJ hastened to their side and looked on with concern. Spencer blinked at her and sobbed again.

"Sowwy!" He wailed covering his face and pressing it into Rossi's jacket. JJ raised her eyebrows at Rossi. "L-lost Henwy," Spencer stammered and a low pitched moan escaped.

"Lost Henry? No, no, sweetheart, Henry's over there," JJ said and she pointed to where the boys were watching a man displaying snakes. Spencer lifted his head slowly and followed JJ's fingers. Sure enough all four boys were watching a display. Spencer hicupped with disbelief: _they weren't lost!_

He looked back at the aquarium and then to the outdoor exhibit only several metres away and sighed deeply, sniffling as he did.

"I better have a word with Henry," JJ muttered and she strode towards the excited boys.

"Henry!"

Henry spun around and grinned at his mom.

"Mommy we-"

"Did you leave Spencer alone?" JJ questioned and Henry's eyes went wide. He glanced to his left and then his right before his panicked eyes met with his mother's.

"Uh... I didn't mean to, where is he? He didn't get lost did he?"

"No, but you're lucky he didn't. What is the one rule we have when you're in charge of the younger boys?"

"Don't leave them," Henry recited, looking at his feet in shame.

Rossi caught up, his hand running gently down Spencer's back which was still jolting with hiccups.

"I think you'd better say sorry," JJ said. Henry nodded and looked up at Spencer.

"Sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to upset you. Y-you can hold my hand again if you want," Henry offered and Spencer raised his head a little to look at the boy.

He wiped his eyes before wrapping his arms around Rossi's neck and hiding his face there.

"It's okay, son," Rossi said to a disappointed Henry. "He's probably tired anyway."

"Okay, uncle Dave. Hey, why don't you guys come watch the snakes?!"

Jack motioned to some free chairs in front of the man showing the snakes. Morgan stepped back and waved his hand. "I'm good," he said.

"Come on, kids. You can hold the snake if you want," the man showing the snakes said and Michael bounced up to him only to stumble back when he saw the giant snake around his neck.

"Woah!" He gasped. He reached a small finger out to touch the snake before pulling it back. He looked up at Will in wonder. "Can I have one?" He asked.

"I don't think so," JJ snorted.

"Aw!" Micheal whined and he collapsed into a chair and folded his arms. Hank hung back by his father, it seemed they shared a fear of snakes.

Henry and Jack stood near the man a little apprehensively.

"This big fella is called Monty, come and stroke him. He's real friendly," the keeper said and he offered the snake's body out for the boys to touch. Jack jerked back but Henry reached out tentatively and touched the snake.

"It feels weird," he mumbled as he looked up at the adults, most of whom were horrified.

The snake had caught Spencer's attention and he was watching it inquisitively.

"Who wants to hold him?" The keeper asked and that made Henry step back. The keeper chuckled and pulled the snake from around his neck. "Come on. You can get a picture."

"I think we'll stick to touching," Rossi laughed as he reached out to pet the snake. Spencer whipped his head around and stared at the curious creature. Rossi shifted his hold so Spencer could see the animal and he prepared himself for the screams that Spencer would no doubt make when he saw the animal. To his surprise Spencer just watched with fascination.

"What sort is he?" Rossi asked and he frowned when Spencer squirmed and murmured 'down.' Rossi set him on his feet and took hold of his hand and apparently the boy's penguin which was forced into his other hand. Rossi rolled his eyes and threw the penguin into the stroller with his teddy bear.

"Albino Buwmese Py-fon," Spencer said in a small voice. The keeper gazed down at Spencer.

"You're absolutely right, wanna pet him?" He asked, offering the snake to Spencer. Rossi put his hands on Spencer's shoulders and grimaced.

"Maybe that's not a good-"

Rossi cut himself off when Spencer reached out and stroked the snake without hesitation.

"You want to hold him?" The keeper asked as he let the snake slither up Spencer's wrist.

"He's a bit skittish, I really don't think that's wise," Rossi said and he was about to pull Spencer back when the boy lifted the snakes body over his head. "Spencer!" He gasped.

The keeper let go of the snake and let it wrap itself gently over the toddler. "That's it. He likes you!"

The boys gasped in awe at their youngest as he petted the snake's head and let it slide over his hair.

"What is Spencer doing!?" Hank whispered to his father. Morgan shook his head in amazement.

"He's as crazy as his old man!"

"Go, Spencer!" Emily cried and she knelt beside Spencer and petted the snake, letting it curl around her wrist.

"Emmy lite 'nates?" Spencer asked, his voice strained from crying.

"I don't mind them. I was just waiting for everyone to wimp out before I held him," Emily explained, feeling herself swell at the fact Spencer had given her a nickname. Spencer smiled and went back to watching he snake as it's long tail unfurled from around Spencer's arm before it's head went back around his neck.

"Well done, buddy," Rossi said as he ruffled his son's hair.

Garcia bustled through with her camera and bent down to take a photo. "Smile you two!" She snapped a photo and gave them a thumbs up. "You're so brave! I couldn't do that!" She added.

Spencer scrunched his eyebrows and looked at the sparkly woman. "He's nice," he said, offering the snake's head out to her and giggling when it's tongue poked through his mouth. Garcia shook her head feverishly.

"I'll pass, honey muffin."

Michael hurried over and tried to coax the snake towards him. When it got close he hopped back.

"You've gotta stay relaxed," the keeper said and Michael shook his head.

"I think it's time for the snakes to go to bed!" Morgan called from where he stood on the other side of the fence. The keeper laughed and started to untangle the snake from Spencer. Hotch raised his eyebrows at Derek. "What?" He snapped.

"I didn't realise you were scared of snakes," Aaron smirked.

"Daddy's no scared of snakes!" Hank defended, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, it's more of a dislike that a fear," Morgan explained. Emily rolled her eyes and proceeded to bend down and pull out one of her shoelaces. She pressed a finger to her lips and winked at Spencer who looked back in bewilderment.

"It's okay to be scared, tough guy," JJ laughed and Morgan sent her a friendly glare.

"I'm not _scared_ of snakes."

Hank nodded firmly in agreement. Emily crept behind Morgan and dropped her shoelace on Morgan's shoulder. The team saw this and played along. Savannah just smiled sweetly at her husband when he sent her a look that begged for defence on the matter.

"You sure about that?" Aaron asked.

"Man how many times do I-"

"What's that on your shoulder?" Jack asked, unable to hold back a snicker. Morgan looked at his shoulder and yelled out suddenly, flinging the lace into the air and bouncing away from it.

"Get it off!" He cried with his face turned up in horror. Emily burst out laughing and the team followed as she picked up her shoelace.

"What the-!"

"'Not scared of snakes!?' And I'm the Queen of England!" Rossi roared before bending over laughing.

"God damnit-"

"Language," JJ, Garcia and Hotch said in unison, each picking a child to give a look of 'Don't-repeat-what-you-just-heard.'

Morgan grumbled and scowled at his snorting team members.

"Very funny," he muttered and then his eyes landed on Spencer who was smiling. His face softened and he too smiled. _Every cloud,_ he thought.

Rossi strapped Spencer in the stroller so he could have a nap as Morgan grumbled some more about the prank.

"Where now?" Hotch asked.

"Lions!" Jack insisted. Hotch glanced down at Spencer who's eyes were falling shut.

"Why don't we do those last so Spencer doesn't miss out," Hotch said. "We could do one of those activities. I'm sure there's a climbing wall," he added and the boys nodded eagerly.

"It's over there!" Henry said, pointing to the map and then to the left where a big arch stood welcoming guests into the African section of the zoo.

"And then we'll go to that mini-arcade," Morgan said, knowing that Spencer wouldn't yet understand the other boys' obsession with gambling quarters on claw machines.

"Alright, lets go check it out," put in Rossi as he checked on Spencer who was sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear pressed against his cheek. "Keep your voices low," he added and Garcia turned and squealed quietly, pulling her phone out to snap a quick photo.

* * *

"How did Spencer know about that snake?" Emily asked after swallowing a bite of her burger. They had spent 15 minutes on the climbing wall, with Morgan and JJ challenging each other, and Morgan swearing on his life that it was him who touched the top (something that was against the rules) before JJ who, of course, begged to differ. They'd then spent a further hour in the arcade where Henry lost all his pocket money and Jack won 22 tickets which amounted to an eraser shaped as a soccer ball which had been put in the back of Spencer's stroller. They decided that it was time for lunch when Michael sat on the floor and screamed for a full 30 seconds about arcades being unfair and stupid.

Rossi shrugged. "He's always coming out with things like that. He told me he read about it."

"You mean _Diana_ read to him about it," Morgan said and the little boy on Rossi's lap shook his head.

"'Pencew weaded," he mumbled. Morgan raised his eyebrows disbelieving.

"Sure you did: he gets that from you."

Rossi scowled at the sarcastic smile on Morgan's face and he put his hands over Spencer's ears.

"Gets what from me, exactly?" He hissed.

"His 'stories,'" Morgan chuckled as he licked his fingers and set down his buffalo wing.

"He doesn't lie."

"I wasn't saying-"

Garcia snapped her fingers at both men and motioned to the children. "Hey, don't argue," she said and Rossi raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk. He let Spencer's ears go and the boy went back to eating his past quietly.

"Maybe if my little angel cakes is good then Auntie Pen will get him a book from the gift shop," Garcia said, but Spencer didn't seem to cotton on.

JJ laughed. "Auntie Pen should be aware if she gets one of her nephews something then the rest will want something, so how about you let the parents do the buying."

"Aw, but I love spoiling them. Let me at least get them some candy," Garcia begged and the boys all whipped their heads around eagerly.

"You won't be dealing with them afterwards," Hotch huffed. "No candy," he added and the boys started moaning loudly. Michael stomped his foot while Hank's lip started to tremble.

"I'm afraid you shan't stop me," Garcia cackled evilly and she winked at the boys, pinching Michael's cheek.

* * *

 **Yes there is more, but this chapter was getting ridiculously long. I still think I should cut this one in half but... oh well ;)**

 **I was really trying to work on my punctuation and grammar this chapter, if anyone sees something wrong let me know, it'll help me improve as I'll know what I should change ;D**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon.**


	7. He Must Be a Genius

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to Guest, Emobunnyme, heidi black14, fishtrek, SVU BAU CSI, AZCatmom, Diana, Ludub, Kas3y, sherryola, SRgirl, and, lilyflower101 who reviewed the last chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Previously:**

 _"You won't be dealing with them afterward," Hotch huffed. "No candy," he added and the boys started moaning loudly. Michael stomped his foot while Hank's lip started to tremble._

 _"I'm afraid you shan't stop me," Garcia cackled evilly and she winked at the boys, pinching Michael's cheek._

* * *

When they got to the gift shop Garcia brought the boys a lollipop each and they were starting to unwrap them by the time their parents realised. Spencer, on the other hand, held him tightly, amazed that he'd received a gift; he'd treasure it. Soon enough Garcia was forced to take the candy back for later.

"Okay, buddy," Rossi parked the stroller beside a shelf and unbuckled Spencer, lifting him into his arms. "How about we add to your collection?" He asked, motioning to the stuffed animals. Spencer gazed at the toys and shook his head. Rossi frowned and hitched Spencer further onto his hip. "Go on, Bubba, you can have one, a little treat." He winked at the boy.

Spencer bit his lip apprehensively as he stared at the animals until his eyes fell on a beautiful polar bear. Spencer gaped at it. It was as pretty as his penguin and his giraffe, and a far cry from his ugly teddy bear that he'd had before, though he still loved it best.

"I think someone likes this one," Garcia said as she plucked up one of the bears.

"Is that the one you want?" Rossi asked and Spencer gave a tentative nod, opening his arms and welcoming the polar bear into them. Rossi stepped away from the large pile of stuffed animals but Spencer cried out suddenly.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Dave asked, seeing Aaron pause in the corner of his eye, checking to see if Rossi needed help.

"What 'bout othews, Daddy! Dey awone!" Spencer gasped, pointing at the other toys. Rossi chuckled and petted Spencer's hair.

"They're not alone, buddy, they have each other to look after them until another little boy, or girl comes to take them home."

"Oh...otay."

Rossi grinned and pushed the stroller over to the books. His eyes caught one about a family of penguins. He held it out in front of Spencer. "Would you like this one, Spencer?" He asked the toddler, who curiously reached out and nodded, taking the book to examine it.

"And you have to get this one!" Garcia cried grabbing a book with baby otters on the front. She dropped it into Rossi's arms and skipped to the cash register to buy the candy.

Rossi sighed and placed Spencer back in his stroller and pulling the polar bear out of his hands.

"Ohh," Spencer whined as he stretched his fingers out for the stuffed animal. Rossi looked down at the animal and then at the whimpering toddler.

"Oh, no, no, here," Rossi said, quickly handing the bear back to Spencer. The boy grinned toothily and hugged the animal to his chest.

Rossi paid for the items snatching the stuffed animal back from the cashier when Spencer started mumbling sadly to himself.

"Cool bear," Jack exulted as he passed the stroller and bent down to smile at Spencer. Spencer looked up with glittery eyes.

"Where we goin' now?" Henry asked looking up at his mother expectantly.

"McDonald's!" Michael yelled and Hank cheered in agreement.

"We're not going to McDonald's," JJ argued and the boys whined miserably.

"Denny's?" Jack asked.

"I wanna go Wendy's!" Hank demanded and Savannah put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

The team exchanged glances before looking at Rossi. "What?" He asked.

"What would be best for Spencer?"

"Uh..."

"How about your place?" Garcia put in, hiding a cheeky smile.

"Yea, that's a great idea, you can cook-"

"Is that what this is?" Rossi chuckled as he raised his eyebrows at Emily who quickly shut her mouth. "I guess I have to play chef."

Aaron shook his head and placed a hand on Rossi's shoulder. "I'd take it as a compliment that people are fans of your cooking. Jack has told me that my scrambled eggs taste like cat food."

"They do! You mix the wrong stuff," Jack protested.

"Besides," Hotch muttered, his eyes flicking dangerously at Jack who covered his mouth to stop laughing. Michael and Hank, on the other hand, didn't bother and laughed aloud. "Besides," Hotch repeated, clawing his throat. "Spencer will feel more comfortable at your place."

Rossi glanced at the team who looked back hopefully and he sighed loudly, causing Spencer to look up curiously. "Fine, but that means you have to help."

"Sure."

"Yea, we can do that."

"Dibs on not cutting the onions."

"Well, I'm not."

"We should let Hotch do it, see if we can break the ice king."

"What about Morgan?"

Savannah laughed. "Derek cries all the time! He cried when Hank first walked... he even cried when we watched the notebook-"

"You got him to watch the notebook?!" Garcia gasped and she clutched Savannah's arm. "Spill!"

* * *

Rossi carefully strapped Spencer into his car seat and snuggled his stuffed animals around him. Spencer reached out for his books and within seconds the boy had the book open in his lap.

Rossi shut the door and turned to see two small boys stood patiently behind him.

"Can we come with you, Spencer, and auntie Pen?" Michael asked, blinking sweetly. Rossi eyed the car seat he'd dragged from JJ's car and a smile broke out across his face.

"Me too, uncle Dave," Hank added.

"No boys, now come on," Savannah yelled and the boys stomped their feet. JJ frowned at Michael's car seat and then she glanced back at her car.

"Michael! What have I said about taking out your car seat?!"

Rossi was chuckling to himself and he waved off the cautious parents. "It's fine, they can come with us for the ride."

That's how Penelope and Dave ended up in a car with three young children.

Spencer was staring down nervously; his eyes occasionally flickered at the excited boys who's chairs had been strapped in the car beside him.

"Uncle Dave!" Michael called.

"Uncle Daaaave!" Hank joined the chorus and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Yes, boys?"

"Are we there yet?" They yelled in unison. Garcia and Rossi exchanged a glance.

"Almost, we'll be home in 15 minutes."

"Awww!"

"Can I look at your book, Spencer?" Michael asked from the middle seat. Spencer flinched when the older boy snatched the book from him and tore it open with the least bit of care.

"Let me see!" Hank huffed, reaching out to grab the book.

Spencer's lower lip trembled as he watched the boys squabble over his new book. Garcia glanced around and her mouth formed an 'o' when she saw the teary toddler.

"Boys, don't snatch," she scolded. Hank pouted and scrunched his face up.

"I wanna look at it!"

"I got it first!"

Rossi sighed before taking on a stern tone. "It's Spencer's book, now give it back to him."

"B-but I wanna hold it!" Hank wailed and Garcia winced when the boy started crying loudly.

"Don't cry!" Rossi begged but Hank wailed louder, and Michael started whining, slowly handing the book back with great reluctance.

"It's no fair!" Hank cried.

Garcia bit her lip and snatched up her bag. "Boys, Boys, don't cry," she quipped, her fingers curling around the hard candy lollipops in her bag.

Hank kicked his legs against the car seat and bawled more loudly, making Spencer grow panicky. He stared at his books and then at Hank, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Here!" Garcia whipped around and shoved a lollipop in Hank's hand. The boy stopped crying instantly.

"C-cool!" He stammered, wrapping his fingers around the candy wrap.

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Garcia bunged a lollipop in his hand and his mouth snapped shut.

"Thanks you!" Hank said, ripping off the wrapper with his teeth and gnawing on the lolly.

"Mmmm," Michael muttered.

Garcia unwrapped Spencer's and gently put it in his free hand.

Rossi glanced back and sighed with relief when he saw all three boys content and distracted.

"What do you say, Spencer?" He asked, turning his eyes back to the road. After a moment there was a silent "fanks, Opie," from the back seat and he grinned.

Garcia closed her eyes and lent back into her seat, listening to the happy noises from the back as the boys chewed their candy, which she doubted their parents would be happy about. She peeked through one eyelid at Rossi. "Are we there yet?" She pleaded.

* * *

Rossi pulled into his driveway 17 minutes later. He parked the car and glanced back at the boys. Hank's mouth was covered in colours, blues and greens and reds and he gave his uncle a sticky smile. Micheal wasn't much different but he was crunching on his lollipop instead so his teeth were coated with a gummy film.

Rossi turned his eyes to his son who hadn't made a dent in his candy, his lips were a little blue and he was giving his lollipop little kitten licks, smacking his lips together at the new curious taste.

"Good?" Rossi asked.

"Mmmhmmm," the boys replied.

"That's good," he murmured before he reached over and nabbed the lollipops from the boys, cringing at the stickiness covering the sticks.

"Hey!"

Rossi handed the lollies to a disgusted Garcia before turning back to the boys.

"You can finish them after dinner if you keep eating you'll get sick."

"Huuuu," Hank whined, folding his arms and scowling at Dave.

"Wrap those in cling film," Rossi said and Garcia nodded, taking the house keys.

Rossi heaved himself out of the car and walked over to Hank's side. He pulled the door open but the boy was already out of his seat.

"I no need help," he quipped, hopping out of the car and hurrying over to Garcia.

"I can see that," Rossi mumbled. He waited for Michael to squirm out before heading for his son who didn't even attempt to undo his straps.

"Having fun, Kiddo?"

"Loud," Spencer murmured, and he stretched a finger out to Hank and Michael who were now harassing Garcia for their candy back as she tried desperately to get inside and away from their grubby fingers.

"Yea, I know, you'll get used to it though," Rossi assured him. He unstrapped Spencer and pulled him, his three stuffed animals, and his two new books into his arms. Spencer held the books and two of the stuffed animals to help before leaning his head on Rossi's shoulder. Rossi glanced at the older boys and gripped Spencer tighter when Hank rubbed his sticky face into Garcia's skirt.

"Don't grow up," Rossi whispered, patting Spencer's back while Garcia groaned loudly, trying in the nicest way to push Hank and Michael away.

* * *

"I'm starving!" Was the first thing Jack yelled when he walked through Rossi's door. Dave was stood in the kitchen cooking pasta and sauce with Spencer attached to his hip, with Garcia chopping tomatoes.

"Jack, manners," Hotch hissed as he stepped inside. Jack blushed and stumbled up to the kitchen counter.

"What's for dinner, Dave?" He asked politely.

"Pasta and sauce."

"Aw, what happened to your famous carbonara!?" Came Morgan's disappointed voice from the doorway. Rossi huffed and shifted Spencer on his hip.

"And what happened to you helping out," Rossi quipped. "I'm not slaving over your food, this is quick and easy and that's what you're getting."

"Where's Hank?"

Garcia shot up from below the kitchen counter where she had been pulling out kitchen appliances. "Over there! But I literally just got them quiet," she called. Savannah shuffled over to the front room and laughed when she saw Hank and Michael lay in front of the TV. She saw their sticky mouths and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Garcia who smiled guiltily. "What? They wanted them early."

Henry and Jack rushed into the front room and saw evidence of candy all over the younger boys faces and they turned their own demanding faces on Garcia.

"Can we have our candy?"

"Uh..." Garcia opened her mouth, her arms filled with weird looking spatulas and mixing spoons. She glanced at their parents who had blank expressions.

"Foods almost done!" Rossi yelled which answered the boys' question.

Henry looked up at Will. "But Michael had _his_ candy!"

"Uh...um... well that just means... Michael will have less than you..." Will tried to explain but Henry just stared at him with an angry look. Jack sent a look to his father who gazed back with an expression of 'Don't _you_ start.' He tugged on Henry's sleeve.

"Come on, Henry, let's watch something."

"But... but I want some candy too."

"You can have your candy," JJ said and Henry's face lit up. "After dinner."

"Fiiiine!"

Rossi chuckled lightly to himself as he listened to the commotion behind him. He bounced Spencer a little as he stirred the sauce. Spencer was sucking his thumb and watching the team and the boys interact.

"Whatcha doin, buddy?"

Spencer looked back at Rossi and shrugged.

"You can't cook with Spencer," Emily laughed and Rossi looked around and saw her leaning on the counter with Aaron pouring out drinks beside her. Dave shifted Spencer who swung his legs.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but." Emily sighed and opened her arms. "I'll hold him for you," she said.

"I'm not sure he'll have the best reaction."

"Neither do I, but... well you will need practice in separation so..." Emily motioned for Rossi to hand over the toddler but Rossi's brow furrowed as he gazed at his son who was still sucking his thumb, his big hazel eyes filled with an innocence that made Rossi want to wrap his arm tighter around him.

He let out a sigh and reluctantly stepped towards Emily who pulled Spencer out of his arms.

Spencer gaped wide-eyed at his father and then he looked up at Emily, fear grasping around his cinnamon orbs.

"Daddy..." he whispered, stretching his fingers out at his father who backed up to the saucepans.

"I'm still here, Kiddo, Auntie Emily is gonna look after you. We trust Emily."

Spencer peeked at Emily and then back at Rossi.

"Emily's my friend."

Emily felt Spencer's rabbity heart beat under her hand and she ran a hand through his hair and down his back.

"Where did you put all of your stuffed animals?" Emily asked, trying to distract the small boy. Spencer just stared back at her as Hotch bent down and picked up Spencer's new polar bear. He presented the animal to the toddler who blinked up at him.

"Here's your new one," he said, handing the bear over.

"F-fanks..." Spencer whispered, taking the animal.

"What's his name?" Emily asked and Spencer turned his attention back to her and studied her for a moment.

"Giwl," Spencer mumbled and a blush crossed his face. Emily scowled for a moment in confusion.

"The bear's a girl," Aaron explained and Emily nodded in realisation.

"What's her name, then?"

"Ummm..." Spencer glanced around at Rossi who was smiling back. "'Nowy," Spencer said.

"Noey?" Emily asked and Spencer shook his head.

"Ssss," Spencer hissed. "'Nowy," he added.

"Snowy?"

"Yep!"

"Ohh," Emily chuckled. "Is Snowy-"

"Foods done." Rossi cut into what Emily was saying and to her disappointment, Spencer swung his head around and reached for his father.

"Can you put him in his high chair?" Rossi asked as he carried the pasta bowl to the counter.

Spencer whimpered when Rossi didn't take him back and he cried out when Emily put him into his chair.

"I may need help, Hotch," she called over her shoulder as she glared at the tray and the straps and scratched the back of her head. Spencer was pushing up against the arms to get out.

"Sure. Here." Hotch strapped Spencer down much to his dismay. He attached the tray and carded a hand through Spencer's soft hair. "There, buddy," he mumbled.

"Daddy!" Spencer wailed as Rossi pulled out a bowl from the microwave.

"Coming," Rossi said hurriedly.

He set the bowl and spoon in front of Spencer and palmed his cheek momentarily to calm the two-year-old. Morgan looked over into Spencer's bowl and reeled back.

"The hell are you feeding him, man?"

"Derek," Savannah chided, smacking his arm hard enough to make him wince.

"It's what kids his age are meant to have," Dave explained.

"No, he should be eating solid food."

"He only just turned two," Garcia put in quietly.

"Hank was eating solid food when he turned one," Morgan argued and Savannah hit him again and forced him to face her.

"Hank's always been a tough little guy, most kids Spencer's age would only just be eating solids."

Rossi wrung his hands nervously as he shook the water from the pasta. "Diana hadn't had him on solids much. She fed him milk and baby food jars, I don't want to completely change his diet." He sighed. He stuck a ladle in the sauce and motioned for the others to dig in. Savannah handed Morgan two bowls.

"You can dish out Hanks," she instructed as she got two more bowls. She smiled at Rossi as she dished out her own serving and the a couple pieces of pasta in the other bowl. She handed the second bowl to Rossi. "Let him try the pasta," she said, pushing he bowl into his confused clasp. "That's how you start, slowly, Okay?"

"O-okay," Rossi stuttered as he took the bowl. The large family sat around the counter in the kitchen, the boys sitting on their parents lap, much to Jack's annoyance.

Rossi sat beside Spencer's high chair and grumbled at the mess Spencer had already made, and spoon to mouth strategy was at a very low success rate. Rossi placed the bowl beside Spencer and the boy dropped his spoon and fished his fingers curiously into the bowl, coming out with a slimy piece of pasta that he scowled at. He glanced at the others who were eating the pasta so Spencer nibbled on the corner.

"Oh my god! This is AMAZING!" Garcia moaned as she practically inhaled the portion on her fork. The team nodded in agreement but Rossi was too busy beaming at his son.

"You could just retire from the FBI and write cookbooks instead of crime books," Emily put in as her eyes nearly rolled back at the orgasmic taste. Hotch grinned at Spencer as he chewed curiously on the pasta. The other boys were watching him inquisitively but the little boy didn't seem to notice.

* * *

After dinner was finished and JJ, Rossi and Savannah had cleaned their messy little ones, the family conversed in the front room.

"Uncle Dave can I put The Simpsons on?" Jack asked, the remote in his hand poised at the TV.

"Sure."

"Not too loud, buddy," advised Hotch as he collapsed onto the couch.

Rossi sat on an armchair and sat Spencer on the rug by his feet. He set the boy's new books at his side as Spencer squeezed Snowy and squinted at the television screen.

The other boys were lying on their fronts before the TV, their legs swaying in the air and in Michael and Henry's case, kicking at each other.

"Get off, Mikey!" Henry growled, shoving his brother away from him and into Hank on his other side.

"Henry," JJ warned. Henry huffed and tried to ignore his younger brother who stuck his tongue out.

Spencer pulled a book into his lap, bored of the TV.

Rossi winked at Hotch and flicked his head down at Spencer who was sat cross-legged on the rug, his eyes scanning the book in his lap. Hotch could see the smug smile spread over Rossi's face.

"Is that a good story, Spencer?" Aaron asked. The boy didn't bother to look up, he just nodded and brushed the page over. Emily tilted her head at him while Morgan smiled lightly, sipping his beer.

"See, man, he's only looking at the pictures," he said, motioning to Spencer as his little fingers traced the pictures.

Rossi cocked an eyebrow competitively and leaned forward, scooping Spencer up off the floor. Spencer squeaked in astonishment but lolled his head back to see his father which calmed him. Once seated in his lap Rossi turned the book back to page one.

"Hey, Kiddo, could you read this to me?" He asked.

"No, Daddy wead," Spencer argued and a smug smirk spread across Morgan's face.

"See, you're getting too ahead of yourself," he chuckled and Rossi glowered.

"Daddy will read to you later, but I need _you_ to read this for me."

"Why?"

"B-because... because, my voice hurts a little," Rossi lied.

Spencer touched Rossi's throat softly, concern written over his features and he nodded. "Otay, daddy."

He turned back towards the book and his fingers found the first line.

He opened his mouth and looked up only to close his mouth suddenly when he saw that everyone (except the boys) was watching him. He looked back at his father who squeezed his shoulder softly.

"It's okay. Keep going."

Spencer gulped nervously but lowered his eyes back to the story.

"Don't push him, Rossi, he's too young anyway," Morgan grumbled, and Rossi smacked a finger over his lips.

Spencer read the first page and went to turn to the next when Rossi stopped him. "Could you read it aloud, Kiddo?"

Spencer bit his lip hesitantly before letting out a tiny "otay."

Morgan rolled his eyes and watched Spencer sympathetically; this was too far for a prank.

"Da pengwins lite to eat fish," Spencer mumbled, his finger following he words. "Mommy pengwin tatchs fish fow hew babies."

"No way," Garcia mumbled, gasping at the small boy.

"Daddy pengwin goes to da-"

"That's okay, buddy. You can read to yourself again," Rossi said.

Morgan's mouth dropped open and it was Dave's turn to be smug.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," the younger Agent murmured.

"He has to be some kind of... genius or something," said Will and Rossi chuckled.

"Can he teach Michael?" JJ asked and Will nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I don't think they're aquatinted well enough for that," Garcia said, recalling the drive home where Spencer had pressed himself away from the boys.

"He's definitely going to be a smart little guy," Hotch exulted, his head shaking in amazement. "Most kids learn to read at 6 or 7. I'd say Spencer's the same level as Jack."

"How can Spencer read?" Henry asked.

"His mommy taught him," Dave explained.

"She must of been one heck of a lady," said Emily and Dave nodded.

"Oh, she was."

* * *

 **Ending this one here. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please review. And yes, there will be more drama soon but I don't want Spencer getting hurt like every chapter so I've gotta try and even it out in this story.**

 **Please review ;)**

 **See you on the next one!**


	8. Daycare is Not an Option

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Akira Nishikiwa, ahowell1993, fishtrek, lilyflower101, Emobunnyme, Mob85, tannerose5, TVHollywoodDiva, Ash59, zhangxinna, Kas3y, Tyalieva, Diana, Christiansahara27, and walkthepath** **ofdaydreams for reviewing.**

 **Keep reviewing! I promise to update by Wednesday! Ah... that's a commitment.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _"How an Spencer read?" Henry asked._

 _"His mommy taught him," Dave explained._

 _"She must of been one heck of a lady," said Emily and Dace nodded._

 _"Oh, she was."_

It was a week later that Rossi came back to work part-time.

The team's concern for Spencer was broken when Dave brought a second shadow, this one much smaller and dragged a raggedy teddy bear with him.

Hotch watched from his office as Rossi guided Spencer quietly into his office, glancing around before entering and shutting the door.

Aaron pushed the door open to Rossi's office and saw the older man rushing around the room. He laid out toys on the floor while Spencer sat on his chair, swinging his legs sweetly. Hotch smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"Alright, Kiddo," Rossi huffed as he pulled himself to his feet. You train tracks are here so you can make your own, and there is your colouring book, oh and your books. And you've got your teddy bear don't you?"

"Uh-Huh," Spencer said, holding his bear in the air before pressing to against his cheek.

"Good boy, now you come and play while I do some work, Okay?"

Hotch stepped inside the office and shut the door. "I'm pretty sure there are rules against using the bureau as daycare," he said, causing Rossi to jolt and Spencer to hide behind his teddy.

"Uh...I-"

"Haven't been working on Spencer's attachment issues?" Aaron put in, cocking an eyebrow. Rossi sighed and folded his arms.

"Actually he watched a whole episode of scooby doo while I was in the kitchen," Rossi defended with a proud smile.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "First of all, scooby doo will probably scare him, I don't think it's meant for his age group, Peppa Pig's popular for toddlers." Dave sucked his teeth, already beginning to shake his head. "And secondly, those episodes are barely 15 minutes long _and_ you have a TV in the kitchen."

"Actually he was in he front room-"

"And isn't your house open planned?"

"Let me have this small victory," Rossi begged with a grin on his face. Spencer was watching the two curiously from the large black chair that he sat on the edge of so his legs hung over the edge.

"Anyway, if you weren't ready to come back then I would've given you longer, you know that," Aaron said.

"Spencer need to get out more, besides I can't cope being at home all day."

"I'm only saying this because I care, but Dave, this is not about you. Spencer is your life now."

"I know, I know," Rossi protested. "But Spencer _did_ want to visit my work."

Aaron sighed, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

"Get those files to me by lunch," he said, his eyes flicking to the Italian's desk where Spencer was curiously fumbling around, his fingers tracing over a photo of Rossi and his troop in Vietnam.

"Yes, boss," Rossi retorted with a grin. He turned back to Spencer who had somehow found one of Rossi's cigars which he'd had hidden in a small box in his drawer. "Spencer, no," he scolded, hurrying over and grabbing the cigar. Spencer cowered back in the chair, fumbling for his teddy bear.

"I don't think those are allowed in here either," Aaron chided, taking the cigar from the stammering agent and pocketing it. "You can have it back at the end of the day," he explained with raised eyebrows and a smirk like a scorning teacher.

"It's worth more than your shoes, don't break it."

Aaron looked back down at his pocket with a scowl. "Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm suited to the finer things in life."

* * *

Rossi finished another file and glanced over at Spencer who was colouring in a picture of kittens playing with wool;he was doing it with deep concentration, his tongue stuck out of his mouth at an angle. Rossi grinned and straightened his stack of files before setting to work on the next one when a cry suddenly filled the room.

"Ow, Ow, owww" Spencer cried, looking back frantically at his father.

"What's wrong?" Rossi said, just as frantic. He dropped his file and gazed over at Spencer who was crouched beside the couch.

"Tuck!" Spencer wailed, yanking his hand and squealing in pain.

Rossi leapt out of his seat and rushed over to Spencer. "What's stuck?" He looked down at Spencer's hand which he had pushed under the couch to get a pencil that had rolled under. He must have turned it too and now his hand was well and truely trapped. Rossi gave it a soft tug and Spencer wailed and batted him away with his other hand.

"Ow, no!"

"Alright, shhh, it's okay, buddy, hold on," Rossi hushed. Spencer sobbed quietly and tried to tug his hand out again. "Stop, hold on, Kiddo." Rossi glanced around for something to help before it hit him. He grabbed the corner of the couch and gave it a heave.

"Ow!"

"Pull your hand out now," Rossi instructed as he lifted the couch up. Spencer grabbed his colouring pencil before whipping his hand out and clutching it pitifully. Rossi dropped the couch and took hold of Spencer's hand gently.

"It's okay, it's only a little red," Rossi said as he rubbed Spencer's glowing palm while the boy whimpered, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rossi palmed his cheek. "How about you and I go watch something on my laptop?" He simpered as Spencer sniffed. "We could watch a movie."

Spencer nodded, his lips still turned downwards sadly. Rossi lifted him up into his arms.

"E'mo?" Spencer asked, blinking sweetly at Dave who sighed.

"Yes Spencer," he murmured. "We can watch Elmo."

* * *

Lunch came around after the movie was finished by that point Spencer's hand was recovered and had returned to its normal pale shade. Rossi grabbed their lunch and led Spencer out of his office.

Spencer plodded after Dave, his teddy bear following behind. Rossi took his hand while Spencer glanced around at the bullpen, staring at the agents.

Rossi stepped inside the conference room and dropped his and Spencer's lunch on the table, making Garcia jump in her seat where she had spread her salad, apple and mango pieces and cupcake.

"Spencer!" Garcia cried when she saw the boy tiptoeing up to the table. Rossi sat down and lifted Spencer into his lap. He ran a hand through Spencer's hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

"Say hello, Spencer," he said softly.

Spencer looked up at Garcia and gave her a small endearing wave. "Hi," he mumbled.

"Hey, baby bunny," Garcia exulted and then an excited look crossed her face and she reached down into her bag. "Would you like something special?" She asked.

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. Garcia pulled a plastic pot out of her bag and popped it open; Spencer leaned forwards in Rossi's arms and let out an excited squeak. He looked up at Rossi and pointed to the pot. Inside there was another cup cake with soft creamy frosting and a light vanilla sponge.

"Would you like it?" Garcia offered, pushing the cake closer to Spencer who was gazing up at Rossi.

"Tan 'Pencew have it?" He asked shyly. Rossi chuckled and nodded, smiling warmly at his son.

"Of course, buddy, but remember what you have to say," Rossi cautioned. Spencer turned back and gave Garcia a nervous smile.

"Yes peas, Fank you, Opie," he said, beaming proudly at the fact that he'd managed to get all of his manners rolled into one sentence.

Penelope was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat as she pulled the cupcake out of its case and sliced it in half and in half again. "There you go, honey," she said, presenting a piece to Spencer who took it gently.

"Fanks you, peas," Spencer said and he licked the frosting, his eyes growing impossibly wide at the delicious burst of unfamiliar flavour than tingled across his tongue.

Rossi smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of Spencer's head. "You only have to say 'thank you' when you get something, Spence, you don't need to say 'please' as well," Rossi mumbled into Spencer's hair as he inhaled the strawberry scent that he'd washed the boy's hair in.

Spencer was too busy with trying to sink his teeth into a big mouthful of cake. Rossi pulled it back slightly. "Mmmrm!" Spencer grumbled, frosting covering his pouting lips.

"Slow down, Kiddo, it's not going anywhere." Rossi frowned worriedly at Spencer's full cheeks, praying that the boy would be able to swallow all that cake.

"Well, look who's here!" A loud voice boomed around the room and Rossi glared at the irritating source.

"You're never gonna get a nickname if you keep scaring him," quipped Garcia, her lips pursed in an 'I-told-you-so' fashion. Morgan grimaced and rolled his chair to the table before taking a seat. "Sorry kid... uh... that looks tasty," Morgan pointed out with a weak smile.

Spencer swallowed thickly, his father's hand poised over his back ready to hit him if the cake got stuck. "Opie's tup-tate," Spencer replied quietly after managing to get the cake down. His tongue roamed around his lips and he reached out for another bite.

"Oh, where's my 'tup-take'?" Morgan chuckled, looking to Garcia who was shielding the cakes from his view.

"Sorry, these are only for my very special friends," she said and her heart soared when she saw the look of awe that crossed Spencer's little face.

"Fine!" Morgan huffed just as Emily and JJ walked in. Morgan leaned a little closer to Spencer and whispered, "I guess I'll just have to take one."

Spencer gaped at Morgan with frosty lips. "Beaw has to ask," Spencer hissed. Morgan's mouth opened but his expression changed and he stared at Spencer.

"Wait...What did you call me?" He asked. Spencer sucked his bottom lip in and glanced nervously at Dave. He thought Derek was mad at him.

"He called you bear!" Garcia squealed, her hands clapping together excitedly. "That is the cutest thing!" Emily rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Aw, looks like Morgan's got a nickname," JJ snickered in a patronising voice.

Morgan furrowed his brow. "Bear?" He questioned. He looked back at Spencer who was clueless as he licked crumbs and frosting from his fingers. Morgan looked to Dave and repeated the question, "Bear?"

Rossi shrugged. "I guess it sounds like Der... there's too many letters in your name that he can't pronounce. Maybe Bear makes sense to him."

"Or maybe he sees you as a big scary grizzly bear!" Emily added with a chuckle.

"Or maybe a cuddly teddy bear," Garcia remarked and JJ let out a high pitched laugh.

"Oh, great," Morgan groaned, rolling his eyes. He forced away a smile that threatened too creep over his lips now he knew Spencer had finally accepted him. "Come here, you," Morgan muttered reaching out for Spencer who didn't have much choice with his hands covered in frosting and a teddy bear under his arm. Morgan sat the boy on his lap and felt him tremble. He rubbed Spencer's shoulder comfortingly while the toddler gave him a long, questioning look.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Spencer?" Morgan asked. Spencer relaxed a little into the soft hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy wowt," he said.

"Ah, so daycare is going to be an issue?" JJ asked, her eyebrows raised at Rossi who shifted uncomfortably.

"He's certainly not ready for that sort of environment," Rossi explained and he shot a look at Morgan who was muttering something to Spencer. "Quit it, Morgan."

"What!? I was just asking if you'd brought him his first phone."

"Well that's ridiculous," Rossi snorted. "He's not old enough. He can have one when he's thirteen."

"You're such a meanie. You have all that money and you haven't been spoiling him," Morgan gasped and ruffled Spencer's hair while the boy looked at him with wonder. "Would you like a puppy, Spencer?"

"No," Dave yelled and Morgan laughed.

"Tan 'Pencew have a puppy?" Spencer asked with such a cute look of confusion that Rossi didn't know how to say no.

"Maybe when you're older, Kiddo. Besides, you still need to meet Mudgie, he can't live with my friend forever," Rossi mused. His buddy from Vietnam had been looking after the spritly and well rounded Labrador since Spencer had come home; Dave was waiting for the right time to introduce him to Spencer.

"Alright, how about a kitten?" Derek asked, giving Spencer a smile which was returned by an eager little grin.

"Morgan!"

"What?"

"I bet Hank would love a puppy as well," Rossi grunted and Morgan snapped his mouth shut.

"David."

Dave looked up at the doorway where Aaron was stood straight spined, a folder in his hands.

"Yea?"

"Will Spencer be okay here for a minute?"

Rossi looked around at the team who nodded reassuringly. Morgan tightened his hold on the small boy.

"Why?" Rossi asked and Aaron tapped the file.

"I got Diana's file," the unit chief muttered and the team glanced around anxiously. Rossi stood up and instantly Spencer let out a quiet whine.

"Shhh, I'll be back in a minute, bud, I'm only in Uncle Aaron's office," Rossi said calmly, motioning to the office. Spencer ignored him and reached his arms up. Rossi pushed them back down. "No, Spencer, you stay here with the team, I'll be right back, I promise." Rossi pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's cheek before hurrying after Aaron.

Garcia grimaced at the others before everyone's eyes fell on Spencer who began to whimper.

"Hey, Spencer, have you ever played a prank?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked up, his sniffles cutting off when he shook his head. "Great," Morgan said darkly, rubbing his hands wickedly.

* * *

Dave walked into Aaron's office and slammed the door behind him before trying to snatch the file. Aaron held it back and sent Rossi a scorning look.

"We need to discuss this."

"Yea, pass it over," Rossi demanded, but Aaron still refused and instead took a seat, motioning for Dave to do the same.

Once Rossi finally and reluctantly took a seat Aaron opened the file and pulled out a report. Rossi went to take it but again Aaron held back. "Just listen," he said.

Hotch cleared his throat.

"Victim found in bathroom. Cause of death..." Hotch glanced up briefly. "Victim suffocated after suffering an overdose-"

"Suffocated?"

"On her own vomit, Dave, it's common in overdoses," Aaron whispered. Dave fell back into the chair, his thumb and middle finger rubbing anxious circles into his temple.

"Neighbours found the victim two days after death. Her child was found with his mother-"

"He saw her!?" Rossi cried, sitting on the edge of his seat. Hotch looked up sadly and nodded.

"In their statement the neighbours claimed he was found laying beside Diana in her vomit. They had to forcibly remove him and clean him up at their house," Aaron explained. Rossi gripped the arm rests, his face growing visibly paler and his lips becoming impossibly dry.

"Dave?" Aaron mumbled but the Italian remained unresponsive for a minute. He finally drew in a deep breath and sunk even further back into his chair.

"I-I... he must have been so sacred," David muttered, his hands shakily running through his hair and clasping around the back of his neck.

"He needs therapy, Dave."

"W-we went to see someone two days ago. Spencer didn't speak to him and he was holding me so tightly I..." Dave closed his mouth and drew out a long breath through his nose. "They thought maybe if... if he sees a female he'll feel safer... I... Nothing makes sense to me right now."

"Okay, that's good. When are you seeing her?" Aaron asked softly. Dave furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thursday."

"Have you told them your suspicions?"

Rossi's eyes snapped up in alarm. "What? That _you_ think Diana abused him!?" He hissed.

"Yes."

"No, I haven't, Aaron, I have faith in the mother of my child. I don't believe she could have hurt him even with her illness."

"Dave-"

"No. It has to be something else," Dave yelled, his arms flailing angrily as he tried to push his point. Aaron pursed his lips into a straight line and let his finger slide down the file. His eyes remained glued to Dave.

"You said she was married?"

"Yes... they split but they never went all the way with the divorce," Dave explained and suddenly his eyes expanded with realisation.

"Who did she marry?"

* * *

Spencer snuggled up in Garcia's lap, his fingers covering his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. He was watching the cupcake he and Morgan had planted on Dave's chair. Garcia hushed him wearing her own cheesy smile as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's small body, pressing her cheek against his silky curls.

"Shhh, Pretty Boy," Morgan mumbled. "He's coming."

Spencer tilted his head back and smiled at Garcia. "Sssss," he said, putting a finger on his lips.

Rossi walked back in looking whiter than he had when he'd left. He offered JJ a quick 'nothing-to-worry-about' smile when she gave him a concerned look. He looked over at Spencer who was quietly giggling, as was Garcia who was poorly hiding it. As he walked further into the room more snorts and snickers filled the room.

Rossi looked down at his chair and found the source of the giggling when he saw a cupcake sat blantently in his seat. He glanced up at Morgan who motioned to Spencer who was grinning excitedly and staring at the chair.

"Take a seat, Rossi," Morgan encouraged, sending him a wink. This was the perfect opportunity to catch the Italian out, how could he disappoint Spencer.

"Oh I will," Dave retorted. "I sure hope you aren't up to something," he said sarcastically.

He smiled at Spencer. Heck what was a bit of frosting on his jeans... if it made his son happy then screw the jeans... his designer jeans... the pair he had to wear in for 3 months to achieve the perfect comfort level.

Rossi sighed. _Take one for the team,_ he thought and he lowered himself into the chair. He quickly put his hand over the cupcake so his hand got covered instead of the jeans and he jumped up theatrically.

"What the heck!?" He cried, grabbing the squashed cupcake and examining it. Spencer burst into a fit of giggles and leaned back into Garcia.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "could've _actually_ sat on it."

Rossi chuckled and licked his fingers. "Who put a cupcake on my seat?" He asked in a deep voice which sent Spencer rolling in Garcia's arms with laughter.

"Me!" Spencer cried. Rossi quirked an eyebrow; it was the first time Spencer hadn't used third person when referring to himself, which meant he wasn't distancing himself from... well, himself.

"Oh really?"

JJ stuck her tongue out at Rossi and Spencer did the same, blowing a raspberry and giggling wildly.

"Are you teaching my son bad habits?" Rossi gasped as Spencer repeatedly stuck his tongue out and tried to look down at it.

"That's it!" Rossi said and he darted forward and smeared frosting down Spencer's nose. JJ held her breath and glared at Rossi.

"If you did that to my boys they'd probably cry," she hissed in warning, eying Spencer worriedly. The boy went cross eyed to try and see the frosting and he laughed and tried to lick it off.

"Not Spencer," Rossi chortled as he accepted a wipe from Garcia.

Spencer shook his head and continued to try and touch his tongue to his nose. "'Pencew Tan Do it," he announced, trying and yet again failing to lick his nose. In the end he swiped the frosting off and licked his finger. "Mmmm."

"No more putting cupcakes on my seat," Rossi cautioned, with a falsely serious expression. Spencer cocked his head innocently.

"Why?"

"Because paybacks a... payback stinks."

* * *

 **Urgh, I hated most of this chapter. It was just a bit of a filler and it feels so... forced?**

 **Anyway, at least I could update you on the story, there will be a couple more fluff chapters before we get into the knitty gritty.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review.**

 **See ya soon!**


	9. Bad Man is Gone I Promise

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **So I got my A-level results yesterday. I got two A's and a B in my main subjects as well as two other B's in separate things. Now it's all done! PHEW!**

 **Now, let's get to the story.**

 **Special thanks to Emobunnyme, tannerose5, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, buckyboo, sherryola, Kas3y, Diana, Ludub, Zhangxinna, and lilyflower101 for reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Spencer!" Rossi called into the boy's bedroom just as Spencer darted under his dinosaur covers at the promise of a bath. Dave grinned when he saw the lump under the bedsheets and he crept over. "Oh, I wonder where Spencer could be?"

"Hewe!" Spencer yelled, unable to help himself as he threw off the sheets to reveal not only himself but also his growing gang of stuffed animals.

"Ah, there you are. It's bath time."

Spencer's smile fell. "No baf," he whimpered, his lips falling.

"Yes bath," Rossi replied, stepping forward cautiously. "It's got bubbles."

Spencer shook his head, the notion not as enticing as Rossi had believed and the toddler once again ducked beneath the covers. Rossi got to the bed and pressed a hand on Spencer's back (or what he assumed was Spencer's back considering all he could see was a triceratops and a diplodocus looking back at him from the sheets.)

"Hey, bambino, If you have a bath you can have some... Uh." Rossi thought for a moment about what was laying around in his refrigerator. "Some... jello?"

A set of round honey eyes peeled out from under the bedsheets.

"What's dat?"

"It's yummy and soft and sweet, you'll love it, Kiddo. I have green and red... I think."

 _I hope... he thought_

"Puwple?" Spencer asked sweetly, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Uh," Rossi said flatly, wondering if purple jello even existed. "I don't have purple but we can buy some. How about red?"

Spencer blinked up at Dave who glanced over his shoulder and sank his teeth into his gum, hoping he hadn't thrown out the jello.

"But first you've got to take a bath."

Rossi sighed when Spencer nodded. "Good boy!"

Before Spencer could disagree Dave hoisted him into his arms, untangling him from his various stuffed animals which had to be reluctantly left behind after Pengi took an unexpected dip in the bath water a few nights prior. Rossi was impressed by Spencer's argument that "empewow pengwins hold der bweaths fow twenty minutes," but unfortunately Rossi decided against bath time with an audience of stuffed animals and now Spencer was making trouble when that particular time of the day came around.

They got to the bathroom and Rossi sat Spencer on the toilet seat and pulled off his top when he started making that aforementioned trouble.

"No baf!" Spencer cried suddenly, throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Ooof! Spencer," Rossi groaned as he caught the boy and tried to wrestle his pants and pull-ups off. Spencer kicked out angrily and tried to push Rossi off.

"No," He wailed and Rossi sighed loudly when the boy started to cry.

" _Please_ don't cry," begged Rossi as he sat Spencer in his lap.

"No baaaaaf!" Spencer sobbed and Rossi patted his back.

"Shhh, Spencer, shhh. Do you want one of your stuffed animals?" Rossi caved in ignoring all the advice from Morgan, JJ, and Aaron. He couldn't stand his little boy upset and he'd do everything in his power to keep him happy, even if he had to dry every damn teddy bear Spencer owned. To Rossi's dismay, Spencer shook his head and cried louder.

"C'mon, champ, bath time is important. You need to be squeaky clean," Rossi said and he tickled Spencer's chin in an attempt to make him smile. Spencer pushed his hands away before swiping his eyes and bawling harder.

"Alright, shhh. Okay, no bath." Dave reached for his back pocket where his phone lay as he continued to shush Spencer. He pressed a number that he had been using more and more.

"Garcia?" He croaked into the phone.

"Rossi? I was just baking Spencer some cookies," came the cheery reply. Rossi was about to answer when Spencer's whine did instead. "Oh god, what's wrong with my little baby bug?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. "He won't take his bath."

"Oh... well, why don't you play with some of his bath toys with him? Sometimes kids like their parents to play with their toys."

Rossi paused and glanced at the bare bath; the bubbles were slowly ebbing into the steamy water. "Bath toys?" He mumbled.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped, and Rossi heard her adjust the phone closer to her mouth. "Please don't tell me you are trying to _force_ Spencer to take a bath with NO toys!?"

"Well-"

"Right, that's it, you wait there and I'll be over in half an hour. I'm going to buy Spencer some toys. That poor deprived child," she chided and Rossi swallowed thickly.

"You don't have to do that," he insisted but Garcia's voice tutted his away.

"Yes, I do. Now don't put Spencer into that bath until I get there. And you, sir! You should be ashamed of yourself, making a child bathe without toys, huh!"

Garcia hung up just as Rossi was about to protest.

Spencer was sniffling at that point, fisting his eyes and face where hot tears were stinging.

"What was that all about?" Rossi whispered and he began rocking the small boy. He raised his hand to help brush away the tears when Spencer flinched, his bleary eyes squinting up at his father.

"No hit 'Pencew," Spencer whimpered, shielding his face from Dave.

"Why would I... Spencer, I would _never_ hurt you," Rossi said, a little hurt by the implication. He dropped his hand back at his side, not knowing where to put it.

"Bad man hit," Spencer whispered quietly and he quickly looked away, shame framing his face.

"What are you talking about, Kiddo?" Dave asked seriously and Spencer looked up at him with confused eyes. "I'm not a bad man remember."

"Bad man hit mama when mama say no," Spencer whispered, his eyes bouncing to the door and then back at Rossi.

Rossi sat up suddenly; he swiveled Spencer around to look into his eyes.

"What... what did the Bad man do to mommy?" Rossi asked.

Spencer looked around apprehensively. "He huwt mommy." He leaned into Rossi's ear. "Toot mommy to hew bedwoom."

"Did he hurt Spencer?" Rossi asked insistently, fighting the urge to shake Spencer's shoulders.

"Uh Huh... he hit 'Pencew when he no listen."

Rossi felt his stomach drop. His mind faded back to his conversation with Aaron.

 _"William Reid."_

 _"What's he do?" Hotch asked and Rossi shrugged._

 _"I think he's a lawyer or something. Diana never spoke about him; I asked when I_ _realised_ _Reid wasn't her maiden name. She said she hadn't seen him for months," Dave muttered absentmindedly._

 _"Could we get in contact with him?"_

 _"Why?" Rossi scowled at Hotch._

 _Hotch looked up from the file with a blank look. "He probably has more information about Diana."_

Rossi shook his head and stared at Spencer.

"Did... Spencer... bud, did he hurt you and mommy in any other ways?"

Spencer blinked up at his father before shifting uncomfortably. He shrugged his shoulders after a moment.

"Spencer, tell me, please," Rossi whispered.

"Mama... mommy cwied lots," Spencer mumbled. "When Bad man tome."

"Oh... buddy," Rossi sighed and he gathered Spencer into his arms.

"Mommy Loot aftew 'Pencew," Spencer said while he gazed up at his father. Rossi gripped Spencer tighter to him as he imagined what Diana went through to protect their son. He knew she wouldn't have hurt him. Hotch was wrong, for once.

Rossi pulled back and sat Spencer back on the toilet seat before sweeping his curls over his head. Spencer pushed it back with an annoyed grunt.

"Now I'll look after you," Dave said with an affectionate smile. Spencer chewed his bottom lip, his brown eyes hovering at his knees.

"No mowe Bad man?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No more Bad man," Rossi confirmed with a firm nod. "No-one should ever hurt you, sweetheart."

Spencer looked up sadly at Rossi. "B-but... by assident?"

"Huh?"

"Huwt But no mean to..." Spencer mumbled.

Rossi sighed and rubbed Spencer's back. "That's still not okay, bud."

Spencer looked back down and whimpered softly.

"Did your mommy hurt you by accident?"

"No," Spencer murmured quickly, his eyes flickering everywhere but Rossi. Dave gently gripped Spencer's shoulders and pulled him closer, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Lying is bad, Spencer. Are you telling daddy the truth?" He questioned.

Spencer shook his head slowly.

"So mommy did hurt you?"

"On asident!" Spencer cried.

"On accident."

"Mommy love 'Pencew," the tiny boy added with a confident nod and Rossi smiled softly.

"Of course she did, buddy, she never stopped loving you."

"Daddy?"

"Yea, Kiddo?"

"Mommy huwt my heawt too." Spencer pressed a hand to his chest and sniffed. "Is dat an asident?"

"My heart's hurting too, Spencer. It's not mommy's fault. It's because we loved her," Rossi explained and he stood up slowly before pulling Spencer to his feet on the toilet seat and lifting him on his hip.

"You know what I like when my heart hurts?" The Italian asked and Spencer shook his head, an oblivious expression settling on his face. Rossi grinned and started out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen. "Jello."

* * *

"Mmmm!" Spencer gasped as he dug his bubbly spoon into a small plastic pot filled with red jello. He lifted it awkwardly and dropped half of the contents of the spoon on the table and only managing to get a slither into his mouth. Rossi chuckled and took the spoon from the boy, loading it up again and guiding it to Spencer's lips.

"Not so bad see!" Rossi chortled as Spencer slurped the syrupy gloop into his mouth and beamed at his father.

"I lite wed!" Spencer announced as he ran his tongue around his lips, chasing the flavour until it was gone before opening his mouth for another spoon.

"I thought you might," Rossi simpered as he offered the boy another mouthful which he slurped up gratefully.

"Daddy have some!" Spencer insisted pushing the next spoon towards Rossi who laughed and ate the jello.

"I'll tell you a secret, my favourite is red too," Rossi whispered, grinning all the while.

When the jello was gone Spencer started looking around for something else to do.

"Auntie Penelope should be here-"

"Opie!" Spencer cheered excitedly.

"Yea, exactly," laughed Rossi. "Would you like to watch something?"

Spencer thought for a moment before breaking into a grin. "E'mo!" He cried.

Rossi grimaced.

"Not tonight, Kiddo."

Spencer looked up at Rossi with trembling lips. "B-but, I bet there's something else we can watch," Rossi added quickly as he scooped up Spencer. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. He sat Spencer on the couch before sitting down himself. Spencer crawled into his lap and laid his head against Rossi's chest while he searched through the channels.

Rossi paused on a British channel and raised his eyebrows at the images of space that fluttered across the screen with a blue box at the centre of the frame.

"What's dat?" Spencer asked through the thumb in his mouth.

"Not sure, buddy," Rossi mumbled as the words 'Doctor Who' filled the screen before cutting away to a new scene with a young man wearing a questionable suit and bow tie and was holding what Rossi believed to be a flashlight.

"Let's see what else is on," Rossi said; he lifted the remote up to change the channel when Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Wanna Watch!" Spencer pleaded.

"Alright, Kiddo, you can watch it." Rossi sighed and dropped the remote on the couch arm. At least this wasn't Elmo.

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door which jolted both Rossi and Spencer from their relaxed positions.

"I'm coming in!" Came a voice on the other side of the door. Rossi watched with a raised eyebrow as Garcia let herself in before hobbling over to them.

She glanced at the TV and gasped. "Doctor who!?"

Rossi shrugged.

"You are already forgiven, sir!" She announced with a proud smile. Spencer sat up from Rossi's lap and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Penelope. He struggled off the couch and dashed over to her.

"Aw, there's my puddin-pie!" Garcia cried as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and gave him a kiss.

"Opie!" Spencer giggled.

"Now someone told me you needed some bath toys," Garcia said, pulling a large bag out from behind her.

Spencer stood on his tip toes and peeked into the bag as Garcia set it on the floor in front of him. She opened it up for him before giving Rossi a light smack.

"No toys," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"I didn't know!" Rossi grumbled. He glanced down at his son who was gasping at his loot and pulling out each toy.

"Loot, Daddy!" He cried as he presented a toy ship.

"Wow," Rossi said in an eager voice. He crouched down and stroked the back of Spencer's head as he dug further into the bag.

"Dutie," Spencer squeaked, pulling out a rubber duck and giving it a hug. He dove back in the bag and pulled out a washcloth that doubled as a puppet cat, a squeezy penguin, a frog with suction pads on its feet and a wind-up fish.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Spencer said, pushing he toys into his father's hands. "'Pencew wanna p'ay now!"

Rossi looked down at the toys and then at Spencer. "You want a bath now?"

"Uh-Huh!" Spencer cried and he grabbed Garcia's hand and started pulling her to the bathroom. "Tome on, Opie!"

* * *

Rossi got into work the next day with a determined demeanor about him. He set Spencer on his feet when they stepped out of the elevator and took his hand firmly before leading him into the bullpen.

He saw Aaron leaning over Emily and shaking his head at something on her computer screen. Rossi swerved towards Morgan who had his chair laid back as he threw a baseball into the air, watching it hover above him before catching it with swift precision.

Spencer stumbled to catch up to his father until he found himself stood before Derek. He gazed up at the ball Derek was throwing.

"Derek," Rossi said sternly. Derek jerked upright in his seat and whipped his head back at Dave and then down at the little boy holding his hand. He totally forgot about the ball still soaring through mid air before a cracked against the side of his head.

"Ah..." Morgan grunted, rubbing his head before glaring at the ball and then Dave. "Rossi?"

Dave lifted Spencer off the floor and sat him in a surprised Morgan's lap. The young agent put an arm instinctively around Spencer and glanced up at Dave with a perplexed expression.

Dave looked over to Aaron. "Watch Spencer," he muttered before he marched up to their unit chief.

"Oh... Yea, sure. Whatever you want, man," Morgan grumbled. Spencer watched his father leave before looking up curiously at Derek.

"What am I gonna do with you then?" Derek sighed.

Dave caught Aaron's arm; the unit chief looked up with a scowl but let the Italian pull him away from the Emily.

"We need to talk."

"My office," Aaron muttered, leading the way and leaving three confused agents behind. Rossi glanced back at Spencer who was watching him with teary eyes. He gave the boy a reassuring wave and signed something along the lines of 'back soon' or 'won't be long' he wasn't sure how far Spencer sign went but he knew his was certainly nothing beyond average.

Hotch shut the door and Rossi released a deep breath.

"William hurt him," he blurted as he turned to the blinds and squinted at his young son through the thin metal slits.

Aaron sighed and looked down at his ring finger where his wedding ring still sat. He twisted it harshly. "I thought as much."

"He freaked out last night; thought I was gonna hit him," Rossi panted. He rubbed his brow and found a chair to collapse into. He'd kept all this hidden in front of Spencer and Penelope but he couldn't hide from the truth and play happy families forever.

Aaron ran a hand along the back of his neck and frowned at the window, his back to Rossi as he thought.

"A-and...you were right," Rossi choked on his words a little and Aaron glanced over to him with a sad look on his face. "She hurt him too...he said it was only an accident," Rossi whispered and he shook his head quickly. "But she still did it. She should have told me! If she knew what she could do because of her illness she should've given Spencer to me."

Aaron nodded along with him, though the Italian was too busy glaring down at his neatly sewn shoes to notice.

"I know I'm not father material but I sure as hell wouldn't have hurt him."

"I know, Dave."

"We have to find him, Aaron," Rossi gasped suddenly and his eyes snapped upwards at Aaron who was still watching out through the blinds.

Aaron turned around slowly, his eyes not quite meeting Dave's.

"No, we don't."

Dave's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Because he found us," Aaron finished seriously. Finally his eyes found Rossi's dark brown ones and they saw each other's normally well concealed anxiety. The Italian stood abruptly from his chair.

"What?"

"He contacted the bureau... he's looking for you, David, and he has some claims that could-"

"What claims?" Dave snapped, his eyes blazing into Aaron's. He took a step closer to his boss who showed no sign of backing down.

Hotch sighed deeply and gave Rossi a hard stare. "He says that _he's_ Spencer's real father," he deadpanned. Dave felt his heart clench and he was lost for air suddenly.

"He's not..."

"We don't know," Aaron mumbled. He stepped forward to press a comforting hand on Dave's shoulder. "But after what you told me, I will do everything in my power to keep Spencer from him."

"If-if he is his... real father then I have no claim to Spencer. They'd take him away, Aaron!" Dave cried.

"No, no one is taking that little boy away from you; I won't let that happen."

Aaron caught Dave before he slipped to the floor and managed to guide him back into his chair. He was about to go into further details when the door suddenly burst open.

JJ stumbled through the now open door, catching herself before she tripped to the floor. She straightened and breathed roughly for a moment. "Rossi, we have a problem," she rasped.

"Not the time, JJ," Aaron started but JJ didn't leave, she stepped out of the door frame and motioned to the bullpen. Dave craned his neck and his eyes grew wide.

Morgan was stood with a nervous smile, Spencer sat on his hip his face hidden in the agent's top. Stood beside them, her hawk eyes glaring up at Hotch's office, was Strauss. Her arms were folded and her lips pursed while her foot tapped menacingly on the floor.

"Agent Rossi," she bellowed. Suddenly all the files in the room were forgotten and every Agent was gaping at Strauss wondering when she had slithered from her cave.

"It seems you're right," Rossi muttered to JJ though his eyes remained focused on the livid figure in the bullpen who was about ready to sign the warrant for his execution. "I think we have another problem."

* * *

 **Well, that escalated! I was hoping to build up to this a bit more but I figured this was as good a time as any.**

 **Also, did I promise an update Wednesday?**

 **Oops / really sorry about that. I knew I'd never be able to do it.**

 **I'll get better I promise.**

 **Please review.**

 **See ya soon.**


	10. The Discovery of Doctor Who

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I'm back! With another chapter, woohoo! I'm really getting more organised I promise, I have chapters written for my other two stories, I'm all other this ;)**

 **Thank you ahowell1993, Ludub, Diana, fishtrek, Kas3y, tannerose5, Mob85, Emobunnyme, walkthepathofdaydreams, Ash59, Tyalieva, Sammie050301, lillyflower101, 96 Hubbles, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing! It really motivated me to get on with all my stories so keep reviewing! Just tell me how you found the chapter and what you think I could improve on.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Suddenly all the files in the room were forgotten and every Agent was gaping at Strauss wondering when she had slithered from her cave._

 _"It seems you're right," Rossi muttered to JJ though his eyes remained focused on the livid figure in the bullpen who was about ready to sign the warrant for his execution. "I think we have another problem."_

* * *

Rossi rushed out of his office and down the bullpen steps, hurrying to the spot where Strauss was looming. His son was looking around frantically for him.

"Erin," he rasped as he staggered to a stop.

Spencer instantly reached out for the Italian, his cinnamon eyes flickered on Strauss as he stretched his fingers. "Daddy," he whimpered and Rossi took the child from Morgan and held him to his chest.

"Dave." Erin's tone was blaring out warning signs. Rossi gulped and shifted Spencer who had started to tremble. "I just accused Agent Morgan of not doing his job, but it seems this is your problem."

Spencer glanced up at his father as his lip shook. "Pwoblem?" He mumbled sadly and a stray tear trickled down his cheek.

"No, no, buddy, you're not," Rossi hushed him. He looked up awkwardly at Strauss. "Um... Erin, this is my son, Spencer," Rossi introduced.

Erin stared at Dave with an unamused look on her face. She looked at the other agents and found their expressions just as serious as Rossi's.

"Please do not mock me, Da-"

"I'm not... I wouldn't. He's my son. Say hi, Kiddo." Spencer gaped at his father apprehensively before looking around at Strauss and letting out a nervous gulp.

"Hi," Spencer whispered before pressing his face shyly into Rossi's shirt.

Erin's mouth bobbed open. "I...I Uh, Dave, you have some explaining to do."

"I know, I know, but right now I have bigger fish to fry," Rossi said quickly and he looked around for Garcia. "Penelope, could you take him for-"

"Of course," Garcia interjected and she reached out for the little boy. "Come to auntie Penelope, we're gonna go have some fun," She exulted as she settled Spencer on her hip.

"Dave-"

"Trust me, Erin, I will tell you later we just-"

"David, you will listen to me," Erin snapped. Garcia, who was already halfway to her bat cave looked back nervously. Erin saw she had their attention and she quickly cleared her throat before muttering "why on earth would you bring him here?"

"I had no other option."

"Retirement," Emily coughed in a non-subtle manner and Dave shot her a look.

"Alright, we'll discuss this later in my office; now, what else are you hiding from me?"

"Actually," JJ put in. "That's something I'd also like to know."

Rossi exchanged a brief glance with Aaron who flicked his head in the general direction of the conference room.

"We can't talk here. I will explain, but in the conference room."

* * *

"Spencer," Garcia huffed as the boy struggled to get out of her arms. "Spencer please calm down," she begged.

"Want daddy!"

"I know, he's just..."Garcia paused for a moment in thought as she wrestled to keep Spencer in her arms. "Sorting out some grown-up things."

"No! What daddy!" Spencer wailed. He kicked and flailed his arms and Garcia felt him slipping from her grasp so she stood him on the floor of her bat cave.

"Why don't we play something?" She asked. Spencer stared at her before his lip trembled and he sank to the floor. _So this is a temper tantrum_ , Garcia thought with a soft sigh.

She glanced around for something, anything to entertain the small boy but all of her trinkets seemed too small for a two-year-old.

"Umm..." she mumbled as she frantically searched through her drawers. She pulled out a princess tiara and cursed that Spencer wasn't a little girl.

"W-w-whe-ewes da-deeee," Spencer sobbed from the floor and Garcia's search became more desperate. She found a pink feather boa in her bottom drawer but nothing else useful. She looked at her desk briefly and snatched up the stuffed black cat she had hanging over her computer screen. She then hurried to Spencer and lifted him into her arms.

"Here, sweetie," she said, offering him the toy cat. "You look after him for me, Okay?" Spencer took the cat with shaky hands and pressed his crying eyes to it.

Garcia rocked him gently as she slowly descended into her seat.

"Da-da-eee," Spencer whispered, rubbing his running nose into the cat and clutching on Penelope's dress. Garcia cringed at her poor cat that was no longer completely black and continued to sway slowly. She grabbed her keyboard and with a sudden stroke of genius she pounded the keys.

"Shhh, honey, shh, shh, daddy's busy with important things right now, he's still here," she shushed as she pulled up a video and enlarged it. "Y-you know what I like to do when I'm upset?"

Spencer looked up with trembling lips and shook his head, rubbing his sleeves against his eyes. Garcia beamed back at him and clicked play on the video; Spencer turned his attention to the screen which filled with blue that swirled strangely.

Garcia leaned in by his ear while her hand stroked his back. "I watch Doctor Who," she whispered. Spencer frowned at the screen.

'Doctor who'? What could that be about? Was it about a hospital, with patients? He squinted at the screen inquisitively as it changed and showed a man with a smug grin. He had some sort of device in his hand that glowed at the end.

Spencer hiccupped a little bit while his thumb slowly found its way between his teeth and he sucked it comfortingly; his other hand had the toy cat in a death grip. Garcia laid her cheek against the top of Spencer's head and sighed a breath of relief.

Now that solved the most imminent problem, how was she going to explain to Rossi that she'd let his son watch a show that was definitely not age appropriate? Penelope's eyes widened a little in panic as she gazed at the computer screen. _Why didn't I put on Elmo?_ She thought bitterly. Her gaze fell on Spencer who was relaxed against her, his breathing even apart from the occasional sniffle. It was too late to change it now.

* * *

Rossi paced the room as the team looked on. Aaron was patiently waiting for the Italian to calm down but Strauss was, as always, annoyingly intrusive.

"So he may not be your son?" She asked. Rossi halted and glared at her for a moment.

"Of course he is," he argued. "He...He... there is clearly some Italian in him."

"If you insist," Strauss muttered.

JJ shook her head. "There must have been some mistake. Surely Diana would know; if she said you're his father then you must be."

"They were still technically married," Morgan put in. "And married couples _do_ tend to have sex. Or at least from my own experience I-"

"Morgan," hissed Hotch.

"She wouldn't do that!" Rossi suddenly shouted.

"Rossi, Morgan's right, you barely knew her-"

"I knew her better than her 'husband.' She told me their marriage had gone stale, she wouldn't... do it... not with him anyway."

"Well, she 'did it' with you," JJ pointed out quietly.

"Because she- we felt something for each other. She hated Reid."

"David-"

"No, look, she didn't have intercourse with William Reid, that's final," Dave interjected before Hotch could get his words out.

"Dave, what if... what if you're right-"

"I am."

"Maybe she didn't have sex... willingly," Hotch concluded, his eyes growing dark. Rossi turned to him, his mouth dropping open and stuttering for a moment.

"That's..." Rossi trailed off as the idea grew within his mind. Without warning his teeth snapped shut and his face contorted with rage. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch."

"Listen," Aaron piped up. "Nothing is concrete yet, I'm not sure if Reid's claim is legitimate. Someone may just be trying to rile you up."

"Why would they do that?" Rossi quipped.

Aaron gave Rossi a 'seriously' look. "We have lots of enemies, Dave. I only heard from someone working Diana's case back in Vegas, by all means, they could be wrong. Right now I think we should continue as we have been, I'll get into contact with CPS, if anything happens then we'll be the first to know."

"Continue? How can I go on now that I know... I-," Dave swallowed thickly and gave his lips a nervous lick. He didn't even realise what he was implying.

"That Spencer may not be yours?" Morgan asked darkly and Rossi nodded. "I thought it didn't matter?"

"It... no, it doesn't," Rossi said quickly as his hand reached nervously around his neck.

"CPS doesn't tend to remove children from places they feel comfortable in." The team glanced around at Strauss having totally forgotten about her presence. "David, you and Spencer need to have really bonded, they will recognise that. He needs a good supportive family system around him, something this other man probably can't offer."

"How do you know he can't offer that?" Emily asked.

Strauss shrugged her shoulders, "He's a lawyer," was her only answer.

Aaron scowled to himself before sending it Erin's way. "I used to be a lawyer."

"Yea well... you didn't have Jack until you joined the bureau."

"So what you're saying is..." Morgan started with one of his infamous smirks. "That you're giving us all time off to stay at Rossi's so that Spencer can have a family system around him and bond with us?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "No, Agent Morgan, I'm not giving you all time off, just Agent Rossi is he needs it, although I can offer fewer hours so you can... galavant to Agent Rossi's house and "bond"," she said incredulously, using air quotations to reinforce her sarcasm.

"It's a mansion not a house," Rossi muttered discreetly as he cleared his throat.

"So... we act like nothing has happened?" Questioned JJ in a confused tone.

"Not exactly," Aaron said. "We just keep it in the backs of our minds for now."

"Well, if that's all," Erin announced as she stood up from the table. She looked over to Rossi and he swore he saw a faint smile. "I believe there must be better introductions between Spencer and me, perhaps if you both come to my office later," she said before she gave the others a curt nod and left the room. Rossi let out his breath and rubbed his jaw.

"Dave," Aaron started. "I know you're worried b-"

"I'm going to get my son, he's probably upset," Dave muttered and he quickly spun around to the back door. Once the door closed Aaron lowered his head to the floor.

Morgan looked at the girls for something to say but before they could Hotch said "I'll be in my office," and also swiftly abandoned the room.

"Well," Morgan said as he dropped down into his chair and laid his clasped hands over his stomach. "That was eventful."

JJ slowly sat down in her chair and Emily followed, falling stiffly into another.

"If Hotch is right... a-about the whole non-consensual sex," JJ stammered, a little lost for breath as she gazed across the table at Emily and then Morgan. "And Spencer's biological father is William then... then-"

"Spencer's the product of rape," Emily finished.

Morgan shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. Spencer is meant to be Rossi's son, even if it's not 'biologically'. He will never be like William Reid. Never."

"Morgan's right," Emily said. "And I think I may actually see a little bit of Italian in him too."

"I guess. This is just a big mess," JJ sighed. Morgan groaned, his head falling into his hands and he rubbed his face.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take Strauss' offer for less hours, I'ma take Hank to see Spencer, she's probably right, if Reid does try to step in and CPS see the bonds Spencer's made then they might grant Rossi custody, even if he's not.. you know."

Emily and JJ nodded in understanding with blank expressions.

"I'll bring my boys too," JJ mumbled absentmindedly.

Emily nodded again. "Maybe he can meet Sergio."

"Alright, hold up there, princess, you may be going a bit too far," chuckled Morgan.

* * *

Garcia swayed left and right gently, her arms around Spencer's middle as they watched the British actors chatting casually on the computer screen. She'd put the tiara atop Spencer's soft brown curls and had been weaving her fingers through them before Spencer had made her wear the tiara and the feather boa. Now she was more colourful than her typical standard.

Garcia heard approaching footsteps behind her door and she glanced around as the door opened and Rossi stepped inside. Spencer also looked back with sleepy eyes which suddenly flew open eagerly.

"Daddy!" He cried, pulling his thumb from his mouth and reaching out for Dave.

Rossi shut the door quickly and took Spencer from Garcia's lap. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Spencer's puffy eyes before the boy pressed his face into his neck. Both eyebrows raised when he saw Garcia and the colour rushed to the tech analyst's cheeks as she fumbled to pull off the tiara and boa.

"Hey, champ," Dave mumbled softly, his hand instinctively running over Spencer's back. He looked down at Garcia who was hurriedly stuffing her things back into a draw. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, he wanted you and he got upset but he's okay now, aren't you, baby?" Garcia crooned and she anxiously waved her hands.

Spencer pulled back to look at his father. "We watsh dotow who," he announced with a proud smile. Dave frowned thoughtfully.

"What's that?" He glanced at Garcia who was smiling nervously.

"It's this British show that I've watched since I was little a-and I thought Spencer would like it," she blurted without taking a breath.

"Oh right," Rossi muttered. He hiked Spencer on his hip and rubbed his cheek with his knuckle. "Did you like it, Kiddo?"

"Yep!" Spencer exclaimed and he clapped his hands excitedly. Rossi grinned.

"Really? You like it more than Elmo?"

Spencer was about to nod when he blanched and pouted at Dave. "I lite E'mo too!" He proclaimed in a small voice. Rossi let out a sigh and rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"That's okay. Do you have any copies of... Doctor who? Is that what you call it?"

Garcia nodded happily. "Yes, Sir, I have every season available all the way from the start! I-I can bring them over to yours later."

"That would be great, Penelope, thank you. Hear that, Spencer? Penelope is going to let you borrow doctor who," Rossi said and Spencer gaped at Garcia in disbelief.

"Tan Opie watsh wid 'Pencew?"

"Of course she can, only if you want to, Garcia?"

"Yes!" Garcia cried suddenly. She cleared her throat in embarrassment and smiled sweetly. "I mean, yes, I'd love to."

"Good, because from the sounds of it the whole team is coming over, it's part of Strauss' 'family' plan."

"Huh? Strauss agreed to us all spending time together? Outside of work!?"

Rossi shrugged lightly and he shifted Spencer so that the boy was out of earshot. "Somethings come up, and its nothing good, we need to get Spencer as comfortable with the team as we can until... I'll explain later, but get to mine for 4.30, okay?"

"But that's too early I-"

"Strauss will approve it, trust me."

"Daddy?" Rossi turned his attention back to Spencer who was squinting up at him groggily.

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Whewe Teddy?"

"We'll go find him now, he should be in my bag." Rossi looked back at Garcia one last time and gave her a closed lip smile. "We'll see you later."

* * *

 **So I rushed a little into the whole William Reid storyline so I'm slowing it back down so Spencer can have a few more bonding sessions with the team.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **See you soon.**


	11. Spencer Meets Mudgie

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I'm dealing with some stressful things at the moment, so much so that I'm not feeling very energetic in this AN. I'm sorry for the delay, I'm trying to channel this stress into something more productive, I've been writing this for a couple hours now, trying to fill in gaps and it's helped.**

 **Sorry, that was really... wow, I should stop wallowing in self pity. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, If I didn't PM you individually then I'm sorry, I promise to do it with this chapter.**

 **I can't say much more so... enjoy! I hope this chapter is more positive than my current mood.**

 **Previously:**

 _"Daddy?" Rossi turned his attention back to Spencer who was squinting up at him groggily._

 _"Yeah, Kiddo?"_

 _"Whewe Teddy?"_

 _"We'll go find him now, he should be in my bag." Rossi looked back at Garcia one last time and gave her a closed lip smile. "We'll see you later."_

* * *

"Hank, stand nicely please," Savannah hissed while Derek knocked on the door. Hank stopped bouncing for a moment and gazed up at the door.

After just a few seconds the door swung open and Garcia poked her head out. She was smiling like a mad man and beckoned them inside. "Welcome to the Rossi mansion!" She announced brightly.

"Don't say that, you'll only inflate his ego," Morgan snickered and he winked at Savannah who rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," complained the Italian from another room.

"Is that Uncle Dave!?" Hank cried excitedly, stepping over the threshold while Savannah tried to pull him back. "Is Michael here too?"

"Hank! Don't just barge in," Savannah chided as the small boy darted past Garcia's leg and followed the laughter inside.

Dave dodged the speeding child and glanced at the Morgan's. He hitched Spencer on his hip and moved to let them inside. "Savannah," he said with a polite grin. "You look wonderful, how are you?"

"Im Fine, thank you, Dave, you?"

"Good, a little frazzled with this little one." Rossi nodded his head at Spencer who was looking at Derek with sparkling eyes and clutching his penguin to his chest. Rossi also turned his gaze on Morgan and his smirk returned. "Nice to see you dressed up for tonight," he quipped sarcastically.

Morgan stepped inside and opened his mouth to complain. "Maybe I _am_ dressed up."

"You're wearing what you wore at work," Garcia put in as Rossi turned and made his way to the backdoor, he chuckled lightly as he went.

"Don't gang up on me, baby girl, I didn't realise this was a black tie event."

David rolled his eyes and led the last guests into the backyard where Hank was already situated in a low tree, trying to follow Jack and Michael.

"Hank!" Morgan yelled, his eyes glued to the small boy struggling into the tree, completely forgetting about the drink that was being handed to him. "Get down from there!"

"But-" Hank started to whine but Morgan set his drink down and yelled.

"I won't tell you again!"

"You too, Jack," Hotch shouted. "You're encouraging the other boys."

"Alright! Sorry, Uncle Dave!"

"That's alright, Kiddo," Rossi said as he sat Spencer beside him on their outdoor couch. Savannah sat on his other side and Spencer scrambled onto Dave's lap.

Rossi had arranged the outdoor furniture in a horseshoe shape and wine and glasses which each had varying fullness were set out on the glass coffee table. The long wooden table was laid out a few metres away and was covered in bowls of food and snacks including Dave's carbonara, a bowl of Cheetos from JJ and cupcakes courtesy of Penelope. One of the cupcakes already had a small bite in it but had been placed carefully back with the others.

Jack was hurrying back to the adults, leading Michael and Hank who followed like little ducklings would.

"Can we eat yet?" He whined when he reached his father, placing his hands on the arm of the chair and leaning on it as he looked up at Aaron with pleading eyes.

"Is that Alright, Dave?"

"Sure, help yourselves, boys."

"Yes!" Henry cried as he slid off his mothers lap and raced to the table in an effort to beat his brother. Garcia stood up, leaving her drink on the table and taking a step towards Rossi.

"Want me to take Spencer to get something to eat?" She asked. Rossi looked at the table a little doubtfully.

"Don't get him anything too big... or hard... maybe just the pasta... and cut it up," he insisted as he held the toddler out to Garcia. She took Spencer and Pengi and couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on his warm cheek.

"Don't worry, man," Morgan put in. "Garcia knows what she's doin, if anything she's more precautious than you."

Spencer squirmed, wishing his dad would take him back. He whined a little but Garcia was already taking him away. "Hey, hey, mr. wiggle, how am I gonna show you all my doctor who DVDs if you stay with your daddy," Garcia whispered and Spencer froze and gaped up at Garcia, which alowed her to carried him over to the food table.

Rossi sucked his teeth apprehensively and smiled at Spencer who was eyeing up the cupcakes with interest.

Jack swerved around Garcia with a plastic plate full of all sorts of food. He plonked himself down on one of the dining room chairs next to the two seater couch Hotch and Emily were sat in. Henry hurried over and sat himself in the chair beside it and Michael squeezed on the loveseat between his parents.

Rossi watched Garcia closely as she pointed to the bowl of carbonara and asked Spencer if he wanted some. He cringed when the boy pointed to the Cheetos. The 'mom' blog he was following instructed against that kind of food, in fact, Rossi had made Spencer his own meal of chicken, potato, and carrot that he'd had every intention of giving the toddler despite it looking like mush.

Dave tore his eyes away from his son when his phone rang. He dug into his pocket, ignoring the curious eyes of Hank who had had jumped up onto Savannah's lap.

"Rossi," he mumbled. Hank gasped and turned to his father who was on Savannah's other side.

"I thought he's called Uncle Dave?"

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "Rossi is his second name, like yours is Morgan. Hank Morgan."

"Ohh."

Hank looked back at Rossi who was sat with his hand on his knee, a distressed look in his face.

"What about tomorrow?" The Italian asked. He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand; I _am_ grateful, Frankie, it's just hard for me right now."

"Mommy," Hank whispered through a mouthful of mac and cheese. "What's wrong with uncle Dave?"

"Shhh, eat your food," Savannah mumbled back.

"God damn it," Rossi mumbled as he hung up the phone.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"You know Frank, my Vietnam buddy?"

"Yea?"

"He's been looking after Mudgie, but he has family coming this afternoon and wants me to take Mudge back."

"Oh..." Hotch muttered and then his eyes widened. "Oh! Spencer..." he trailed off.

"Exactly. He's coming by to drop Mudgie off. He should only be half an hour."

Aaron nodded and glanced at Spencer who was still with Penelope. He took a deep sip of his wine. "I can keep Spencer distracted while you deal with Mudgie. If Spencer gets scared of him I expect Morgan will take him."

Savannah scoffed at that and Hotch raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure I can deal with a German shepherd, a Labrador, a 3-year-old and him," she said and she stuck her finger at Morgan who pouted slightly.

"That's alright, I'll just keep Mudgie in his room-"

"Wait, the dog had his own room?" Emily gasped.

"Well, it's more of a utility room and-"

"Yes," Aaron interrupted simply.

* * *

Emily and Garcia managed to distract Spencer while Rossi answered the door. Aaron stepped inside after Morgan to hear the sporadic tapping of dog claws on laminate flooring.

"Woah!" Morgan guffawed when the dog skidded past him and into the front room. Rossi followed and he looked anxious, his hand rubbing at his neck.

"I think he missed me," he murmured as the dog shot into the kitchen and then back into the front room before leaping at Dave. "Alright, boy, calm down."

"What's he doing?" Morgan muttered as the chocolate Labrador pottered clumsily around the room, sniffing here and there. He hopped onto the couch where Spencer had left his giraffe and the dog took a deep whiff of it and his tail started to wag. His coat was still it's normal illustrious brown that Rossi didn't realise he'd missed.

"I think he can smell Spencer," Rossi said as Mudgie picked up the stuffed animal in his wet jaws. "No, boy, drop," ordered Rossi and the dog huffed and released the toy before going back to sniffing the area, his tail pounding against the couch as he passed it.

"In that case, I think he likes Spencer."

Rossi ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Morgan. "God, I hope so."

* * *

Spencer tottered around Garcia's legs, dragging his penguin behind him as he nervously watched the boys. Henry waved him over but Spencer wrapped his little fingers in Penelope's purple tights. She looked down and couldn't hold back a sympathetic smile for the boy. Henry made a determined face and marched up to Spencer. He took the younger boy's hand and Spencer flinched.

"C'mon, Spence, we're gonna play cops and robbers and you and me are gonna be the cops," the older boy exulted.

Spencer shook his head and gripped Garcia tighter.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'll watch," she promised, kneeling down to Spencer's height- or almost Spencer's height- and tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

"You can bring your penguin. He can be a cop too!"

"Weally?" Spencer gasped as he let go of Garcia and wrapped his fingers around his penguin. Henry pulled out a police cap from behind his back and stuck it on the penguin.

"Yea, see," he said, and he took Spencer's hand again, this time the younger boy didn't stop him. "Stick with me and we'll get all the robbers," he added, pointing to Jack, Michael, and Hank who were hiding poorly around the yard. Spencer sucked on his lower lip and glanced up nervously at Garcia. She smiled and gave him a little push.

"Go ahead, snuggle cakes."

Spencer beamed and let Henry pull him out into the open.

* * *

"Mudgie, sit," Rossi instructed. The dog bounced around excitedly for a few moments before parking his butt on the floor. "Good boy." Dave set down a bowl of food and the dog stuck his face into it and started chowing down. Dave wiped his hands on his pants and turned to the younger agents.

"Will that distract him?" Aaron asked.

"It should give us long enough to get Spencer comfortable with seeing him without Mudgie going crazy."

"I'm surprised Garcia has kept Spencer distracted this long," mused Morgan.

* * *

Spencer giggled as he pushed the police cap up so he could see Jack. He pointed a finger at Jack, like Henry had, to mimic a gun and Jack raised his hands.

"You got me!" Jack cried and he made a sad face. "Don't shoot!"

"Get him, Spence!" Henry yelled as he pressed Michael into the ground while Hank carried on racing around, announcing that he still needed to be caught.

Spencer cocked his head at Jack and lowered his finger. He put his hat back over his eyes so he could barely see and put his hands on his hips. "No be naughty!" He said, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

Jack put a hand over his heart. "I promise never to be naughty again. Can I be a cop now?"

"Otay!" Spencer replied excitedly as Jack jumped to his feet.

Back at the house Rossi had opened the back door to see how his son was doing. "I'll go get Spencer," he called back to Morgan. Unfortunately for him Mudgie had also heard and he ducked under Morgan's arm and bounded towards the open door, his nose was leading him to the strange new scent that reminded him of his owner.

"Rossi!" Morgan yelled, but it was too late, Mudgie sprang through the open door, his nose zeroing in on the target and leading him toward it.

"Oh shit," Rossi gasped as he went after the big dog.

"Now we have to get Hank," Jack explained as he also took a cop hat and forced it over his head. Spencer nodded and turned in the direction he'd last seen Hank. To his surprise he heard lots of yelling and when he lifted his head to see out from under his hat a large brown dog was hurtling towards him. He squealed loudly as he tried to duck down but the animal pounced on him before he could even move. The chunky Labrador sent the small boy to the floor with a terrified yelp. Mudgie sniffed at him wildly while Spencer fended off the dogs tongue on his cheek.

"Ahhh!" He wailed, covering his face as tears welled in his eyes and shivers took over his body.

"Mudgie, down!" Rossi shouted as he stumbled towards the dog. Mudgie looked back with a wild expression, his eyes blown wide and his tail beating against the air. Dave grabbed the dog by his collar and yanked him off Spencer. Mudgie's tongue retreated into his mouth and his tail tucked beneath him. "Bad dog!" Rossi snapped as he bent down to pick up Spencer, who reached his arms up at the same time.

"Woah, is he alright?!" Morgan was at Dave's side as he cradled Spencer's head to his shoulder. Rossi ignored him and glared at Mudgie who's eyes were on the ground.

"Bad, bad dog! Get to your bed," he yelled and the dog obeyed, trudging slowly back to the house with his tail between his legs. Dave turned his focus back on Spencer, running a hand down his back and shushing his cries. "It's alright, buddy, Mudgie didn't mean to upset you."

Michael, who had hurried over eagerly, cocked his head at Spencer. "What's wrong, Spencer? It's only Mudgie."

Spencer lifted his head and looked at Dave with tear filled eyes. "G-Gonna eat me," he whimpered.

"Oh no, Spencer, he wasn't trying to eat you, he was just saying hi."

Spencer wiped his eyes on his sleeve and frowned at Rossi as he sniffled. The team had gathered now to make sure Spencer was okay while Mudgie watched from his cowered position at the back door.

"Yea, Mudgie only eats dog food and ice cream," Henry added. Spencer giggled a little through his sniffles.

"Ice cream?" Rossi asked with a grin.

"Yea, he always shares with me."

"Gross," Emily grumbled.

"See," Rossi whispered. Spencer hicupped harshly, so much so that he pressed his face into Rossi's shirt, his fingers clinging to the buttons. "Mudgie is just a big silly dog," Rossi concluded.

"Yea! Just like Clooney," Hank giggled.

"Who c'ooney?" Spencer asked in a voice muffled by Rossi's shirt.

"That's Uncle Derek's dog."

"Beaw?"

Rossi smirked and shot a sly look Morgan's way. "That's right, Uncle Bear's doggie."

"Cute kid, real cute," Morgan muttered, a grin on his face.

"C'mon lets go back to the patio. I hear there's tasty cupcakes up there," Emily said, motioning for the others to follow.

"You never told me Spencer gave you a nickname," Savannah said to Morgan as they wandered back to the patio. Morgan blushed and sent Rossi a glower.

"It's not somerthing I broadcast-."

"That's so adorable!"

"Not when he's older it won't be," Morgan grumbled.

Spencer stared at the shivering dog as they got back to their seats. He felt sad for the dog who's eyes were flickering anxiously at his father.

"Pencew mate him sad?" He questioned. Rossi followed Spencer's gaze and sighed.

"No, bud, daddy made him sad when he shouted at him."

"Tan Daddy mate him happy?"

Rossi settled Spencer on his lap and glanced over at the quaking dog. "Here boy," he called. Mudgie trembled as he got to his feet and plodded over delicately. Spencer gasped and covered his eyes and Mudgie ducked his head. "It's okay, Spencer, he's not going to hurt you. I'm going to show you how to make him happy."

"I know, I know!" Micheal cried, slipping off his chair and skipping up to Mudgie. He patted the dogs head and beamed up at Dave. Will rolled his eyes and hissed for Michael to sit back down.

"Yea, that's it, Michael," Rossi said as he reached out and ran his fingers through Muegies short fur. The dogs eyes lit up happily. Spencer gulped and watched his father's actions intently.

"If you give him a stroke he'll know you forgive him."

Mudgie looked up guiltily at Spencer and cocked his head. Spencer reached out and patted the dog's head. Mudgie's tongue fell out of his mouth and he hopped to his feet. Spencer jumped back which made Mudgie's tongue disappear.

"It's okay, he's just saying hi, see," Rossi said as he held out a hand and let Mudgie lick it. Spencer gingerly put his hand forward and Garcia and Dave held a collective breath. Mudgie turned to Spencer's hand and licked at it frantically.

"Ah, it cold!" Spencer giggled as he held his other hand out for the dog and he started to lick that too.

"Wow, real hygienic," JJ murmured but her face broke into a smile when Spencer laughed whole heartedly.

"'Pencew lite doggie," the boy announced.

"I think he likes you too, Kiddo."

It took another 15 minutes for Spencer to calm down enough and go back to playing with the other boys. Dave watched close by with Aaron as Spencer pushed the tractor Henry had brought down the steps. Lucky for them, Jack was at his side, his hands hovering over the toddler so he didn't fall.

Mudgie was crouched on the floor, shuffling after the boys and their various cars and tractors. The dog was focused on Spencer, licking the boy's arm affectionately whenever he was close enough.

"Super speed!" Henry yelled when he got to the grass with his car and he pushed it, sending it flying past Michael's.

"Hey! Watch it," Micheal called back as he made a u-turn and sped off towards Henry's discarded car.

"That's mine!"

"It's mine now," Michael retorted as he grabbed Henry's car and waved it over his head victoriously.

Hank was also tottering along with his blue tractor, making little endearing sound effects. Jack had a black SUV in his hand and he was pushing his alongside Spencer's and talking softly to the boy.

"What are they playing?" Rossi asked, his brow furrowed as he watched Henry snatch both vehicles from Michael's hands and dash down the garden with them.

"Does it matter?" Aaron hissed, he raised an eyebrow at Dave as he lent against the food table. "As long as they're distracted."

Rossi nodded and looked back at Mudgie, he chuckled when he saw the dog rolling about in the grass, trying to capture one of the boys' attention.

"You need to stop overthinking, Dave."

Rossi sighed and turned to look at Aaron. "Any news on William Reid?"

"What happened to pushing that to the back of your mind?" Aaron asked.

"Would you?"

"No. But it's only been a few hours, Dave. Anyway, the answer is no, Reid hasn't made any further contact since yesterday."

Rossi grunted. "Doesn't sound like a man who wants his son back."

Aaron frowned and looked back at the kids. Jack had lent Spencer his car and the toddler was sat with his legs crossed pointing at different parts and explaining something to Jack. "Not 'his' son," he muttered.

"You don't know that."

"Let's say I have a hunch." Aaron grinned at Dave. "Everyone says he's got a little Italian in him."

* * *

 **16 days until I leave for uni. Chapters will take time because I'm trying get as many hours into my summer job as possible while trying to see my friends before I leave and don't even mention packing! Thank god for IKEA!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chair. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Like I said, I rushed into the main story line and I'd hoped to have a slow build so there should be a couple more fluff chapters like this coming your way.**

 **Thanks as always for all of your support.**

 **See ya soon.**


	12. Collin the Brachiosaurus

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Tannerose5, Tyalieva, Guest, Ludub, Diana, sherryola, Kas3y, lilyflower101, and Zhangxinna for reviewing. It means a lot to have your feedback. I'm so happy with the response of this story so thank you all.**

 **Please leave a review when you finish and tell me what you think. And if you want to stay updated follow and favourite this story ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Aaron frowned and looked back at the kids. Jack had lent Spencer his car and the toddler was sat with his legs crossed pointing at different parts and explaining something to Jack. "Not 'his' son," he muttered._

 _"You don't know that."_

 _"Let's say I have a hunch." Aaron grinned at Dave. "Everyone says he's got a little Italian in him."_

* * *

It had been a week with still no word from William Reid or his lawyer.

In that short space of time Spencer had developed quite an unhealthy obsession with both Doctor Who and dinosaurs, which Rossi blamed garcia for entirely, who had thought it would be a good idea to buy Spencer a bucket of plastic dinosaurs and Doctor Who figurines. Spencer on the other hand was in love with them and for that matter, in love with Garcia as well.

Rossi had also brought Spencer to work with him where the boy had taken residence under the conference room table with a bag of potato chips and several stuffed animals and Rossi's office had been converted into some what of a second play room, again another curtesy of Penelope Garcia. Despite their attempts at being inconspicuous some agents had noticed David's routine with Spencer and even though the child made no noise and had yet to disturb one person, not even the team (perhaps Rossi a little) some agents were narrowing their eyes at Dave's office and making judgements about the new Rossi kid. It seemed strange to them why Strauss was allowing this type of behaviour from one of her top agents, who surely should be setting an example.

It was a Wednesday, and as normal (or what was becoming normal) Rossi came in at 8.30 with Spencer's hand in his. The little boy was struggling with his bucket of dinosaurs which Dave had tried to carry for him, but he'd been given instructions to carry Pengi and teddy.

The team in the bullpen waved at Spencer as he went by and the small boy smiled awkwardly and looked at his feet. They first went to Penelope's office where Spencer got a big hug and a kiss and a lollypop from Garcia's special candy drawer.

Spencer sat playing with his dinosaurs. In his invented world the dinosaurs were about to become extinct, but from out of nowhere a blue police box appeared. Spencer dropped the Tardis into the midsts of his toy dinosaurs which he'd placed in various positions to make it appear as if they were minding their own business. He carefully turned all the dinosaurs so they were looking at the Tardis. He opened the Tardis door making a small 'whoosh' sound and pulling out the doctor. In the pretend world of Spencer's imagination the doctor jumped back and stared at all the giant dinosaurs. He explained how he could only take a few of them at a time to take back to earth and so the diplodocus, triceratops, and pterodactyl got first dibs.

Rossi watched as Spencer tried to cram some dinosaurs into his Tardis and lifted the box into the air. He got to his feet and flew the Tardis around the room. It landed on Rossi's desk and he grinned at the small boy as he unloaded the dinosaurs.

"What's the doctor up to?" Rossi asked with a smile. Spencer looked up and giggled.

"Saving dinosauws!" Spencer explained before shooting off back over to his small place on the carpet and forcing more dinosaurs into the box. Rossi chuckled and shook his head, retuning his attention to his work.

There was a knock on Rossi's door and Spencer crouched behind the couch suddenly.

"Come in," Rossi called; Spencer peeked over the couch arm as an agent walked in.

"Agent Rossi, there's a Angela Wordsly at reception asking for you, sir," the agent announced. Rossi glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Uh... Okay, Thanks," he looked around at his son who was hiding nervously behind the couch. "It's one of my publishers, would you... could you stay here with Spencer? I'll be ten minutes tops," Rossi said. He remembered what Spencer's therapist had said, that Spencer had to get used to 'new' people. He was getting better in public but was he ready to be left with 'new' people? Dave pursed his lips and decided it would be alright, it would only be five minutes. The agent before him shifted uncomfortably but nodded all the same.

"I can do that, Sir."

"Good man," Rossi patted the agent's shoulder and turned back to Spencer. "I'll be back as soon as I can, buddy. You stay here and do as the nice man says, okay?" Spencer looked over at the agent who smiled wearily. He licked his lips nervously and nodded but he reached out to his father as he swept out the door.

"Da-" he started but Dave was already gone. Spencer swallowed thickly and avoided looking at the 'nice man', he turned back to his dinosaurs. Mrs. Ansley had said that he would meet 'new' people, and that he could make friends with them. Spencer glanced at the agent quickly and wondered if they could be friends.

The agent looked over his shoulder to make sure Rossi was gone before stepping inside and closing the door. He was going to get to the bottom of this kid's attitude. Spencer put his Tardis on the arm of the couch and backed away from the agent; compulsive trembling took hold of his body. _Friend_? Spencer thought desperately. _We could be friends_ , he tried his best to smile at the man but he trembled harder.

"Daddy?" He called quietly, realising he couldn't be friends with this new man. It was too scary. A step too far.

"Your dad's quite the guy, isn't he?" The Agent mused, picking up objects on Rossi's desk and having a good look at them. He picked up the dinosaurs and tutted, dropping them on the floor one at a time. Spencer yelped suddenly and went to step forward but he stopped himself midstep when the agent loomed over the desk. _The doctor can save them,_ he thought to himself as he cowered back, and he prayed the dinosaurs hadn't hurt themselves.

"Hello? Earth to Rossi?" The agent chuckled and he stepped closer to Spencer who instinctively drew back. "You really are skittish," he laughed. He made a sudden move and Spencer squeaked in terror, falling onto his backside. This only made the agent laugh harder. Spencer felt hot tears filling his eyes.

"Why don't you speak?" The Agent demanded. Spencer's lip shivered in fear. "When they said Rossi had a kid I thought you'd be a talkative son of a bitch," he sneered. Spencer gulped and scrambled back on his hands and knees until he was pressed up against the bookshelf.

"Come on," The agent yelled and Spencer couldn't hold back, he burst into tears and hid his face in his hands. "Pathetic. I really thought-"

"Agent Rowney!"

The agent stopped berating the child and stood up slowly. He turned towards the door where section chief Strauss was stood with her hands on her hips.

"M-ma'am," he stuttered.

"Get away from that child, Rowney. Who the hell do you think you are, shouting at a two-year-old? Christ, get out of my sight," spat Strauss.

Rowney's eyes grew wide and he stumbled out the door, brushing against Strauss and darting back to his desk.

Strauss let her angry expression fall and she took a few steps towards the crying child before kneeling down.

"Sweetheart?" She murmured. Spencer shimmied back, his back now pressed against the wall, his head in his arms and his knees tucked up to his chin.

"Spencer, honey," Strauss whispered in a soft voice. "It's Erin. You remember? I'm one of your daddy's friends. I won't hurt you," she said. She kept her distance but continued to kneel. Spencer peeked up, his eyes watery and red.

"It's okay, now, that mean mans gone," she added and she let out a smile. The wet brown eyes blinked at her, tears still pooling in the corners. Erin looked around the floor and chuckled at the sight of all the plastic dinosaurs scattered around- she'd have to have a word with David about treating his office as a daycare centre.

She gently picked up a friendly looking dinosaur with a smile on its face and she tapped it along the floor. Spencer lifted his face up from his arms, still sniffing sadly.

"What's his name?" Erin asked while offering the dinosaur to Spencer. The little boy didn't take the toy but instead glanced nervously up at Strauss before fisting his eyes.

"Dats giwl," Spencer whimpered. Strauss smiled and narrowed her eyes at the yellow dinosaur.

"Really? What's _her_ name?"

Spencer sucked on his bottom lip. "Sunsine," he mumbled.

"Sunshine?" Strauss asked, to be sure she didn't confuse the boy's limited pronounciation.

"Uh Huh," Spencer said with a nod. He released his knees and crawled towards the nearest dinosaur, making sure he didn't get too close to Erin. He picked up the small red dinosaur and held it out to her. "Dis Sawah," he explained, letting Erin take the toy.

"And why's she called Sarah?" Erin asked. Spencer frowned and sat back on his knees.

"See gwumpy," he replied simply as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"She's grumpy?"

"Yep," Spencer exulted and his face broke into a smile. He wiped his nose and pulled himself up beside the couch before grabbing the Tardis and sitting back down by Erin, closer this time. "Dis da tarwdis," he exclaimed excitedly, giving her the figurine and then diving off to the side and grabbing the Doctor off the floor. "A-an' Dis da Dotow."

"Doter?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow at the figurines in her hands. Spencer shook his head.

"Dotow," he explained. Erin frowned thoughtfully before nodding.

"The Doctor?"

"Yep!" Spencer cried eagerly.

* * *

Dave hurried back to his office. His publisher had kept him away for 15 minutes and he'd broken into a sweat to try and get back to his son. As he jogged up the steps to his office he wondered who had attachement issues now, him or Spencer.

He burst through his door and felt an icy dread fill him when Agent Rowney wasn't in sight, or for that matter, Spencer.

He glanced around at the trail of dinosaurs and heard quiet voices behind his desk. "Spencer?" He called. There was a sudden squeak of excitement and the sound of feet scrambling across carpet before Spencer bounced out from behind Dave's desk.

"Daddy!" He cried, holding his arms out and darting towards Rossi.

Rossi let out a sigh of relief and dropped down to his knees to catch his son. He pulled Spencer into his arm and pressed his lips against the top of the toddler's head. "What are you doing here alone?" He whispered.

"No awone," Spencer replied and he pulled away from Dave and turned back to the desk where Strauss was straightening up and dusting off her knees.

She and David locked gazes for an uncomfortable moment.

"David?" Strauss muttered and Rossi felt the colour fade from his cheeks.

"Miss Ewin loot aftew 'Pencew," Spencer exclaimed and Rossi smiled at him.

"Hey, Spencer, go show Uncle Derek your dinosaurs; I'm sure he was asking what a diplodocus was," Rossi said and Spencer's eyes grew wide.

"Tay wid Daddy," Spencer whimpered, clutching Dave's hand.

"I'll be right there, sweetheart, but uncle Derek really wants to meet Collin," Dave said with a smile.

Spencer took on a thoughtful expression for a moment before adding "an' Sawah?"

"Only if she's not grumpy," Dave chuckled. Spencer nodded happily and he grabbed Sarah and a green Brachiosaurus dubbed Collin before scuttling out of the room.

"Dave, you know this isn't good for the boy," Erin grumbled as she stepped out from behind the desk, the tardis in her hand.

"Are you saying that spending time with his father is bad for him?"

"No, that's not-"

"I'm all he's got. He's terrified of strangers and he has extreme abandonment issues so don't even try to tell me that sending him away while I work is beneficial for him because it isn't."

"You just left him with a man he's never met, David," Strauss chided as she set the tardis down on his desk. "Agent Rowney was shouting at Spencer when I got here."

"He what!?" Dave growled and he whipped his head back, scanning the bullpen for Rowney.

"If he's so bad, David, why would you leave him with someone _you_ barely know?"

"I-I... I wasn't supposed to be gone long, and Spencer's therapist wants him to get used to 'new people'," Dave huffed in self defence. He glanced yet again for Rowney but instead he caught sight of Spencer sat on Derek's desk, with the older man pretending the dinosaurs were eating his paperwork which was apparently hilarious to the two-year-old. He turned back to Erin who had her arms folded.

"I think..." she mused, letting out a loud exhale. "That _you_ are scared of leaving him. You just got him, so you don't want to lose him."

Dave shifted in the doorway.

"I understand, Dave, I have children myself."

"And did they find their overdosed mother in the bathroom? Or did they have to sit with their dead parent until the neighbours noticed something?" Dave snapped. As soon as he said it he realised it didn't make much sense.

"I know Spencer's a damaged child-"

"Damaged!? No, he's just... he's traumatised," hissed Rossi his voice trailing away in defeat.

"Look, Dave, I am not telling you to leave Spencer, you have my permission to bring him to work, I'm just warning you that in the long run this won't work." She unfolded her arms and pressed her lips together seriously. "I'm telling you to keep your options open." With that Strauss marched to the door. Before she stepped out, Dave caught her arm. They shared a brief glance.

"Thank you," He muttered.

"He's an easy boy, Dave, I actually enjoyed looking after him."

"No... not just for that, for... understanding," the Italian admitted. Strauss smiled affectionately at him before nodding.

"Pleasure," she replied before sweeping away.

Dave turned back to the bullpen where Spencer was now showing Emily his dinosaurs. He shook his head with a loving grin.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay, I've been so busy, I'm moving out tomorrow and moving into university so I've been packing and stressing about student things.**

 **Anyway, I also tend to wait until I feel like everyone's had a chance to read this story and review and that then gives me the motivation to wr the again.**

 **So please do review, it means so much to me. If you're a writer you understand which is why I try to review everything I read ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**


	13. The Funeral

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you merlinrxddle, Emobunnyme, Guest, Autxmnal Rain, Jesuslover123, Rookblonkorules, Daisyangel, fishtrek, Ash59, xNatCat, Kas3y, Sherryola, Diana, Ludub, TVHollywoodDiva, lillyflower101, poohbear123, and xhangzinna for leaving a review.**

 **Delays will hopefully get better as tonight's th last night of freshers week so I won't be going out as much ;)**

 **Please review, thank you!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Dave turned back to the bullpen where Spencer was now showing Emily his dinosaurs. He shook his head with a loving grin._

* * *

Rossi pressed his palms against his head and groaned quietly, his pen sliding from his fingers and onto the file filled with paperwork regarding Diana's funeral.

Spencer, who was having some kind of board meeting with his stuffed animals, looked up from the paper Rossi had given him and stared at his father curiously.

"Daddy?" He whispered and Dave opened his eyes and smiled at the small boy.

"Hey buddy, daddy's a little stressed but he's okay," Rossi explained. The two-year-old cocked his head and appeared unconvinced but he went back to the scribbles on his paper and started mumbling in his own language to his stuffed animals.

Dave looked back down at the file and shook his head. "That will have to do," he murmured as he shut it and pushed it to the end of his desk. William Reid hadn't responded about the funeral and with Spencer being her only living family David took it upon himself to organise the funeral. So far he had arranged for the transportation of Diana's body to Virginia so that Spencer could have his mother close. That had caused problems on its own due to the time it took to transport a corpse which was by now a few weeks old and the fact that the condition of said corpse was beginning to worsen due to lack of reason to keep Diana from decomposing. There had been a plan to have a quick and easy funeral sooner in Virginia, but Dave refused and now the body had been transferred from morgue to coffin and back again nature was surely taking its toll.

He also had to look into Diana's life for any significant people to be at the day. Once again he came up pretty empty handed. Now the funeral was two days away and he still had to buy Spencer a suit and the flowers.

He let out a huff and nodded along with his thoughts. He could order the flowers the next morning and as for the suit, he'd get the girls to go on the hunt for a simple little black suit that Spencer would never have to wear again.

With that idea solidified in the Italian's head, Dave stood up from his desk and tucked his chair in. He glanced over at Spencer and chuckled.

The boy was humming to himself as he wrote on the paper. His face was a picture of concentration but his clenched fist around the pencil was only making peculiar squiggles over the page.

"Hey, Kiddo," Dave called, catching his son's attention. "Ready to go home?"

Spencer nodded happily and dropped his pencil. He reached up for Dave to pick him up but he was busy packing away Spencer's toys.

As he forced the stuffed giraffe into his bag, Dave caught sight of Erin looking into his room. Their eyes met briefly before Erin dropped the gaze and stepped back.

"Daddy?" Spencer put in, still trying to get his dad to lift him up.

"Hold on, Kiddo," Dave mumbled as he dropped the bag and hurried to the door. He pulled it open and in doing so caught Erin's attention. He found her eyes again and felt another wave of relief. He needed some kind of companionship beyond the likes of a crazy dinosaur fan. He wet his lips and gave Erin a small smile.

"Strauss... Erin, I mean...khm," Rossi cleared his throat awkwardly. Strauss, who had scanned the empty bullpen, turned around to look at him. Spencer was stood beside Rossi, patting his leg.

"Yes, David?" Strauss calmly replied.

Rossi frowned briefly and wondered what he was planning to say. It's not like he _had_ a plan. He needed someone other than Aaron to talk to. In a way he was grieving over the mother of his child and here Erin was arriving at precisely the right moment to give him the relief he needed.

"I... me and Spencer were planning to go out for some food tonight," he said. _Had they?_ He thought. He had hoped to get Spencer back for some dinner and then a bath and bed, and maybe if the toddler was good he'd get to watch some more of Elmo. Nowhere in that scenario had Erin or a restaurant been involved.

Spencer bounced from foot to foot, tapping Rossi insistently. "Would you care to join us?" The Italian asked nervously. Spencer jumped around beside him impatiently, reaching his arms up at his father.

"Daddy," he whined quietly.

"Dave... I," she paused. "That sounds lovely but-"

"Don't worry if you don't want to, we don't mind," Rossi said quickly. Spencer was getting more impatient now, Why was his father not paying him any attention?

"Daaaadeeeee!" His wailed, louder this time.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to, Dave, however, It's highly unprofessional," she explained and Rossi nodded.

"I understand."

"Daddy!" Spencer smacked Rossi's leg but he still didn't notice him. Rossi turned to leave taking a reluctant and annoyed Spencer's hand.

"Wait, David," Strauss gasped. Rossi whirled around nearly knocking Spencer off his feet.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly. Spencer scowled up at his father and resumed jumping about on the spot with his arms raised to get his attention. He wrapped his arms around Rossi's leg and pleaded quietly.

"I always preferred your cooking," Strauss muttered cryptically.

"Really?"

"Don't make me spell it out, Agent. Just...just cook me a damn carbonara," she said and a rare grin crossed her face. Rossi nodded excitedly and ushered her towards them.

"DADDY!" Spencer shouted and finally, his father looked down at him.

"Yes, Spencer?" Rossi said absentmindedly.

"Cuddle?" Spencer asked quietly, reaching his arms towards his father. Rossi rolled his eyes but obliged with a wide smile. Spencer wrapped his arms around his father's neck and sighed happily

"Spence? You alright, bud?" Dave asked as he shifted Spencer onto his hip and motioned for Strauss to walk on his other side.

"I think someone was getting a bit jealous," chuckled Strauss to which Spencer sent her the cutest little frown and turned his face against Rossi's neck.

"Oh, right." Rossi laughed at that too and he felt Spencer huff. "Sorry, Kiddo, how about we watch a movie when we get home, and me and Erin will start dinner."

Spencer raised his head a little and grinned. "E'mo?"

"You've watched that a hundred times, Spencer."

"Fouwteen," Spencer murmured through the thumb in his mouth.

Erin and Dave shared a knowing glance. "Fine. Whatever you want, bud."

* * *

The funeral was a quiet procession. Dave clutched onto his son for the whole service; the light weight of the toddler at his side helped him through the day. The tiny child hid his face in his father's shirt for most of the day, only occasionally looking up at the people gathered around the coffin.

Rossi had picked white roses, not knowing what had been Diana's favourite, and he gave one to Spencer to lay on top of his mother's coffin.

Spencer stared at it with big eyes and shook his head.

"Buddy," Rossi sighed, trying to push the rose back into his grasp. "That's for mommy."

"Whewe?" Spencer whimpered in a small voice. He looked around at the coffin where the team had placed their roses. "Mommy?" He called, pointing to the coffin.

Garcia inhaled sharply, tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's mommy," Dave said in a strained voice. Spencer looked from his father to the coffin and then back at the rose. His plump little lips trembled ever so slightly and he wriggled a little.

"Down, Daddy," he whispered. "I say bye-bye," he added in a voice so small that Rossi had almost missed it.

The Italian slowly set the boy on the ground and found his fingers stolen by a shaky little hand that clung to him without restraint. Rossi allowed the small boy to pull him up to the coffin. Spencer only came up to one of the shiny railings, so he had to look up at it. He reached out his hand holding the rose, the other still firmly grasping his father's reliable fingers, and he touched where the lid and the base met, his fingertips caressing the valley in the wood, the rose following the movements.

He looked up at his father, his hand still on the wood. "Mommy?" He asked quietly. Dave swallowed thickly and nodded. Spencer turned back to the coffin, pressing his hand against the lid before slowly leaning in and laying his forehead on the hard wooden exterior.

Rossi watched him for a moment as the small boy pressed his palm and face on the coffin. He felt tears fall down from his eyes without realising they'd even formed there. He wiped them away with a swift hand, his eyes flickering to his team who were also watching the display, some holding reserved expressions and Garcia flat out bawling.

David reached a hand forward and carded Spencer's hair through his fingers, letting the soft curls fall back down.

Spencer nuzzled his face against the cold wood before taking a step back and standing up on his tiptoes to place the rose on the coffin. He was far too short and when he let go of the rose it fell back down to the floor.

Dave stepped forward when he heard Spencer sniffle and bend over to retrieve his rose. He saw Spencer's arm swipe across his face as he tried to reach the top of the coffin again. Dave pulled Spencer into his arms just as the boy began to cry.

"It's okay," Dave whispered as the boy buried his face in his father's shirt and let out a soft sob. "Here, you can put it on top now," he added, standing in front of the coffin and coaxing Spencer's hand from its grip of his shirt. The rose was crushed a little from being squashed against the toddler and the Italian.

Spencer turned his head to the coffin while tears cascaded down his pink cheeks.

"Go on, sweetheart, give mommy your rose," Dave said, holding Spencer's hand over the coffin.

Spencer let the rose fall on top. "Mommy?" He called down the coffin.

"She's in heaven, bud," Dave whispered as he walked backward, his and Spencer's eyes remaining on the wooden casket.

"Bye, momma," Spencer called in a broken sob.

They stood there for a while, the few that had gathered slowly trickled away leaving Dave, Spencer and the team.

Dave gently ran his hand up and down the little jacket, Spencer wore which Garcia had squealed over for ten minutes straight. Spencer was snivelling and mumbling "mommy," or "momma," under his breath and reaching out to the coffin.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's okay," Dave mumbled, rubbing a pattern over Spencer's back.

As he comforted his son the team slowly joined him on either side. It was then that he noticed the eyes watching him from a distant tree. He tried to focus on Diana's grave but the figure in the corner of his eye didn't drift away.

Dave drew his eyes back to the spot beside the tree and they narrowed darkly.

A pair of grey eyes glared back. Aaron followed David's gaze and caught sight of a man standing at the tree. The man was dressed in a plain work suit; his blood red tie stood out against his white shirt. His hands hung in his pockets as he leaned on the tree. He straightened up at the sight of Dave and his face twisted into a sneer.

David's fingers dug into Spencer's sides to keep a tight, protective hold on the toddler who whined in protest.

"Ow, Daddy," Spencer whimpered. Dave continued to stare at the man with a locked jaw. He knew exactly who it was, he recalled his face on one of the photos at Diana's.

Spencer squirmed a little under the firm hold of his father's and he glanced over to where Dave was staring. He squinted at the tall man and looked back up at his dad who had a scary look on his face.

"Who dat, daddy?" Spencer asked in a soft voice.

Dave broke eye contact with the man and turned his attention back to Spencer. He eased his fingers off him and stood him on his own two feet. "No-one, Kiddo. Why don't you go with uncle Aaron?"

Spencer shook his head. "'Tay wid daddy," he said stubbornly. Aaron, however, got the hint, he stole a glance at the man beside the tree before stepping beside Spencer and offering his hand.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" Aaron asked, squatting down next to Spencer and pouting. Spencer gave Aaron a questioning look before looking back up at his father who was once again distracted by the figure in the distance.

"Daddy?"

Dave whipped his head back to Spencer and smiled reassuringly. "Go with Aaron, there's a good boy."

Spencer stuck his bottom lip out and frowned at the man by the tree who was stealing all his father's attention. Aaron offered his hand again and he smiled brightly at Spencer. With a huff Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, letting the father lift him off the ground.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute," Dave added and Aaron nodded curtly, pressing his hand on the back of Spencer's head as the two-year-old rested his cheek on his shoulder.

"Take your time," Hotch muttered before he started walking back to the team, whispering to Spencer as he did.

Rossi watched them for a moment before turning to the man by the tree. He'd moved closer now, close enough for Dave to make out his rat-like features and to confirm what he had already decided.

He took a threatening step towards him but the man stopped him by covering the rest of the distance.

"David Rossi, I presume," the man said in a professional voice. He offered a hand towards Dave. "William Reid."

"I know who you are," Dave growled.

William smirked and returned his hand that had been untouched. "Yes, well, I should thank you for taking care of my son for all this time; works been exceptionally hard-pressed, as I expect you'll understand, what with being a writer and an agent."

Dave grit his teeth together. "He's _my_ boy."

William pursed his lips together and gave David a dark look. "I'm afraid you are quite misunderstood."

"No misunderstanding. Spencer is in no way your offspring," Dave ground out. He sucked his teeth, his fiery eyes on William who was shaking his head. "What are you doing _here_?" Rossi spat.

William let out a sigh and looked past Dave, settling his gaze on the coffin. "She was my wife, Agent Rossi. The least I could do was... pay my respects."

"Where were you when she died then? Where were you when I was planning the funeral?"

"As I said, works been busy," William said simply.

"Well, you've 'paid your respects' now you can leave," Rossi grumbled, turning slightly on his heel.

"I will be pursuing a case against you," William said in a matter of fact tone, stopping Dave from turning. David just stared at him. "Over who should have guardianship of the child."

"Spencer," Dave hissed. "His name's Spencer and he's my son."

"Diana was _my_ wife, you and your delusional belief in this 'affair' is just ridiculous. She never left the house. The child is mine," William retorted.

"He's not a possession and not yours for that matter."

"I'm done with this conversation, Mr. Rossi." William reached into his blazer and pulled out a card. He flicked his card at Rossi who let it flutter to the ground. William's lips curled upwards and he snorted. "My lawyer will be in contact with you. You might want to look into getting one yourself," he sneered before marching back across the cemetery. Dave watched him go and glanced down at the card. He scanned the words and scoffed. "'Fair' indeed," he grumbled before walking back over to his son and the team.

Spencer saw him coming and reached his arms out for his father.

"Come here, champ," Rossi mumbled, taking Spencer from Aaron and rubbing his thumb and finger over the back of the boy's neck.

Aaron smiled at the pair. He turned away from the coffin and urged the team to follow him. He placed a hand on Dave's back. "Was that-"

"Yep."

"What did he want?"

Dave patted Spencer back and looked over at Aaron. "He wants what he can't have," Dave hissed, and he pressed his hand against Spencer's back.

* * *

 **Sorry, that was a bit of a sad chapter ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **See ya soon.**


	14. Panic

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **So this was the second week of my university course and so far I've had to write a story based on these prompts, 'bus stop' and 'a missing book.' That was fine but they gave us a word limit of 800 for the former and 500 for the latter! I had to come here to write a bit more freely.**

 **Anyway, delays are due to the fact that I've got to do lots of readings and writing tasks, as well as socialising with my flatmates but I'm hoping to get into a better rhythm.**

 **Special thanks to Jesuslover123, ahowell1993, fishtrek, Sammie050301, tannerose5, Kas3y, Diana, Rookblonkorules, TVHollywoodDiva, Sherryola, Guest, 96 Hubbles, Ludub, Daisyangel, and pallyndrome.**

Diana- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and those little details. I'll try and stick to writing those little extra parts. I can't wait to write that part ;) thank you for reviewing.

Guest- thanks for reviewing, what you said meant a lot.

 **Thanks for all the support. This story is completely outdoing all my others which is both a happy and a sad sight. Happy because yay you guys are awesome, sad because I did work hard on those other stories, but I guess they were just my building blocks ;)**

 **I will shut up now and get on with the story. Please keep reviewing and be sure to favourite and follow to keep updated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Come here, champ," Rossi mumbled, taking Spencer from Aaron and rubbing his thumb and finger over the back of the boy's neck._

 _Aaron smiled at the pair. He turned away from the coffin and urged the team to follow him. He placed a hand on Dave's back. "Was that-"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"What did he want?"_

 _Dave patted Spencer back and looked over at Aaron. "He wants what he can't have," Dave hissed, and he pressed his hand against Spencer's back._

* * *

"What will it be today, bud?" Rossi pulled open the cupboards and searched the shelves for cereal. "We got Cheerios, or coco pops, or... let's see here. Oatmeal?" Rossi called over his shoulder. He waited for a moment and grinned at the sound of a small happy squeak.

"Oatmeal?" Rossi asked again and the squeak grew to an excited squeal and the older man grinned and pulled out the oatmeal. He preferred to feed the toddler oatmeal over cereal, he was still worried that Spencer wouldn't chew it properly and would choke.

He poured milk over the oats and stirred it carefully before putting it in the microwave and turning to Spencer who was sat in his high chair, a broad smile on his little face.

"You ready for a fun day at work?"

"Yep!" Spencer replied confidently, his little face beaming at Rossi. The Italian chuckled lightly and retrieved the warm oatmeal from the microwave, stirring in honey to the mixture before setting it down in front of Spencer and handing him the spoon.

"You wanna do it yourself?" He asked. The question had barely left his mouth when Spencer started to nod vigorously. "Good boy."

Dave turned to make his own breakfast as Spencer dipped the spoon into the mixture and tried his best to guide it to his mouth. Dave pulled out some bread when his phone started to buzz. He glanced down at the screen and quickly snatched up the phone from the counter.

"Bob?" He asked, fumbling to hold his phone while toasting his bread.

"David, good to speak to you after so long," the voice from within the phone replied. Dave recognised the hard ass tone and grinned, fishing the hardened butter from the refrigerator.

"Thanks for taking on my case. I couldn't think of anyone better."

"It's my pleasure, Dave. And it's good to help out a friend in need. Speaking of which, I needed to meet with you to discuss some 'delicate' details."

Dave shut the refrigerator door and frowned "and those would be?" He muttered.

"Mr. Reid's relationship to his wife first off, but also his relationship with Spencer," the lawyer continued as Dave wrestled with the butter. "If I want to build a strong case against him I need the facts." Rossi turned to Spencer who was licking his fingers.

He nodded a little apprehensively as he turned back and speared the butter with the knife before clearing his throat. "Alright. I can meet you after work, would that be alright for you?"

"Actually, I've had it arranged to meet _at_ your work around 12, that way we can talk in your office."

Rossi jumped up suddenly when his toast popped out of the toaster. He grabbed the hot bread and laid it on the counter before letting out a sigh. "That's fine, I'll have them send down a visitors badge."

"Okay. I'll see you later, David."

"Bye, Bob." Dave hung up his phone and leaned over the counter while the smell of toast infiltrated his nostrils. He took a quick bite of the butter-less toast as he spun back around to the soft humming sounds Spencer was making.

Spencer looked up and giggled happily, dropping his oatmeal covered spoon back into the bowl. He clapped his sticky hands together and licked his honey drenched lips. Rossi gaped at him for a moment, staring at the oatmeal smeared across his cheek and the messy fingerprints decorating his bib. He had a small blob of the mix in his hair and behind his ear when he'd clearly attempted to push his hair out of his face.

Dave's smile returned tenfold and he hurried over, taking the spoon from his uncoordinated son and starting to feed him himself. "What am I gonna do with you, ya messy pup?" He laughed as he threaded his fingers through Spencer's hair. The boy patted his hand away and made impatient grabbing motions at the spoon.

"Uh, Uh, Uh. No way, Kiddo. You can feed yourself when you stop using the spoon as a paintbrush. Look at you! How did you get it in your hair?"

"Oopsie," Spencer snickered behind his hand. Rossi tutted and guided the spoon into Spencer's mouth. The toddler smiled with his cheeks full like a little hamster and started to chew.

"You're definitely having a bath."

* * *

Dave got into work with Spencer perched on his hip, his teddy bear under one arm and a giraffe under the other.

His office became a temporary playroom as it normally would. By the time Garcia came round to put Spencer down for his nap, there were dinosaurs scattered across the carpet along with colouring pencils, paper (with peculiar scribbles on), train tracks and of course Spencer sat in the centre of it all.

Rossi looked up from his work and smiled at the sparkly woman.

"He's getting tired so he shouldn't give you too much hassle," Rossi said, watching as Spencer rubbed a hand down his face.

Garcia bent down and gently heaved Spencer into her arms. "He's never a hassle are you, bunny boo?"

Spencer scowled at the floor and pointed to the train he'd just been pushing around.

"Be good for Auntie Penelope, Spencer," Dave warned as Garcia made her way out of the room, with Spencer reaching out to stay in the messy office.

Once he realised he wasn't going back Spencer scrunched up his face and buried it in his giraffe.

She got to her lair with a whimpering little boy and his stuffies in her arms.

Garcia sat the squirming boy on her lap so he was facing her with an unhappy pout.

"And what's wrong with you, Mister?"

"'Tay wid Daddy," Spencer grumbled. Garcia rubbed her thumb over Spencer's soft cheek and smiled.

"Daddy's working and you need some sleep."

"No!" Spencer cried.

"Yes," Garcia argued and she cringed when the baby started to whimper, his lip jutting out.

"Want daddy!" He insisted quietly.

"How about..." Garcia thought as fast as she could. "How about I read you a story, Huh?

Spencer bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. He grabbed his two stuffed animals (two being his limit) and pressed them against his chest as a small smile crossed his face.

"Da beaw one?" He asked

Garcia, pleasantly surprised by the boy's response, nodded.

"Anything you want," she promised, snatching open her draw which she'd prepped with Spencer's essentials (yes, she may have had to clear out the files that had been sat in there, but Spencer was more important.) She grabbed one of the books waiting there and, with Spencer in her grip, she stood, struggling slightly, and waddled over to the couch.

Spencer starting giggling and pointing at Garcia's feet. "Pengi, pengi!" He cried with laughter. Garcia collapsed onto the couch and maneuvered him into her lap.

"Did I look like a penguin?"

"Uh Huh!" Spencer wiggled to get comfortable and beamed at Penelope.

"You try and walk normally with heels and your hands full," Garcia muttered as she opened the book and before Spencer could try and decipher what she said she began. "Once upon a time-"

"No, Opie!" Spencer wailed, putting his hand on her lips. "Have to do da voices!" He insisted.

"Oh, right, the voices." Garcia smiled as she pushed away the boy's adorable little fingers before taking on her best narrator voice. "Once upon a time, there were three bears..."

* * *

Garcia was interrupted from her work by a soft grunt. She looked around to see Spencer rubbing his eyes with the arm of his teddy bear. She squealed at the sight and hurried out of her chair, kneeling in front of him. The room had been silent for almost two hours and it was starting to drive her mad.

Spencer's eyes were barely open but he reached out for Penelope, whining through his shaky lips. Garcia lifted him into an embrace and pressed a soft kiss to his hairline.

"Momma," Spencer whispered into her shoulder. Garcia let out a small gasp and her eyes grew wide but she continued to pet him.

"It's Penelope, sweetheart," she whispered back. Spencer lifted his heavy head and squinted at her.

"Opie," he grumbled, rubbing his face against her and sighing as she continued to rub his back.

"You wanna see Daddy now?" Garcia asked and the boy perked up suddenly and he gazed up with an expression of wonder.

"Daddy!?" He asked.

"Yea, Bubba, we'll go see him now." She hitched him onto her hip, along with his stuffies of course. Spencer swung his legs, more awake than he had been since breakfast. Garcia ran her fingers through his messy hair as she made her way out.

Spencer was shifting constantly and with excitement in her arms. He was searching for Rossi.

"Daddy p'ay dinosauw wid me?" He questioned.

"Of course he will," chuckled Garcia, rolling her eyes at the fact Spencer could pronounce 'dinosaur' and yet not any of _their_ names. Spencer cheered happily and craned his neck over Garcia's shoulder.

"A-an' Daddy wats E'mo?"

"I'm sure your daddy will watch Elmo with you," confirmed the tech analyst as they made their way through the bullpen. Derek, who'd been participating in a meagre amount of paperwork, heard the happy cry of Spencer and he leaned back in his chair and he grinned at the toddler in Penelope's arms. He reached out a hand and caught Garcia, pulling her towards him.

"Hey, mama, what have you two been doing?" He asked, smirk still adorning his face.

Garcia winked at him. "It's _our_ secret lair, Derek, we can't tell you about all the fun we had, besides, your only get jealous," Garcia retorted, patting Derek's cheek and sending a rumbling chuckle through him.

"Beaw!" Spencer giggled, reaching out for Derek who caught him from Garcia.

"Still got that nickname for me, ain't ya?" Derek laughed as he raised Spencer up above his head.

"Can you tell me what happens in the secret lair, buddy?" He asked, ignoring Garcia's indignant 'no.'

Spencer shook his head, a serious look falling across his face. "No, it's secwet," he whispered with a finger on his lips. Morgan shook his head as he chuckled and gave Spencer back to Garcia.

"Fine! You guys win!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"You know it, hot chocolate," Garcia snickered.

She was about to make a move towards Rossi's office when a regretfully familiar face entered the bureau.

She paused in the middle of the bullpen and glared as the two lawyers, dressed in suits, walked towards Aaron and Dave's offices.

"Don't you dare!" Garcia spat suddenly. Most of the heads in the bullpen turned and stared at the normally bubbly tech analyst in shock. Spencer's face was scrunched up, his fingers in his ears.

William Reid spun around and an icy grin crawled across his lips. "Penelope Garcia I presume. Would you be so kind as to direct me to David Rossi's office," he sneered. Spencer froze. He knew that sly voice from a mile off. His small head turned until his eyes met William.

"Get out of here!" Garcia yelled.

"No need to overreact Miss Garcia."

Spencer pressed his face into Garcia's shoulder, holding onto her desperately. William sneered at them as Penelope wrapped her arms protectively around the little boy.

William walked closer, his lawyer at his side. They appeared as some kind of duo. Spencer squirmed in Garcia's arms, forcing her to put him down and once she did that he hid behind her leg.

Derek watched him darkly, his feet planted on the ground, ready to spring into action.

William raised his hands when a security guard drew near, his bulky arms ready to pull William back. "I'm a visitor," he said, wiggling his visitor's card at the guard who grunted and stepped back.

"Anyway, I'm looking for Mr. Rossi. But," William elongated the sentence by hissing like a snake. "Since I'm here, I might as well see my son."

Derek got up abruptly from his seat. "Back up, Reid," he growled, stepping in front of Penelope and glowering at William. Spencer gripped the hem Garcia's dress and gaped at William

"Wow, you're all so hospitable. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be seeing my son now."

"Ain't happenin," Morgan bit out. Spencer was breathing heavily now, his cheek pressed against Penelope's leg, his eyes wide as he stared at the carpet. His vision was starting to blur dangerously.

"I'm surprised they let a man with such little English skills into the bureau," he sneered, his lip curling up when he saw Morgan's fist clench. William started to bend down so he was at Spencer's level and the boy pulled on Garcia to get her to walk back.

"I won't tell you again. Get away from, Spencer," Morgan bellowed, he eyed Reid's lawyer wearily, desperate to shove or hit the weaselly man knelt in front of him.

"He happens to be my child, so I believe it is you who must move." William reached out and managed to snag Spencer's arm.

The toddler screamed.

"Get away from him!" Garcia cried, snatching a still screaming Spencer up and away from William Reid. William straightened up and chuckled at the sight of the distressed little boy who had stopped screaming and was panting erratically.

Spencer whined quietly and tried to press further into Garcia, his eyes flickered to the obscured figure that Derek was blocking menacingly. He caught a flash of William's ratty eyes and his breathing grew harsher. His little fingers dug against Penelope's skin, seeking some kind of safety.

Garcia pressed a hand against the back of Spencer's head. "It's okay Spencer, calm down, sweetheart," she assured him but Spencer's breaths started to get more and more laboured.

Morgan threw a glance Emily's way as she watched on in horror.

"Get Hotch and Rossi," he ordered. Emily didn't hesitate.

William snorted. "Really, there's no need for that."

"When you're involved there is," Morgan shot back.

"Derek." Morgan glanced back at Penelope who was gazing down at Spencer who was struggling in her arms, he was trying to get a better grip on her, trying to get away from William.

Garcia looked up at Morgan for help. Morgan could hear the boy's laboured breaths and he stumbled towards them.

"What's wrong with him, Derek?" Garcia asked in a tight voice. Morgan took Spencer's face in his hands and ran a hand through his hair. Spencer's blown eyes found Morgan's and he grabbed onto the large dark hand.

"He's having a panic attack," Morgan muttered, taking Spencer from Penelope and hurrying up to Hotch's office. Aaron and Dave were both out of their offices, unified looks of worry upon their faces. Rossi saw Derek with a shaky Spencer in his arms and he darted forwards.

"My office," Aaron deadpanned, motioning for Rossi and Morgan to get inside. He waited for Garcia to stagger through before glaring down at William.

"Anderson," he barked. The small agent raised himself from his seat, a terrified expression on his face.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

"Take Mr. Reid to the conference room and have an agent wait with him and his lawyer," Hotch instructed before he stepped into his office and slammed the door.

Derek had sat Spencer on the couch and was gently rubbing his back while Dave took his little hands and mumbled words of encouragement.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded and a very flustered Garcia opened her mouth to answer.

"I...we were coming to see Rossi w-when William came in. We were shouting a-and then Spencer just started to panic," she supplied. She crawled closer to Spencer who was sobbing as he tried to draw in struggling breaths. She knelt down beside him and raised his teddy bear, trying to get him to take it.

"Look who it is, honey," she whispered. Spencer looked up briefly, his breath stuttering slightly. He looked back at his father desperately, clinging to the older man's hands.

"H-h-he-el-elp," he begged through hiccups and harsh inhales. "H-e-elp d-a-a-addeee," he rasped, leaning closer to Dave who didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **So I split this chapter into two because I got carried away and 2,000 words turned into 4,000 which was verging on 5,000 and it's getting harder to do big updates in short amounts of time. So I hope this chapter is substantial ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter gets a little intense ;D**

 **See you real soon!**


	15. Delicate Information

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **So here's the second half of the last chapter because it just got too long. Which also means quicker updates wooo! I might do that more, instead of writing 4/5k word chapters I'll just spilt them up. It makes my life a hell of a lot easier and you guys can get chapters much sooner.**

 **200 followers! That's insane guys, thank you all so much. And 200 reviews. Thank you Jesuslover123, sherryola, Emobunnyme, TVHollywoodDiva, chillibelly, LostDemonessRaven, Rookblonkorules, The Cat's Meow92, Bobbinlace, Ash59, Diana, Kas3y, Dolphins2018 and zhangxinna.**

 **Ash59- thanks for reviewing and for the encouragement, I'll keep it all in mind ;)**

 **Diana- thank you for leaving a review. That means a lot from you, and Rossi will fight for Spencer I promise.**

 **This chapter contains strong language (I should probably warn you guys of that more often)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Breath, Spencer," Morgan commanded as he rubbed Spencer's back more vigorously. "Rossi, you have to try and calm him down. He'll pass out if you don't."

Dave nodded frantically before he took Spencer's face gently in his hands and began running the pad of his thumbs over the boy's eyes and down his cheeks. "You're okay, buddy. You're safe," he breathed.

Spencer rasped and reached his arms out for his dad. "T-t-a-an't bw-e-e-eath."

"Watch me Kiddo," Dave whispered, rubbing circles in Spencer's cheeks. He took a deep breath and encouraged Spencer to do the same before he released it. Spencer took in a few stuttered breaths, his watery brown eyes gazing into Dave's, holding onto the comfort in them.

"That's it," Dave praised, smiling genuinely at Spencer. "Just follow my breathing."

Spencer swallowed thickly and followed his father's rhythmic breathing.

"Breath in and out, in and out," Rossi chanted.

Garcia managed to put Spencer's teddy bear in his hands and as his breathing began to even out he pulled the bear close and holding it there where it rose and fell in time with the boy's chest. Dave slowed the movements of his thumbs but a look of concern still adorned his face. He breathed in deeply and out and wiped away the tears on Spencer's cheekbones.

Spencer managed a deep shuddery breath before he sunk further against his father as he sobbed. "D-Daddy," he cried. Rossi pulled Spencer into his arms and pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, you're gonna be fine."

Aaron released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and he exchanged a glance with Morgan.

"I guess we should see what that bastard wants," Morgan grumbled.

"Derek," Garcia hissed. "Language." She motioned to the small child wrapped in Dave's arms.

Aaron nodded solemnly. "I'll go speak to him. Dave."

Rossi looked up.

"When Spencer's calm I think you should join me. I'm sure Garcia and Morgan can entertain him."

Dave nodded slowly before putting his face against Spencer's head again and rocking them gently as the little boy coughed and sobbed.

* * *

It was a little later that Rossi was able to hand Spencer over to Garcia and make his way to the conference room.

He opened the door and closed it behind him carefully.

"Ah, Mr. Rossi. Just the man we were looking for."

Dave looked up at William and his teeth clenched together, his gums burning under the strain. Aaron drew up at his side, his arms folded.

"They're talking about court dates," Aaron murmured.

The tall man at William's side nodded and offered Dave a wad of papers. Dave waved them away and glared at William.

"Court dates for what?"

"To settle guardianship," the lawyer supplied.

Rossi closed his eyes briefly and he felt his hands shake with rage. "Why?" He snapped. "Why are you doing this, Reid? Why would _you_ possibly want Spencer?"

"He's my son," William said simply.

"Even if that were true, Spencer is terrified of you-"

"And how did he initially react to you, Rossi?" William retorted darkly.

Dave opened his mouth but couldn't find any words. Spencer had been frightened of him when they met. But it was different with William... wasn't it.

Luckily Aaron was quick to argue with William as Dave composed himself.

"Spencer has social issues, yes, but they have to have some kind of trigger, Mr. Reid. Spencer has described you as a 'bad man.' He went into a full blown panic attack when he simply saw you. If you wish to speak technically, then you're correct that Spencer was scared during his and agent Rossi's first meeting, and he reacted similarly to my entire team but never did he react as badly to us as to the _sight_ of you. I could continue with the profile I've made of you so far but I'm afraid that neither you nor your lawyer would appreciate what I would insinuate." Aaron drew in a deep breath, his lips pursed in a straight line.

William seemed to shift a little uncomfortably and his lawyer leaned in to whisper, "profiler," and roll his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question," Rossi grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at William. "Why are you doing this?"

William lost his cool a little, his hand shook as he ran it through his hair and his face screwed up in anger. "If anyone's the trigger, Rossi is. How do you think Spencer coped if _he_ was visiting my wife at night and fucking her into _my_ bed!"

"William," the lawyer hissed sharply but Dave was quick to interrupt.

"I never did that to her!" He shouted. "We only met them once and it was in a hotel after I took her out for a meal and listened to every word that she spoke. I treated her better in one evening than you could in your entire seven-year marriage!"

"You misunderstand the function of a slut then because that's just what she was, a no-good lady of the night going from man to man," William jeered. Aaron grabbed Rossi's arm as the Italian lunged forward.

"You take that back! She was a good woman!"

"Good women don't leave their husbands to fuck other men," William snarled.

A knock at the door interrupted Rossi's next retort that was still brewing in the back of his throat.

"Yes," Aaron called and he rolled his eyes when Anderson poked his head inside. "What is it now, Anderson?" Aaron huffed.

"Sorry sir... sirs, um, Bob Talbert is her to see Agent Rossi," squeaked Anderson who was glancing nervously at the angry men in the room. Dave whirled around eagerly.

"Let him in," he insisted and before Anderson could open the door fully a figure was pushing past him.

"David?" The man asked when he got inside. He was in a navy suit and a dark purple shirt. He had a neatly trimmed beard that accentuated his sharp jawline. His brilliant blue eyes sought out Dave and he smiled thinly.

"Thanks for coming over," Rossi said through a breath of relief. He stepped forward and pulled the younger man into an embrace.

"No problem. Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Who's this?" William snapped, catching Bob off guard. He scowled at William and quirked an eyebrow at Dave when a look of realisation crossed his face. He turned back to William with a smug grin.

"You must be William Reid," he said. He extended his hand confidently and left it there until William's lawyer shook it as William refused.

"Don Harrison. I will be representing Mr. Reid in the court case."

"Ah, Yes, I've heard all about it," Bob said, nodding in understanding as he continued to smile. "I will be representing David. I'm Robert Talbert, Bob to my friends, you two should stick with Mr. Talbert."

* * *

Spencer was curled in Morgan's lap, thumb in his mouth and his eyes glued to the tablet screen that Garcia had set up on the coffee table. Elmo was on, just as Garcia had promised.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Garcia whispered. Her fingers started mindlessly carding through Spencer's hair.

Morgan shrugged, his thumb gently stroking circles against Spencer back. "They've been a while," he muttered.

Elmo was clapping his hands in time to the music and Spencer was half-heartedly following from where he lay on the couch. He pulled his thumb from his mouth so he could clap quietly and Morgan and Garcia shared an amused gaze as the child who was in his own little world. Spencer was mumbling the words Elmo was saying when the conference room door opened and the sound of heavy feet stomped down the stairs.

Morgan and Garcia sat up to see who had gone but Spencer continued to clap his hands clumsily.

They heard a man's voice call "nice to meet you both," and then the glass entrance door slammed shut and they heard faint chuckling.

Spencer's thumb had gone back to his mouth and he was blinking at big bird on the screen.

A worn out Aaron walked into the office and he smiled grimly at his two agents.

"What was all that about?" Morgan asked, jolting Spencer a little as he sat up straighter.

Rossi answered. "William is pursuing a case. They even have the dates," he muttered as he trudged up to the couch. Spencer perked up and stretched his hands out at his father. Rossi's obliged and pulled the boy into his own lap, letting him go back to watching Elmo as he stroked the boy's soft curls.

"Really?" Garcia gasped and Rossi nodded sadly.

He glanced at the doorway where Bob was stood patiently and cleared his throat. "This is my lawyer and friend. Robert Talbert."

Bob stepped into the office as Morgan walked toward him.

"Nice to meet ya, man," Morgan said, taking the man's hand.

"And you. You can call me Bob."

"I'm Penelope," Garcia said a little too eagerly, taking his hand and giving it a vigorous shake. "And that's Derek.

"That's a very pretty name," Bob said with a smirk and Garcia blushed. Morgan frowned.

"What? Derek?" He snorted.

"Shut up, Derek, it's not all about you," jibbed Garcia playfully as she gave him a small shove.

"I wouldn't say it's pretty, as such, perhaps a strong, handsome name," Bob offered and Morgan grinned smugly.

"Hear that, Baby Girl? Strong _and_ handsome."

"Whatever," Penelope huffed, hiding a smile behind her palm.

Bob leaned over the two to see what was playing on the tablet. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"Elmo," Garcia put it.

"Ah, my favourite."

Spencer looked up curiously at Bob. Did he really like Elmo? Maybe he liked Doctor Who too.

"Anyway." Morgan stretched out his limbs. "We should leave you guys to talk. Come on, mama, we've probably got work to do."

"When do you ever do your work on time?" Laughed Penelope, allowing the toned man to drag her off the couch.

"I'll come with you," Hotch added, and he turned to Dave. "You need to talk to Robert and introduce him to Spencer."

With that Aaron left, shutting the door behind him. For several moments the only sound in the room was the music coming from the movie.

"Spencer," Rossi whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Huh?"

Rossi motioned to Bob who waved. "This is my friend, Bob. You remember how we treat friends?"

Spencer looked nervously at Bob and nodded.

Bob grinned. "Hey, ace. I love your teddy bear," he said. Spencer squeezed his well-loved teddy bear and cocked his head at Bob.

Finally unable to hold in the question any longer, he blurted, "d-do you lite Dotow who?"

Bob hesitated and scanned his mind for information on the show. He recalled something about a time-traveling man in a blue box.

Spencer searched Bob's thoughtful face and looked down in disappointment when it looked as if Bob would shake his head.

"Like it?" Bob gasped, causing Spencer to raise his big brown eyes a little. "I love it!"

"Weally?"

"Yea! I bet you'd make a great doctor, you could make your own time machine."

Spencer beamed at the unfamiliar man and he looked up at his father with fresh excitement. "He lites Dotow Who!" He squeaked, pointing at Bob.

"Wow!" Rossi cried which only served to increase the boy's happiness.

Unbeknownst to neither the father or son, Bob was about to ruin said happiness.

"Spencer, I need to ask you a few questions, do you think you can do that?" Bob asked. Spencer turned, still smiling and nodded. Dave, on the other hand, scowled and stood up.

"Bob, he's still recovering from earlier, I don't need you upsetting him more."

"I'm sorry, Dave, but I want to be sure of something that's been nagging me since I spoke to Reid."

Spencer looked between the two adults and his smile fell. The new man became a stranger once again and Spencer cowered behind Dave's leg. The man's voice wasn't happy like it had been a minute before, it sounded serious and a little bit gruff and that scared the little boy.

Bob knelt down in front of Spencer who gripped onto Dave's pant leg with a fierce longing to be in his father's arms. "Spencer," he started in a serious tone that increased Spencer's trembling. _He likes Elmo and Doctor Who_ , Spencer told himself insistently, _and he's daddy's friend, He's not scary_ , he promised.

"Bob, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Dave hissed, looking down at his lawyer. Bob waved him off and kept his eyes on the little boy clutching onto his father.

"Spencer, I need to ask you something and you need to answer me. Do you understand?"

Spencer blinked at the man before squinting up at his father. Dave offered him a grin and ran his fingers through Spencer's soft curls. "It's alright, buddy, you can answer."

Bob stared at Spencer as the little boy's gaze fell back upon him and he hid further behind Dave.

"You remember Mr. Reid don't you?"

Spencer nodded mutely. Dave looked down at them grimly, a false smile reappearing on his lips each time Spencer would glance up nervously.

"Did..." Bob paused, his eyes bore into the traumatised toddler. Spencer sucked in his bottom lip before Bob decided to continue.

"Did Mr. Reid touch you in any way, Spencer?" Bob asked.

The room took on a deathly silence as the question lingered. David's mouth had fallen open and this new idea was swirling around his mind, having an adverse effect on his stomach. Spencer clung to the fabric of Dave's pants and he pressed his face into the leg. Bob edged closer, ignoring the warning grumble from Rossi.

"Spencer, please tell me. Did Mr. William Reid, the bad man who hurt your mommy, did he hurt you? Did he touch-"

"Stop it, Robert," Dave snapped suddenly while Spencer threw himself completely into Dave's leg. Bob stiffened and straightened up slowly.

"You know the likelihood, David. If William raped Diana he may-"

"I said stop!" Dave grit his teeth and he glared at Bob, his eye twitching as he did. Bob sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not the enemy here. You need to face the reality of this situation one way or another," he deadpanned, his eyes skimmed across a pair of illuminated brown eyes gazing up at him and he pressed his lips together.

"I may bring up that notion in court, I need to know the facts. Right now William has nothing against him except a toddler who won't speak." Bob looked David dead in the eyes. "I could put him away for what he's done, but right now there's a real possibility that custody will be handed over to him, in fact, if Spencer is his son," Bob continued, his eyes growing dark as they bore into Dave's. "Then it will be inevitable. Good night, Dave."

Bob turned on his heel and strut away from the father and son. Dave released a breath and let his hand fall back and card through Spencer's hair.

"Home?" A small voice whispered. Dave looked down and beamed at his son before scooping him up and holding him to his chest.

"Great idea, champ."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be in court.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	16. The First Hearing

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Okay, so to everyone asking about the paternity test, it hasn't been done yet, it was only in the last chapter that Rossi and William met with their lawyers for the first time. This is why I shouldn't have rushed into the William Reid storyline, I knew some people were getting frustrated and I brought in that drama and now I'm frustrating even more people.**

 **I was going to stretch the court case for a good few chapters but I'm trying to get to the point. So, the paternity test is currently being run as it's the first court hearing. At a guess, I'd say Spencer's real father will be revealed after the _next_ chapter.**

 **I have no idea what happens in court, this is mostly me spitballing, although I have done some research into it all I just don't get lawyers very well ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **This chapter is a mix between fluff and suspense.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Previously:**

 _Bob turned on his heel and strut away from the father and son. Dave released a breath and let his hand fall back and card through Spencer's hair._

 _"Home?" A small voice whispered. Dave looked down and beamed at his son before scooping him up and holding him to his chest._

 _"Great idea, champ."_

* * *

Dave sat on the hard wooden chair, Bob at his side; he shifted uncomfortably with his mind on everything other than what was about to happen. He thought about Spencer. He prayed that his little boy was doing alright with Penelope, JJ and her boys, it was the first time he'd left his son for longer than a few hours.

The courtroom started to fill up slowly and David felt the eagle eyes of William's lawyer on him. He knew Bob was glaring back with scrutiny. Aaron was sat behind them in the stands with his brow lowered and settled on William Reid.

The judge entered and the court got to their feet. He sat down and permitted the courthouse to sit. Rossi sat back onto the dark wood and swallowed thickly.

And so it began.

* * *

Garcia carried Spencer to the kitchen where JJ was cooking breakfast for them and the boys. She and Spencer had arrived early, the toddler still in his pyjamas and they'd napped on the couch until 8am.

"Need help?" Penelope asked, leaning on the counter and shifting Spencer on her hip. JJ turned and grinned at the toddler and then at Penelope.

"You're literally attached at the hip. You're going to need to stop carrying him like he's your little koala," JJ laughed, flipping another pancake onto a plate.

"Oh, But I don't mind him being my little koala," Garcia said as she rubbed a finger against Spencer's cheek. "Looks like we're having pancakes, munchkin," she told the boy who clapped his hands eagerly and clasped them under his chin.

"Yum!"

JJ chuckled and flipped another pancake.

"He's taken quite a shining to you."

Garcia tried to hide her reaction but she still ended up beaming brightly at JJ. "Really? You think so?" She muttered.

"I know so, watch." JJ set the pan to one side and turned off the gas. "Spencer, sweetie, how much do you love your auntie Opie?" She asked. Spencer twisted in Garcia's grip and thought for a moment before opening his arms as wide as he could.

"Wove Opie dis much!" He announced, leaning his head back and smiling at Garcia who beamed back, trying to force the water back into her eyes.

"A-and I love you too," Penelope whispered and she planted a kiss on Spencer's forehead.

"See," JJ added before she called out while pulling out 5 plates.

"Boys! Breakfasts ready!"

"Need help carrying this stuff?" Garcia looked at the plates and sauces and she shifted Spencer more onto one side.

JJ shook her head and motioned for the high chair she'd set up. "You sort Spencer out. I set up Michael's chair, but the straps broken so you'll have to watch Spence when you put him in there."

Garcia turned to the light blue high chair and she tried to deposit Spencer in it, but he clung to her and shook his head.

"C'mon, Baby boy, it's breakfast time."

Spencer wrapped his fingers around her neck. "Tay wid Opie," he whimpered.

"I'll sit right next to you," Garcia insisted, working his little fingers off her and sitting him in the chair. Spencer reached out and Garcia had to hold him still until she sat down thanks to the broken strap. She pushed the tray into place and handed Spencer his teddy bear.

He took it with a reluctant huff and stopped struggling.

"That's my good little bunny bee," Garcia hummed. JJ sat down beside her just as the boys tore into the room. It was a Saturday so they were still in their pyjamas.

"Aw, pancakes, awesome!" Michael cried as he hopped into a chair. He made sure he was closest to Spencer and he reached a greedy hand for the pancakes.

Henry shuffled to his chair, mumbling how he should get to sit by Spencer because Spencer liked him more than Michael.

"Three each boys," JJ warned when Michael tried to snatch a fourth.

"Spencer will only need one," Garcia said as she speared a pancake and put it on Spencer's tray.

"Two!" Spencer said with a smile.

"If you eat all of that one you can have another," Garcia said and Spencer stomped his foot tentatively but didn't argue again. He watched as Garcia sliced the pancake up into small pieces before picking one up and popping it all in his mouth.

"Mmmmm," he murmured, nodding his head in approval as he ate.

Michael leaned over with his own cheeks swollen with pancake. "Mommy makes the bestest pancakes," he whispered, spraying pancake bits on the table.

"Mouth closed Michael."

Michael swallowed and gave his mother a toothy grin. "Sorry, mommy, me and Spencer were just talking."

"Can we take Spencer to the park?" Henry asked, making sure to have swallowed his mouthful as to show off to JJ that he had better manners than his brother.

Spencer, who was still chewing contently, sat forward, closer to the table and eagerly listening.

"Maybe next time Spencer comes round, buddy, with uncle Dave."

"Owww," Michael whined.

They finished their breakfast and the boys begged and begged Garcia to let them take Spencer.

"We'll look after him, auntie Pen! Promise!" Michael said, pulling on her arm.

Henry was nodding eagerly. "He can come and play with my toys."

"And my toys too!"

Spencer squirmed in the high chair, trying to stand up and reach out for Penelope to take him.

"Spencer, sweetie, would you like to play with Henry and Michael?"

Spencer stared at Garcia as she lifted him from the chair. He looked down at the boys from her arms and sucked in his bottom lip.

"Yea, come with us, Spencer," Henry said. "You like me, remember."

"And me, we're friends too, aren't we?" Michael put in. Spencer looked around and nodded after a moment.

"Then come play with us."

Garcia brushed Spencer's hair from his eyes and looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you go play? I'll still be close, baby bear."

She set Spencer on his feet and he looked up at her apprehensively.

"I'll be right in here, sweetheart," Garcia promised as she gave him a little nudge. Spencer didn't get much chance to argue when Michael grabbed his one tiny hand and Henry took his other.

"Come on, I'll show you my Batman toys," Henry said, pulling Spencer gently to urge him forward.

Spencer took a tentative step, glancing back at Garcia who was smiling and blowing him kisses.

"I have scooby doo toys!" Michael countered and he yanked Spencer a little too roughly. But the smallest boy's attention had been stolen now.

"Oobie doo?" Spencer mumbled.

"Yea!" Michael finally managed to pull the boy into motion. "I have the mystery machine and Scooby and shaggy and..."

The boy's excited chatter faded as they disappeared into the next room. Garcia stood there for a moment gazing proudly at the spot where the boys had been.

* * *

Rossi sat up straight in the witness stand, his eyes trained on William's lawyer as he strode in front of him.

"Could you inform the court of your relationship to Mrs. Reid, my client's wife I might add." Don grinned when he saw the way Dave shifted in discomfort.

"Diana and I met at CSN; she was giving a literature seminar while I was doing a reading of my book. I was there for a week, on tour as some may put it. We talked and were friendly during that time until..." Dave paused and pressed his lips together. "I took her to dinner and we stayed in a hotel. Then she left."

Don nodded and stood next to the stand.

"Were you aware that she was married?"

Yes," Rossi replied calmly, avoiding the judgemental eyes around the courtroom that were suddenly on him.

Don pursed his lips. "And you still went ahead with courting Diana?"

"Yes, and with good reason. She explained to me that her husband had left her and that she refused to sign the divorce, knowing full well he'd exploit her, being a lawyer. I told her I didn't want to get mixed up in it but she'd insisted that Mr. Reid was out of the picture," Rossi said. He glared at William who was glaring back, his brow so low that the Italian wouldn't have been surprised if he couldn't see past it.

"And you and Diana had sexual intercourse?"

"Of course," Dave hissed. It sounded a little confident so Rossi cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

"And this was around... January 2016?"

"January 13th," Rossi added. It was the right time, Spencer had been born in September.

Don turned and paced for a moment before spinning back.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Objection," Bob called with an annoyed sigh. "We wouldn't be here if that was the case, these questions are just pointing out the obvious and making my client uncomfortable."

The judge turned to Don straight-faced. "Get to the point, Harrison."

Before Don could comment Dave interjected, his dark brown eyes alight with anger.

"It doesn't matter if Spencer isn't my son because he will be staying with me," Dave growled, his fist curling up on the stand.

* * *

Spencer sat on the carpet, pushing along the mystery machine with one hand and holding a scooby doo figure in his other.

Michael was trying his best not to snatch the toy off the little boy again because he'd made him cry when he did that last time and then Spencer hadn't wanted to play for a good half an hour. He'd just clutched his stuffed animals and cuddled with Auntie Pen on the couch. Michael had to humble himself up and apologise, promising that Spencer could play with the mystery machine as long as he wanted. So now Michael was grumbling jealously and was left with Velma and Fred to play with.

Spencer looked up from his playing when he heard Michael mumble. He shifted on his backside and looked down at the van in his hand.

Henry was acting out a battle with his two Batman figures and Spencer looked over at him quickly before leaning forward and offering Michael the mystery machine. Michael gazed up.

"What's wrong, Spencer?"

Spencer pushed the toy into Michael's hand. "Mikey have it," he said with a small smile.

Michael raised an eyebrow and took the toy.

"You want me to play with it?"

"Uh Huh." Spencer beamed up at the older boy.

Michael stared at the toy in disbelief. None of his cousins, even the youngest, Hank, had ever shared that nicely. "Thanks, Spencer!" Michael gasped and he flopped onto his front and started to make car sounds, pushing the van around Spencer's odd socked feet and pretending to drive in over his chubby calf which made Spencer giggle.

Henry looked up and smiled at his brother and cousin.

He glanced back at his mom and auntie, who were twittering like a pair of birds over the noise of the TV they'd put on. It was showing a cooking episode where they were cooking the perfect carbonara which Henry very much doubted considering only _his_ uncle Dave could make the perfect carbonara.

He was very tempted to steal the remote and subtly change the channel to something on Disney. As he contemplated it he barely noticed how the toddler nearby was also looking up at the TV.

"What's dat?"

Henry looked around to see Spencer plonked down at his side, his legs splayed in front of him and his head tilted at the TV. One of his small fingers were pointing at the TV screen and the foreign man who was making flouncy arm gestures.

"He's an Italian chef," Henry said, and Spencer turned to look at him with a curious expression before squinting at the screen.

"Your Daddy is Italian," Henry added softly. Spencer looked back at him with a frown.

"Daddy I-Italan?"

"Italian, and yes," Henry said. Spencer looked back up at the screen and listened carefully to the man's thick accent. It did remind him a little of his father's voice, but the chef's accent was much stronger. He spoke some foreign words that Spencer didn't understand.

"That means you're Italian too," Henry put in and Spencer whipped his head around, his face a picture of disbelief.

"I am?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yep. My mummy says that she can see Italian in you."

Spencer gaped at him and then back at the television, suddenly encapsulated with everything that came out of the man's mouth.

* * *

"Mr. Reid." Bob paced around the witness stand thoughtfully. "What was your relationship to Diana Reid?"

"She was my wife," William bit out in a clipped voice.

"Then why did the two of you not share housing?"

William glared at Bob. "I had work. Diana and I had drifted apart but she refused a divorce, instead, she forced me out of the house."

"Were you aware of Diana's illness before you left?"

"I didn't leave. And no, she didn't share details with me."

Bob glanced at Rossi who had his jaw jutted out. "When did Diana 'throw you out?'" Bob asked.

"Around 4 years ago," William replied.

William's lawyer, Don, looked suddenly nervous and Rossi caught sight of him loosening his collar.

Bob paused and raised his eyebrows. "If that's so, Mr. Reid, how could Spencer be your child?"

The room fell silent then.

"Mr. Reid," the judge prompted after another moment.

William sighed and looked down. "I visited Diana frequently and... well, when she'd actually let me in... she'd... we... khm-"

"Had sexual intercourse?" Bob put in helpfully which earned him another glare.

"If you must be so frank: yes, she would act totally normal, even talked about letting me move back in a-"

"When did this stop?" Bob interjected. William shut his mouth in annoyance.

"It only went on for just over a year after she threw me out, then she refused to let me in and I tried to start again...without her."

Rossi scoffed under his breath, how convenient that it fit perfectly with Spencer's conception.

"Did you have any contact with your son?"

"No," William continued. "Diana never informed me of him, I only found out after her death."

Bob opened his mouth to ask another question and Rossi glanced down at the floor. He let the room disappear and he imagined his son at his side, smiling up at him and promising to always be _his_ bambino.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"No, sweetie," Garcia hushed as Spencer peered over the arm of the couch at the front door after yet another car went by.

Spencer huffed and slumped back down.

After a moment he put his hands over his eyes and Garcia could hear soft crying.

"Oh, baby, don't cry, daddy will be home really soon," she promised, wrapping an arm around Spencer as he hiccupped loudly. It had been the longest that Spencer had stayed away from Rossi and it had been a torturous series of the boy being oblivious to a sobbing wreck.

"Want daddy!" Spencer cried but he leaned into Garcia's embrace.

Michael, who was watching something on the tv, glanced over his shoulder and saw Spencer crying.

"What's wrong with Spencey, aunt pen?" He asked, getting to his feet curiously. Garcia lifted Spencer and lay him in her arms, keeping him against her and rocking gently.

"He's okay, Michael. Just a little sad."

"Why?"

"He misses his daddy," Garcia explained as she hushed Spencer who sobbed brokenly at his daddy's name.

"Oh... does he wanna come play with me?" Michael asked. Spencer shifted a little, peaking through his fingers but still crying. "We can colour in. I'm really good at that."

Garcia sat Spencer upon her lap, and he clinged to her, sniffling harshly.

"You want to colour Spencer?"

Spencer craneed his neck over Garcia's shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the window. He looked up at Garcia with tears still streaming. "D-Daddy?" He stammered.

Garcia wiped away his tears. "Not yet, sweetheart." Spencer choked on another sob but Garcia was quick to shush him.

"Would you like me to come colour with you while we wait for daddy?" She asked.

"Opie tome?"

Spencer cocked his head to the side and Garcia couldn't help her smile blossom despite the boy's runny nose and red eyes.

"Of course, Snookie Pookie. Come on, Michael, lead the way."

* * *

Rossi arrived at the La Montaigne household a little over an hour after Garcia started colouring with the boys. By that point, Spencer had 3 pictures to put on his fridge at home and Penelope had promised that his father would love it.

Rossi got to the door and rang the bell. He stood back and grinned when he heard excited voices from within. He heard Garcia and then the light thumping of tiny feet on the floor.

He grinned before calling out. "Hello! Anybody home?"

He could hear giggling and suddenly the door was thrown open. Garcia stepped back and let Spencer scamper forwards.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" Rossi knelt down and opened his arms for his son. Spencer gave a desperate squeal and ran into the arms. Rossi caught him and held him close, he smiled at Garcia and JJ and mouthed 'was he good?'

JJ winked and gave the okay sign before she asked: "How was... you know... court?"

Rossi held Spencer head to his shoulder and gave a half-hearted smile. "Bland. I need a scotch," he grumbled.

Spencer pulled back from him in that moment, a big smile on his small face. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Yea, Kiddo?"

"Ti amo, papà," Spencer blurted before breaking into giggles. Rossi froze for a second and gaped at his little boy.

"W-what was that, Kiddo?" He whispered, his voice quivered in disbelief.

"I said 'I wove you, Daddy.'" Spencer looked down and bit his lip.

Rossi looked over at Garcia. "H-how did he learn that? He just spoke Italian."

"He did!? W-well we were watching a cooking show earlier, the guy on there was Italian," Garcia offered, in as much disbelief as Dave.

"I listened," Spencer said. "mescoli nelle uova-"

Rossi covered Spencer's mouth and laughed.

"Il mio buffo ometto," he chuckled. "He's talking about eggs now."

He let his hand fall from Spencer's face. "Did you work out how to say 'ti amo, papà' all on your own?" He asked and Spencer nodded.

"Da man, he say lotsa words a-an I did it on my own."

"Such a clever boy," Rossi muttered proudly. He pulled Spencer back into his arms and kissed his head.

"Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, figliolo," he breathed.

* * *

 **This is what Rossi and Spencer were saying: _'stir in the eggs,' 'my funny little guy,' and 'I love you more than anything, son.'_**

 **Sorry about all that soppiness, I couldn't help myself ;) it's not my fault, honest. Anyway, please leave a review, they mean so much to me and your feedback really helps me to progress and improve my writing.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading.**

 **See you later, alligator.**


	17. Spencer Reid or Spencer Rossi?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks to ahowell1993, LostOceanKit, Yeegaber, Guest, Kas3y, Zhangxinna, Diana, Rookblonkorules, Ludub,** fishtrek **, lilyflower101, StellaNova-TheQuietOne, TVHollywoodDiva, 96 Hubbles, and** flutrbye **for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Guest- THanks for reviewing ( next time leave a name/username so I can thank you personally) It's good to see that you're enjoying the story, that means a lot to me. There may be more Italian speaking in the future ;) fingers crossed.**

 **Diana- Hey, thanks for leaving a review. I'm really glad you're enjoying those little moments, I enjoy writing them too. And yea, he's a pretty unpleasant guy. It's all about to go down in this chapter, I hope it's not too fast for you but it was driving me crazy waiting ;) Thanks again.**

 **Flutrbye- I love them too! It's officially my favourite storyline, hence why I had to take the dive myself. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and thank you for your kind words.**

 **So... In the time since I last updated, I had 3 assignments. One is due next Friday and it's on Old English... Yea, don't even get me started, I have no idea what I'm doing for that. Anyone familiar with 'The Dream of the Rood' or 'The Battle of Maldon'? nope? fine! I'll get on with the actual story.**

 **Quick little note, this chapter contains strong language and a whole lot of... shit happens. I'm serious, shit really hits the fan in the chapter.**

 **I hope I haven't rushed into it all but please leave a review with your thoughts, it means a lot.**

 **Enjoy... I guess.**

 **Previously:**

 _He let his hand fall from Spencer's face. "Did you work out how to say 'ti amo, papà' all on your own?" He asked and Spencer nodded._

 _"Da man, he say lotsa words a-an I did it on my own."_

 _"Such a clever boy," Rossi muttered proudly. He pulled Spencer back into his arms and kissed his head._

 _"Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, figliolo," he breathed._

* * *

"Daddy!"

Rossi jolted awake. He sat there for a few moments wondering what he was doing when another terrified scream seeped down the hall.

"Dada!"

Rossi leapt out of bed.

"Daddy! D-a-dad-ee!"

Rossi hurried to his son's room at a speed his body hadn't recognised since his late 40s. He tore open the door and the wails burst through it.

Spencer was sat on his bed—the sheets dragged up to his chin while tears rolled down onto the dinosaur sheets. The toddler jolted, squinting through the dark at Dave who flicked the light on. Spencer squeaked and rubbed his eyes; more and more tears falling down.

Rossi glanced around at the room and felt his empty lungs re-inflate. "Spencer, what's wrong?" He asked as the boy looked at him through narrow, wet eyes. Recognising his father, Spencer let out a sob and raised his arms, his fingers wiggling desperately.

"D-daddy," he whimpered, hiccuping as more tears were let loose.

"Oh, Kiddo," Rossi sighed and he got to Spencer's bed and pulled the boy and his teddy bear from the sheets. Spencer whined and tried to press his hands over his pants. Rossi knew why when he felt the warm dampness. Spencer started to sob again and he buried his head in Rossi's neck.

"It's okay, buddy, it's okay," Rossi said calmly, pulling back the sheets to see a wet patch. He knew he'd forgotten something that night; the pull-up must still be in the bathroom. He should have learned from the last time.

"It's not your fault, it's daddy's fault, alright. Shh. Is that why you got upset?" Rossi whispered as he rocked Spencer gently, ignoring the sogginess of his pants. He rummaged in Spencer's draws and pulled out a clean pair of button up pyjamas with yellow ducks on them.

"D-did it again," Spencer sniffled but Rossi shook his head.

"It's okay. I forgot your pull-up. I know you didn't mean to so don't be upset, bambino."

Spencer shook his head and gripped Rossi tighter. The older man scowled softly as he one-handedly pulled Spencer's sheets off and started toward the bathroom.

"Did you get scared?"

Spencer nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. They got to the bathroom and Dave deposited the sheets in the laundry basket.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The father asked as he gently set Spencer on the toilet seat. Spencer nodded and tried to cling to him.

"No, no, daddy. Bad man. He get 'pencew," Spencer said in a small voice, reluctantly releasing his father and covering his face as Rossi pulled off his wet pyjamas, his teddy still tucked under his arm.

Rossi hummed softly, stroking Spencer's slightly chubby arms—the boy had gotten some meat on his bones since he'd arrived, though he was still underweight. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Rossi grabbed the pull-up and cleaned Spencer carefully while the child shivered and cried.

"He get m-me!"

"He's not going to get you. You're safe, Spencer, I promise."

Spencer wiped his eye with a shaky fist and quietened as he stepped into the pull-up, keeping himself steady with his other hand on his father's shoulders.

"Do you mean, Mr. Reid, buddy? The man who came to my work?" Rossi asked, cautious of the boy's response as he shimmied the clean pyjamas onto him.

Spencer nodded and inhaled sharply. Rossi started to button up Spencer's shirt, his teeth clenched together. When he was finished he pulled Spencer into a hug.

"You will never, ever, have to go with that man again," he said a little forcefully, clutching his son and inhaling the strawberry smell in his hair. "It's just you and me, Kiddo. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"I t-tay wid da-a-ddy?"

Rossi lifted Spencer up and went back to his room.

"Always, buddy."

He laid Spencer down and got into bed beside him. It wasn't long before he felt his son's warm cheek rest on his stomach. Rossi grinned and wrapped an arm around the boy and his teddy bear.

* * *

Rossi was full of guilt when he got to court the next day. Spencer had begged and wailed when Dave dropped him off at Morgan's. At first, the toddler had been happy to be passed over to Derek but that was until Rossi had started to walk down the path and Spencer had called out to him. He'd turned and waved goodbye and that was when Spencer started to sob.

Getting in his car and driving away had been a hard task but he'd managed it. Now he was sat anxiously outside the courtroom with Aaron, Penelope, and Bob, who were discussing options if Spencer turned out not to be Dave's. The Italian had stopped listening.

"Mr. Rossi, Mr. Talbert?"

The four of them looked up suddenly at a young woman in a smart white blouse, navy blazer and pencil skirt.

"They're ready for you," she added with a smile, motioning to the door. Rossi puffed out a breath, stood up and straightened his suit. When his hands came free of the hem of the material he was captured in a hug. Rossi accepted with a sigh, resting his chin on Garcia's neon-pink cardigan.

"It's all going to be fine, no matter what that test says. We'll all still be a big happy family," she whispered before pulling away and offering Dave a watery smile.

"Thank you."

Aaron lingered in front of him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be right behind you," he said.

"I know," Rossi mumbled and he let out another deep breath and nodded at Bob to lead the way inside.

* * *

"Can Spencer come play with my toys now, daddy?" Hank followed his father around the kitchen impatiently. He'd set up loads of toys to play with his youngest cousin and now his dad was making him wait.

"He's having a nap, Hank. He was a bit upset."

"Why?" The small boy said and Morgan rolled his eyes and turned to Hank.

"Because he's not used to his daddy leaving him," he explained calmly

"Why uncle Rossi not stay here?"

"Because he... he's busy, kid."

"Is Spencer awake?"

"No, Hank."

"When he be awake?"

Morgan licked his bottom lip and tried to distract the boy by walking to the lounge and picking up the remote.

"Daddy? Can I wake him up?"

"Where's your mommy?" Morgan muttered as he flicked on a kid's channel.

Hank shrugged. "She doing 'mommy things.' Can I see Spencer now?"

"Alright! Wait here and I'll go check on him, is that okay?"

Hank smiled brightly at Morgan and nodded. Morgan sighed.

"And see if you can find mommy."

Derek started up the stairs and then slowly towards Hank's room, where Savannah had laid Spencer down after the poor little guy had cried himself into a fitful sleep.

He pushed open the door and smiled at the soft glow of the nightlight. Spencer was sat up in the toddler bed, his teddy bear pressed against his nose. He looked up at Morgan and whimpered.

"Hey, Hey, it's alright, pretty boy, it's just me," Morgan said as he stepped into the light. Spencer squinted at him and his face crumpled and he reached out for Morgan.

"B-be-eaw," he stammered.

"Yea," Morgan said as he scooped the little boy from the bed.

Spencer wrapped his arms around him and sniffed hard.

"Whewe Daddy?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed Spencer's back.

"He's busy, Kid. He'll be back real soon."

Spencer leaned back and stared up at Morgan. Morgan grinned back at him. Rossi had dressed the boy in grey sweatpants and a mustard t-shirt with a happy blue dinosaur on the front.

"You wanna come and play?" Morgan asked but Spencer shook his head hesitantly.

"Hank wants to play with you, pretty boy, he's got all his toys ready."

"Beaw p-p'ay too?" Spencer whispered as he leaned in toward Derek's ear.

"Sure I can, can auntie Savannah play too?"

"Um... otay," Spencer said in a small voice.

"Good man."

* * *

Mr. Garfield, the man who headed the paternity test was sat a little uncomfortable in the witness box. Aaron was watching him with narrowed eyes.

He'd sworn on the bible and was now fiddling with a large brown envelope.

"If you please," said the judge, his hand extended for the envelope containing the test results. Garfield's hands shook as he handed them over. The judge opened the papers and scanned them briefly, his face remained still as he read through it, giving nothing away.

"Continue, Talbert," he said. Bob nodded and walked back to the lab worker. The lawyer was fiddling with the sharply sewn edge of his blazer.

"Mr. Garfield, can you reveal to the court the findings of the paternity test?"

"I can," Garfield replied and he licked his lips. "The test revealed that Spencer's biological parents..."

David felt his heart quicken and he tried to keep his breathing even. He'd glanced back at Aaron who hadn't been paying attention, but rather watching the lab worker. Garcia gave him a sympathetic smile, she held the same anxieties as he did.

Mr. Garfield paused and looked up at the judge.

"Spencer's biological parents are Diana Reid and William Reid-"

Rossi stood up from his seat, the chair clattering behind him.

"The bloods from both William-"

"No!"

"-Reid and-"

"Agent Rossi, sit down!"

"It's not true! Do it again!"

"-Spencer Reid are a match-"

"He's not a 'Reid'!"

"Rossi!"

William sat back smugly in his chair with a grin on his lips as he watched the chaos unfurl. Aaron glared at him, trying to block out the yelling as he profiled.

The judge stood up and pointed his gavel at Dave. "Sit down, Agent, or I will have you removed from the courtroom," he ordered. Rossi panted harshly as his eyes turned to Bob who was shaking his head.

"Sit down, David," he added. Dave gritted his teeth and with trembling hands, he picked up his chair and dropped back into it miserably.

The court was filled with agitated whispers as the judge tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Bob approached the stand. "Can I call a recess?" He murmured, glancing back at the smiling lawyers and then at the shaking Rossi. The judge leaned in to reply when another interjection broke out, this time from the other side of the gate.

"May I approach the stand?" Aaron looked straight at the judge and no-one else.

William shifted around and snorted at Aaron. "This is highly unprofessional," he scoffed.

"Mr. Talbert, I will not tolerate these interruptions," the judge hissed but Aaron strode forward and continued to address the judge.

"Your honour, I believe the test is false," he stated.

"Agent Hotchner, you cannot approach the stand," Don barked.

"My job is to profile. The behaviour displayed by both Mr. Reid and Mr. Harrison suggests that they knew the result of the test prior to this hearing."

Aaron slipped past the gate and when the judge didn't protest he walked forward again.

"Mr. Garfield has also displayed suspicious behaviour. He has continuously pulled his sleeve down and tucked his shirt in despite it already being tucked which indicates his anxiety. The way he handed the file to you also suggests that he wanted to get it done. He blinked more during the time you read the file than he has through this entire interview. If the test was not false he would have been assured in his own work."

"This is preposterous," William laughed, though his voice had an edge.

"Mr. Garfield is under oath, Agent Hotchner," the judge put in.

"Then he won't mind another professional taking a look at that file." Aaron motioned to the file in the judge's hand. Garfield's eyes darted nervously.

It was Bobs's turn.

"How much did they pay you?" He asked.

"Objection!"

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mr. Garfield."

"T-they didn't pay me anything," he stammered.

"You are under oath. If you continue to abstain from the truth then you'll face prison time of-"

"$5,000!" Garfield blurted.

There was silence. Long and breathless.

All eyes turned to William.

* * *

"Daddy said you liked trains," Hank said hurriedly as he thrust a plastic train in front of Spencer. "You can have this one."

Spencer stared at it hesitantly before accepting. "Fank you," he murmured. He placed the train on the floor and looking up at Hank to make sure he pushed it right. Morgan picked up another train and started to do the same, making noises and hitting Hank's to make the toddler laugh.

Spencer watched their display and wished his father was there too.

"Hey, pretty boy, come sit by me." Morgan patted his lap, seeing that Spencer was still acting apprehensively.

Hank looked over jealously as Spencer crawled with small ginger kitty steps into his father's lap. Hank pouted and started to drive his train towards them. Spencer smiled and tried to do what Derek had done and run his train into Hank's but the boy shoved Spencer's hand away and pushed his train all the way until it hit Derek's leg.

"Ah, I've been hit!" Morgan cried, pressing a hand to his leg. Both Spencer and Hank giggled.

Morgan was smiling too. "I knew we could get a smile out of you, little man," he said, tickling Spencer's side gently. Spencer's giggle transformed into a laugh.

Hank tried to plow his train into his father's leg again, but he was too distracted. Hank huffed and got to his feet.

Spencer grabbed Morgan's train and held it to his chest with a mischievous grin adorning his face.

He looked up at Hank, still grinning and he offered him the train he'd plucked from Morgan.

Hank snatched the train up and dropped it to the floor.

"Hank," Morgan grumbled.

"He's my daddy," Hank snapped, shoving Spencer off his father so he could sit on his lap instead. The younger boy toppled onto his the carpet. His fingers scrunched up in the carpet as he stared at the fibers in shock before he quickly righted himself. He rubbed at his shoulder and his lip wobbled as he looked back down at the carpet.

"Hank!" Morgan shouted, his hands reaching down for Spencer.

"He was stealing you, daddy!" Hank said.

"You don't push people, Hank, especially when they're younger than you."

"But-"

"No excuses. Come on, you're going on a time-out," Morgan said, pushing up off the floor.

Hank clung to him. "No, daddy! I sorry!"

Spencer gaped at Derek, his eyes becoming wetter and itchier. "No, beaw," he whispered, mistaking Hank's reaction for genuine fear. "Hank 'tay."

Morgan paused, Hank's fingernails still driving into his neck to keep hold of him. "Are you hurt, bud?"

Spencer shook his head and pointed to Hank.

"Hank 'tay?"

"Yea, I stay, Daddy," Hank pleaded. Morgan let out a heavy sigh and slumped back onto the floor; Hank grinned and clambered back into his lap.

Spencer looked on sadly, he didn't pick up his train. He was worried Hank might want that too.

Morgan tried to get closer to the toddler but Hank was devouring his attention.

"It's okay, I'll play with you, Spencer."

Spencer looked up to see a pretty young woman with rich caramel skin. He recognised her as Hank's mommy, Savannah. Uncle Derek loved Savannah and so did Hank so she must be a friend.

Savannah sat down at Spencer's side and picked up his train. "There you go, sweetie," she said, offering it to him. Spencer took it carefully, staring at her all the while. "What do you say to Spencer, Hank?"

Hank looked down at his hands and mumbled an apology.

"Can you look at Spencer when you say it, young man?"

Hank looked up and apologised again. Spencer blinked back; he really did look sorry.

"Fank you," Spencer replied, not really knowing an appropriate response.

Savannah set up a small track for Spencer and he went back to pushing it along. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice that he was leaning over Savannah's knees to drag his train to the end of the track. He looked over at Derek and Hank, the latter still sat in his daddy's lap, chattering away about being a train driver.

Spencer bit his lip before slowly crawling into Savannah's lap. He continued to chew his lip, nervous that she might push him away like his own mother used to do. After a few moments, he cautiously reached forward and went back to pushing his train around the track. He hoped she didn't notice. After another several minutes, in which Derek and Savannah had exchanged a smile, Spencer felt a hand start to rub up his back soothingly.

He liked the Morgans.

* * *

Rossi scowled at Reid.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

David turned his head back to the judge. They were sat in his office. The case had been put on hold until the new test results came through.

The judge pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow in David's direction and they exchanged mutual anger for the man on the right.

"You realise you've jeopardised your position in this case," the judge said. William Reid rolled his eyes and looked over at Don.

"I will look at Agent Rossi's case more favorably."

"And if the boy _is_ mine?" William asked.

The judge glared at him. "As I said: I will look at Agent Rossi's case more favorably."

* * *

"What shall we have for lunch?" Savannah said as she scooped Hank off the couch where he'd been jumping.

"Chicken nuggets!" Hank cried excitedly.

Derek picked up Spencer while rolling his eyes.

"You had those yesterday. Why don't we let Spencer pick?"

Savannah nodded and beamed brightly at Spencer. "That's a great idea. What would you like to eat Spencer?"

Spencer looked up suddenly, not realising they were addressing him. "Huh?" he mumbled.

Morgan hitched him up on his hip. "What would you like for lunch?"

Spencer blinked in confusion. Why were they asking him? He caught his gum between his baby teeth and thought back to the things his daddy made him. He usually gave him weird mixtures but sometimes he'd give him proper food.

"'Bagetti?" Spencer whispered. That made Morgan chuckle and Spencer sunk his head down.

"Of course you'd want spaghetti, I 'spect that's all your Daddy feeds you."

"Derek," Savannah hissed in warning, motioning to the crestfallen toddler. Morgan's eyebrows rose guiltily.

Spencer raised his head. "T-tawbonawa?" He asked hopefully. Carbonara was his favourite, daddy had made it twice now and it always filled his tummy.

"If that's what you want, Spencer." Savannah shot her boyfriend a glare. "Uncle Derek can go find the Italian cookbook."

* * *

Rossi paced the large office. Back and forth; back and forth. Bob hadn't the heart to tell him to stop.

William was sat in a chair opposite the judge who was watching him with a questioning expression. Don was looking at the book titles along the shelves and humming in appreciation but not daring to touch any.

It wasn't until 6.30 that something actually happened. Rossi had long since been worrying about his little boy. It was past his bedtime and he'd promised he'd be there to take Spencer home. The toddler was probably terrified.

Rossi whipped around in the spot he was pacing and stared at the young man who walked in nervously.

"Sir's," he murmured. He stepped forward and his gaze flickered from Dave and Bob to William and then the judge.

The judge motioned him forward and sat straighter in his chair.

"We had it rushed, Sir. The paperwork's all there but we can repeat it again if need be an-"

"What are the results?" The judge grumbled from behind his desk a little impatiently. The lab worker glanced down at his sheets of paper.

"We ran the test twice to be totally sure. Our results show that Spencer's father is Mr. Rossi."

Dave thought he may faint at that moment. He felt colour restore to his pale face as relief washed over him.

"Son of a bitch!" William Reid made an animalistic roar before he lunged out at Rossi.

* * *

I **didn't want to overload the chapter so there it is.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's the result everyone wanted I think.**

 **The case isn't over. William still has a lot to answer to.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review and I'll see you guys soon ;)**


	18. The Future is Still Unclear

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay, when my parents dropped me back at university I forgot my iPad so I haven't had access to my notes for a week and I couldn't face rewriting the different chapters I'd written on there and then there was a whole thing that went south when they tried to deliver, but I finally have it back and now I can just finish off what I started. So yea, apologies for the huge gap in chapters.**

 **Also, I've been writing a new story. I found inspiration and couldn't stop myself; it's also helped with my writer's block.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to Sherryola, XNatCat, LostOceanKit, criminalmindsrocks, ahowell1993, Jesuslover123, Spike's Number One Pet, Mob85, chilibelly, flutrbye, Ludub, Tyalieva, BobbinLace, tannerose5, Diana, pallyndrome, fishtrek, TVHollywoodDiva, Yeegabar, Kas3y, Beachgirl25, Indi, Sammie050301, zhangxinna, tefe203, lilyflower101, Magos186, and Merlin2001. That was the most reviews I've ever had on a single chapter. I was so blown away so thank you to every single one of you for your feedback. It's also nice to see some new names in the reviews (as well as all the continuous supporters of course) you guys are awesome!**

 _flutrbye- thanks for reviewing, and sorry, I'm a bit of a trickster, I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't make Rossi the dad ;)_

 _Diana- Thank you, I did good in the short story but not as well in the essay if you were wondering but I know what to do now ;) and I apologise and hope that you have recovered by now._

 _Indi- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed it and don't worry, I'll try and assume it's you if you forget ;) also, apologies for taking so long, I will try my best to be more punctual._

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Our results show that Spencer's father is Mr. Rossi."_

 _Dave thought he may faint at that moment. He felt colour restore to his pale face as relief washed over him._

 _"Son of a bitch!" William Reid made an animalistic roar before he lunged out at Rossi._

* * *

William staggered back, his hand rising up to grasp his face. Rossi shook out his fist.

"That's assault!" Don suddenly barked from where he was leaning against the bookshelf.

No-one acknowledged the lawyer. Instead, Bob jumped forward and put a hand on Rossi's shoulder.

"You alright? Not broken your hand I hope."

Rossi looked at his darkening knuckles and shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he murmured. He continued to stare for a moment before he recalled everything that had just happened. He raised his head and stared at Bob. "He's mine?"

Bob blinked and after a second he smiled broadly. "He's yours."

"My bambino," Rossi breathed and then he grinned. "I knew it!"

"As heartwarming as this may be," guffawed the judge who had finished sending daggers Reid's way. "I have other matters to attend to."

He threw a glance then to the officers in the corner of the room.

"Please escort Mr. Reid to a holding cell and have him wait there until the next trail."

"What!?" William spluttered. His eyes were wide with astonishment. One officer took a step forwards and Reid's head flicked back and forth wildly.

"Tampering with evidence. Bribery. Mr. Reid, your actions, in this case, were highly illegal."

Don stepped forward then, the books he was pretending to be interested in were forgotten. "We simply have Dr. Garfield's words against my client. If you wish to lock someone up it would be agent Rossi for assaulting Mr. Reid."

"It was self-defense; there are several witnesses to back that up," Bob put in.

"Mr. Reid will be held in custody until another hearing is held."

Reid gaped at him as the officer in the corner resumed his march over.

"You may leave, Agent Rossi. I hope you haven't been kept from your son too long."

Rossi nodded and he could feel penetrating William's eyes on him as he turned to leave. When he got to the doorway he let Bob go through first and he swung back, meeting William's predicted scowl with a smile.

"Oh and, Reid, Diana was never your _wife,"_ he said lightheartedly, hoping to grind William's gears, and grind he did. The officer had to put a hand on William's shoulder to keep him in the chair.

"Enjoy your little half-breed!" William called as Rossi exited. "Just like I did!"

Dave flinched and paused just past the threshold. He glanced back at William.

"David," Bob started, keeping him on the other side of the door as the second officer inside shut the door, closing William out of David's line of vision.

"What the hell did he say!?"

"Dave!"

Rossi went to slam back through the door but Bob yanked him back.

He grabbed Rossi's face and forced him to look at him.

Dave was seething.

"Did you not hear what he said, Robert!?"

"Yes, I-."

"That disgusting piece o-."

"Dave." Bob patted his cheek and Dave unclenched his teeth.

"He hurt Spencer, just like he hurt Diana. I knew it... I-I've just been trying to avoid the idea." Rossi's eyes fell and he focused on the bobbly white wall behind Bob.

"I'll do everything in my power to send this bastard down," Bob said.

"It's too late," Dave muttered.

Bob closed his eyes briefly before pressing his hands down onto Rossi's shoulders. "It's over, you won," he panted, holding Dave in place.

Rossi calmed a little and looked back at Bob, his eyes sad. "Have I? Spencer certainly didn't win..."

"Dave?"

Rossi and Bob turned to the voice and the sound of a door shutting. Aaron stood at the end of the hall with Penelope at his heels.

"So..." Garcia asked, trying to hide the excitement bubbling through her.

Aaron looked back and forth between the two men, sensing the tension and anger that had only just dispersed.

"What's the verdict?"

Rossi stared at Garcia and she shrank into herself; a lump formed in her throat as she too sensed the tension. Had the first result been correct?

After a few agonising seconds Rossi broke out into a smile and he chuckled.

"I guess he really does have a bit of Italian in him," he said simply. Garcia squealed happily and flew past Aaron, who also had a soft smile on his normally stony face, and practically jumped into Dave's arms.

"Oh, that's amazing! That's amazing and awesome and wonderful and I'm so so happy for you!" she rambled, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek and digging her bright blue nails into his back.

"Ow, ow, slow down there, cat woman, watch those claws."

"Oh sorry, I'm just... oh, I'm so excited!"

Aaron had wandered over at this point and was laughing gently.

"Congratulations," he said, holding his hand to Dave for him to shake but instead Rossi pulled him into a hug. Aaron gave in to the hug after just a second and he patted Rossi's back.

"Thank you."

Aaron pulled back and nodded. "You'd do the same for me. Now go get your son."

* * *

Rossi climbed the steps up to Morgan's house, a broad smile glued to his face. He'd pushed away what William had said and remembered that Spencer was _his_ son.

It was dark now. Bob was waiting in the car and the car light shone down on him as he thumbed through a file. Garcia was with Rossi, having had been picked up by him that morning (she also hoped to see Spencer.)

Dave rapped his fist on the door and waited. He looked down at Penelope who was balancing on and off her heels

"You're welcome to stay tonight, Penelope. I'll make Derek, JJ, and Emily an offer they can't refuse; they'll be coming tomorrow."

Garcia stopped bouncing back and forth in her shoes and looked up at Dave. He smiled back hopefully and a sympathetic smile crossed her lips.

"I'd love to but I don't have anything on me and you best believe this girl needs her make up in the morning. Besides, you and baby Rossi don't need me disturbing you."

"If you're sure." Rossi pressed the doorbell instead this time and cringed when he heard the loud donging from within and then a gruff bark. Well, at least that would get someone's attention. He glanced at Penelope and they exchanged a guilty look.

The door opened and his expression became apologetic.

"Sorry, Morgan, I hope I d-"

"No worries, man. We were starting to get a bit worried and little man refused to sleep for a while so he'll be tired anyway," Morgan said quickly as he motioned them inside. "Hank is being a little terror so Savannah's upstairs trying to get him to sleep."

He paused and glanced at the stairs just as a long wail trickled down.

"And as you can hear, it's not goin' so well," he chuckled.

"Spencer's in the living roo-wait!"

Morgan whirled around, his eyes wide as he gaped at his teammates.

"Who... what was the result?" He managed to gasp out.

His eyes flickered from Garcia to Rossi and he raised his eyebrows.

Rossi couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips and Morgan's face split into a grin.

"He's Spencer Rossi," Garcia announced proudly and then she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I should have let you say-"

"It's alright, Penelope, it wouldn't have mattered either way." Rossi paused and shut Morgan's door.

"William tried to pay off the lab workers but Hotch saw right through it. He asked for another test and... well, as Penelope said, Spencer's my boy: my figlio."

His chest puffed out proudly. "Now I'm going to go get him."

"Wait wait, wait, Reid tried to pay someone off? What for?"

Morgan stood between Rossi and the living room where a quiet whimper was coming from.

Rossi huffed in frustration.

"To have the result to show he was the father. Now, please Derek, I need to see Spencer."

Morgan raised his hands and let Rossi go by. He looked into the room where Spencer was sat up under a blanket on the couch. He watched at Rossi stumbled in front of the little boy who had tear tracks staining his cheeks. Morgan smiled softly as Rossi pulled the boy into his arms and shushed him.

Morgan felt Penelope lean against him and he turned his face towards her. Her eyebrows were pressed together and she worried her lip and Derek turned right around, his own expression falling into one of concern as he took her hands.

"Baby girl?" He frowned and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Garcia let out a small huff of breath.

"I've been thinking about it all day... a-and I know I'm no profiler but... well, why would William do that, Derek?" she whispered.

"He's a disturbed man, Mama, god knows why he does what he does." Morgan ran a gentle finger over her cheek.

Garcia shook her head and looked at him imploringly, then she glanced at the father and son and she smiled sadly.

"It's more than that, Derek. I just... I just can't imagine what that man would've done if... if he gained custody of Spencer." She shook her head again and couldn't stop the tear that slipped past her eyelid. She watched Spencer tap Dave's face and leave a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Derek, what if he'd- he-"

Morgan cut her off and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stop that, Penelope. Don't think about the what if's. That man will never touch Spencer again."

"I'm not worried ab-about the 'what if's', Der, what about the 'what haves'?"

* * *

Rossi shifted the small boy in his lap. He didn't stir from his sleep but his head lolled back a little as he settled against Rossi's warm chest.

Dave smiled down at him for a moment before raising his eyes to Bob.

Bob cleared his throat a little uneasily. "We need to discuss where to take the c-"

"I want to keep going," Rossi suddenly growled, his fist on the table. "I want that bastard to go down for what he's done."

"You're sure?"

Rossi gazed down at his boy and nodded.

"Completely."

* * *

Bob left around 10, leaving Rossi with _his_ son. He watched the boy as his small chest rose and fell and his fingers dug into Rossi's shirt.

Dave smiled and gently ran a finger down Spencer's back.

The boy made a sweet little sound in his sleep and he curled further around his teddy bear.

"Time to get you to bed, Kiddo," Rossi mumbled, shifting to get his arms under Spencer who whimpered quietly.

"Shhh, Shh."

Rossi managed to hook his fingers under Spencer's armpits and he lifted him up and heaved himself off the couch. Spencer pressed his face into Dave's neck and Rossi felt his warm breath whoosh against his skin.

They slowly made their way to Spencer's room where the soft nightlight glow was spewing out into the corridor.

Rossi settled his only son into the bed, making sure to gather the small collection of stuffed animals around him.

Once he was sure that Spencer was protected by his stuffies he pulled the covers up so they were snug around him. He reached into his back pocket, watching Spencer nestle further into the bed while wrapping his fingers around his phone.

"Dormi bene, mio speciale ragazzino," he whispered, reaching down and pushing Spencer's messy hair from off his damp forehead.

"Papa..." Spencer murmured in his sleep as he pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his sleep talk.

Rossi beamed down at him. He pulled out his phone and slowly backed out of the room. He had a phone call to make which he'd been deliberating the whole night.

He pulled Spencer's door to and leaned against the wall.

He picked up his phone and without a second thought, he dialed Erin's number.

The ringing stopped after just a moment.

"David?"

"Erin..." Rossi felt a smile blossom over his face for about the hundredth time that day.

"What... David...?" the voice repeated groggily and Rossi almost laughed.

"He's mine."

"I don't..."

"Spencer, he's my figlio!" Rossi practically yelled. "He's my biological son, Erin," he clarified.

There was a soft gasp from Erin. "Oh, that's wonderful, Dave. I'm happy for you."

Rossi leaned up against the wall and tucked his hand under the arm holding the phone.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come round? For a drink?"

* * *

Spencer woke with a jerk, the motion knocking Pengi on the floor. He yelped and reached down for the penguin. His tiny fingers caught hold of his flippers and he pulled the stuffed animal against his chest.

The nightlight was on and that helped Spencer squirm out from under the covers and tip-toe to the door. He peered nervously into the hall. The darkness frightened him and he was almost tempted to just hide under his covers and call for daddy.

He didn't like falling asleep on his own. He needed his daddy by his side. Always.

"Daddy?" he whispered out into the darkness. He could hear a low rumble from the room nearest his and he made a quick dash for it, squeaking when he stepped into the dark hallway. He got to the door and found it closed.

He hadn't expected this obstruction and a soft sob leaked from his lips.

He closed his eyes so he couldn't see the monsters and he hopped on one foot to reach the door handle.

He thought he heard something and he jumped so violently that he missed the handle.

Another whine escaped his mouth and he pulled open his eyelid. There was the noise again. Spencer sniffed but before he could panic he felt something wet on his hand.

"Ah..." he gasped. His eyes flew open and he saw Mudgie stood at his side, his dark eyes watching the small boy curiously. Spencer smiled and petted the dog.

"Good mud'y," Spencer said as he patted the dogs silky head. Mudgie huffed and sat down next to him.

"I see Daddy," Spencer explained to the Labrador as he stretched towards the handle again. Mudgie kept an eye on him but he didn't make a sound. Finally, Spencer caught the handle and the door opened. Mudgie's tail began to thump against the floor, he wasn't normally allowed in his master's bedroom. He stood up again and went to step inside when a new smell hit him. The dog paused and cocked his head. He wasn't used to _that_ smell; he looked on as Spencer hurried inside, pulling his overly large penguin with him. The dog didn't trust that smell, despite it not being overly threatening, so he sat down and watched cautiously.

Spencer could hear his father's familiar snoring. He blinked up at the huge bed and edged out of the doorway.

"Daddy..." he mumbled quietly. There was a grunt as Dave's snore caught in his throat. He snuffled like a pig before his snoring return. Spencer crept closer and he put his hands on the mattress.

"Daddy?" He stood on tiptoes to try and see over the covers.

"Mmmm."

Spencer reached out and patted his dad's side.

"Uhhh."

Spencer paused, his arm still raised to hit his father awake. He was sure that grunt hadn't belonged to his father, it sounded like a woman. Spencer's grip on Pengi grew immensely tight as if scared of losing him and he smacked his father's side with just a hint of desperation.

"Papa!" he cried, a little bit louder this time. Rossi stopped snoring and Spencer hit him again.

"D-Daddy!"

Rossi woke suddenly at Spencer's wail and he turned his head to see big cinnamon eyes looking back at him.

"Spencer?"

"D-Daddy. Someone in daddy's bed," Spencer said, pointing behind Dave. He lifted his arms, eager for contact and the safety of his father's arms.

Rossi rubbed his face and obliged to Spencer's request, lifting the boy up into his arms.

"Dave, what's wrong?"

Spencer's eyes bulged when Erin sat up, the covers thankfully under her arms and covering everything below her chest.

"Oh!" She gasped, clutching at the sheets.

"It's okay," Dave croaked.

"Miss Ewin in daddy's bed," Spencer pointed out. He wasn't scared anymore, just confused and a bit too curious for Erin and Dave's liking.

"Uh... she is, bambino. Why don't you and I go get some warm milk? Then we'll go back to sleep?"

Erin smiled sheepishly at Spencer as he continued to stare at her, his finger hovering in midair.

"Miss Ewin have milk?"

"Maybe, buddy, but let's get you some first." Rossi stood up, thankfully still wearing his pyjama bottoms. He sent Erin an apologetic look. She raised an eyebrow but didn't seem too annoyed.

As the two stepped into the hall Erin heard Spencer ask. "Choc choc milk, daddy?"

"We'll see."

Erin rolled her eyes. _Pushover,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I don't know why I'm getting so slack.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a quick review, it doesn't take long and I really slaved over this chapter ;)**

 **I'll see you guys soon, hopefully, fingers crossed.**


	19. A Party for Spencer

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you** **ahowell1993,** **flutrbye, Jesuslover123, TVHollywoodDiva** **, BobbinLace,** **AZCatmom, Tyalieva,** **criminalmindsrocks,** **Ash59, fishtrek, Yeegaber,** **LostOceanKit,** **Sherryola, 96 Hubbles, pallyndrome, zhangxinna, tannerose05, Diana, Kas3y, Guest, and supergirl superman** **for reviewing.**

 **If you enjoy this story you may also like my other stories, such as my most recent one 'Spencer's Time Machine' ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _As the two stepped into the hall Erin heard Spencer ask. "Choc choc milk, daddy?"_

 _"We'll see."_

 _Erin rolled her eyes. Pushover, she thought._

* * *

Rossi unbuckled Spencer (and his giraffe who Spencer had finally given a chance over Teddy and Pengi) from the car seat and swung him onto his hip.

Rossi was beaming as he locked the car and pinned his badge to Spencer's dinosaur sweater. He was still buzzing with the result of the previous day; he didn't let the prospect of another hearing coming up dampen his mood.

Spencer giggled and fumbled with the ID, pointing to Dave's picture.

"Papa," he said with a grin and Dave ruffled his fluffed up hair. Spencer was using Daddy and Papa consistently now, and had Rossi started throwing Italian phrases at the boy who seemed to click with them within minutes.

"Yea, that's your old man, alright," Rossi chuckled as he pushed open the doors to the first floor.

"Not old," Spencer said, a sweet expression on his face that implied genuine honesty.

"And that's why you're my favourite person in the whole world."

The security stopped them and Rossi motioned to the ID attached to Spencer. As much as the little boy wanted to present the badge proudly, he shied away.

"Morning, Agent Rossi. I see you've got the little guy in again," the one guard said, waving them through.

Dave nodded and patted Spencer's back proudly.

"We're only stopping by," he replied, not finishing his sentence because the guys name completely slipped his mind.

They got to their floor and Spencer was whispering all the things they were going to do at the party that night into his father's ear. He was still amazed that _he_ was having a party. He'd never been to one, let alone had one dedicated to him. After Dave explained what happened at parties Spencer had been bouncing with excitement.

They passed Erin in the hall who was trying not to show the embarrassment in her cheeks when Spencer noticed her.

"Miss Ewin!" Spencer cried, waving an arm at her. "Loot! I'm Daddy!" Spencer showed off his father's badge and shot Erin a smile. She seemed to forget her blush and she grinned back.

"Ah, Agent Rossi," she said, addressing Spencer. "You're late for work!"

Spencer's smile faltered a little when he remembered that morning. "Daddy and 'Pencew maded Miss Ewin pantates," he mumbled.

"I did tell him you left early." Rossi leaned in toward Erin with a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Next time I'll stay and have pancakes."

"Weally?!"

"Of course."

Rossi smirked and muttered, "next time?" As they walked away. Erin shook her head at him as he went.

JJ saw Spencer first, she cooed to herself at his navy sweater with the green dinosaur on the front, along with dinosaur shoes which she had a feeling lit up.

"Spencer!" she called and the small boy's head whipped up and he squinted at her before clapping his hands together eagerly.

Hotch who had been pointing something out to Morgan on his computer turned and smiled at the duo.

"Look who it is!" Morgan said, spinning in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Beaw!" Spencer cried, a grin, lined with little baby teeth, covered his face.

"Hi, Day-day!"

JJ held her arms out to take Spencer.

Rossi relinquished his hold on Spencer and the small boy embraced JJ. Hotch marched up to Dave and held his hand out to shake.

"If I didn't say it yesterday, Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Spencer pulled back from the hug and beamed at JJ and then the rest of the team.

"Did you have fun with, uncle Derek, auntie Savannah, and Hank yesterday?" Garcia asked (she'd also been lingering around the bullpen, waiting on their arrival) and Spencer looked over at her and nodded energetically.

"We p'ayed cars!"

"Really?"

"Uh Huh! Den Daddy and 'Pencew watshed E'mo," Spencer exclaimed and Aaron laughed at that and nudged Rossi in his side.

"Still not finished with Elmo?"

"It's getting unhealthy," Rossi shot back with a grin of his own as he rolled his eyes.

Spencer wasn't finished, he was still bouncing in JJ's arms, eager to keep talking. "A-an' Daddy an Miss Ewin s'eeped ovew!"

The team all turned to Spencer then and the boy seemed to shrink into himself. His bouncing slowed and he blinked around wondering what he'd said wrong.

"What?" Morgan muttered.

"A sleepover?" Aaron asked and he raised his eyebrows at Dave who was blushing a deep red.

"Yes..." he said slowly and the team burst out laughing, except Emily who looked disgusted.

Rossi scooped Spencer out of JJ's arms. The boy had his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip and his giraffe pressed under his chin. "I hope to see you guys at ours later. Now I promised someone we'd make cupcakes. I'm just going to get some files then head to Walmart with squirt here."

He then smiled briefly and turned towards his office, cursing inwardly for having let Spencer keep talking. Then again, he wouldn't have stopped Spencer's happy rambling, it meant improvement.

"You should ask Strauss if she wants to help make cupcakes!" Morgan called after them with a grin slapped over his face.

* * *

Rossi sat Spencer on the counter, a little chef hat perched on his head. Spencer had begged Dave for it when they'd passed them at the store and David being the big softy he was had his very own pushed down to his ears so they matched.

The team would be there in an hour; Penelope half an hour earlier, so Dave knew they had enough time to whip up cupcakes and change before the team got there.

"What's first, Kiddo?" Dave asked, setting a mixing bowl on the counter. Spencer looked down at the box in his hand and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. Rossi watched patiently, knowing the box was upside down in the boy's grip. Spencer looked up from the box and bit his lip before his eyes sparkled and he reached for something to his left on the counter. Rossi put a hand on the boy's chest as he leaned over so he wouldn't fall.

Spencer handed Dave a box of pop tarts and smiled proudly.

Rossi chuckled and pulled open the box. He was unwrapped one and popped it in the toaster.

"That doesn't go in the cake, but it can go in your tummy."

He was getting more lenient with food after a long chat with JJ and Savannah about what Spencer could eat. Pop-tarts were a big step but Dave trusted his son.

He took the box from Spencer and scanned it quickly.

"Open it up, bambino, the cake mix comes first."

They worked together, Spencer carefully handing his father the things he asked for until the pop tart was finished and half of it was broken up and left on the counter for Spencer to munch on.

Rossi mixed all the lumps out while Spencer watched, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"You wanna mix, bambino?" he asked.

Spencer looked up and blinked, his chocolate crumbed lips parting slightly.

"I mix?" he mumbled.

Rossi smiled and held the bowl out in front of Spencer.

"Go ahead. Just take the spoon and make big circles." Spencer's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he grasped the spoon and started to stir. The mixture was thick and Spencer's tongue made another appearance as he concentrated on making circles. He giggled as he made patterns in the batter.

After a few minutes, he dropped the spoon and beamed at Dave.

"Fini'sed," he announced.

Rossi looked down and gasped.

"Well look at that!" he said. "You're a great chef! Just as good as your papa."

Rossi scooped the mix into cupcake cases and Spencer snuck his finger into the bowl and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

Rossi glanced up as the boy put his finger in again and he grinned.

"Hey! You have to wait 'till it's cooked, kiddo."

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Yummy?" he mumbled in a sad voice, dropping his hand in his lap.

Rossi put the cakes in the oven and looked from Spencer to the mixing bowl. He sighed and handed the bowl to the child.

"Alright, but don't make yourself sick," Rossi said as he allowed Spencer to take the bowl.

Spencer smiled and shoved his whole hand in.

Rossi rolled his eyes. Great, now he needed a wash. He was still thankful for it though, he'd much rather he cleaned Spencer than that weasel Reid.

* * *

The team was there just after Rossi had wrangled Spencer into the sink to wash the icing off his arms. He was now in a smart little outfit: a checkered dark blue and white shirt, which was tucked in (not for long) into a pair of grey chinos. Under it was his trusty pull up, 'just in case' as his daddy had said, and a soft vest, a dog printed on the front. And, of course, he had one blue sock and another stripy pink and orange.

Garcia was to blame for his styled hair, she'd rubbed a little bit of gel in the fluffy curls so now his cowlicks had been tamed into soft waves atop his head.

Spencer found Aaron first and he practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Spencer!" Aaron lifted Spencer up into the air before setting him back on his feet.

"Ahn, we maded tuptates!"

"No way!" Morgan, with a pouting Hank in his arms, gasped.

"Yep," Spencer said proudly, putting his hands behind his back and trying to hold back a smug smile.

Jack winked at his father before he knelt down and said, "can I have one, Spencer?"

Spencer looked at him with shock and nodded. He didn't think anyone would want one. He eyed Morgan cautiously for a moment. He knew that Uncle Bear was greedy, Auntie Savannah had said so.

"But no fow beaw."

Morgan put Hank down and the little boy went over to Spencer's other side.

"Aw, why not?"

"Cus bears don't eat cupcakes, daddy," Hank put it. Spencer nodded along with him and Morgan stuck his lip out.

"I guess me and mommy will just have to eat our cookies all to ourselves."

"Noooo!"

"You tan have a tuptate!" Spencer called quickly. Morgan chuckled and stepped out of the way to let Savannah in.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The adults got settled on the couch a little while after they'd eaten. During the meal Spencer had watched everyone and their reactions to his father's cooking; he'd beamed when they all seemed to enjoy it.

The kids were hovering in and out of the rooms, with Spencer staying close to his father.

Henry managed to lure him into the rug in the middle of the couches. Spencer was sure to bring his giraffe with him for protection.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Henry said.

This was met with a cheer of agreement. The adults were quiet and they watched in the corner of their eyes. Spencer shuffled closer to Henry, looking up at him with awe.

"I'll count first and then come and find you all."

Hank scampered out of the room suddenly.

"Not yet, Hank! Oh, never mind," Henry grumbled. He noticed Spencer at his side and he smiled at him.

"You gotta go hide when I start counting, Spencer."

"I 'tay wid Henwy?" Spencer whispered. He leaned against Henry's side and sucked on his bottom lip.

"No, that's not fair, Henry, you can't have Spencer helping you!" whined Michael unhelpfully but Jack nodded along with Henry.

"Yea, you and Spencer can work together," he said.

Henry looked down at Spencer and then sighed. "Okay." He took Spencer's hand and the boy vibrated with excitement.

"I'm gonna start counting!" Henry announced, covering Spencer's eyes with his hand and closing his own.

He counted down from ten and Spencer was smiling giddily as he heard Jack and Micheal's thunderous feet escape the room.

"Ready or not!" Henry called, grasping Spencer's hand and pulling him into the hall.

* * *

Rossi noticed that they'd run out of wine so he headed to the kitchen for a new bottle. Aaron followed him.

"Spencer's interacting much better with the boys," Aaron commented. Rossi pulled down a bottle from his rack and nodded.

"Especially with Henry."

Hotch finished his glass and set it on the side. "That's probably because Hank and Michael are just too energetic for him."

"Probably."

Hotch's eyes caught something in the recycling bin. He plucked out the box and examined it.

"What you snooping around for?"

Aaron turned. Dave was leaning in the doorframe. He smirked and held up the box.

"David Rossi," he said, tutting as he did. "A cupcake kit? I am shocked."

Rossi laughed. "Oh, don't you worry, Spencer will know how to whip up the best Italian desserts in no time. I wanted him to have fun with it so I let him pick one. I think he was a bit disappointed that there wasn't a 'Doctor Who' or 'Elmo' kit."

Aaron smiled and dropped the box back into the bin. "Also, I was thinking of taking some time off soon. Spend it with Jack. We'd be happy to have Spencer when the trial restarts," Aaron said. Dave pauses with the wine bottle and raised his eyebrows. He huffed and shook his head, going back to unscrewing the cork.

"No, you spend that tome with _your_ son. I'll... well, I'll figure something out."

"It wouldn't be a problem, Dave. Jack loves the kid, he told me that Spencer reminds him of himself and he wants to help him. And as uncle 'ahn' I'd be more than happy to spend time with him."

Aaron gave Dave an imploring look which was rare on the unit chiefs face.

"I wouldn't want to encroach on family time."

"Spencer's family to us now, Dave. It's just Jack and me, and sometimes Jessica. Besides, I can't let Morgan get to 'favourite uncle' status before me."

Rossi laughed to himself as he filled Aaron's glass up.

"Where would we be without you lot?" He chuckled.

"Feeding Spencer mashed vegetables out of a shoe," JJ, who had come in to find the wine herself, said with a cheeky smirk.

"And there goes your second free glass of wine," Rossi said, dodging past the blonde and heading for the others.

"Hey! The invite promised me this wine!"

* * *

Spencer held Henry's hand as he helped the older boy 'seek.'

Henry wanted to involve Spencer as much as he could so he asked the boy where he should look. Spencer bit his lip and looked around the movie room.

"Ovew dewe!" he said, pointing to where a pillow had moved. He and Henry moved toward the sound of soft giggling and Henry pulled the pillow back.

"Got you!"

"Got you," Spencer parroted in a small voice, slurred by the thumb in his mouth.

"No fair, you have help!" Michael whined.

"He can be your helper too," Henry said. "C'mon."

"Fine, but I hold Spencer's hand and you have to go seek."

Spencer clung to Henry and with his thumb firmly between his teeth he shook his head.

"Sorry, Mikey."

Michael crossed his arms. "It's not fair! And don't call me that, or I'll tell mom!"

* * *

"The boys are playing nicely," JJ commented as Hank zoomed by shouting that they would never find him. A response of 'you can't run away when you've been found' was echoed from somewhere down the hall.

Savannah nodded slowly, smiling as her son hid under the table in the dining room, completely on show.

Michael stomped in then and stood in front of Will.

"What's wrong, bud?" Will asked in a calm voice. Michael pouted and sent an accusing finger off in the direction of laughter.

"Henry's not sharing."

"Sharing what?"

"He's hogging Spencer!" Michael snapped in an irritated voice.

"Michael, don't use that voice with your father," JJ warned and Michael let his arms drop.

"But it's not fair, Mommy, Henry's had Spencer all day and he always hogs him!"

"Spencer's not a toy."

"But I wanna play with him!"

Rossi was chuckling to himself softly.

JJ sighed and pulled Michael towards her, setting him on her knee. "Have you been trying, baby?"

"Yes! I said he could hold my hand while Henry seeked but he shook his head." Michael twirled his finger in the fabric of his mom's pants. "I also said he could play with my cars but he stayed with Henry!"

"Maybe." Rossi leaned forward in his chair, his scotch sat in his palm. "Maybe if you asked to do something Spencer likes then he might play with you."

"What does Spencer like?"

Rossi looked thoughtful for a moment. What _did_ Spencer like? He loved Elmo that was for sure. But he also liked his stuffed animals.

Henry walked in then with Spencer following like a little puppy, his hand in Henry's, giraffe under his arm and thumb in his mouth.

Rossi smiled warmly and motioned Spencer over. The small boy hurried over but his father didn't pick him up.

"Hey, bambino. Having fun?"

"Uh-Huh."

"You know I think Michael wants to play too."

Spencer looked over at Michael and saw the boy's face. He looked sad and Spencer cocked his head to one side. He looked back at his father, too occupied with his thumb to ask why Michael was sad but he tried to do it with his eyes. Rossi just smiled at him and Spencer looked back at Michael sympathetically.

He looked down at his giraffe. His stuffies always made him happy. Maybe that's what Michael needed.

He fumbled with his giraffe before taking a step toward Michael and offering him the giraffe.

"Mate Mitey happy," he said in explanation as the older boy accepted. Spencer stepped back to his father and looked up at him imploringly, seeing if he'd done the right thing.

"You know what will make Michael really happy?"

Spencer shook his head but put his small palms on Dave's knees, wanting to know the answer.

"If you take Michael to see all of your stuffies. He'd be very happy, and then you can play."

Spencer mulled the idea over.

"A-an Henwy?" Spencer mumbled. Before Henry could confirm Will pulled him over and spoke for him.

"Henry is just going to have a little break, first. You and Michael go and play and we'll tell the others to find you in a little bit."

Spencer went back to chewing his thumb apprehensively. Until finally he mumbled "otay," and he held his hand up to Michael. The older boy leaped off of his mother, still holding the giraffe and took Spencer's hand a little too forcefully.

Spencer, however, didn't seem to worry and he toddled along at Michael's side.

"I like your giraffe. It's really cool."

"Fant you. I have a Pengi too!"

"I have a lion at home," Michael added as they turned the corner.

Rossi could hear Spencer's soft gasp down the hall and then, "daddy said lions say Wawr! I tan't woaw lite daddy."

* * *

 **I'm going to have to end it there before there is a fluff overload.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit of a break from the previous chapters intensity.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Your feedback means the world**

 **Also, we're almost at 200 favourites which is amazing thank you all so much. If you haven't followed or favourited this story yet please do, it will keep you up to date and it supports this story.**

 **See you soon!**


	20. What the Bad Man did

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Soooo... big update, my cousin was born on Tuesday! I have just been staring at pictures of her all day (as well as trying to get through an assignment) so I briefly took a pause on this chapter. University ends on Friday so I can go home and see my cousin! But before then I have an assignment due and I need to update you guys ;)**

 **Special thanks to Jesuslover123, Kmbryan2015, fishtrek, pallyndrome, Yeegabar, TVHollywoodDiva, criminalmindsrocks, tennerose5, BobbinLace, supergirl superman, Kas3y, sherryola, zhangxinna, Diana, flutrbye, and Narelle's FOUTRIS for all your reviews.**

 _Diana- Thank you for taking the time to review. No offense to Morgan but I think Aaron is better uncle material ;) which is why he wants to keep that title, but morgans pretty cool, just less organised. And hopefully there will be more cooking scenes in the future. Thanks again._

 _Flutrbye- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You literally read my mind, I have chapters ready for when Spencer gets older but for right now I can't let go of little Spencer just yet; there are still a few more adventures for him to have ;) thanks again for your support._

 **So there will be a touch more fluff in this chapter but ima throw a little intensity it there too. The start of the chapter is set in the past to give you guys some insight.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Previously:**

 _"I have a lion at home," Michael added as they turned the corner._

 _Rossi could hear Spencer's soft gasp down the hall and then, "daddy said lions say Wawr! I tan't woaw lite daddy."_

* * *

 ** _1 year, 3 month's, and 18 days before _**

_Spencer looked up from the pot he was banging at the sound of someone banging on the front door. The music he'd been making was interrupted by the new banging. He glanced at his mother, his spoon still in his little hands as he scooted on the floor._

 _"Diana! Let me in!"_

 _Spencer, who hadn't spoken yet, cooed up at his mother who was sat at the kitchen table, her head in her arms. She was sleeping, had been for an hour._

 _"Diana!"_

 _Diana jumped suddenly, her eyes snapping open. She blinked sleepily and glanced around. Spencer made a happy noise and tapped his pots, beaming at his mother as he did._

 _"Are you being a noisy boy, Spencer? Did you wake-"_

 _The door banged again and Diana froze. Spencer followed her gaze to the looming figure in the fragmented door window._

 _"I swear to god, Diana!"_

 _"Oh god," Diana whimpered._

 _Spencer cocked his head as his mother rushed towards the front door and opened it. The door was instantly thrown back when the man on the other side burst in._

 _"The hell are you doing, keeping me waiting that long?"_

 _Diana stood up straight and swallowed thickly as she looked up at William. "What do you want?"_

 _"What do I..." William laughed mechanically. "You are my wife. I am here for you."_

 _Diana gazed at him and shook her head. "Please, Will, not again."_

 _"It's been too long since I've seen my wife. Don't you think we deserve some time together?"_

 _"You left, William. You keep leaving!" Diana tried to close the door on him but he was already too far inside. "Stop coming back!"_

 _William smirked and slammed the door shut behind him, hiding them from the neighbours. "But, Diana, my darling, you belong to me. Do you not understand?"_

 _"N-no, I-"_

 _"Have you taken your medication today?" asked William in a sickeningly sweet voice. Diana glared at him._

 _"That's got nothing t-to-"_

 _William snatched Diana by the waist and sunk his fingers into her skin. "I think someone's confused."_

 _He kept hold of Diana and staggered forward, pushing them into the kitchen until he had Diana was pinned to the wall. William had his mouth on hers as soon as she was pressed against the wall. She yelled into his cold lips but his tongue silenced hers._

 _Spencer was staring at them curiously. He listened to the muffled moans and sobs._

 _William finally broke off and Diana dragged in a breath and spat out the taste of her estranged husband._

 _"You want this," William growled, gripping her jaw and forcing it towards him._

 _"I... no-"_

 _"Shhh... that's the illness talking, you should've taken your medicine," whispered William. He ran a soft finger over Diana's face and from the floor Spencer mistook the act as one of kindness._

 _The rough man positioned his legs either side of Diana's, trapping her up again the wall._

 _He shoved her back again and got a little handsy, his fingers slipping up into her shirt._

 _"Come on, baby," he whispered, pushing his palm against her bra. Diana pushed him back weakly._

 _"Stop it, William."_

 _"Can't," William hissed as he tore open the shirt and ran his hands over her skin._

 _Spencer sucked the wooden spoon and watched from the floor. It was nearly time for a nap, which meant warm milk (although Diana forgot more often than she remembered now) and he got to snuggle into his mommy's bed. But mommy was busy. Spencer raised his arms as he watched his mother struggle fruitlessly against the often recurring man._

 _"Eh... eh!" he called, catching their attention so suddenly and filling the room with such quiet that the baby sucked his spoon again nervously._

 _"What's he want?"_

 _"I-it's time for his nap...h-he's smart, William, h-he-he's really smart, so he just... he just knows it-"_

 _There was a loud smack and Spencer jumped a little as his mother reeled back._

 _"Mmmm..ah," he wailed, stretching out his hands to his sobbing mother. She covered her face from his view but the baby could see a nasty red print on his mother's normally pale skin._

 _William turned back to Spencer with a smile._

 _"He doesn't want to sleep," William muttered and Spencer sniffled, his spoon totally forgotten now. William released Diana who slid a little down the wall. "He's not tired," William added, taking a step closer and reaching for his fly. "No, he-"_

 _"Don't!" Diana sprang up from where she'd been slipping and she pulled William back from the 1-year-old. "He's just a baby!"_

 _William shrugged her off and advanced on the now crying baby, distressed by the scenes before him. "You have to train them, Diana."_

 _"No!"_

 _Diana flung herself in front of William this time and Spencer gazed up with blurry eyes as his mother fumbled with her bra and let it fall to the ground._

 _"Have me! I'm yours! I'll... I'll d-do whatever you want!"_

 _William quirked an eyebrow and he moved to unbutton his pants. "Anything?" He'd completely forgotten the whimpering child on the floor now as he gazed at Diana's bare chest._

 _Diana held back a sob and nodded. "Anything."_

 _Spencer was sat on the floor for another two hours. He wailed for his mommy and tried to pull himself up and walk into the hall but he wasn't a very accomplished walker, as well as being beyond exhausted. He curled up after the two hours and fell into a teary sleep. He slept through William's departure. He slept through the sound of his mother, another few hours on, creeping down the stairs before she collapsed in the living room. She found him in the evening, balled on his side in the kitchen and she made him a warm bottle of milk._

 _They slept on the couch that night._

* * *

"Are you going to be good for Uncle Aaron?" Rossi pushed down Spencer's collar and the boy stared back at his father and shook his head.

"Daddy 'tay," he whined fruitlessly. Rossi hushed him and pressed the doorbell.

"I have to go put a bad man... well, where he belongs, kiddo, and you, Jack and uncle Aaron will have lots of fun."

Spencer whimpered and laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Miss daddy."

"I know, and daddy will miss Spencer just as much," Rossi said back as the door opened.

"Oh, Hey, Jack." Rossi smiled at the 9-year-old.

"Hey, uncle Dave, Hey, Spencer!"

Jack was grinning from one ear to the other until Hotch hurried over.

"What have I said about opening the door?"

Jack paused thoughtfully and a blush spread over his cheeks. "That I have to wait for you, dad."

"Right." Hotch sighed before offering Dave a smile. "Sorry about that, come in."

* * *

It had been a long time since Aaron had looked after a toddler. Even when Jack had been one, Aaron had Haley or Jessica with him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he'd be sat on the couch with dinosaur toys strewn in his lap while watching Scooby Doo with Rossi's: _the_ David Rossi's son snuggled against his side.

Actually, it had been rather easy. Spencer had bought his tub of dinosaurs and he and Jack had been quick to tip it onto the floor (after a few tears following Rossi's departure of course.)

It was Aaron's idea to put on Scooby Doo, hoping to introduce a new show into Spencer's top watch list.

Jack was instantly engrossed, but Spencer was less so. He'd given Hotch the dinosaurs and climbed up beside him to continue to play quietly with them. Currently Aaron had a triceratops (apparently called Sarah,) trotting along his kneecap. But soon he got distracted. His eyes caught a picture on the side table next to Aaron.

Spencer stared at the picture and the woman in the picture. She was pretty, with short brown hair and a radiant smile. His mommy never really smiled. Not like this woman; not that happy.

Spencer nuzzled into Aaron's strong arm and continued to look at the woman. The show and his dinosaurs were totally forgotten. Hotch sighed. He'd really hoped to do Dave a favour by getting his son into something new other than Elmo.

Spencer glanced up at Aaron and Aaron smiled.

"What you looking at, buddy?"

Spencer pointed, with his cheeks staining rosy, at the picture of Haley.

"Oh, that's Jack's mommy."

Spencer looked back down guiltily. Oh, yes, now he remembered. Jack didn't have a mommy anymore, just like him. Now he thought about it, Jack did resemble that woman... maybe... maybe Spencer looked like his mommy too.

"You don't have to be sad, Spencer, we like to talk about Haley," Hotch said in a soft voice, a small smile spread on his lips as he remembered his high school sweetheart.

Spencer bit his lip hard and he whimpered. He looked back at the photo. "Pwetty smile," he murmured.

Jack heard and he scooted closer on the couch.

"Yea, mommy had an awesome smile and we always used to laugh!"

Hotch grinned and squeezed Spencer reassuringly. "See, it's okay to talk about them even when they're gone. What did your mommy do?"

Spencer looked back at the picture of Haley thoughtfully. His mind offered snippets of his own mother, her bedraggled look that she wore more and more until he came to live with daddy. Her sad eyes, they became sadder every time the bad man would visit.

"Mama save me," Spencer said finally.

Hotch's grip grew a little too tight, too protective. Before he could ask Jack piped up.

"So your mommy's a hero?"

Spencer paused but then nodded. "A hewoine," he corrected.

* * *

"Are we done here?" William asked with a smirk on his ratty face.

Rossi was angry. No, scratch that, he was seething.

William Reid was sat there, dressed up in a suit and tie, smirking back at him.

Not only was he out of prison but he also had the audacity to challenge David for custody once more. Dave ground his teeth at the thought of the corruption displayed before him. It didn't matter about his FBI status, if you had friends high up, which Don certainly did as well as William, then nothing else mattered.

Bob was glaring at the two smug men. If there was anything he hated more than opposing lawyers it was corrupt lawyers. There were two sat right in front of him, tarnishing the reputation of lawyers like himself.

Don nodded. "We have negotiated with the Madame secretary and she agreed to drop any charges against my client."

Bob shook his head and snorted, his hand coming up to mask his amusement.

"Certainly know you're way out of a tricky situation, huh, Reid? I personally didn't think you'd sink so low as to beg."

"My client is innocent. Yours, however, is guilty of sleepy with my client's wife. How did you think he'd react?" Don said.

Bob dropped his hand and shot Don an incredulous look. "Not illegally!" Bob laid a hand on Rossi's shoulder.

Rossi stood up then, shrugging off Bob's hand to pull him back.

"I know what you did, Reid."

"Agent Rossi, what are you trying to insinuate now?" William said with a sigh. "Are you scared now? Is that it? You're scared because you _know_ that I can take the boy from you."

Dave glanced around for a moment before he leaned forward, trying to keep his anger below the surface.

"I heard what you said. Now, you're going to tell me what you did to Diana and my son or so-"

"Or what, David?" Williams lips curved up. "Are you going to arrest me? Sue me? I'm walking out of here a free man, Agent, you tried and you failed to keep me inside. Now they will hand the boy over to me."

"How d'you figure?" Bob snapped.

William grinned. "Agent Rossi has a tedious job, more so than mine. He may be the boy's biological father but I was there for the child in the beginning while Agent Rossi here was hiring any odd prostitute."

Rossi remained calm as William spoke; he kept his mouth shut to keep the venom inside.

"What's your game?" Bob said.

"I'm looking out for the child's welfare."

* * *

 ** _2 month's, 23 days before_**

 _"I swear to god if you don't shut that child up I will!"_

 _Diana sat up in the bed. Her body was stiff. Aches trickled down her thighs and up her abdomen. He'd promised... he'd said this was the last time... but he'd said that the last time. She stared at William and slowly the child's wails fell on her ears. She was too weak to go and comfort the boy._

 _"H-he's..." she rasped but she could barely make the words out._

 _"I'll deal with him," William growled. He buckled his pants and stomped out of the room while Diana fell back onto the sheets and let out a quiet sob._

 _Spencer paused in his crying when the man walked in. He sniffled and clutched at his teddy. He was getting to be a big boy now, mommy had said so after he turned two the day before yesterday. But he was still frightened._

 _He backed into the corner of the crib and started to whimper again._

 _"Oh! Not that whining again!" William snapped and he leaned over and snatched the teddy from Spencer._

 _"Nooo!" Spencer cried, reaching out for his bear. William took the opportunity and grabbed Spencer's hand, lifting him up so he was half hanging half slumped in the crib; the strain on his little arm was painful and Spencer started to cry._

 _"Pathetic, you really are. You get that from your mother, not me." William_ _dropped the boy and he hit his jaw on the bars on his way down, eliciting another yell of pain._

 _William looked at the teddy bear. It was shabby but no older than the boy. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, another one of his dirty, secret habits. He flicked it open and pressed the flame to the bear's fur. Spencer screamed when he saw his teddy bears fur go black. William let it burn until the fur was rough and black before he grabbed the arm and gave it a firm yank._

 _"This," he growled, slinging the bear back at Spencer, still smoldering. "Is what happens when you're pathetic and a nuisance!"_

 _As Spencer was picking his teddy bear up, it's fur singed and it's arm hanging off, William landed a harsh backhand against the little boy's face._

 _"Ow!" Spencer yelped. Fat tears rolled off his cheeks as he went to rub the sore spot._

 _William shook his head and spat at the toddler. "Maybe I'll sell you one day," he hissed. Spencer was crying too loudly to hear. "Or maybe I'll just keep you for myself."_

* * *

Once William and Don had left Bob called up the judge, Raymond Searcy, from their case. Raymond was appalled by the outcome and promised he'd speak with his higher powers. Rossi stared blankly at the phone as Raymond's stern voice came through.

"You have nothing to worry about Agent Rossi. I have seen enough to know that that child belongs nowhere near ."

"No," Rossi growled. "I know now... I want this bastard to rot."

There was a pause on Raymond's end. "What... what exactly do you believe Mr. Reid has done, Agent?"

Rossi looked over at Bob and held his gaze for a moment. Neither of them wanted the next words to be true but it was so painfully plausible. "Rape... of Diana, I'm almost totally sure but... I..." he swallowed hard.

"You also think there may be a claim that he sexually assaulted your son?"

Rossi nodded and clarified with a quick and uncomfortable "Yes."

"But Agent, we have to proof, a claim like that with no evidence could potentially give Reid the upper hand."

It was all starting to make sense to Dave now. Diana didn't kill herself because of her illness or because she couldn't handle mothering. They may have been problems in her life but David knew Diana wouldn't give up that easily. William had to be involved.

"I'll get evidence."

Bob frowned and cut in before Raymond.

"How, David?"

Rossi sucked in a breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Spencer."

* * *

 **It's almost Christmas people! So I finished that assignment woooo! It's due tomorrow (Friday) which is probably when I'll post this as I still need to proof read ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the slight change in structure (which will not be a normal thing)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me when you liked/disliked and what you hope to see in the next chapter, but bare in mind I have a plan ;D**

 **See you soon!**


	21. The Case is Over

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Merry Christmas! I've been saving this chapter for Christmas Eve, I hope you all have a great holiday, no matter what you celebrate.**

 **Sooooooo, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. So that includes Tefe203, sherryola, Jesuslover123, criminalmindsrocks, aj344, Daisyangel, fishtrek, Kas3y, pallyndrome, AZCatmom, 5SecsOfLARRYCat, Indi, Tyalieva, flutrbye, Diana, Ludub, and Guest.**

 _

Indi- thank you for your kind words I'm glad you thought that, it's what I was aiming for in the last but also this chapter.

Flurbye- thank you for reviewing and I'm really pleased to hear that you're enjoying the story. And I will ;)_

 _Diana- thank you for dropping a review. I promise that Spencer and Dave will be stuck together now but there is just a little more drama coming your way; you'll see. Thanks again._

 _Guests- thanks for leaving a review. Leave a name next time if you like ;)_

 **200 favourites!** **From the bottom of my heart thank you, it means the world.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Previously:**

 _It was all starting to make sense to Dave now. Diana didn't kill herself because of her illness or because she couldn't handle mothering. They may have been problems in her life but David knew Diana wouldn't give up that easily. William had to be involved._

 _"I'll get evidence."_

 _Bob frowned and cut in before Raymond._

 _"How, David?"_

 _Rossi sucked in a breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Spencer."_

* * *

"Daddy?"

Rossi narrowed his eyes up ahead. He saw Bob pacing nervously and he started to walk faster, Hotch at his heels.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Kiddo?" Rossi said in a tight voice.

Spencer sucked in his bottom lip and tugged his teddy closer to his cheek. "Whewe we go?"

"Just..."

Rossi sighed and turned to face his boy.

"Just something we have to do, and then... then we'll go to... to McDonald's. How's that sound?"

"Choc choc milt?"

"If you want, sweetheart, what about vanilla milk? I thought that was a new favourite?"

Spencer nodded happily. "I love 'nilla!"

"Good." Rossi looked back at Aaron's hard face and they exchanged a silent agreement.

Rossi's hitched the boy up on his hip. "You just have to do one little job for me, bud."

* * *

 **One day earlier**

"All I'm asking is to see the boy."

"And I'm saying no!"

"Now, is that really your decision to make?"

"I'm his godamn father, of course it is."

"That doesn't make you fit-"

"And I suppose you think yourself suitable."

"Well, a judge with any sense could see that from a mile off."

Rossi averted his eyes from Reid and glared at Don. Why were they still at this? Why was his little man at home with Penelope while he was called to yet another idiotic meeting?

"The answer's no," Rossi said firmly.

Bob shifted and pressed an elbow into Rossi's.

"Maybe... we shouldn't be too hasty, David," he said.

Rossi turned to him, his face a picture of unmuted anger.

Bob made a face and flicked his head to the door. "I think we should talk about this."

Aaron, who was stood in the corner of the room started towards the door. He'd seen the gleam in Robert's eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Don asked slyly. Hotch set his flower upon him.

"Give us some time."

* * *

"He wants some time with Spencer," Aaron explained. He stood at the conference table with the rest of the team. Rossi had called Penelope over along with Spencer who had been beyond excited to see his feather again. He wanted the team to know everything, even if that meant more time away from his son.

Bob interjected then. "They called the meeting to taunt us about taking Spencer again, though any judge in his right mind wouldn't grant them custody, but he also propositioned us with the prospect of him speaking to Spencer."

"Well he's not going to," snapped Garcia. She looked around for support but the team seemed to shuffle uncomfortably. "He's not...right?"

"I can refuse," Rossi put in quietly with a small shake of his head. "But the court may use my lack of cooperation against me. And Spencer won't speak about it. I asked him and he'd barely talk to me. I also doubt he witnessed the actual... khm... the assault, and if he did he hasn't told me."

Bob nodded along with him.

"So... what, we just let him see Spencer? Rossi, Sir, Spencer is terrified of that man. You can't let William see him, I won't let you!"

"It's not up to you," Bob muttered. Rossi held a hand out and shook his head at his lawyer.

"I know, Penelope, it's the last thing I want but-"

"But what, David Rossi!? This is your son," Garcia quipped sharply.

"I-"

"Don't do this to him, Please-"

"Miss. Garcia," Bob said, cutting through her pleas. He scowled sternly at the tech analyst who looked up at him. "Please would you listen. No one wants to put Spencer in this situation but we could use it to help Dave's case against Reid. We could attach a wire to Spencer and we'll hear everything he says to him."

Garcia looked around at Dave, Aaron, and Bob. The rest of the team looked elsewhere. She shook her head and turned to leave.

"I still don't agree with it," she muttered before heading towards Strauss' office where Strauss was being shown all Spencer's favourite dinosaurs.

"We can nail this guy," Robert said suddenly to the silent room. "He's going to be left alone; he'll slip up."

"He's right, Sir," Emily put in quietly. "Reid profiles this way. He'll want to prove he has power and control, either by telling Spencer to keep quiet or taunting him in some way."

"But he's only a baby, guys. He's barely past two and you expect him to understand all of this? He'll be traumatised. I'm with Garcia," JJ said. She looked directly at Dave who turned his gaze away.

"It's our best shot at putting Reid away."

Morgan nodded then. "JJ, do you really wanna see Reid walk away from this? He's threatened to take Spencer twice, and he's still at it. And if Rossi's right then he abused Diana and... h-he's a bastard who needs to be put where he belongs."

JJ rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Look, I'm not saying it's not what I want, I'd love to see William Reid behind bars, but we have to think about Spencer here."

The room was quiet for a moment and the sound of voices trickled in from Dave's office. It consisted mostly of Garcia talking in a high pitched, happy voice while Spencer babbled about dinosaurs.

Aaron spoke after several moments. "It's up to you, Dave. He's your son; you make the decision." He stared at Rossi who looked back anxiously.

All eyes were on Dave then and he pulled in a heavy breath and then released it.

"Tomorrow," he whispered. "We'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

They paused in a small, empty office and Aaron unravelled a string of wire and medical tape.

Dave stood Spencer on the desk and helped Hotch sort out the tiny microphone and box that they would tuck in Spencer's clothes.

"What's dat, Papa?" Spencer asked, eying the string curiously.

"It's uh... uh magic string, Kiddo."

Spencer's face lit up as Rossi undid his dungarees. "Magit?!" he squeaked.

Rossi hitched up his top and placed the wire carfully. "Sure is, buddy."

He taped the thin wire to Spencer's abdomen and the toddler giggled. Rossi glanced at him with an affectionate smile. "What's so funny?"

"Dat ti'tles my tummy!" Spencer said and he giggled louder when Rossi prodded his flat stomach. He hadn't realised Spencer was so ticklish.

"Well you won't have to wear it for long," Rossi assured him as he pulled the boy's top back down and clipped his dungarees in place. He then put a finger to his lips. "Remember, buddy, no talking about this," he whispered, touching the wire. "No-one else is allowed to know about the magic string, Okay?" Spencer nodded solemnly and raised his arms toward Rossi, who gathered the boy up and carded a hand through his curly hair.

He glanced at Bob, stood at the doorway with his arms folded. "Ready?" the lawyer asked in a low voice.

Aaron patted Dave reassuringly. Rossi nodded through a sigh and made his way with Spencer towards the door.

"Whewe we go, Daddy?" Spencer asked again, excitedly this time; he kicked his legs, catching Rossi unintentionally in the ribs. The older man ignored the flare of pain.

"We just have to meet somebody," he replied, feeling guilt lap at him in waves. Spencer smiled and leaned in close to his father's ear.

"Beaw?" he asked. He assumed they were going to see uncle Bear as he had promised to go digging for dinosaur bones with him the day before. Rossi shook his head and looked anywhere but at the innocent brown eyes of his son.

"No, sweetheart, not Bear."

They turned a corner and got to a deserted corridor that wasn't quite so deserted when Dave perceived two lawyers stood by a door near the end of it. He swallowed thickly and pushed all of his doubts to the back of his mind. _Think of Diana_ , he thought.

William Reid saw them coming and Dave felt his eye twitch in anger. The bastard had the nerve to be smiling. Spencer's own smile had vanished and his lips were trembling.

"Daddy," he whimpered, looking up at his father and trying to catch his attention but the older man just kept staring straight ahead. Spencer's eyes flickered to William Reid and then at his father and he held onto Dave's arm more forcefully. "No, daddy," he mewled.

Dave got close and stopped, staring back at William until Don cleared his throat. "Didn't think you'd come," he hissed, his eyes skipping past the frightened toddler and landing on Bob and Aaron who were stood just one pace behind Dave. Spencer smooshed his cheek into his teddy bear with the intention to never let go.

"We had an arrangement," Bob said simply. He turned to Dave; William's eyes followed and he smirked at the shivering child clutching onto the older agent.

"Hello, Son," William sneered and Spencer crawled further into Dave's embrace, his fingernails clawing into his shirt.

Dave glared at William and then looked at his son who was shaking violently in his arms.

"You have five minutes with him," Bob said calmly and William's smile broadened. Spencer on the other hand quaked more intensely.

"That's fine with me." William held his hands out to take Spencer but the toddler turned his head away, deeply inhaling into Dave's shirt. "Come here, boy," William grumbled impatiently and he reached forward, his hands on Spencer's back. The small boy melted further into his father, refusing to be taken from him.

"David, hand over the child, it's only five minutes," Bob hissed.

Dave stared at him for a moment and then back at his son. He watched as the weeks of therapy unravelled before his eyes. His son whimpered against him as William's greedy hands grasped for him.

Dave took a step back and shook his head. "No," he growled.

William straightened up. "No?"

"You heard me right: no. I've changed my mind; you can't see him."

"You can't do that," William snarled.

Dave just shook his head again and turned. Bob grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" he snapped.

"My son is not a bargaining chip, Robert!" Dave bellowed.

"And if _your_ son didn't refuse to say anything then we wouldn't have to do this," Bob said in a low hiss, his eyes glowing with irritation.

Dave stroked Spencer's back soothingly as he scowled at his lawyer. "He's two, Robert. Like you said yesterday, they're not going to believe a toddler over a lawyer. So that's it. I will not let _that man_ near Spencer again and if that means we lose the case..."

Rossi paused and continued to soothe Spencer. He looked over at Aaron who didn't look disappointed or angry. He looked proud. Dave took a deep breath and threw one last glare towards Reid and his lawyer.

"Then we lose it."

With that Dave took his leave, walking away briskly and whispering to his now sobbing son.

Robert watched him go, his mouth hanging open. Aaron followed after him after he submitted the three lawyers to his typical 'Hotchner frown.'

"Don't you hate unreliable clients?"

Robert turned to the voice. Don was smiling, as was William, a smug, punchable smile.

"Screw it," Bob grumbled and he left the lawyers, heading out the same way Dave, and Aaron had gone.

* * *

Dave got to his car and set Spencer down on the passenger seat. The toddler was still sobbing and shivering as Rossi pulled off the wire, balling it up and throwing it into the glove compartment.

"It's alright, buddy. You won't see him again. It's okay," Dave whispered, lifting his son into his arms and sliding into the passenger seat. He rocked back and forth, his lips pressed to Spencer's head.

"Dave!"

Rossi felt Spencer stiffen and he hushed the child as he watched Hotch walk towards their car.

"Please, if you've come to tell me that what I did was stupid, I don't-"

"No, Rossi, I'm just glad Spencer's alright. You made the right choice."

"His reaction at just seeing him, Aaron... I-I couldn't... he wouldn't have coped with being alone with him."

Aaron nodded and bent down to his knees. He placed a hand on Spencer's jittery back and the child flinched.

"It's just Uncle Aaron, Kiddo."

Spencer raised his head and looked at Aaron.

"I think someone was promised a vanilla milkshake," Aaron said softly. Spencer rested his cheek on Dave's chest as he stared with teary eyes at Aaron

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot" said Rossi with a chuckle.

Spencer sniffled. "'Nilla _and_ choc choc?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure if..."

Rossi paused when he saw Spencer lip tremble again.

"Alright, buddy, but don't tell Auntie Pen."

Spencer wiped his eyes and smiled. He was shaking still, but less so.

"Can I come too, Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at his father. "Ahn tome too?"

"Sure, but he's only allowed one milkshake."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review (it being the season and all.)**

 **I felt like this was the right direction to take the story. That does mean Rossi can't build a case against William for assault however I do have a plan for a little justice ;)**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a very happy holidays ;D**


	22. Dinosaurs in the Museum

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **I hope you all had a fabulous New Year! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're amazing.**

 **I just found out (literally have tears in my eyes) that Criminal Minds is coming to an end. It will have one last series consisting of just 10 episodes :( later this year and into 2020 which will explore the team's personal lives. Granted, this sounds like an awesome idea but... but ya know, I don't want to see it end. I'm also annoyed at how few episodes the last two seasons can get but beggars can't be choosers.**

 **I hope I didn't ruin anyone's days (lives) with that information, although everyone probably knows already. (And yes, I'm being very melodramatic, and no, I won't apologise.)**

 **Anyway... enjoy**

 **Previously:**

 _Spencer wiped his eyes and smiled. He was shaking still, but less so._

 _"Can I come too, Spencer?"_

 _Spencer looked up at his father. "Ahn tome too?"_

 _"Sure, but he's only allowed one milkshake."_

* * *

Spencer was practically bouncing in his car seat. He decided to bring his dinosaur and beloved teddy bear today, explaining specific reasoning to his father whilst he dressed him. Pengi didn't want to go to the museum. It was apparently too warm for him, so obviously he'd stayed at home.

Rossi pulled up to a red light and glanced back at his son with a smile.

"You excited, buddy?"

"Uh Huh!"

"What do you want to see first? Dinosaurs!?"

Spencer gasped and nodded frantically. "Dinosaws! Lite Sawah a-and Collin?"

"Just like them, buddy."

He pulled into the carpark and got Spencer and his teddy bear out before going to the trunk.

Dave pulled out the stroller and set it up while Spencer stood by with his thumb in his mouth.

"All set, Kiddo, hop in." Rossi stood back proudly from the stroller.

Spencer shook his head and held his arms out to Dave.

Dave scooped him up and deposited him in the stroller.

"You get to ride around in this."

"No, Papa, you," Spencer said insistently, pointing up at Dave as he spoke and struggling in the stroller, pushing the straps away from him in irritation.

"Papa's arms will get tired," Dave tried to reason with the toddler as he strapped him in and Spencer started to whimper.

Rossi paused while Spencer's lip trembled and he let out a deep sigh. "Oh, hell," he muttered under his breath, swinging Spencer back out of the stroller and setting him on his feet.

"This is only because you've been a good boy. Next time you go in the stroller."

"Otay," Spencer said with a grin as he watched Dave collapse the stroller and shove it back in the car. Once the trunk was closed Spencer raised his arms again. Dave complied and set Spencer on his hip, thanking God that the boy didn't weigh much.

"You can only bring one stuffie with you though," warned Dave as Spencer pointed back to his car seat where his dinosaur was waiting. Spencer pouted and clung to his teddy bear.

"I wan' both," he mumbled sadly.

"I know, buddy, but I can't carry you and two stuffies. So who will it be."

After a full minute of thinking Spencer reluctantly handed over his teddy bear in return for the dinosaur.

"Good job."

Rossi exchanged the stuffed animals, slung his 'Dad' bag on his shoulder and locked the car.

"Let's go see some real dinosaurs."

* * *

Rossi walked into the main hall with Spencer clutching his hand just a little too tightly.

So far the day had been successful. Apart from the stroller of course. William Reid was out of their lives, justice had yet to be served but all that mattered to Rossi now was his son. He was taking a well-needed break from work, Spencer got into the museum for free and seemed to be doing better. Even though the boy was practically clinging to his leg as they walked through the quiet lobby (Dave had made sure to come on a less busy day.) Whenever someone got a little too close, Spencer would press himself into Rossi and pull his father's hand down to his little face to hide.

Dave went straight for the dinosaur exhibits and Spencer shuffled along with him, gazing around at the huge building.

They were about to pass into the dinosaur section when Spencer stopped. Dave didn't pull him, he glanced down and Spencer shook his head and hid his face in his stuffed dinosaur.

"It's okay, buddy," Dave whispered, kneeling down in front of Spencer as he continued to shake his head. "What's wrong? Too many people for you?"

Spencer looked around with agitated eyes before they fell upon his father and he nodded.

"Um..." Dave sucked his teeth as he thought about what he should do. He didn't want to take Spencer home, the boy had been desperate to come.

Luckily he didn't have to think for long. Spencer made an adorably shy face as he held his arms up at Dave.

"Alright, come on." Dave hauled the small boy up onto his hip. To be fair Spencer had walked more than he was normally comfortable with, especially in a public place.

Once in his father's arms, Spencer relaxed and started to whip his head around.

"Whewe Da dinosauws, Daddy?" he asked in a quiet voice, looking straight at Rossi, his eyes filled with innocent eagerness.

"Hmmm," Rossi mumbled as they walked into the new section. Spencer was still watching him as the first dinosaur came into view. "Let me see."

He patted Spencer's back and grinned.

"What's that, kiddo?"

Rossi pointed up to the dinosaur display and turned so Spencer could get a good look.

The little boy's face lit up. "Dinosauw!" he cried.

He swung his legs excitedly and struggled in Dave's grasp.

"I thought you wanted-"

"Down, daddy," Spencer instructed. Suddenly all fear had left him and so Rossi set him on his feet. Spencer ran toward the display and lent on the fence guarding it.

"Daddy! Dinosauw!" Spencer pointed wildly. "Loot! Loot, loot!"

Rossi chuckled. "I see, kiddo." He tipped his head at a middle-age couple and their teen kids who were smiling adoringly at Spencer.

"First time here," Rossi said in a low voice as he stood over Spencer.

"Bless him," the mother said with a smile.

Dave smiled back proudly before listening to the frantic babble of his son.

* * *

Rossi shifted Spencer's sleeping form higher on his shoulder, balancing the stuffed animal between his arm and Spencer. He sighed, wishing he had brought the stroller. Lesson one, he thought to himself: when it comes to the stroller you can't let Spencer have his way.

He rubbed his hand over Spencer's back and smiled. He couldn't complain. He nearly didn't have his boy. He couldn't imagine a life without him now.

So far Spencer had loved every exhibit, but obviously, the dinosaurs had been the highlight. They'd gone around the Egyptian exhibit before Spencer had conked out.

Spencer woke up after half an hour which gave Dave time to have a coffee and sit down for a bit before he was faced with an energetic toddler.

Spencer held Dave's hand and was dragging his dinosaur along with him as he pointed at each display.

Rossi bent down and put on his most interested expression.

"Look, Spencer," he whispered, pointing to the display ahead of them. "Those are cavemen," he said.

Spencer whipped his head around and gaped at the men in rags, frozen in place as they started a fire.

"An Tavemen made da fiwst wine! Auntie Em and day-day life wine, Daddy."

Rossi opened his mouth but paused with a smile. "Aren't you a smartie pants. And where did you find that out? Spencer?"

The conversation was lost on the little boy who pulled him then to a small board around his height with a puzzle in it. He started pulling apart the pieces while all the time grinning back at Rossi.

Dave pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures before sending them off to the group chat Garcia had set up for the team, which had been after a barbecue Hotch had hosted the year before.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and watched his son finish up the puzzle before he grabbed his hand again and started pulling Rossi to the next displays which looked to be on more prehistoric animals.

* * *

After Rossi paid for the small tube of multicoloured dinosaurs, a small mammoth keyring (not that Spencer would use it,) and a pterodactyl stuffed animal, he and Spencer walked out of the museum.

He deposited Spencer in his car seat and the little boy grabbed his teddy bear off the seat next to him.

"Did you miss, teddy?"

"Uh huh," Spencer said, his eyes filled with wonder as Dave put his new toys in the middle seat.

Dave was about to buckle Spencer in when he felt little arms around his neck. He looked down in shock as Spencer hugged him tight.

He hugged him back, his heart swelling with love and pride.

"Love you, daddy," the small boy murmured.

"I love you too, kiddo. So much."

Spencer planted a wet kiss on his father's cheek before falling back into his seat and allowing himself to be buckled in.

Dave had a goofy grin on his face the whole time.

He shut the door and pulled out his phone. There were several messages from the team. He read them as he got into the drivers seat.

 _Penny- 'Oh my god! Adorable baby Rossi! I want him!!'_

 _JJ-_ _'I have to agree with Pen. He's such a cutie, Dave.'_

 _Derek- 'women, am I right, Hotch?'_

 _Aaron- 'good to see him happy. And I agree with the girls, Derek.'_

Dave chuckled to himself and was about to slip his phone away when he caught sight of another message.

It was from Bob. Dave opened it.

 _'Dave, I've tried everything. Theres just no way we can build a case without evidence. If we had Spencer's statement then we could have tried something, however, even if he had been able to go through with it they would hold it up with scrutiny since he's so young. I know you don't want Spencer to be used in the case so I won't force anything. I'm afraid there really is nothing more I can do. I regret to inform you that William will walk away from this.-"_

Dave stopped reading. He put his head back and huffed out a long sigh.

William Reid would walk from this a free man. The man who assaulted the mother of his child and perhaps Spencer also.

He pursed his lips and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Daddy?"

Dave's eyes shot open and he glanced behind him. Spencer was holding his new toys in both hands- he must have been playing with them because the dinosaur tube was open.

"Daddy otay?" Spencer blinked up at his father, his bottom lip pressed between his teeth.

Dave smiled. "Of course I'm okay, sweetheart. If you're okay, I'm okay."

"I'm otay," Spencer said and he held up his toys. "Fants, Daddy!"

"That's okay," Rossi chuckled. "And you don't have to keep saying thank you."

"Otay, love you," Spencer said instead in a soft voice before going back too bouncing his dinosaurs on his arm rests.

Rossi turned back to the wheel and tossed his phone onto the seat next to him. Screw William Reid. Dave would give the man his car, his house if it meant he got to keep Spencer.

"Love you too." Rossi laughed at the repetitive conversation but he couldn't deny that he loved it. He started the car. "And I'll buy you all the dinosaurs in the world."

Spencer looked up with a smile filled of little baby teeth.

* * *

 **Well, tooth rotting fluff ;)**

 **Hope that was a nice break from William's evilness. Like I said there will eventually be some form of justice soon.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, even if you just want to share my upset in the announcement of Criminal Minds finale. In fact, I need someone to share my woe with ;)**

 **I need to go back through this story because I've forgotten the name of Spencer's stuffed dinosaur, my apologies.**

 **See you in the next chapter when this fandom has hopefully recovered from the news.**


	23. Justice in it’s Mildest Form

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Sorry, I've been gone a while. I have a reason. I've been writing on Ao3. That doesn't mean I'm moving over to that site. In fact, I prefer everything about this site except the tags (which I have to admit that Ao3 has nailed... actually I do like both sites, just this one a bit more out of loyalty.) I was experimenting with a new fandom, I started a Teen Wolf and got completely distracted by it. But I have been working on this too. I have some more updates for 'Spencer's Time Machine' and 'Like a Family' so if you follow them they'll be updated soon, I promise. (Also, I have been grieving the news of Criminal Minds ending.)**

 **So, I'm back... well, I'll be back for sure when that other story's finished. I also have three new stories that I've started drafting. Another Rossi and Reid father and son fic, a Lila/Spencer and a random one. It's going to be an exciting year ;)**

 **Please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. We're nearly to 300 followers which is awesome, thank you all!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Love you too." Rossi laughed at the repetitive conversation but he couldn't deny that he loved it. He started the car. "And I'll buy you all the dinosaurs in the world."_

 _Spencer looked up with a smile filled of little baby teeth._

* * *

Rossi flipped the pages of the old journal slowly, reading the pages at his own pace. He grinned to himself every once in a while. He'd come across most of what was written already, the rambling, the attachment to soft things, eating habits, the lot.

He paused on a page which wasn't labeled. It was a note. Dave's brow furrowed as he sunk his head closer to the book.

'Spencer loves me. I don't understand why but that sweet child loves me more than anything on earth. He should not be so attached. I'm no mother. I never particularly wanted to be one but here I am.

I love Spencer. I love everything listed in this journal. I cannot see him ruined by me and my problems.'

Dave took in a sharp breath.

'I want him far from this place. I want someone other than me to appreciate all his quirks. As a mother, it is my duty to do so. I-"

"Daddy?"

Rossi looked up to the doorway where his son was stood, his long pyjamas crinkled around his toes and hanging over his fingers. Pengi was in his arms and he was looking up at Rossi curiously.

"Hey, Kiddo," Rossi mumbled quietly, glancing down at the final lines.

'I've done this all for him...'

Rossi shut the book and got up from his chair.

"It's past your bedtime, Spencer. Did you have a nightmare?"

Spencer shook his head.

"That's good. Why are you up?"

Spencer shuffled forward and peeked up at Dave's desk.

"Dat's mommy's?" he mumbled in a croaky voice.

"Yea, it is. Come here, Kiddo." Rossi held out his arms and scooped Spencer up into his lap, Penguin and all.

"I miss mommy."

Spencer pressed his cheek to Dave's chest and looked down at the journal. Rossi sighed and rubbed Spencer's warm back.

"I know, Spencer. I miss your mommy too."

"You do?" Cinnamon eyes blinked up at Rossi and he smiled and nodded.

"Yea." He looked back at the journal and smiled. "Do you want to see what she wrote?"

The innocent cinnamon eyes widened as Spencer nodded.

"Alright, but then straight to bed."

* * *

Dave and Spencer got to work at lunch. Dave had Spencer in one arm and a letter in the other (as well as Spencer's backpack of toys.)

He made it into the bullpen with a cheery smile on his face. As he hopped up the stairs Aaron walked out of his office and nodded at them.

"The team should be inside," he said motioning to the conference room.

"Great, come on."

Aaron raised his eyebrows but followed the older agent into the conference room.

The team was sat around the round table, JJ was eating her salad while Morgan was laid back in his chair, guzzling a sandwich.

He raised his hand at Spencer and smiled with full cheeks so as to make the boy giggled.

"Hey, Dave," Emily said from where she sat. "Hey, handsome." Spencer stared at her before she said "yes you, Spencer," and the toddler blushed.

Aaron shut the door behind them and folded his arms.

Dave opened his mouth to begin but frowned. "Where's Garcia?"

"She's somewhere around," Morgan said.

"Can you get her?"

Morgan shrugged but Rossi gave him a firm look and the younger agent sighed and stood up from his seat. "I'll get her then."

"That would be helpful."

Morgan left and Rossi set Spencer down in his chair; JJ was quick to pull her chair close and whisper to him.

"What's this about?" Aaron asked.

Rossi grinned secretively.

"You'll find out soon. I need you all here because I'm not explaining twice."

"Oh, must be good," Emily mumbled behind a smile.

Morgan came back a minute later and returned to his seat, picking up his sandwich again.

Garcia walked behind slowly, her face pale and nervous and she hovered by the door. "I'm here, Sir."

"Ah, perfect. I've got you all here now," Rossi said and he rubbed his hands together and glanced at his son who was sat in his chair looking up expectantly, his lips sealed as promised.

"So... you're probably wondering why I asked you all here."

"It's our lunch break," Morgan mumbled as he bit into his sandwich. Rossi sent him a look before continuing.

"I've decided, for Spencer's benefit, to retire," he announced.

The room burst into sound as everyone tried to speak at once. Aaron was the first to step forward

"I'll be first to congratulate you," he said and then he broke into a smile and hugged the Italian. Rossi raised an eyebrow but hugged his superior back. As soon as he was released he was pulled into another hug by JJ, and then Emily and then a pat on the back by Morgan who still had his sandwich in his hand.

"Again?" Morgan asked with a chuckle.

Rossi rolled his eyes and smiled. He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder as the boy pulled out one of his new dinosaurs and thrust it up to JJ's face. "It's for the best this time. Plus, I'll be back again."

"Oh, really!?" Aaron laughed, which surprised Morgan the most who paused through a bite. "Who says I'll employ you again?"

"Because... I'm David Rossi, and you all love me."

"Hmmm," Aaron muttered with a smile still plastered to his face.

"Not until Spencer's in school anyway."

Rossi chatted to the team as Spencer presented each of his new dinosaurs to the team. He glanced at Garcia who was feigning a smile and he made his way over to her. Garcia caught his movement and stood up straight.

"Sir?"

She stood in the doorway, her eyes on Dave.

"What is it, Penelope?" Dave asked. Spencer hurried after him and grabbed hold of his leg.

Garcia smiled softly at Spencer before looking back at Dave.

"I have something to show you... I... Um... I may have done something... something not good, it's uh... I should've asked... will you come see... please?" she said, her voice nervous and bordering on babble.

"Woah, calm down, Pen. Just give me a second," Dave said, putting his hand up to Garcia and bending down to Spencer's height. "Hey, kiddo-"

"I tome?" Spencer asked eagerly. Rossi shifted uncomfortably and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"This is something for grown-ups, Spencer, can you do me a big favour and stay here with... hold on, bud." Dave looked over at Hotch and raised his hand. "Aaron, could you watch Spencer. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Yea, that's fine. Hey, Spencer, come over here buddy."

Spencer glanced at Aaron and then back at his dad, his mouth downturned. "B-but I 'tay wid you, daddy..."

"I'll be back soon, stay with uncle Aaron."

Aaron was there, perfectly on time, to scoop Spencer up into his arms.

"But, daddy-" Spencer called as Aaron took them back to the round table.

Rossi followed Garcia to the door but looked back to see his pouting son sat on the floor, sheltered a little under the table, reluctantly helping Aaron to arrange his dinosaurs.

Rossi smirked, Spencer was stubborn but a dinosaur could easily persuade him.

"Sir?"

Rossi turned to see a rather urgent looking Garcia stood on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming," he grumbled. "And you know you don't have to keep calling me, sir."

"Sorry, Rossi."

Dave followed the flustered tech analyst into her office and watched her close the door. "Just Dave will suffice."

Garcia let go of the door handle and looked back at him with a suddenly worried expression.

"What's this terrible thing you've done?"

Garcia swallowed thickly and went to her computer, sitting down slowly and glancing back at Dave.

"I-I did with yours and Spencer's best interests in mind," she said, twisting the ring on her finger. Rossi frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"What would those be?"

"Um..." she turned to her computer and pulled up some tabs she had waiting. "I... William Reid is a total scumbag, the scummiest scumbag in fact-"

"I agree... resolutely."

"Yea, well, I knew you would, of course, you would." Garcia stopped herself, she was rambling again. She closed her eyes and drew out a long breath. "So I... did a thing."

"Okay, I got that part. What was the 'thing'?" Rossi asked insistently. He had a rental film waiting at home for him and Spencer and his eagerness to watch Finding Dory was waning.

"I may have... um... I may have publicised William's... uh... wrongdoings."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Garcia nodded and showed him one tab.

"I hack-" she paused looking at Rossi nervously. "I used my magical, godlike skills to get into the computer system and William's firm. I sent out emails about some of the things he's done. Then I got into contact with some online news sources-"

"By got into contact you mean-?"

"Hacked, Sir... I mean, Ros- no, Dave. I hacked some... small sources online and-"

Garcia was cut off once again but not by herself. Rossi grabbed her out of her seat and hugged her, kissing both cheeks as he did.

"You wonderful woman!"

"I... I think I just ruined his life," Garcia muttered but Rossi shook his head and took her face gently in his hands.

"No. Don't think like that. I knew Diana wouldn't simply kill herself because of her illness, especially since she'd be leaving Spencer. She orchestrated her suicide to keep Spencer safe. She did it because William hurt her and probably Spencer too."

Garcia looked away but Rossi still held her face.

"You brought that man to justice," Rossi said proudly. "Don't you remember those days when you were a hacker?"

Garcia met his eyes. "I..."

"I expect some people you hacked were much less deserving than William. You shouldn't feel guilty about what you did today. Don't ever. You did it for Spencer."

Garcia blinked, lost in thought for a moment before a small- albeit forced- smile appeared on her face. "For Spencer... okay... I can live with that."

* * *

Rossi returned to the conference room and smiled at Aaron.

"Where's-"

"Under the table," Aaron interjected, motioning to something besides his feet. Rossi ducked down and chuckled when he saw his son playing with his stuffed animals and toy dinosaurs under the table in his favourite spot.

Spencer bounced his teddy bear through an army of dinosaurs when his eye caught on his father's soft face.

"Daddy!" he cried, crawling awkwardly out from under the table. He got to his feet, stumbling a little before running to his father.

"Hey, kiddo. Told you I wouldn't be long."

Spencer gave him a very serious look then and pointed at the clock.

"Daddy was fouwteen minutes a-and twenty fwee setonds," he pointed out, frowning up at Dave. "Dats longew dan five minutes, daddy."

Rossi sat back on his heels and laughed.

"He's been doing that since you went over the five-minute curfew," Aaron said, a grin adorning his own face.

Rossi sighed and looked down at his son who didn't appear to understand their laughing as he was looking back and forth between Dave and Aaron, a cute little scowl on his face.

"I am very sorry, Spencer," Rossi said, pushing his lips out and trying to sound apologetic. "It completely slipped my mind."

Spencer's expression softened and he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"Dat's otay, daddy," he whispered. Over Spencer's shoulder, Dave could see Morgan mouthing something along the lines of 'He wrapped around your finger.'

Rossi just narrowed his eyes on him and grinned. So what. He was a pushover. Nothing would ever become of it, he thought as he released Spencer.

"Go pick up your toys then, kiddo, and then we have to say goodbye because we're watching-"

"Staw Waws!" Spencer cried excitedly, darting back under the table.

"No, kiddo. We watched that yesterday."

Unfortunately for Dave, Spencer didn't budge and they watched Star Wars for the second time. Luckily it didn't take much convincing to get the boy to watch Scooby Doo after.

* * *

William Reid huffed as he pushed open the door to the law firm he worked at. He showed his ID to security and continued on his way. As he went through bullpen to his office he couldn't help but notice the stares directed his way. Some weren't even stares, but rather frowns and looks of... anger? William tried not to pay attention so he never really got a good look.

Outside his office, he greeted the young woman he was quite familiar with behind her desk. His bit on the side so to speak.

As soon as he drew close she turned her head away in disgust.

"Keira did I have-"

"Take a hike, William," the woman snapped suddenly. William stood there for a long bewildered moment. He quickly turned angry.

"What the hell did you say?" he growled, leaning close so only she could hear. He could feel other eyes on him so it didn't really matter how inconspicuous he tried to be.

"You heard, asshole! I won't be treated the same," Keira hissed back. She looked him up and down for a moment and pulled a face of complete detestation. "Don't come near me again, scumbag."

William just stood there, his grip on his briefcase growing firmer. He wanted so badly to swing it at Keira; knock her down as he'd done to Diana. But not here.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, loosening his grip and trying not to let his nervousness slip through his demeanor.

"I said-" Keira lifted a staple off her desk and raised it. "Don't come NEAR ME!" Her sentence was punctuated when she threw the stapler. William ducked but the stapler bounced off his shoulder. The whole office was looking his way now. Keira was still stood up, seething, and William straightened and set a stoic face.

"You're hysterical, young lady. I'll have to call security for that little stunt," he announced loudly to the bullpen before he hurried inside his office.

William shook his head at his closed door before he slung his briefcase on a nearby chair. He fell into his own chair and turned on his computer. As he logged in there was a knock at his door. He huffed. It must be security.

"Come in," he grumbled. He scowled at his computer screen as the door clicked open. He had 73 emails. They weren't business either.

"William?"/1

William looked up and saw his superior at his desk. He stood and held out his hand.

"Mrs. Beaucler. How can I help you?" William grinned pleasantly at the older woman who kept her hands behind her back and just frowned at his open palm. William frowned himself and retracted his hand awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Have you not seen the news? The emails?" The woman barked in her husky voice. She flicked her head sharply so her short blonde hair fell behind her shoulders to reveal more of her hard face.

William quirked an eyebrow and then looked down to his computer. He slowly opened the emails.

"You're sick, Reid."

William opened one. It was a news article... on him. He sat down suddenly as a sweat formed on his brow.

It was a local news article. His name was in bold print along with the words 'rape' and 'abuse.'

William clicked out and found emails of similar content which had been sent to the whole firm.

"Your own wife, William," Mrs. Beaucler said.

William shook his head and met her eyes. "It's not true."

"She committed suicide, William. Because of you! I should have seen it. I did see it, you treat some of my workers deplorably... why didn't I see it?!"

"It's wrong!"

William stood up suddenly and slammed his fist into the desk. Beaucler shuffled back and just stared at him.

"I don't want you working here. I can't have someone with your reputation in my firm anymore."

William shook his head and his expression became desperate. "No. You can't do that, I'm your best lawyer."

"You're twisted."

"Please, Meredith-"

"Get out!"

William sucked in a breath, his hands shaking with fear.

"You can't do this."

"If you don't get out of this office in the next minute I will call the police!"

William licked his lips and glanced around this office. This couldn't be happening.

"Did you not hear me Reid!?"

* * *

William was forced from his firm by a hard-fisted security guard.

He stared back at the glass and his reflection; his face twisted angrily.

Everything was gone. His whole career. His relationships. William yelled angrily and kicked the wall of the firm and grumbled at the pain that vibrated up his leg.

After shouting and earning himself several concerned looks he got into his car. He sat there for a while, slowly realising how much he'd really lost. His head fell onto his steering wheel. He needed a drink.

He got to the first bar he saw and ordered the sharpest thing he could think of.

Who had told them? Who had spread such lies?

William chuckled to himself on his fifth rum and shook his head. Well, they weren't really lying, he thought to himself, but like in his cases, he would lie vehemently to anyone who would listen.

William was forced out of the bar after getting feisty with the bartender. He went to the nearest gas station, his tie askew and his shirt and suit crinkled and dirty.

William stumbled through the gas station and leaned over a shelf to thumb the labels on the bottles. He pulled off a whiskey and examined it. In the corner of his eye, he saw a woman staring at him in disgust. William stood up straight and his mouth curled.

"What are you lookin' at?" he said in a slurred voice. The woman looked down and so did William. There was a little girl looking curiously at the candy on the shelf. The woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her away.

William looked on dumbfounded and then it hit him and he growled behind his gritted teeth.

"You've seen the news," he hissed. The woman took a step back as William took one forward. "And you believe it? Stupid bitch!"

The woman gasped and grabbed her daughter, pulling her to the door. William chuckled as the bell jangled to signal their exit.

He slammed the alcohol on the counter and paid the cashier who didn't look too pleased about selling him the bottle.

William staggered through the door and instantly unscrewed the bottle.

"Him? I'll go."

William took a swig and glanced up at the voice. There was a large man pointing at him. William snarled and raised his middle finger. The man was with that woman and her daughter and William dropped his finger slowly and his face grew pale. The man's fist clenched and he began marching in William's direction.

"You called my wife a bitch!"

William stumbled backward into a wall. He raised his hands and the bottle defensively. "I think there was a misunderstanding," William said, quickly sobering up.

The man was on him in seconds, his fingers twisted in William's shirt. "We saw you on the news! You're a pedophile!"

William screwed up his face as the man spat his words at him. "No, no, that's... no, that's not true."

The man pulled his fist back and William had little time to prepare for the blow. He felt a tooth twist and his mouth filled with blood. On the second punch, the tooth had fallen from his mouth.

"Stay away from my daughter! And my wife!" The man released him and William slumped down the wall, blood dusting his lips.

He watched the man get into his car, spitting on the floor in William's direction before driving away. William spat out the globule of blood resting on his tongue. He picked up the bottle again and took a big sip.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope that was at least a portion of justice that some of you have been craving, it isn't enough I know, but sometimes that's just what happens, men like William Reid get away with it all the time.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite. It means a lot and really does help motivate me to write the next chapters.**

 **See you soon.**


	24. Keep Quiet

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey, look, I'm back early!**

 **I keep forgetting to thank all the reviewers. It's because I'm so eager to publish when the chapters finished and I realise too late that I haven't written in the thank you and I'm just too lazy. So I'll start doing that again, especially since many of you are guests.**

 **So, thank you to, ahowell1993, zhangxinna, pallyndrome, ms ladyaries08, Jem, fishtrek, sherryola, 96 Hubbles, criminalmindsrocks, Rookblonkorules, Ludub, Tyalieva, Kas3y, Diana, Yeegaber, Daisyangel, and Maiden Moonshine.**

 _Jem- Hey, thank you for reviewing. I was thinking about that. I felt like if he just crashed though he'd wallow more in self-pity, I prefer having people look at him in disgust and hide their children. It's darkly funny to people like me ;) but Spencer and Dave won't be hearing from William... at least for a while. Thanks again._

 _Diana- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you understand why I decided to do it that way, it makes it more realistic in the fact that men like William get away with it every time. Me too, I hate to even think about the end. That's awesome by the way, I'm so happy for you and your family, and your dad of course. I'm so happy you feel that way, your kind words made my day. I wish you even more happiness in the future, especially after such a tough time. Thanks again._

 _Maiden Moon- Thank you for leaving a review and your wonderful words are very inspiring. I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

 **Thanks again. Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"We saw you on the news! You're a pedophile!"_

 _William screwed up his face as the man spat his words at him. "No, no, that's... no, that's not true."_

 _The man pulled his fist back and William had little time to prepare for the blow..._

 _"Stay away from my daughter! And my wife!" The man released him and William slumped down the wall, blood dusting his lips.._

 _He picked up the bottle again and took a big sip._

* * *

"Like I said last night: I'll sort it out."

"But you'll need-"

"Dave, calm down. He's not going to come after any of you," Bob said calmly into the phone. He glanced down at his briefcase where he had a file hidden safely between the thin leather layers.

"How do you know that? If they link the emails back to Penelope...well, she could lose her job."

Bob grinned and shook his head despite Dave not being able to see him.

"I've been doing my research ever since the case was dropped. I have something that might keep him quiet."

* * *

"It's still hot, Spencer, careful. I'll blow on it first. See." Garcia handed Spencer the plastic fork and he blew onto it noisily then looked at Garcia for approval. She smiled and nodded and Spencer stuck the fork in his mouth.

"Is it good?"

"Mmmm," Spencer mumbled through the macaroni. Garcia beamed as he licked the fork and dug it in for another portion. He blew on it again and waited for her to do the same before eating. Garcia stroked the toddler's bangs out of his eyes. She glanced back at the door where Rossi had walked in, staring down at his phone with a tranced expression in the lines of his face. She bit her lip and blew on Spencer's macaroni one last time before kissing his temple.

"I'm just going to go speak to your daddy. Can you keep eating your lunch for me?"

Spencer looked over at his father. He scrunched his face apprehensively but preceded to nod.

"Such a big boy," Garcia said before getting up and hurrying over to Dave.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quietly, knowing Spencer tended to overhear.

Rossi raised his head and looked into her fearful eyes. He nodded slowly. "Yes... actually, it is. Bob seems to have a plan."

They both turned their gazes back when Spencer cooed over his meal before their eyes met again, both tender now.

"You're sure?"

"Bob was sure. I trust him, Penelope."

Garcia let out a deep sigh that rattled past her lips. "I should've thought about what would happen... to us I mean." She looked up imploringly at Dave and continued, "I'm sorry I've caused this... this stress... I just couldn't let him get away with it."

Rossi's lips rose into a soft smile and he placed a palm on each of Garcia's shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm glad you did it. If it did go any further I'd say I did it. It's not like they could fire me," he said, keeping his voice light and reassuring. Garcia continued to wring her hands anxiously.

"W-what about prison time?"

"'O'peeee!"

Garcia flicked her head around to Spencer who was waving his fork in the air, his bowl of macaroni had somehow tipped upside down. There was now a small dome of messiness on the toddler's tray with some of the sauce straying down his lap.

Rossi chuckled and shook his head lovingly at his son.

"What are you doing, Kiddo?" he asked in an amused voice. Spencer put his slimy hands over his mouth, looking down at the mess. Dave let go of Penelope and made a move toward his son. He leaned close on his way to mutter, "no-one's going to prison. Don't worry," in Penelope's ear.

Garcia stood there for a moment as Dave attempted to scoop the salvageable macaroni cheese back into the plastic bowl while Spencer sat licking his fingers.

"Yea, whoops is about right, Kiddo. You've even got it down your top!"

Garcia smiled at the sound of a giggle and she turned back to the scene.

Spencer grabbed some macaroni from where Rossi was cleaning him and pressed in into his mouth. He saw Penelope watching him and he stretched his filthy hands in her direction.

"Opie. I dwopped my woni!" he exclaimed. Garcia laughed softly.

"Yes, you did. What are we gonna do with you, silly boy?"

* * *

Bob knocked on the thin blue door and waited, his hands secured around the handle of his briefcase. He had no doubt that his appearance was the perfect balance of professionalism and intimidation. He hoped the latter would affect William Reid.

On that note, the sound of a lock clicked and the door opened. Bob hid his smile behind his stoic expression when William appeared on the other side of the door, the picture of a depraved man. His hair was greasy and knotted in some places, likely from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Gone was his glossy suit; in its place was a tacky, old pair of brown pants and a loose fitting cream shirt.

William looked at Bob while Bob looked back indifferently.

"I was about to speak with Don," William said after a long, awkward silence. Bob did not humour him with a reply. "I know it was them who did it. I-I don't care who, but it was one of them. By the time this week is out," William snarled, basking in his own words as they left his overly saturated lips, (likely from being permanently drenched in liquor.) "they'll be out of jobs."

He panted as he grinned unruly at Bob who simply raised his briefcase.

"I have some things to discuss with you, Mr. Reid. Perhaps it'll make you revoke that rather bold claim."

William seemed taken aback by Bob's confidence for his smile slipped.

"Unless you'd like your neighbours to hear this, I'd invite me in."

William grabbed the side of his door and closed the gap defensively. "You're not coming in."

Bob watched William with narrowed eyes and he pursed his lips. "Alright. I'll be more clear. I'm here to discuss Elizabeth Daines."

William's blotchy face lost its colour and he inched his door open just slightly.

"Do you still want to discuss this here?"

* * *

That's how Bob ended up in William's study, his briefcase open while William pawed a new bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Good stuff?" Bob asked as he retrieved a file. William glared at him. Bob just shrugged. "I personally wouldn't know. Not really a drinks kind of guy."

William watched as he pried open a file and cleared his throat.

"So, you engaged in sexual relations with Miss. Daines on several occasions. That wouldn't have looked good in court the other week."

"So what?" William spat. His hand tightened around the top of the bottle. He wasn't really willing to use it as a weapon, it was still full, but the idea was still on the border of his mind.

"Men have affairs. My wife never knew, and frankly, I doubt that lunatic would've cared. No judge would use it against me. But if they knew what the FBI did... it's forgery, Talbert, they could lose their jobs!" he sneered and rather than throwing the bottle he uncapped it and took a quick, satisfied swig.

Bob, on the other hand, didn't let up, he just continued to smile as he opened the file.

"Perhaps it was just an affair, Reid, however, _you_ forgot to do your homework."

Bob pulled out a piece of paper, embellished with information and held it before William's face.

"How old was she, William?"

William lowered the bottle from his lips and swallowed the fiery liquid, feeling suddenly queasy.

"Eighteen," he muttered under his breath.

"But she wasn't was she?"

William clenched his teeth and looked up at Bob. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how old she was?" Bob repeated in a plaintive voice that seemed to aggravate William more, much to Bob's satisfaction.

"She wasn't any younger than eighteen"

"Wrong again, Reid. Try fifteen."

William inhaled sharply and shook his head. "No," he hissed.

"And I'm going to take a little guess and say it wasn't entirely consensual. I mean, look at the file, Reid. A's and B's. I'm not sure a girl described as 'diligent' and 'hardworking' would just find herself in your bed without some dubious persuasion. Look at her!" Bob shouted suddenly, thrusting the image of a young, dark-haired girl under William's nose. She was dressed in pink, her hair swept off her unblemished face. "I don't think she'd do anything with you!"

William stared down at his desk. His jaw jutting out tightly. Bob withdrew the picture and tucked it back into the file.

"So here's the deal, Reid..."

* * *

"He's asleep," Rossi said as he shut the door quietly behind. Garcia smiled up at him, both standing for a moment to make sure Spencer didn't get up.

"He's getting better then?"

Rossi nodded and led the way to the kitchen. "He can sleep through the night sometimes, but he usually ends up in my bed. Coffee?"

Garcia glanced at the clock as Rossi switched on the coffee machine. "I better go."

Rossi sighed and pulled down one mug. "Alright. Thanks for the help today."

"You know I love spending time with my little pumpkin; besides, I needed to make it up to you." Garcia looked down at her purse guiltily.

"You don't need to do anything. You've done so much for us already."

"No, I've been a problem."

"You did what you thought was right. I don't want to hear anything more about it," Dave said firmly, folding his brow in a serious expression as he took a sip from his mug.

Garcia nodded slowly and looked towards the door. "I should go now."

"I'll walk you to your car."

Rossi hopped over the Tardis on his way to the door while Garcia pushed Spencer's train to the side.

She glanced back at Dave with one eyebrow quirked and he chuckled.

"I should teach him how to clean up better, I know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and opening the front door for Penelope. She turned back for a hug.

"I'll see you both at the weekend... unless we have a case."

She stepped down off the porch toward her car when something in the driveway caught her eye.

"Whose car is that?" she asked. Rossi frowned and squinted at the red car in his drive. His gaze fell back on Garcia and he felt his cheeks begin to grow hot.

"It's Erin's."

"Oh..." Garcia mumbled. She saw Erin then, climbing out of her car. "Oh! Oh, oh, I better... I better-"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Penelope," Dave said, his eyes on Erin who was also looking a little awkward.

Garcia suppressed her smile and hurried on to her car. As she passed Erin she said, "good night, ma'am."

Erin blinked before she smiled tightly. "Night, Penelope."

Garcia snatched up her phone from her purse as soon as she was in her car. She opened up her messages with Emily and JJ and started to type.

' _Dave and Strauss are having another sleepover.'_

She started her car when a message from JJ came through.

 _'I did not need to know that.'_

Then one from Emily. _'I don't understand how Rossi and Spencer like her.'_

 _'Dave likes her a little too much,_ ' Garcia shot back with a grin.

 _'Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope!'_

* * *

Bob laid the files and paperwork back in his briefcase, lining them precisely inside, making a show of the task to reinforce to William the evidence stacked against him.

They remained in silence as Bob packed and William mindlessly fumbled around his desk for his alcohol, his eyes fixed upon the other shady lawyer.

Bob flicked the clasps over the briefcase and, with one last brief glance at William, filled with a smidge of smugness, he started toward the study door.

William watched him walk away before he called. "What would your buddy, David Rossi, think about this?" he asked slyly. Bob turned momentarily with a hard set face. "If he knew you made a deal for his safety? If he knew you just ignored that girl... that you didn't get her any justice? Seems a bit selfish?" William nodded down to the briefcase. They'd agreed that what was written in those files five years priorwould be locked in Bob's study, and William would keep his mouth shut, or even better, he'd leave the country altogether.

Bob shrugged. "David and I have a different set of morals. Besides, he won't know. This information is between you and me. You could tell him, but then not only would your reputation be destroyed, perhaps even further than it has been already, you would also be facing some rather heavy prison time."

William sucked his teeth angrily as Bob walked toward the door again. He turned one last time.

"Or you could forget about all of this and try to live a life outside of bars. It's up to you, my friend."

With that Bob left. William let out a heavy sigh.

Later that night he started searching for European flights.

* * *

 **Okay, I needed to clarify that William was not going to come back. I know the details are more complex than I have written out but the main point is that William is planning on leaving the country.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please keep reviewing, it is really helpful, I wouldn't have written this chapter so soon if not for everyone's support. We're sooooo close to 300 followers now, I'm so excited.**

 **Also, I'm going to try and update this story every Wednesday. Like A Family will be updated Sundays on a (hopefully) regular basis and Spencer's time machine will be on Fridays, every two weeks. I'll try and stick to this.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	25. Halloween

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **So I've been going back through the timeline and it appears that this chapter will be around late October** **... you know what that means, Halloween! It's going to get cute ;)**

 **Also, I've kept to the update system! Yay!**

 **Thanks to Ludub, fishtrek, Kas3y, sherryola, flutrbyejlw Diasyangel, Diana, smlindsey323, TVHollyWoodDiva, and Tyalieva for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Diana- thank you for reviewing. And perhaps ;) Spencer will get used to Erin, he likes her surprisingly. Also, you're from Chile? That's awesome, it's cool to find out where some of you guys are from. Anyway, thank you again, I'm glad the chapter made your day, your reviews always make mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"...you could forget about all of this and try to live a life outside of bars. It's up to you my friend."_

 _With that Bob left. William let out a heavy sigh._

 _Later that night he started searching for European flights._

* * *

"It's Halloween this Wednesday and you haven't got Spencer a costume!?" JJ gasped.

Rossi rolled his eyes and leaned over the arm of the couch to grab his coffee. "Why would I get him a costume? We're staying in."

Garcia had to hold her mug in front of her mouth when she almost spat it out.

"Oh, that's cruel," commented Morgan with a smirk and Rossi raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, what was I supposed to do?"

"Come on, Dave. Even I know. Jack loves trick or treating every year, I can't really avoid it," Aaron said. Rossi set down his coffee and released a sigh.

"Oh... I forgot that's what kids do these days."

"Kids these days? Now you _really_ sound old," Morgan chuckled. Rossi sent him a look that said something along the lines of 'I dare you to say that again.'

He looked over at Spencer who was letting Hank play with his train track. Jack, Henry, and Michael, on the other hand, were splayed out in front of the TV screen.

"I don't think Spencer would want to go out."

"Sure he would!" Garcia said. "He'd love it. I could help you get a costume. Oh, my little pumpkin's gonna be so cute."

Emily laughed. "Please don't make him go as a pumpkin."

"Sorry, I don't recall agreeing to trick or treating," Rossi said but the girls brushed him off and continued to talk about costume options. Dave looked over helplessly at Aaron who just smiled, then to Morgan who was slurping his coffee, staying out of it and Will was in his own world which not even JJ could disturb.

"Spencer?" Garcia called, beaming brightly at the small boy who raised his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "How would you like to go trick or treating?"

Hank looked up then. "Trick or treating!? Awesome!"

Spencer stared at Hank as the older boy fist pumped the air and then he looked back at Penelope. "What's twi... twit ow tweatin', Opie?"

"Well." Garcia glanced around for someone else to explain but all eyes were on her. "It happens every Halloween where kids, like you, and Henry, and Jack, Michael, and Hank, go out in special costumes and get candy from peoples' doors."

Spencer frowned and Hank took over with a smug look on his face.

"You can get bags and bags of candy and when the door opens you gotta say boo!"

"No," Michael said. "You say trick or treat and then they give you candy."

"Who?" Spencer mumbled.

"Um, the people who live in the houses," said Michael thoughtfully. "It's so cool! We get to dress up as anything we want."

"And we get free candy," Jack pointed out. Spencer was still frowning to himself as the information was still processing. He'd read about Halloween and how it was a celebration of the dead in some cultures but this was all new. He didn't understand this tradition entirely.

"What costume do you want, Spencer?" Henry asked from where he was loungimng in front of the TV.

"I went as Darth Vadar last year," Micahael said proudly. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"You can go as whatever you want," JJ said and she smiled when Spencer's eyes widened and he looked over to Rossi for his approval.

"Anything, Kiddo," Rossi said, not bothering to specify that Halloween was for scary costumes. Spencer himself was a still little confused why a holiday was associated with both tricks and treats, it seemed strange to have two things contradict in one event.

He bounced his leg on the floor for a moment before a big smile swept over his face.

"I go as a dinosaw!" he cried excitedly.

Rossi's expression faltered. He hadn't expected that.

Garcia was also a little dumbfounded. "Umm," she muttered, not knowing how to get the beaming boy off the idea.

"A dinosaur!?" JJ said. Spencer turned his head to her, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip and he nodded apprehensively.

"Wow, what sort of dinosaur?"

Spencer scrunched his face up thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, Spence, you have plenty of time to decide."

Spencer pulled himself to his feet and hurried over to JJ, hugging her legs. She hugged him back as best she could before he was skipping back over to the boys.

Garcia turned to JJ with a look of disbelief. "A dinosaur?"

JJ grinned. "We did say _anything._ "

"Yes, well, I want him to look adorable and, I'm sorry to say, but dinosaurs aren't adorable."

"They could be. Spencer could pull it off," Aaron said but Garcia continued to shake her head.

"I bet I can change his mind when he sees all the other costumes."

Rossi was chuckling as he listened. Garcia looked at him sharply. "You realise you will be the one who has to make the costume if I can't persuade him into another."

"What?"

"Do you really think they'll have dinosaur costumes at the mall?" Penelope asked and Rossi's smile fell.

"Exactly."

"Maybe you're right. A pumpkin will be fine."

* * *

Rossi finally managed to convince Spencer into his stroller during their mall trip. The toddler was still groggy after his nap anyway and Garcia was quick to kidnap the stroller out of Dave's hands.

Rossi had no say in what shop they went into. Aaron had kindly come along for the trip after Morgan and Will had refused, both aware of their partners' spending habits.

Jack, Michael, and Hank had stayed with Morgan but Henry was eager to join the trip, perhaps due to his distrust of allowing his mother to choose his costume.

They turned into the main costume shop first and Henry eagerly pounced on a railing and began sorting through the costumes.

"So we're looking for a dinosaur," Emily muttered, turning to face the costumes for younger children.

"I'll ask someone," JJ said, catching the eye of one of the workers.

Spencer had brought his stuffed dinosaur with him and while he clung to it, he gazed up at the variety of costumes. Garcia pulled off a pumpkin costume for toddlers and showed Dave.

"How cute would this be?"

Dave shrugged and Spencer shook his head.

"No, Opie, dinosaw," he said. Penelope sighed and put the costume back where she found it.

She picked up a few more, including a cowboy, a ghost, a policeman, and a clown.

Spencer kept shaking his head and his bottom lip started to shake.

Dave caught sight of his upset and he knelt down in front of the stroller quickly, keeping his face happy.

"No dinosaw?" Spencer asked, his big sad eyes staring up into his fathers. Rossi patted the toddler's knee.

"We'll find you one, kiddo."

JJ wandered over with a defeated smile as Rossi stood.

"They don't sell them."

"Well that's helpful," Rossi grumbled sarcastically.

"He'd look adorable in this-" Garcia started, raising a costume for Rossi to see but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Sorry, Penelope, it _has_ to be a dinosaur."

Henry chose his costume. It was a wizard costume from Harry Potter, references that went completely over Dave, Aaron, and Spencer's head.

Aaron got Jack the costume he'd wanted, it was one of his favourite superheroes. Savannah found Hank a werewolf one and Henry picked out pirate one for his brother.

They were on the third store and still hasn't found a dinosaur costume and after Garcia pulled out yet another costume that wasn't a dinosaur Spencer started to cry.

Rossi pulled him from the stroller and tried to keep him quiet as Garcia put the costume back sheepishly and pulled out her phone.

"It's okay, kiddo. Don't cry, we'll find you a costume."

Spencer shook his head as Rossi brushed away his tears.

"No twit and tweat," he sobbed, pressing his face into Dave's shirt.

Dave sent Aaron a desperate look as the unit chief piled their bags into the stroller seeing as Spencer wasn't going back in any time soon.

"Of course you'll go trick or treating, Spencer," Aaron said. Spencer's sobs stuttered and he rubbed his face in his stuffed dinosaurs.

"Spencer, Spencer, look!"

Garcia held her phone in front of Spencer and he lifted his red eyes from his now wet dinosaur.

"Do you like this?" Garcia asked, pointing to the costume on her phone screen. Spencer sniffled and squinted at the screen. While he stared JJ pulled a tissue from her bag and dabbed away at the toddler's face. Spencer sucked on his bottom lip and glanced at his father.

"Do you like that costume, kiddo?"

Spencer nodded.

"How longs the postage take?" Rossi asked.

"I can have it express delivered so it'll get here tomorrow."

Rossi fumbled in his back pocket, his arm still gripping Spencer. He pulled out his card. "Here. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure."

Garcia took the card and wandered to a nearby bench while Rossi closed his eyes momentarily with relief. When he opened them Spencer was watching him and the small boy leaned in for a hug.

"Fant you."

"You wanted to be a dinosaur, kiddo. A promise is a promise," Rossi said and he placed a soft kiss on Spencer's eyebrow.

* * *

When Halloween came around Spencer was up early and eager to get in his costume for the whole day. Dave had finally let him change into it after his nap at two.

It was a bit big for the small boy. The fabric bunched up around his legs and the hood fell into his eyes but Spencer was so enamored by it that it just didn't matter. He hopped around the front room, holding his tail upright and giggling the whole time.

"Don't get it dirty, Kiddo," Dave warned as Spencer nearly tripped over the loose dark green fabric. He turned, with his head high because the hood was obscuring his vision.

"I won't, Daddy!" he called and he bounced over to the couch. "Tan we go now?"

Rossi chuckled and helped the boy onto the couch. "Not yet. We need to wait for everyone to arrive and then we have to have some dinner."

Spencer pouted and collapsed across Dave's lap.

Dave pulled his hood off and tickled his chin to which Spencer squealed.

"They'll be here in no time, buddy."

* * *

Rossi hadn't been wrong. The team, Will, and the boys arrived at 4.30. The boys were decked out in their costumes and Spencer became suddenly nervous about his own but after Emily told him how handsome he looked he was hurrying with the boys to the movie room.

The adults were in more muted outfits, Dave and Aaron had opted out of costumes completely. Will had on an eyepatch and a stripy top after being told by Michael that he was his second mate. JJ and Emily were cats. They both wore black and had ears. Unlike Emily, JJ had painted on a nose and whiskers and she had attached a tail to her black jeans. Garcia on the other hand was not understated, she wore a glittery fairy dress, a tiara, gem encrusted heels, and impressively sparkly makeup.

After a quick meal they all headed out. The boys led the way and Rossi was surprised that Spencer took Hank's hand (his other hand carrying his small pumpkin bucket and his teddy bear) and was right up front with them. They got to the first house from Dave's and the boys separated from the team and Will and headed up the drive. Spencer let go of Hank's hand and froze in the middle of the pathway, watching the older boys go on.

Henry knocked on the door, looking back at his mother to make sure he was doing it right. She smiled and so Henry hopped back and held out his bag. He squeezed in between Jack and Michael while Hank tottered forward, desperate to be the first to receive candy. Spencer hung back, halfway to the boys and the adults. He was looking down at his little bucket.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Spencer jumped when the other boy's yelled in slightly delayed union and he looked up to see a woman in the doorway. He slunk back and raised his teddy bear up to his nose, the familiar smell relaxing him.

"My, look at your wonderful costumes!" the woman exulted, holding out a large bowl of candy. "Help yourselves, boys."

"What do you say?" Hotch called and Jack quickly thanked the lady with a charming smile and the younger boy's followed his lead. They hurried back to the team with big smiles; each with their hands stuffed in their goody bags, gasping at their swag.

Spencer stood there frozen as he stared at the woman.

"I love your costume too, are you a dinosaur, sweetie?" she said, stepping forward and offering Spencer the bowl. Spencer stumbled backward, nearly falling over had Dave not been there.

The woman looked to Rossi with a strained smile and over Spencer's head he said "anxiety issues." He could have said Spencer was simply shy, but he didn't want the woman misinterpreting shyness with Spencer's genuine fear of being around strangers, coupled with the trauma of life with Diana.

The woman nodded understandingly but continued to hold the bowl out. Dave took Spencer's hand in his and squeezed before guiding them to the bowl. Spencer didn't look at the woman when they got close. She bent down so the bowl was level with Spencer's hands.

"Have some candy, sweetheart."

Spencer looked at his father and he nodded so Spencer carefully plucked a single bar of chocolate, the smallest in there, from the bowl. He dropped it in his bucket and smiled at the sound it made. He then glanced up at the woman who was smiling affectionately.

"Um... fants you," Spencer whispered, tugging on his father to pull him away.

"That's alright."

"Thank you," Rossi added as he let Spencer pull him away.

They paused at the end of the driveway where the team was waiting and JJ was trying to take Michael's bag from him after he'd torn open a whole pack of m and m's and stuffed them in his mouth.

Spencer looked down into his bucket and thrust it in front of Dave.

"Loot, Daddy. Loot!"

Rossi smiled and picked up the small chocolate. "Your first candy. Good choice, kiddo."

Spencer was smiling wide as he took the bucket back and ran to Garcia to show her what he'd got. Then to Morgan, then Aaron and whoever else would listen.

Rossi watched him fondly as they started to walk on to the next house, led by Hank and Henry. Spencer didn't come back. He took Aaron's hand and pulled him to the next door with him and the boys.

By the time more kids had come out the boys had nearly filled their bags and Spencer was starting to wait with the boys, looking up at the doors eagerly.

It was nearly eight o'clock and although Hank was bouncing around, wired from the sugar more so than the other boys, Spencer was starting to slow down and he kept making grabby hands at Rossi to carry him until they got to the next house, then he'd wriggle to be let down and wander after Henry.

On the fifth time, Rossi started to stroke Spencer's back soothingly and the toddler didn't struggle to be let down.

Aaron glanced back at the father and son when Spencer didn't get his candy and he smiled softly at the sight he was met with. Spencer had drifted off. His hood had fallen onto his shoulders to reveal his brown scruffy curls and his teddy bear was squeezed in his arms as he rested on Dave.

"We can head back," Aaron offered. Rossi looked ahead and shook his head.

"The boys are still trick or treating."

"They have more than enough," Aaron said.

Hank started to cry when Morgan had to pull him away from a house. He'd bolted for it after everyone agreed on going back.

Michael was still sneaking candy past his red stained lips every time his mom would turn her head away while Henry and Jack rooted around their bags, revealing to each other their best candy.

Rossi turned his head to Aaron who was watching his own son fondly. He looked at Spencer and felt a smile creep over his face when Spencer snuggled his face into his shirt.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad. Spencer certainly agreed.

* * *

 **Check out what Spencer's costume would look like. Just copy the link but leave out he spaces ;) in fact, I'll try and put in on my profile if you want to check it out.**

cdn . shopify s / files / 1 / 0768/3211 / products/Kids-Dinosaur-Kigurumi- Onesie-Costume-Pyjamas-Main_grande . jpg?v= 1484516787

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

 **So, the main storyline has essentially been told. Would you guys like a few more chapters of toddler Spencer before I start to age him up (which is what will be happening anyway) or should I start to move it along now?**

 **I'm leaning more toward the first option, I don't know if you guys agree.**

 **Anyway, See you next Wednesday.**


	26. Sleepovers

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Maiden Moonshine, Astronema, ahowell1993, TVHollywoodDiva, flutrbyejlw, pallyndrome, fishtrek, Ihatz, ms ladyaries08, Tyalieva, Ludub, Diana, Kas3y, Guest, and zhangxinna for reviewing chapter 24.**

 **Diana- Thank you for reviewing. And I know, it was a bad move in terms of that, but I'm still excited :D Thank you also for your ideas, I did think long and hard about them but I decided not to have a Thanksgiving chapter because... well I'll explain in a second, but I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Guest- Thanks for leaving a review. Leave your name next time so I can thank you better ;) I have thought about that before and when I have finished I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots that take place at any point in his life, whether past or present. So if you're interested in that, look out for it when this story is finished.**

 **So I decided to do two more chapters of toddler Spencer which seemed to be the consensus of the reviews. This chapter will just be a sweet one between Spencer, Dave, and Erin. I was considering one of the reviewer's ideas of having a Thanksgiving chapter, however, I've never celebrated it myself and although I am familiar with the idea it just feels a bit disjointed when I try to write about a holiday I've never experienced so I decided to stick with Christmas ;)**

 **Also, Rossi's mama will make an appearance in this chapter. Yay for family!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Rossi turned his head to Aaron who was watching his own son fondly. He looked at Spencer and felt a smile creep over his face when Spencer snuggled his face into his shirt._

 _Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad. Spencer certainly agreed._

* * *

"You see this?"

Rossi had Spencer perched on his knee with an open photo album in his hands.

Spencer leaned forward narrowing his eyes at the middle-aged woman. He looked back at Dave with a scowl, then back at the photo.

"Papa's mama?" Spencer asked in a small voice. Dave grinned and nodded eagerly.

"That's right, clever boy!"

Spencer turned his head away sadly and pawed the album.

"Wait, do you want to see a new photo of her?"

He nodded and Dave pulled out his phone. Spencer pressed against Dave's chest to get a better look.

"She's your Nonna. But you can call her grandma too."

Spencer turned his head away sadly and pawed the album.

"Nonna alive?" he whispered. Rossi paused and glanced at Spencer who looked a little scared.

"Yea, She is, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I should've said that sooner."

"I see?" Spencer grabbed his dad's arm to pull it down. He stared at the old, stern looking woman and smiled, "Dat Nonna?"

"Yes. And she wants to meet you."

"Huh?"

Rossi chuckled at the toddler's bewilderment and he rubbed his back gently. He reached down to one of his desk draws and pulled it open.

"I send her letters. She prefers it that way instead of email. Look," Rossi said, opening one letter and contained a picture of Spencer. "I send her photos of you. This is the next one." Spencer looked down at the photo of him in his dinosaur costume and he giggled.

"What's funny?"

"I loot silly!" Spencer said. Rossi laughed and shook his head, ruffling Spencer's fluffy hair as he did.

"No, you looked very handsome, like your old man. Even uncle Derek said you looked cool."

Spencer reached out and took one of the letters, gazing in awe at his grandmother's handwriting.

"I see gwand... Nonna, Daddy?" He shrunk back a bit and lifted the letter over half of his face, suddenly becoming shy.

"Nonna's been waiting for a visit. But we need to get you settled here in America first before I take you to Italy."

Spencer lowered the paper a little disappointedly.

"B-but I see Nonna soon?"

'Yea, we'll go see Nonna. I promise."

Spencer talked about having a real grandmother for the rest of the day and how excited he was to see her. He had never had one before, just like he hadn't had a dad but now he had both. He was, even more, wound up after Dave told him Erin was coming the next day.

It wasn't until after eight that Dave managed to get him into bed. And only then it was under a false threat that Erin wouldn't come. Spencer was eager to go to sleep then.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Miss Ewin is hewe!"

Rossi looked up from his book and smiled at the small boy teetering on an ottoman in front of the window.

"Careful, Spencer."

Spencer looked back and hopped off the ottoman, flailing momentarily for balance before rushing off toward the door.

"Daddy! Tome on!" came a frustrated reply and Rossi sighed fondly as he set down his book.

"I'm coming, kid. Hold your horses."

Spencer waited at the door with an excited little patter of his feet. Rossi ruffled his hair when he trudged over and he glanced through the peephole to see Erin ascending the steps.

"Open da doow, Daddy!"

"Alright, watch out."

Rossi opened the door and smiled in greeting to Erin who was about to speak when Spencer poked his head around Dave's legs and grinned shyly.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi, Miss Ewin. Awe you havin' a s'eepovew again?! Tan we wats' stooby doo? Ow daddy says I tan wats' Findin' Dowi."

Erin smirked and glanced up at Rossi. "Have you not got around to watching that?"

"He always changes his mind before we watch it. Don't you, Kiddo?"

Spencer looked up with bewilderment, "Huh?" he said.

"Exactly. Anyway, Erin isn't here to entertain you, Spencer. Speaking of which come in. It's too cold out there."

Rossi ushered Erin in, pulling Spencer back from the door to close it.

"Thank you."

"Let me take your coat."

"Still a gentleman I see."

"Always, my lady."

Rossi lifted Erin's hand and kissed it and Spencer giggled before sticking his tongue out and making an 'ew' sound. Erin laughed.

"Ah, I see he's getting to that wonderful stage in childhood. Where kissing and girls are gross."

Rossi laughed too.

"Daddy, Miss Ewin tome p'ay wid my dinosaws?" Spencer put his arms behind his back and swayed a little.

Rossi sighed and rubbed his neck. "What did I say, Kiddo? Erin's not here to just play with you."

Spencer's arms fell to his sides and his lip trembled.

"B-but Mitie said dat at s'eepovews you p'ay."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Who's Mitie?" she whispered

"JJ's youngest, Michael," explained Rossi before he knelt down and looked his son in the eyes. "Erin and I need to talk about work first, Okay? You can come too. Bring your dinosaurs to my office but you have to play quietly. Then we're making Erin dinner, remember?"

"Oh yea!" Spencer's small face lit up. "Tawbonawa!"

Rossi glanced back and grimaced at Erin. "I hope that's okay. I know we had it last time but Spencer loves it."

"That's fine. I love carbonara too!"

Spencer beamed up at her and nodded eagerly. "Den we wats a mo'ie?"

"Then we watch a movie."

"Pwomise?"

Rossi put his hand over his heart. "I promise, Kiddo."

Spencer fell into his father then, embracing his quickly before running to the couch where his dinosaurs had been left.

Rossi stood and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I know you didn't come here to please him, it's just-"

"It's fine, Dave, really. He's a wonderful boy. Although... I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"How does he know how to pronounce 'Carbonara' almost perfectly yet he can't say 'Movie'?"

Rossi shrugged with a grin stuck to his face. "I have no idea."

"Oh, I think you do."

* * *

Spencer sat on the counter, only his feet hanging over the edge as he slowly mixed an empty bowl with his spoon.

Rossi stirred the carbonara sauce and glanced at Spencer's little bowl. "What you got there, Kiddo?" he asked, stepping back to top up his and Erin's wine.

"Imaginawy soup!" Spencer held out his bowl to both adults and Erin made a gasp.

"That looks delicious."

Spencer scowled. "No, Miss, Ewin, dewes nothing dewe. It's pwetend."

Erin and Dave exchanged a humoured look. "Oh! I see, silly me."

* * *

While they ate Spencer talked Erin's ear off. Dave told him several times not to talk with food in his mouth but the boy kept forgetting.

"An' it's fiwty times mowe litely to det stwut by lightning dan to be attat'ed by a sawt."

Erin lowered her fork and scowled thoughtfully. "A sart?"

"A shark," Rossi explained. "You're thirty times more likely to be hit by lightning than to be attacked by a _shark_." He stuck a fork of pasta into his mouth and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yep! I told daddy dat!"

"Wow, you know lots of... Uh... interesting things, Spencer!"

"Yea, I won't be buying him a book of 1,000 amazing facts for a while," Rossi said with a chuckle. "He's finished it already."

Spencer stuck his fingers in his bowl rather than the fork and licked at his fingers.

"Spencer, fork please, young man."

"But it too slimy, daddy!" whined Spencer. He picked the pasta up lightly with his fork clenched in his fist and pointed to it. The pasta slid off and Spencer's eyebrows shot up. "See!"

"Okay, clever clogs, but you still can't eat with your fingers. We have a guest."

Spencer looked over at Erin and he lowered his head a little. He picked up the bowl slowly and pressed it to his lips.

Rossi looked up at the last moment. "Spence-"

The bowl slipped from the toddler's hand, covering his top with pasta.

"-cer..." Rossi let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

Spencer looked at his father and whispered an "I'm sowwy, daddy."

Dave stood as Erin watched on with a suppressed smile. He scooped the salvageable pasta back into the bowl and placed it in front of Spencer.

"Just use your fingers, buddy."

* * *

After a bath and fresh pyjamas, Spencer sat cuddled on the couch. He was surrounded by all of his stuffed animals because 'Miss Ewin hadn't met them yet.'

The movie was only 10 minutes in when Spencer had a thought. He looked up at his dad who had an arm around him and then at Erin, whose fingers were resting on top of his dad's stretched hand.

"Miss Ewin?" Spencer mumbled, fiddling with a piece of popcorn and trying to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Um... do you love my daddy?"

Erin opened her mouth but no answer came out. "Uh..."

"Spencer," Rossi reprimanded, smiling awkwardly at Erin as their hands drifted apart. The toddler finally looked at Erin.

"Well... I fink you love daddy. And daddy loves you. And I love daddy _and_ I love you."

Erin couldn't help but smile and she looked at Dave with a loving look.

"Maybe you should be on my team," Erin said. "You could be a profiler someday, just like daddy."

Spencer dropped the popcorn he was fumbling with and gaped at Erin. "Weally!?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it."

Spencer turned to his father excitedly, grabbing onto the creases in his shirt. "Daddy I tan wowt wid you!"

Rossi was laughing and he patted Spencer's back. "Maybe you could, Kiddo, but first..." he glanced at his watch. "It's bedtime."

"Wow... w-wait! But l want ta tay up wid you and Miss Ewin."

"You have, buddy, it's way past your bedtime."

Spencer pouted and sunk back into the couch. "But daddy-"

"Come on, or you won't have time for a story and milk."

Spencer shook his head and continued to pout.

"Quick, go pick a book and I'll be there soon."

"And miss-"

"And me," Erin confirmed, giving Spencer a helping hand to shimmy off the couch. "And just call me Erin."

Spencer bounded off down the hallway and Rossi glanced down at Erin. "I know it may not seem like it but he'll be asleep in under ten minutes."

He then set about to get Spencer's sippy cup and fill it with milk before sticking it in the microwave.

"So what monster voice are you going to make me do?" Erin asked as she stood up from the couch. Dave continued to prepare the milk and just raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"The witch?"

"Oh, no, Spencer doesn't like those kinds of stories, they give him nightmares."

"So... what do you read him?"

Dave pulled the warm milk from the microwave and secured the lid.

"He likes poems."

Erin frowned and hurried after Dave down the hall. "Poems?"

They turned into Spencer's room and he jumped off his bed and scampered over, lifting a big book in front of Erin.

"You wead? P'eas?"

Erin stared down at the brink red book. It was a book of love poems.

Rossi chuckled and scooped Spencer up, handing him his milk and brushing his hand through his hair. He sat down on Spencer's bed and got the boy comfy in his lap before patting the space beside him. "See, Erin, he likes poems." He shifted Spencer a little so his head of messy curls rested on Dave's forearm and he smirked at Erin with an almost devious look. "Especially love poems... he's just like me I guess, a little Romeo."

* * *

 **There's one chapter of Spencer this age left :( but then there's even more cuteness on the way. I have had some of these chapters in waiting for a year so I can't wait to share them!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. We got to 400 reviews! That's awesome guys, you're the best readers I could ask for.**

 **I'll see you all next Wednesday!**


	27. Nonna

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank youyuiop, fishtrek, Diana, Pallyndrome, zhangxinna, Yeegaber, sherryola, criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, ms ladyaries08, Tyalieva, MaidenMoonshine, and Kas3y for reviewing the last chapter...**

 _Diana- thank you for your review. Thank you so much, I'm glad you thought so, I hope what I'm about to do doesn't disturb your previous hopes. Thank you for your suggestion though, it was very much appreciated and it's great to see you getting involved with the stories. I will always consider your ideas ;)_

 _MaidenMoonshine- So happy you liked the chapter. I really love writing those small moments and sometimes I get worried that they are borning, so its good to know they are appreciated._

 **I may have lied... well technically it's not a lie. I'm doing two more toddler chapters ;D**

 **I think it's a good thing because you guys get a little bit more little Spencer... Yay?**

 **I wanted to have an extra chapter of Spencer meeting Dave's mum so I could establish a relationship and then there will be a Christmas chapter.**

 **I hope I haven't messed with everyone's emotions.**

 **Also, this chapter will be shorter because I had a presentation this week and I was putting all my focus on that. I couldn't deal with writing a long chapter in a couple days so the long Christmas chapter had to put on hold for that reason too ;)**

 **Anyway, please keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"See, Erin, he likes poems." He shifted Spencer a little so his head of messy curls rested on Dave's forearm and he smirked at Erin with an almost devious look. "Especially love poems... he's just like me I guess, a little Romeo."_

* * *

Spencer stared at the computer, his leg jiggling up and down nervously. Dave put a hand on his back and shushed him.

"It's alright, kiddo. We don't have to do it now."

Spencer glanced up with his teeth pulled sweetly between his teeth.

He shook his head. "I see Nonna," he said determinedly.

"Okay, just tell me when to call her."

Dave waited, his eyes fixed on Spencer as the boy rubbed his pyjama bottoms nervously. His little fingers pulled at the fabric and he finally met Rossi's gaze.

After a moment of staring, Spencer tapped Dave's leg.

"You ready now?"

Spencer shook his head before mumbling, "what Nonna's name?"

"Oh, her name is Mary Ann," Dave replied with just a seconds hesitation.

Spencer smiled and he pointed to Dave. "Daddy talled David," he said in an informative tone. "An- I'm 'Pencew."

"That's right. Good job, kiddo."

Spencer's eyes widened hopefully. "Nonna, Daddy, an- 'Pencew family?"

Dave felt his eyebrows fall for a moment and then he was nodding slowly. "Yes. Family. We're all family. Just like the team."

It was another minute before Spencer spoke again.

"I weady." The toddler's sweet voice cut into Rossi's fogged mind.

"Okay, I'll call her now, but remember, Nonna sometimes says things that you may not understand-"

"'Talion?"

"Yea, she sometimes speaks Italian, so when she does I'll remind her to speak in English, okay?"

Spencer nodded and Dave leaned forward, keeping a firm arm wrapped around Spencer as he clicked the mouse.

The screen turned to a picture of a vibrating phone and Spencer watched it with his head cocked to the side until a voice broke through the dial sound.

"David?" The voice was distinctively Italian and Spencer suddenly sunk down.

"I'm here, Mamma."

"Well, let me see him then."

"Turn your camera on, mamma."

"How do I do that?"

"There should be a camera icon on the screen somewhere."

They watched for a moment before the screen transformed from sky blue to a live video of an elderly Italian woman. She had her face up close to the camera, her tongue stuck between her lips. Her skin was slightly drooping with age, but it was still cut angularly. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, it's colour still deep brown; the roots stark white. There was a yellow flower stuck in her tucked up fringe, it matched her warm brown eyes, both proclaiming joy.

"It's on mamma."

"Oh," the woman sat back and squinted at the screen.

"I can't see you, figlio," she said, reaching forward to tap the screen. Dave frowned. Spencer nudged him and pointed to the camera icon.

"No tamwa," he whispered.

Rossi blushed and nodded. "Thanks, kiddo. One second, mamma. There." He clicked the icon and pulled Spencer higher on his lap so he could see the screen. "You should be able to see us now."

"Ah, yes, there you are."

Spencer looked back at Rossi his face flushed with nervousness. He shook his head and Rossi gripped his arm tighter around him and let the boy burrow his face into his shoulder.

"How are you, David?"

Dave looked up at the screen and smiled at his mother.

"I'm doing well, how have you been, mamma? Has Celia been visiting?"

"Oh, she's a wonderful girl, David, she comes all the time and she gets my groceries when I'm tired. Lovely, lovely girl," the woman said almost to herself before the clouded expression cleared and she stared at her screen.

"Is that handsome young man my nipote?"

Dave smiled apologetically and rubbed his hand over Spencer's back. "Nonna wants to see you, bambino. She's not scary I promise."

"What have you been telling him, figlio?"

"Nothing, mamma."

"Hmm, Non mi prendi in giro David."

"Ti aspettavi che parlassi dell'incidente con il cucchiaio di legno?"

"Va bene, potresti presentami un po 'meglio?"

Dave huffed and looked down at his cowering son.

"Hey buddy, this is your Nonna. She'd really like to meet you."

Spencer lifted his head slowly and looked at Dave imploringly. Dave smiled and pried the boy from his shoulder and turned him toward the screen. He reached forward and plucked Spencer's teddy bear off the desk and handed it to him. Spencer instantly put it up to his face, inhaling the ruffled fur deeply.

"Hello, Spencer. Aren't you a dear boy?"

Spencer lifted his eyes over his teddy and saw a deep set of brown eyes staring back at him. They were the same brown eyes his father had, as well as his own, although there was a slight golden blend to his.

He swallowed thickly and whispered a quiet "hi."

The old woman didn't react so Dave cleared his throat. "He said hi, mamma."

"Did he? Oh, do tell him to speak up, my hearing is not what it was."

Spencer squinted over his teddy bear at his grandmother but didn't speak.

"Spencer really likes dinosaurs, don't you buddy?"

Spencer blinked at Dave before he nodded and his grandmother smiled.

"Did you know, your father used to like cars? We had at least a hundred toy cars laying around the house."

"Well, now Spencer has around double that of dinosaurs roaming around the house."

Spencer giggled then.

"Tell Nonna what your favourite dinosaur is."

Spencer looked down at his teddy's fur, but he lowered it slightly. "Dip'odo'tus," he mumbled.

"Bit louder, Kiddo."

"D-dip'odotus," Spencer said, lifting his head from his teddy totally.

"Diplodocus? What ones are they?"

"Wid da big necks. Dey awe hewavowes an-..." Spencer trailed off and looked back down again.

Mary Ann stared at Spencer over her glasses with a grin. "How did you know all that?"

"I-I wead it... I... um... did you know dat... um, dinosaws lived on da eawf (earth) fow one hundwed and sisty (60) million yeaws... dats sisty fouw times longer dan human have lived on eawf," Spencer said, his cheeks bleeding crimson. He looked up at his daddy who was smiling proudly.

"That's... wow, your daddy wasn't lying when he said you were a clever bambino."

Spencer beamed and thrust his chin into his teddy bear endearingly. Dave patted his back and winked at his mother.

"Spencer was really excited to meet his only grandmother."

"As was I to see my only grandson."

"And your only son?"

"Yes, well I've had to deal with you for over fifty years. But this dolce bambino is all new and bellissimo." Mary Ann reached down her sleeve and pulled out a finely embroidered handkerchief and touched it to the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad you think so, Mamma. Am I not bellisimo too?"

Mary Ann laughed and tutted her tongue. "Entrambi lo prendi da me, tuo padre non era bello."

"Mamma!" Dave laughed and Spencer glanced between the two faces with a confused squint. Rossi chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry buddy, grandma's being silly."

"Nonna," Spencer corrected in Italian.

"He definitely gets that from me," Mary said.

They started to discuss Dave's work and his plans for a future with Spencer by which point Mary Ann had tried to persuade them to move to Italy.

"I don't think so, mamma. Spencer's mother is... she was American. I've built so much out here and as much as I love you and Italia, I just couldn't leave."

"What about little Spencer?"

Spencer perked up in Dave's lap and leaned forward so he was close to the old woman's face. He was nearly out of the camera he was so close. "I tome to Italy?" he asked quietly.

Mary gave a toothy grin and nodded while Dave leaned back to sigh.

"Well, that would be wonderful... I don't get many visitors anymore, mostly just women to check on me. As for male visitors-"

"I don't need to hear more," interrupted Dave. Mary Ann dropped her head sadly.

"No matter, they don't exist anymore, David. Getting old is hell on one's appearance."

Dave sighed again, rolling his eyes as he did while Spencer looked on at his grandmother with a sad look.

"La nonna è bella," he said in a lispy Italian accent.

Mary frowned and looked back at the screen. "Perdona?" she replied.

Spencer bit his lip and looked down at his teddy "Penso che tu sia piuttosto nonna," he said in Italian and he gave his grandmother a hopeful look. She stared back gobsmacked. Dave's chest puffed out proudly. He had brought Spencer some books in Italian as well as children's 'learn Italian' books. They were meant for older children but Rossi never doubted his young son.

"He knows Italian?" Mary asked breathlessly, her wrinkled fingers brushed over her chest as if gauging the pace of her fragile heart.

Rossi smiled. The last time his mother had smiled at him like that was when his book was first published "He taught himself them."

"Did he?" Mary Ann asked her mouth slightly agape as she stared back at the nervous little boy.

"How would you like to come to Italia?"

Spencer blinked at the screen. "To see Nonna?" he asked.

"Of course, "

Spencer turned to Dave and raised his eyebrows imploringly. "Tan we Daddy?"

"Of course, champ. But just for a holiday," he warned, thrusting a look his mother's way.

She smirked and winked at her young grandon. "Very well. A _long_ holiday."

* * *

 **Italian, which came from translate so I don't trust it ;)**

 _ **Nipote- grandson**_

 _ **Figlio- son**_

 _ **Non mi prendi in giro David- you don't fool me david.**_

 _ **Ti aspettavi che parlassi dell'incidente con il cucchiaio di legno- Did you expect me to tell him about that incident with the wooden spoon?**_

 _ **Va bene, potresti presentami un po 'meglio-Alright, could you introduce me a little better?**_

 _ **Dolce bambino- sweet child.**_

 _ **entrambi lo prendi da me, tuo padre non era bello-you both get it from me, your father was no beauty**_

 _ **La nonna è bella- grandma is beautiful.**_

 _ **Perdona- pardon**_

 _ **Penso che tu sia piuttosto, nonna- I think you are pretty, grandma**_

 **So, turns out Joe Mantegna's mother was called Mary Ann, so I decided to name Rossi's mother the same.**

 **Please leave a review, it means so much to read your feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you next Wednesday.**


	28. Christmas With the Rossi’s

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing. That includes tannerose5, fishtrek, Moneteh, ms ladyaries08, criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, Ludub, Tyalieva, zhangxinna, TVHollywoodDiva, Diana, pallyndrome, and, MaidenMoonshine. I PM'd everyone who reviewed last chapter and will do the same to those who review this chapter, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask**

 _Diana- thank you for taking the time to review. Yea, I did rush that chapter a little, I understand your point, she will definitely have a different reaction when she comes to actually see Spencer._

 **Oh and a quick message to tnakoneczny who PMs me quite a lot but never seems to answer. Before you read this just know that there is a thirty minute maximum upload time. That means that it can take up to 30 minutes for a chapter to upload, even if you did get an email. Please be patient as this is not something I can control and I will not explain again if you PM me because I just don't have the time to repeat myself. Thank you.**

 **Sorry, I got a bit tetchy there.**

 **So a lot of you guys wanted this chapter. It's Christmas! But of course, you know that from the title ;) I'm afraid this will be the last two-year-old Spencer chapter. I will start to age him up. Next chapter is his third birthday.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"How would you like to come to Italia?"_

 _Spencer turned to Dave and raised his eyebrows imploringly. "Tan we Daddy?"_

 _"Of course, champ. But just for a holiday," he warned, thrusting a look his mother's way._

 _She smirked and winked at her young grandon. "Very well. A long holiday."_

* * *

"Daddy! Wate up! Daddeeeeee!"

Rossi dragged his eyelids open and squinted at the outline before him. Slowly his vision settled and he made out a soft smile and two brown eyes staring down at him.

"Spencer?"

The little boy clapped his hands excitedly. "Daddy's awate, Opie!"

Dave scowled and raised his head to see Garcia stood in the doorway. He glanced at his alarm and groaned.

"It's 6.30!"

"We were excited," Garcia said with a whine, a smug grin adorning on her face.

"Opie said Santa tame hewe," Spencer whispered excitedly.

"I bet he has, kiddo. Give me five minutes to wake up and we'll go check, okay?"

"Otay."

"I put the coffee machine on," Garcia added and Rossi smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll need that."

The team had agreed that, considering it was Spencer's first proper Christmas, that they'd spend the day together. They persuaded their families as long as they promised to go to theirs the next year. Even then, Garcia planned to stick with the Rossi's for Spencer's second Christmas with his dad.

"I go see, daddy!?"

Rossi stretched his legs out and pulled off the duvet. "Wait a minute, champ, wait till daddy and auntie Penelope are ready."

Spencer pouted slightly before his face split into a big smile. "I get my stuffies? Dey tan open pwesents too!"

Rossi wasn't able to answer as his son had already hurried back to his room for his stuffed animals.

Mudgie wandered in then. He spotted Dave and went to sit at his feet.

"Hey, buddy, have you come for presents too?"

The labrador's wet brown eyes looked up at Dave and the Italian sighed and opened his bedside drawer. "Here, you big old lump, have two, its christmas." Dave threw up two bacon twirl treats and Mudgie caught one and watched the other fall to the ground before scooping it up also. He then walked back out of the room, his tail wagging happily. Dave watched him go as he shook his head and chuckled. "Greedy dog," he muttered fondly.

Dave scrubbed a hand over his face, forcing the sleep from his eyes as he heaved himself to his feet.

"Coffee's ready, Dave!"

Dave sighed contently, the smell already wafting to his room as he slipped on his slippers.

He walked into the hall as Spencer bounded from his own room, his arms full of his stuffed animals. He had Pengi and Teddy, obviously, along with his dinosaur, Snowy the polar bear and his giraffe; his arms couldn't fit much more. He beamed at Dave as he darted past his legs. Dave chuckled when the big penguin slipped unknowingly from Spencer's arms and he picked it up on his way to the kitchen.

Spencer's course was for the front room and Garcia and Rossi followed him after a few gulps of coffee.

"That's better," mumbled Dave as he got comfy in his armchair.

Spencer was arranging his stuffed animals in a row around him when he noticed he was missing an essential member. "Pengi?" he cried, fumbling around him for the penguin as his lip wobbled.

"Hey, Kiddo, I've got him."

Spencer whipped around and saw Pengi in his father's hand. His lip stopped wobbling and turned up at the corners. He hopped to his feet and took the animal gently from his dad. "Fant you, papa."

"That's alright, bambino, is everyone comfy now?" Dave motioned to the other stuffed animals while Spencer arranged Pengi in the middle.

"Uh Huh."

"Well, I guess you can see who visited last night."

Spencer gave his penguin one last hug before he turned to the sack of presents next to the tree. He gaped at it for a moment. His name was on the colourful sack in bold white letters, as well as on a stocking close by. One said Spencer, the other two said Dave and Penelope.

"Go ahead, kiddo, it's yours."

"Weally?"

Garcia got up then and took Spencer's hand, guiding him over to the presents. "Shall we bring it over?"

"I tan do it," Spencer said stubbornly. He grabbed the drawstring and pulled hard but the presents only moved an inch and Dave felt a laugh stir and had to restrain himself.

"Let Penelope help you. It's too heavy for just you, Spencer."

Spencer huffed as he gave it one last tug but he realised his dad was right and he held the strong out to Penelope.

Penelope gave in a hard tug and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, someone must have been a very good boy this year. Santa's got you lots and lots, Spencer." Spencer was fidgeting eagerly as she manoevered the sack.

She finally pulled the sack in front of the couch. She pushed it at an angle so Spencer could get at it while sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Go ahead, buddy, see what Santa got you."

Spencer had never been visited by this elusive Father Christmas that everyone spoke of but he seemed like a very special man. Spencer contemplated this as he unwrapped his last few presents from said jolly man. He was surrounded by new toys. Play-doh, Lego's, books and books and more books, and three new stuffed toys. One was a small fluffy duck, the other a pillow with Doctor Who on and then a tardis plush. These were just some among his seemingly endless number of toys all of which Spencer studied carefully, an amazed smile on his grateful little face.

When he unwrapped the last present- a jumper with Scooby Doo on- Spencer beamed up at Dave.

"How do I say fant you to Santa, daddy?" he asked. Rossi placed his empty mug between his legs and rubbed his goatee while Spencer watched him with infatuation.

"You could send him a letter."

"Lite da won I sent as'ing fow pwesents?"

"Yes, but in this one, we can say thank you."

Spencer nodded eagerly and he dove off to the side to retrieve a colouring book and one of his new felt tips.

"I do it now," Spencer insisted, lying flat on his chest and sticking his tongue out as he gripped the pen awkwardly.

As he wrote scribbles, Garcia leaned over and offered her hand up. Dave high-fived her and they went back to watching Spencer scrawl with matching grins.

"Spencer."

The boy looked up from his letter.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Rossi got up slowly and motioned for Spencer to follow him. Spencer clambered to his feet and took Dave's hand.

"I got you a Christmas present too," he said. Spencer opened his eyes wider as he glanced around. "Over here, kiddo." Dave put his hand on a big box, wrapped in snowflake paper.

Spencer stared at it for a moment as Dave watched him proudly. It was huge, Spencer couldn't believe it. He pointed to the present then to himself.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Sure is, kiddo. Go on. Open it."

Spencer hesitated before reaching out and pulling the tag open.

"Do you want me to read-" Spencer shook his head. "Okay, you go ahead, buddy."

Spencer squinted at the words.

 _To Spencer,_

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Lots of love, Mommy and Daddy xx_

Spencer gasped at the tag and then at his father.

"Fwom daddy _and_ mommy?"

Dave nodded and took Spencer's hands in his. He knelt down so he was nearly eye level with Spencer. The toddler looked back at his father with such innocence that the older man just couldn't help but smile.

"You know if mommy was here she'd of gotten you a present, but... because she's not, well, mommy and I will just share presents to you."

Spencer looked back at the present and nodded.

"That means that mommy is always with us, sweetheart. Now you open it up."

Spencer looked at his father thoughtfully for a moment before he reached up and ripped the paper.

"Daddy, help," he insisted. They both started to strip off the paper until they stood in front of a big cardboard box.

"Look, Spencer, look at the picture," Garcia said excitedly.

"Swing!?" Spencer gasped.

"Yea, just for you!"

The picture showed a double swing, the seats were interchangeable from ones with harnesses to just the normal seats.

Spencer grabbed Dave's hand and started bouncing again, his pyjama bottoms bunching up at his feet.

"Tan daddy open it?"

"Uh... well." Dave rubbed the back of his neck and glanced out of the window. It was a frosty day.

"Tan we? P'es!"

"Spencer, why don't you finish your letter to Santa? It's too cold for daddy to set up the swing now."

"Oh... Otay." Spencer stopped bouncing and looked a little crestfallen. "When daddy does it, Tan I go in it?"

Dave nodded quickly, taking his hand from his neck and patting the box.

"You'll be the first on it, kiddo."

"Fants you, Daddy!" Spencer fell into Dave and wrapped his arms around Dave, nuzzling his face against Dave's bed shirt.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And opie."

Dave chuckled. "Can't forget her, buddy."

* * *

After playing for an hour, Dave and Spencer were made to nap by Garcia who promised to keep an eye on the turkey. By the time Dave woke up Penelope had set the table with cute little place names, napkins, and crackers arranged with each plate. Spencer had helped decorate some of the place names, which could be easily identified by the copious amounts of glitter sprinkled over them.

"What is that?"

Garcia turned and grinned when she saw Dave staring at the Christmas jumpers she'd laid on the kitchen counter. They were both the classic patterns, the first being reindeer's, then Christmas trees, presents and bells. It was predominately red with some blues, greens, and whites thrown in.

"Your Christmas jumpers. I got you and Spencer matching ones."

Dave lifted the smaller one and smiled.

" _I'm_ not wearing it," Rossi said indignantly.

Garcia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Not even for Spencer?"

"You're not getting me in it, Penelope."

Not even an hour later, Rossi, had his arms crossed over the jumper, a thunderous look on his face.

"You look wonderful," Penelope enthused, beaming at him and Spencer who was making something out of his Lego.

"Don't start," he muttered. Spencer looked over, wearing his tiny matching jumper.

"I lite it, daddy."

Rossi sighed heavily and dropped his arms. He smiled at Spencer. "Of course you do, kiddo," he mumbled with a huff.

* * *

Aaron and Jack got there first. By that time Dave had moved all of Spencer's toys to his playroom (or what would soon be his new playroom considering how his room was starting to become overrun by toys,) Spencer had a few things still out but he seemed content with just his Lego's at that point.

Penelope let Aaron in, pulling him into a hug and complimenting his Christmas tie.

"Jat!" Spencer ran around the corner and straight into Jack who was laughing as he lifted the younger boy off his feet. Spencer pulled away, hopping from one foot to the other, a broad smile on his small face.

"Jat, Jat! Santa tame last night! Did he tome see you too!?"

"Yea! I got loads of cool toys."

"Me too!"

"My dad got me this awesome new watch, look." Jack pulled up the sleeve on his jumper and revealed a nice looking digital watch. Spencer gasped and nodded. "What did your daddy get you?"

Spencer grabbed Jack's hand and tugged him into the living room. Aaron watched them with a smile as he heard Jack exclaim "awesome!"

"I take it he liked it then?" he asked looking up at Dave.

"Yea, thanks for the idea." Dave stepped forward and seized Aaron's face, kissing both his cheeks. Aaron was so startled he nearly dropped the stack of presents in his arms.

Penelope giggled as her boss composed himself again. "No problem," he muttered. He chuckled and motioned to the presents. "Where can-"

"Oh, under the tree in the front room. We're doing presents after lunch."

* * *

JJ, Will, Henry, and Michael arrived as Dave and Aaron were putting the finishing touches on the laid table. Spencer and Jack were driving Lego cars around the floor, getting in the way of Aaron and Dave as they carried glasses to the dining room.

"Jack!" Aaron grumbled as he dodged the boy.

"Sorry! Wait up, Spencer! I think Henry and Michael are here!"

Jack caught up to Spencer where he was gaping at the tree. Jack paused and stared too.

"Woah."

JJ glanced up from where she was leaving her presents. "Not until after lunch, boys," she warned.

Jack pouted. "Can't we just look at the labels?" He was eying the biggest present, praying his name was in that particular label. JJ just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

Michael was stood proudly by the tree, a smug grin on his face. "I know who's got the biggest," he boasted.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and shot forward, skidding to a stop by the big rectangular present and grabbing the tag.

"Hey!" Michael whined. He hurried forward and tried to stop Jack. Henry, on the other hand, was busy sneaking looks at the other presents under the tree.

"Aw! It's to Hank!" Jack grumbled.

"I know what it is though."

"Shhhh, Michael. You're not allowed to say remember!?"

There was a knock at the door and Spencer, who had merely been observing the boys' strange competition for the biggest present, nearly tripped over trying to get to it. Dave let Emily in and Spencer lunged forward, his arms flinging around her legs.

"Auntie Emiwy! It's cwistmas!"

Emily laughed and shifted the two bags of presents she held to one hand so as to wrap an arm around Spencer.

"It sure is, handsome."

Spencer released her and looked up with a quizzical look about him. "Did Santa tome see you too?" He asked.

Rossi chuckled and shut the door behind them. "There's a glass of wine for you when you've finished explaining," he said, smirking as he went back to the kitchen.

Emily shook her head his way and glanced back at Spencer.

"He only visits children."

"Why?"

"Because... well... adults are too big for toys."

"Oh." Spencer frowned thoughtfully and tilted his head to one side, reminding Emily of when Sergio would watch her unpack groceries. "But untle beaw lites my toys."

"Well, uncle Derek is still a 'kid' too, buddy."

Spencer decided that was a good enough answer because he ran off to help the boys put Mudgie in a pair of reindeer antlers.

Emily rolled her eyes, so easily distracted, she thought and dropped her bags by the tree. She didn't bother unpacking. She took her place and her glass of wine with the adults.

The boys were more than happy to unpack her presents for her.

The poor Labrador, finally free from small fingers, trudged into the kitchen and laid his head on Dave's knee. Rossi burst out laughing at the sight of the grumpy dog.

"Oh, What have they done to you, boy?"

Mudgie parked his backside on the ground and raised a paw to his head, scratching at the reindeer headband. Dave took pity on him and pulled them off. Mudgie's tail started beating on the floor as he leaned into Dave's petting.

"They're a bunch of menaces, Mudgie," Aaron said with a laugh. He glanced in the direction of the boys and raised his eyebrows as he sipped his wine. "Looks like they're wreaking havoc now." Aaron nodded his head in the direction of the kids who were rifling through Emily's bag. JJ looked around and huffed.

"Boys!"

Michael looked up suddenly and he hid a present behind his back.

"We're just putting them under the tree, mommy!"

Spencer dropped the small present he was holding when JJ marched over. He sucked in his bottom lip as his cheeks grew red. JJ pulled Henry and Michael away from the tree.

"Lunch is almost ready, go to Spencer's room to play and let auntie Emily put away her _own_ presents."

Spencer retrieved the squishy package and carefully placed it back in Emily's bag. JJ smiled at him and carded a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Spencer. Go show your cousins all the new toys you got."

* * *

It wasn't long before Hank bolted into Spencer's room on a new scooter.

There were yells from the hall of "Hank, not in the house!" And "what did I say, young man!"

Hank pretended not to hear and hopped off the four-wheeled scooter. "Look what I got!" he cried to the gaping boys. "Mommy and daddy got it me! Cool right!?"

"Awesome, can I have a go?"

"I dunno, Mikey, daddy said it was made especially for me."

"Well, my mommy and daddy got me a Nintendo," Michael said, sticking out his tongue.

Hank held his scooter a little apprehensively. "Really?"

Spencer looked up from his, Jack, and Henry's dinosaur invasion and he frowned at the scooter.

It looked a little too dangerous for his liking. He'd just stick to his Lego's and dinosaurs.

"Yep, and Henry got one too! But his is blue, mine is white."

Hank was about to question him when Morgan walked in. He gently pried the scooter from Hank.

"Daddy!" Hank whined, stomping his feet on the spot and making grabby motions for the scooter.

"Not inside, kid, we already talked about this. Now come on, food's ready."

Hank brushed past his father as he grumbled about it being unfair.

Morgan offered his hand to Spencer who took it with a happy smile and pulled him to the dining room, the scooter left in the entrance hall on their way by.

* * *

After a big lunch, with plenty of leftovers for that night, Rossi pulled Spencer from his high chair and hiked him up into his arms and motioned everyone into the front room. Jack and Henry slid from their seats eagerly, having had waited impatiently for the young kids to finish their food.

They all got seated. The boys sat on the floor, including Garcia who had a lap full of Spencer.

"I'm going first," Garcia said, shifting with Spencer so they were beside the tree. "Can you help me, pumpkin?"

Spencer bent his head back and nodded at Penelope.

"Okay, all the ones with glitter wrapping are mine. I'll pull them out and I need you to give them to everyone, okay?"

"I help too?" Hank asked, reaching under the tree to help pull out the white glittery presents.

"Alright. That one's for your daddy and mommy, Hank."

Hank obediently took the gift to his parents. "It's for you," he said.

"This one is for auntie JJ and, that's... that's uncle Will's," Garcia said, handing Spencer the two presents. Spencer looked down at them nervously and Garcia pointed to JJ and Will.

He handed the presents over carefully and Will and JJ both thanked him. By the time everyone had their presents Spencer was back in Garcia's lap, a small cluster of presents around him.

"Baby girl, I know it's your thing, but really? This glitter is everywhere." Morgan tore off the paper and deposited on the floor. He grimaced at the amount of glitter sprinkling onto the carpet.

"Don't worry, she's already promised to vacuum," Rossi called as he pulled a bottle of scotch from the glittery remains.

It wasn't long before all the presents had been opened and 'thank you's were being exchanged across the room. Spencer was the most grateful little soul, examining each tag and present with ardor before hurrying over and hugging each present giver.

After presents the kids thrust their new toys in their parents' hands, begging for them to be opened. Batteries were ripped from packages and Will, Aaron, and Morgan took charge in unscrewing the tiny screws from the backs of the toys to plug in the batteries.

Hank and Spencer were just playing with their stuffed animals, although Hank did get his new car fixed with batteries, it lay forgotten as he challenged Spencer's kangaroo from Garcia to a sword fight against his lion. Penelope had gotten the boys each a stuffed animal and several items of clothes. Jack, Henry, and Hank had pushed the clothes aside while Michael had put on his new shirt on over his other one and paraded around for his parents to see and Spencer had rubbed the soft new pyjamas over his face.

The sky had started to darken outside and Dave put on a film to keep the kids quiet whilst the adults had a chance to talk. They were all staying over that night. Hank would take Spencer bed, Spencer would be in with Rossi and Emily with Penelope and everyone else already claimed the other guest rooms.

Dave sipped his wine as the old Christmas film played for the kids (and Morgan, who was lost on their conversation, concentrating deeply on 'Muppet's Christmas Carol.')

Spencer and Hank were still sat together on the armchair, surrounded by old and new stuffed animals. Both boys had fallen asleep, Spencer's head was resting against Hank's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth while Hank had his head back, mouth open, his little arms twisted up in his new stuffed dragon from Emily, his lion still under his arm.

Rossi shook his head affectionally and leaned back to watch the film while the others laughed about their mornings.

As he sat there Dave realised how different his life was from a year before. As he realised that he also knew that he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Last chapter of little Spencer :( well, technically he's only three in the next chapter, but still, two-year-old Spencer timeline is now finished.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you guys will continue as this story progresses. There will still be a lot more chapters, 15 Maybe, to go, so it's not over yet, I've had some of these aged up chapters waiting since last April.**

 **Please review. Did you enjoy the penultimate two-year-old Spencer chapter? Also, what's your favourite Christmas film? As you can tell, mine is the muppets Christmas carol, I've watched it since I was probably Spencer's age ;)**

 **I may end up returning to this chapter. I feel like I could've done so much more but just didn't have the time. If I ever do update it I'll be sure to let you all know.**

 **Thanks again, see you next Wednesday!**


	29. Third Birthday Party

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Time to age Spencer a little.**

 **I skipped Spencer meeting his grandmother, I will go back to it in some chapters but I just couldn't write a whole chapter about them flying out because I wouldn't be moving the story on as I'm supposed to be doing.**

 **So, it is Spencer's third birthday! Woo, can't wait ;)**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Rossi shook his head affectionally and leaned back to watch the film while the others laughed about their mornings._

 _As he sat there Dave realised how different his life was from a year before. As he realised that he also knew that he wouldn't change it for the world._

* * *

"One, two, three." Garcia speared the round chocolate cake with three candles. She grinned and pulled a big '3' candle from out of its package.

"Technically, it's four now," Aaron pointed out as he dipped into the Cheez-its again. Garcia pouted but didn't replace the candle.

It was a warm August afternoon. The team were all round at Dave's, although they seemed to find themselves there more often than not.

It was Spencer's first birthday with his dad, which also meant it was the first birthday without his mom. There had been tears that morning when Spencer had opened his present from his parents (at least that's what Dave had written on the gift tag.) It was an original copy of poems Diana had owned. They hadn't been recoverable from the house after Diana's death and Spencer had talked Dave's ear off about them.

Obviously, that hadn't been the only present. Dave also gave the boy new books, figurines, and a rather luxurious blanket in the shape of a dinosaur... of course.

It had taken a lot of restraint for Dave not to have spent more on his son, but he didn't want to spoil him silly.

Since Spencer hadn't met anyone new since they'd been to see Nonna in April (which had been a huge success, leading to Spencer's Italian vocabulary expanding even further) Dave decided on keeping the party small and at home. He hoped Spencer would make new friends when he went to kindergarten but for now his cousins would do.

He measured Spencer on the kitchen doorframe after breakfast and chuckled nostalgically at the other lines and remembering that it hadn't been so long ago that Spencer had been so small.

Penelope arrived first of course with new stuffed animals and clothes for Spencer. The others trickled in after that and now Dave was doing his best to keep Aaron and Morgan away from the food table while simultaneously listening out for the boys who were running around the house excitedly.

He walked into the dining room and sighed when he saw Aaron with his hand in a bowl again.

"Ten minutes, Hotchner, you can eat in ten minutes," he said with an exasperated chuckle.

Aaron smiled and stuck the last cheez-its into his mouth.

"Where is the birthday boy? The candles are ready," Aaron said, licking his fingers and making a show of not diving back into the bowl.

"I'll find him, you two bring the others in. And make sure they leave the food until after Spencer's blown out the candles."

Dave found Spencer in his play-room and from the looks of it there was a war between dinosaurs and superheroes in progress.

Spencer looked up from the side of the dinosaurs and he smiled at his dad. His hair was pushed back with gel, though some stray curls had overcome the restraint and stuck up in various places. It was past his ears now and wild; Dave would normally just leave it but he wanted Spencer to look his best on his birthday.

He wore jeans and a plaid white and blue, short-sleeve shirt. There were two big badges on the shirt, one from Dave that was bright orange and read 'Birthday Boy!' The other was blue and glittery with the number '3' in pink glitter in the centre.

He'd grown a couple of inches since Christmas but so had the other boys so he was still the shortest.

"Your cakes ready, kiddo. Come on boys, you can finish this after food and presents," Dave said from the doorway. Spencer's eyes widened and he struggled up to his feet.

"Presents!?" he squeaked as he managed to find his feet and ran toward the door.

Rossi nodded with a smiled, talking Spencer's hand to walk him to the dining room. "Yep, but cake and lunch first."

"Awesome," Hank muttered when they walked into the dining room and saw the candles lit on the cake.

"Here you go, kiddo." Dave heaved Spencer up onto a chair.

"I'll get the lights!" called Garcia, stumbling over to them in her heels.

Spencer knelt on the chair and grinned toothily down at his cake.

"We have to sing now, mummy, shhh!" Michael sent his mother and Savannah a dead-stare and they stopped whispering.

They all started to sing, it was rather reluctantly in Aaron's case but he continued in a more cheerful tone when Spencer beamed and giggled at Michael's attempt to sing in a deep voice.

"-Happy Birthday to you!"

"Blow you the candles," Henry said when they finished and Spencer was still smiling.

"Oh! And you have to make a wish! But you can't tell anyone," Hank added. Spencer nodded seriously and blew out the candles in two long puffs, missing one of the smaller ones on his first attempt. He then squeezed his eyes shut.

Dave ruffled Spencer's hair and the team cheered, making the younger boy blush deeply.

"Who wants cake?" JJ asked, already plucking the smouldering candles from the cake.

All of the boys shot their arms up into the air alongside a chorus of "me"s. Michael stretched his arm and held onto it with his other hand as he pestered his mother.

"Can I have the first piece? Please please!"

"Spencer's having the first piece."

"Can I have the next then, please!?"

"Then me!" Hank cried.

JJ handed Spencer his slice and he thanked her before getting more comfy on his chair. Michael insisted on sitting on Spencer's right side and Hank argued with Jack until he got to sit on his left side. Dave knelt beside Spencer as he stuffed the cake into his mouth.

"Good?"

"Mmm hummm." Spencer nodded, his mouth full of cake and his lips caked in chocolate. He swallowed and held up the slice for Dave. "You have to twy some too, Daddy," he insisted.

He was a bit too forceful and pressed the cake into Dave's nose.

"Spencer!"

"Oops."

Dave laughed and wiped the icing off his nose before licking it. "Mmmm, you're right, delicious!"

"Gross, uncle Dave!" Michael yelled, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not gross!" Henry called from his place at the table. Aaron was beside him a handful of cheez-its on his plate which he poorly attempted to hide from Dave.

"Michael ate a worm last week!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I saw you!"

"No I didn't!"

"Boys!" JJ warned as she dished out cake for Morgan. "Stop arguing. And Henry, not at the table, please."

Henry stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Sit up, Hank."

"Sit down and eat, Will! You wonder why the boys always want to leave the table. Sit!"

"Jack, do you need that many twinkies on your play?"

"Do you need that many cheez-its, _dad?"_ Jack retorted. Aaron furrowed his brows and threw a sandwich onto his plate. He wasn't going to be outsmarted by his own son.

Dave found his own seat across from Aaron and next to Savannah and Will and he listened to the domestic talk around the table. He learnt that Savannah was using a new washing powder and JJ and Will were considering enrolling Henry in piano lessons. While he listened he watched closely as Spencer started to eat the things he'd set out for him, the boy had a habit of getting distracted and leaving his food.

As usual Spencer got distracted; he leaned over Michael's plate to see what he was doing on his tablet.

"Spencer."

"Yep?"

"Eat up, kiddo."

"Michael, tablet off at the table," Will said, reaching over and taking the tablet.

"No!"

"Daddy?"

Dave looked up from his food. Spencer had a half eaten sandwich in his hand and an innocent look on his face. "Well done, keep eating those."

"Can we have ice cweam?"

Dave paused and regretted it when Hank, Jack, and Henry turned to him eagerly.

"Is cake not enough for you kids?!"

* * *

After lunch Dave ordered the party into the front room. Spencer sat down on the floor, smiling nervously as the boys sat around him with presents in their hands. He'd observed carefully when his cousins had parties. He'd hung back with his family most of the time because they invited other kids who Spencer didn't know but he had studied how the birthday boy acted so he could play the same role.

He started opening presents when Dave got back with coffees.

He was part way into the presents when Emily laid down a long box in front of him.

"It's so big!"

"You betcha, champ," Emily said.

Morgan leaned into JJ's side and whipered, "I doubt that's what Strauss says to Rossi."

"You're so unbelievable," JJ retorted, screwing her face up in disgust.

Dave shook his head and punched Derek.

"Ow!" Morgan grabbed his shoulder and looked behind him, his angry expression was quickly replaced with embarrassment and he smiled forcefully.

"I heard that."

"Alright, open it from this end," Emily said, pointing to the corner and Spencer grabbed the paper and started tearing.

"What is that?" Dave asked as Spencer fiddled with the long box, talking excitedly to Hank.

Morgan grinned. "I may have convinced Emily to go halves with us on a scooter," he said.

Dave looked down and scowled at him.

"He's three, Derek."

"Look at him, he loves it."

They turned back to the scene before them where Spencer was waiting for Emily to open the box, his hands were clutched together and pressed to his chin.

Spencer glanced their way and smiled.

"Look, Daddy! Look what Hank, aunt Savannah and auntie Emily got me!"

He turned to Emily who had gotten a handle bar free and he bounced on his knees before turning back to Derek.

"And uncle Beaw," he added with a smug little smile.

Derek huffed as Dave chuckled to himself.

"I thought you were working on that."

"On what?"

"You know what."

"It's cute, what are you gonna do."

Dave left Morgan grumbling on the couch as he got up to inspect the scooter.

"It's just like mine," Hank said as Emily unwrapped the whole scooter and Spencer got to his feet and touched the orange metal.

"Woah..."

"Cool right, handsome?" Emily unfolded it and started to tighten the bolts.

Spencer glanced up to see his father looking down at them and he grabbed his father's hand. "Can I go on it, Daddy?"

Dave shot Emily a quick look that said something along the lines of 'you should've warned me.' He nodded at Spencer after a moment.

"Just wait for auntie Em to set it up and then you can take it outside with Hank."

Hank nodded enthusiastically. "That's why I brought mine, Spencer! But I wasn't allowed to tell you. We can race now!"

"Yea!"

Savannah who was watching from the side, cringed. "You both have to be careful."

"Okay," Hank promised. He ran off to grab his scooter while Spencer waited with anxious excitement.

"Can you hold onto it so I don't fall off?" he mumbled to Emily.

"You won't fall off, it's got four wheels, Spencer."

"I know the pwobability is low... but I might... um... wobble," Spencer said.

"I can hold it, kiddo," Dave offered and Spencer sent him a grateful smile. "Open the rest of your presents first then we'll test it out."

"Yea, this could take a minute," Emily muttered, screwing in some bolts for the wheels.

* * *

Spencer finished opening presents and everyone got a hug off him. Garcia held him the longest which she deemed to be fair considering the size of her pile of presents to Spencer. 

Hank ran to the hallway to grab his scooter and Spencer pulled his to the door with Emily's help.

"I'm so fast!" Hank said as they got onto the back patio. Hank hopped on his scooter and shot off to the other end of the concrete. 

"Hank, please go slower."

"I can't help it, mommy!"

Spencer looked doubtfully at his own scooter and he put his foot on it. It didn't move so he put his other one on, holding his arms out awkwardly for balance.

"Daddy, I'm wobbly," Spencer said, grasping onto the handles as he tried to stay on the scooter. 

Rossi, who had been close by, held his hands over Spencer's on the handle bars while he placed his other hand on a Spencer's back to push.

"I gotcha."

"Daddy," Spencer whispered anxiously, biting his lip hard when they started to move.

"You're fine," Dave promised, turning the handle bar so they made a circle. Spencer clutched on tightly, keeping his eyes on the ground below him.

"Look at me!" Hank looked around them, spooking Spencer so bad that he nearly tripped off the scooter.

"I-I... can I get off now, daddy?" he asked. There was a hint of desperation in his voice and Dave stopped pushing.

Spencer hopped off shakily and grabbed his father's leg.

"He'll get used to it when he gets older," Emily called from the doorway, not fazed by Spencer's reaction.

"I weally like it, auntie em... it's a bit scawy though..."

Dave perched the scooter on the porch beside Hank's as Spencer trudged apologetically toward Emily. She just laughed and scooped Spencer up.

"Don't worry, handsome. You gave it a go and if you ask me I'd say you were pretty brave."

"Weally?"

"Positive. Come on, I heard that Uncle Aaron was looking for someone to take him on in a game of chess."

* * *

The late afternoon trickled by and soon it was evening and the board games were coming to an end.

Dave caught Spencer yawning and he decided it was time for bed. He'd let the boy stay up late as well as having an early morning and he was all too familiar with grumpy morning Spencer.

Michael was showing Spencer something on his tablet when Dave grabbed him for a bath. Savannah came too with Hank and a pair of pyjamas.

The boys were deposited in the bath with an array of toys and bubbles which Spencer was happy to share.

"My duck had supewpowews and gills so he can bweath undewwatew," Spencer announced, dropping his duck under the bubbles as Dave stroked shampoo through his hair.

"My frog can be friends with your duck! He is really really sticky and... and he grabs things with his tongue, see." Hank stuck his own tongue out and Spencer giggled. 

Dave and Savannah exchanged an amused look as the boys played in their make-believe world.

"Not in my eyes, mommy," Hank mumbled when Savannh tipped his head back to rinse it.

"I'm trying, honey, but you need to tilt your head back more."

"Like me?" Spencer asked, pushing his head back so Dave could pour water over the suds. 

"Yea, like Spencer."

* * *

When both boys were out of the bath Dave towelled Spencer's hair. When he'd finished the wet brown hair had sprung out in curls and wisps all over his head. Hank's was more contained in his soft little Afro but some defined curls had popped up in different places.

When they were both in their pyjamas they made a dash for the door. But Spencer came back and grabbed his teddy bear from the floor.

"Go pick a story, Spencer," Dave called after him and the teddy dragged along with him.

* * *

"Wow, look at those pyjamas!" Garcia gasped, holding her hands out as Spencer skipped over to her, holding his bear to his chest. He was wearing Paddington bear pyjamas that Garcia had picked up after a trip to London with Kevin.

"You got them me," Spencer said as he barrelled into her arms. Garcia pulled him up into her lap and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Dave walked in with his sleeves rolled up.

"Spencer, you were meant to be picking a story," he said.

Spencer pressed his face into his sodden teddy bear. Dave raised an eyebrow at Garcia, silently asking her not to encourage Spencer.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime," Morgan said in a teasing voice. Spencer ignored him and sat up in Penelope's lap. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before he blinked at Penelope and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Can you wead to me, Opie?" 

"Spencer," Dave warned.

"It's okay, I'll read to him. What story do you want?"

Spencer grinned and shimmied off Garcia's lap. He dodged around Jack and Henry racing his new toy cars and grabbed a dvd off the floor. He scampered back to Garcia while Dave looked on in dismay.

"That's not a book, Spencer."

Spencer stuck his bottom lip out and looked at Dave with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Bed, Spencer."

"Aw, come on, man, it's his birthday!"

"Not helping, Derek."

"It's my biwthday, Daddy," Spencer chimed in and Dave sighed. He glanced down at his watch, it was already 8.

"No, bed, kiddo. If you go now I'll read you a book."

Spencer huffed and stomped across the room. Dave watched him with his hands on his hips.

"Say goodnight, Spencer."

Spencer smiled and hopped over to Aaron for a hug and a kiss goodnight. It took five minutes for him to get around everyone before he walked back toward the hallway.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Dave muttered before following Spencer.

When he walked into Spencer's room the boy was sat up in his bed, now clad in a Doctor Who duvet. He had a book in his hands and an apprehensive smile on his face.

"Whatcha got for me, kiddo?"

Spencer held out the book to Dave as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ah," Dave said as he got comfy and took the book. He turned it around and let out a sigh. "Spencer, what have I said about these books?"

Spencer craned his neck at the cover. It was one of Dave's novels. Spencer had asked to read it several times and Dave thought it was due to the fact that the cover looked like something from Doctor Who.

"B-but I wanna see what you wite," Spencer mumbled weakly. Dave shook his head and set the book down.

"It's too scary for you, Spencer. We had a deal. You can start reading them when you're ten."

"But-"

"It'll upset you, buddy, believe me. It scares me sometimes. Pick another story," he said. He cocked an eyebrow at Spencer when he went to open his mouth. "A children's story this time, young man."

Spencer sighed and didn't move for a moment. Dave was about to pick one himself when Spencer reached under his pillow and slid out an old, red book.

Dave recognised it and smiled.

"Ah, Proust, beautiful choice."

"Mmm hmm."

Dave knew it reminded Spencer of his mother. He shuffled closer to the toddler and wrapped an arm around him.

He pulled the book open to a bookmarked page.

He could feel Spencer's eyes on him as he cleared his throat and the boy slotted himself to his father's side.

"'For a long time I used to go to bed early'."

Dave looked at Spencer as he stared at him with wonder. He chuckled before continuing.

"Sometimes, when I put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I hadn't even time to say to myself, I'm falling asleep..."

* * *

 **Yes... it's Friday, I apologise, I only had 1,000 words done by yesterday due to assignments I've been doing alongside so I had to give myself a bit more time. Also I have a few personal issues and I'm not feeling up to writing so I apologise if posts get later.**

 **Please review. I will try and update again for next Wednesday.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you soon.**


	30. Plane Ride

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey. I'm back.**

 **You may have already read this on my profile but I had to take some time to myself due to a personal bereavement. My friend recently passed away at only 19 and the last couple of weeks have been a little difficult.**

 **I had to put emotions first and then my university work so writing was just out of the question.**

 **For that reason, this chapter may not be as long (considering how long it's been since the last) but I promise that I've put a lot of effort into it.**

 **Thank you to those who messaged me, and just to everyone who supports my stories in general.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, I need some motivation right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(Spencer is four now by the way)**

 **Previously:**

 _"'For a long time I used to go to bed early'."_

 _Dave looked at Spencer as he stared at him with wonder. He chuckled before continuing._

 _"Sometimes, when I put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I hadn't even time to say to myself, I'm falling asleep..."_

* * *

"Look Aaron!"

"That's nice, Hank."

"You're not even looking!"

"Hank, Aaron's driving, Kiddo. Show him when we get to the airport."

"Aw, but I wanna show him now. It's gonna be forever till we're at the airport!"

Morgan shot Aaron a sympathetic look but the older man just waved it off as he made a left turn.

He glanced back at Hank who was with Jack in the very back of the car they'd rented. "Actually, we're here," he said, flicking his head toward the window to a stretch carpark.

Hank tore his eyes from his lap and pressed his face to the window, the cool glass fogging up quickly with his eager breath.

"Look!" He jabbed a finger against the glass and shook Jack by the shoulder. He'd forgotten about the awesome house he'd made on Jack's tablet game as he gazed up at the planes just launching themselves into the sky.

Jack grabbed his tablet from Hank while he was distracted and shimmied it into his bag as he nodded a little absently. "We'll be on one of those soon, Hank."

Hank continued to gape out of the window but he nodded his head.

Morgan rolled down his window when a car similar to theirs pulled up beside them. The window rolled down and Will's smiling face appeared.

"We parkin' here?" he asked, his eyes darting to the backseats where muffled shouts were reverberating.

Aaron killed the engine and craned his neck to see the other car past Derek. "Might as well."

Emily, Penelope, and Savannah started to unbuckle from their seats, sliding open the door to stretch their legs. Morgan hopped out to open the trunk while Savannah let the boys out of the third row of seats.

They'd rented two large eight seaters with wide trunks to get their luggage in.

Morgan, Savannah, Hank, Jack, Hotch, Prentiss, and Garcia took the one since only Hank needed a car seat so there would be more room. While Rossi, Spencer, Will, JJ, Henry, and Michael took the other. Unfortunately, they'd thought it would be a good idea to have Henry and Michael share the third row of seats with JJ sat by Spencer in the second row. It was fair to say that most members of that car party had a headache from all the arguing.

JJ released Spencer from his seat and Dave swooped in and set Spencer on his feet. The small boy whined and raised his arms.

"You stretching, kiddo?"

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at his father and nodded. "Of course I am, Daddy. It's very beneficial especially when you haven't exercised your muscles for a while." Spencer kicked his feet out as Henry and Michael tumbled from the car still grumbling unhappily.

Dave chuckled and leaned to his one side. "If you say so, bambino."

He watched his son carefully as he stretched. The boys' cheeks were still red and there were tear tracks that Dave would wipe off as soon as they went to the restrooms. Spencer had sobbed when they'd left rhome. He hadn't enjoyed being woken early and that set his mood for the day. It was lucky they had left earlier than they needed because it took Dave fifteen minutes to calm Spencer enough to buckle him in. He cried about leaving Mudgie as they started driving but eventually, JJ managed to convince him that the Labrador would be fine (which Dave had explained many times before.)

'Mudgies at a dog hotel, Spencer,' Dave had said and Spencer wiped his face and sniffled.

'All alone?'

'No, he has all his other dog friends there.'

Spencer had bad attachment issues but as Dave watched him try to touch his toes he knew the four-year-old would be okay.

The suitcases were heaved from the cars and everyone grabbed their own. Garcia couldn't help the happy giggle of excitement that escaped as she clasped her own purple case, a gaudily painted kitten on the front.

Morgan rolled his eyes when she and the crowning suitcase swerved past him.

"That is so damn ugly," he said, passing the comment to the guys beside him. Rossi and Will just chuckled while Aaron frowned at the case. Emily shot a look back at Morgan.

"There's no need to be rude."

"At least I'll be able to see mine when it comes out, you'll probably get your boring black suitcases mixed up with all the other _boring black suitcases_ ," called Garcia, not bothering to turn around.

Hank hurried along beside the girls, tugging his batman trunkie with him. "Look at my case, auntie Pen! It's damn cool!"

"What did you just say, young man!?"

Hank fell back a bit when his mother glared down at him. She was too quick, however, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him up beside her. Savannah marched on faster, her shoes stomping tensely as she turned her glare on her husband.

Morgan raised his free hand and smiled sheepishly.

"What have I said about cursing, Derek Morgan?"

Morgan chuckled nervously, exchanging his unsure smile with Dave and Will on either side of him. "C'mon, Savan-"

"What have I said!"

"It's a bad influence..."

"I'm sorry, speak up please."

"Baby, I'm sorry." Derek pressed his lips shut and zipped them together with his fingers. "Ain't nothing but sweetness leaving my mouth from now on," he said, his face attuning with charisma.

"Mmm hmm."

Spencer trotted at his father's side pulling his own trunkie (his a tiger pattern) along, his hand in Dave's when he spoke up. "Double negative."

"What was that, kid?"

Spencer smiled at Derek as they stepped inside the airport and manoevered around the automatic doors that were growing impatient with frequent exits and entrances. "You said two negatives which make it a positive, so really, you told Auntie Savannah that-"

Morgan cut Spencer off by grabbing him by the middle and sitting him on his trunkie.

"Okay, smarty pants, how about I buy your silence with a free ride?"

"And a donut... then I'll think about it, uncle Bear." Spencer leaned on his hands, sinking down on his trunkie, an evil little smile painting up to his cheeks. The majority of the others were reading the board, seeing which gate they'd be going to and where they'd have to drop their luggage off. Hank hopped on his own trunkie and pulled up beside Spencer. Morgan was shaking his head as his own son pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"And where am I gonna get donuts?"

Spencer perked up and pointed one of his tiny fingers to the left. Morgan followed it and laughed when his eyes met with a Krispy Kreme stand.

"You're impossible," he huffed as he pulled out his wallet.

* * *

The team got to their gate after having dropped off their luggage. They each had a donut (well, Morgan _h_ _ad_ a donut, he'd been quick to eat his while the others waited to get to the gate.)

The kids had whined for their own donuts but Morgan held them up high and ran off to gate thirteen.

"No need to thank me," grumbled Morgan as he watched everyone eat their sugary donuts while he wished he'd bought himself another.

"Fanksss, Bear!" Spencer said through chocolate covered lips and a mouth full of delicious donut goodness.

Rossi wiped Spencer's face clean when he was finished and Spencer pushed at his hand, whining at the intrusive parental action. Dave smirked to himself and wiped away the tear tracks while he was at it before hauling Spencer into his lap for a cuddle.

* * *

They sat patiently for the half an hour to pass and the gates to open. The boys were mostly quiet, although Hank whined about needing the toilet just five minutes before the gate opened. Spencer was reading in Dave's lap, turning the page before Dave reached the end of the first one so the Italian soon gave up.

Finally, an announcer came over the intercom calling passengers to the gate.

Dave grabbed Spencer under his arms and pulled him up against his hip before heading for the gate quickly. JJ collected her things as the others followed and she mumbled with fluster, snapping at Will to wait for her.

They got into the queue and made it on the plane. Spencer asked to be set down so he could hop over the tiny gap between the plane and the hall that connected to it. Dave put his hands either side of Spencer's shoulders and guided him down the row after the others. This was definitely not his first flight, he was used to it by now but he still loved the novelty of it all

"I want a window seat," Henry demanded up ahead, pushing past his brother to get in the seat. Michael made a growling sound and tried to shove past his father.

"Michael!"

" _I_ want a window seat!"

"You can both have one, jeez!"

"I want to be by the window too," Hank piped up, tugging on his mom's cardigan.

"You can sit by me," Henry said, finally squeezing into his seat before patting the one beside him. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Where am I going then?"

"Sit with us!" Garcia, who was already getting snug in her seat, raised her arm and motioned to the seats beside her. "We're having a girls row."

Rossi, Jack, Spencer, and Aaron took the first middle row with the boys in the middle. Garcia, Savannah, Emily, and JJ took the middle row behind and Morgan was sat on his own on the other side of the plane with a rather large man in the window seat next to him.

He sent Savannah pleading looks but she just chuckled and pulled open the duty free magazine.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Dave pushed his smaller carry on under the seat in front of him before straightening up and smiling down at Spencer.

"Yea, Kiddo?"

He glanced over at Aaron who already had his belt done up and an old case file in his lap. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Spencer.

"They don't fit, daddy." Spencer held up his rather scruffy penguin with a sad face. His teddy bear and his dog (a new one from build-a-bear) were tucked in by his sides. The boy didn't take up much room at all so there was plenty of space for Pengi. Dave took the penguin and slotted it between his armrest and Spencer's teddy bear. Spencer wailed suddenly and grabbed the stuffed penguin.

"No, daddy! He's lonely there, he has to sit _by_ me."

"He's sat by me."

"He gets scared, daddy, he needs me!"

Rossi sighed. Spencer was doing that more lately. His stuffed animals became projections of himself or of his life. His stuffed otter at home was currently sick, hence why he had to stay behind, he'd apparently swallowed too many of the 'happy pills.' Dave had grimaced when the boy explained that.

"I'll keep Pengi company," Dave offered in a soft voice as flight attendants started to make necessary checks. The others were getting settled in their seats, candy being handed around the kids. Spencer frowned at his father, his lip quirked up a little and he bit into it.

"And if he gets upset you promise to tell me?" Spencer asked his voice low and quiet. Dave chuckled and leaned over to snap Spencer's seatbelt together. He pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's forehead and slipped the penguin from his hands.

"Of course I will. You can always trust me."

Spencer smiled and nuzzled his father's arm. "Thanks, daddy."

"Woah, look at this Spencer! The TVs play games!"

Spencer was soon distracted by Jack, who showed him the wired remote control that linked to their mini screens stuck to the back of the seats in front of them.

Dave watched as the plane started to roll down the runway while Spencer found a computerised game of chess and pressed 'play.'

* * *

It was a long flight. They had an inflight meal, Spencer ate about half, offering Jack the roll and butter while Dave looked on disapprovingly. Savannah got up to help Henry and Hank with their meals, snapping her fingers at the boys every time they got distracted by the movies they were watching.

Further into the flight Spencer and Jack had fallen asleep curled up together in the middle seats. They woke up not long before they landed and their sleepiness evaporated, overtaken by excited chatter with the boys across from them who were gazing out of the window.

"Look!" Michael cried, sticking a grubby finger against the window. He'd been eating his chocolate covered raisins for the last ten minutes.

They started to make their decent and Dave chuckled when he saw the way Spencer's legs started to swing excitedly.

Once they landed the team let most of the other passengers off first so they had room to manoeuvre around.

Hank led the way off the plane. A grin on his face as he stepped out into the expected sunshine. Hank paused at the top of the steps and stared down at the tarmac.

"It's cold!" Hank whined, turning to clutch at his mother's leg. Dave chuckled and lifted (a still sleepy) Spencer onto his hip.

"It's not that bad," Morgan said, wishing he hadn't decided to just wear his t-shirt.

* * *

They went inside and got their luggage before following the signs to the exit. The boys whispered curiously to each other at the variety of accents spoken around them.

They got back outside, and the sun and heat was still absent.

They glanced up at the dismally grey sky as people herded past them. The adults weren't entirely shocked by this but Hank, Michael, and Jack seemed extremely flabbergasted. Where had the sun gone?

Dave directed them to the car hire he'd booked with. The kids gazed around at their new environment as the adults pulled them along. Dave walked up to the desk and smiled. The woman stood behind looked up and grinned back.

"I take it your David Rossi? Two eight seaters?"

"That would be correct."

He showed his identification and signed a few wavers before the woman got up and grabbed two sets of keys.

Hank stomped up to Rossi as the woman walked out from behind the desk.

"Why is the sky sad?" Hank demanded.

The woman blinked at the small boy for a moment and turned toward the window.

"It's summer," Hank added. "And we're on holiday."

"Oh." The woman chuckled and a smirk crossed her face.

"Welcome to England I guess."

* * *

 **I was gonna just pick a holiday resort but since I live in England I thought I could give good insight. Next chapter will be a continuation before I move on again.**

 **Before anyone questions, please say you all know what a Trunki is? If not, look 'em up, they're pretty awesome! Wish I had one as a kid.**

 **Hopefully, there will be an update next week.**

 **Please review, see you soon.**


	31. London Trip

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Yea, it's not Wednesday, forgive me.**

 **I am beyond pissed off right now. I was so ready to upload this and I go to read through it and half of its gone! I go on my recent saved and there's my 3500 word version but I can't bloody access it, every time I click on it it reverts back to my current one which is 1000 words less. I'm so angry and upset, I literally almost threw something at my wall. And it's not the first time this stupid app has done this and I've emailed fanfiction and they never respond. I'm livid. I can't publish this tonight. Let's hope it'll be up Friday because I'm so done with it.**

 **Anyway, I'm calm, I've rewritten it all now. Back to what I was saying...**

 **I just didn't have much motivation. Don't get me wrong, everyone's support pushed me and helped me write this chapter but I kinda dropped off on Monday and it was hard to pull myself back but here I am.**

 **I'm getting on top of things, slowly but** **surely :)**

 **Again, thank you all so much for your support.**

 ** _Diana- thank you for your comments. The really brought a smile to my face. And I may have to use apapacho myself, sounds so much cuter than just hug and it means more ;)_**

 ** _Thank you to other guests for reviewing and all you with fanfic accounts. They all made be feel pretty good :)_**

 **Alright, you've waited long enough, here's the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Why is the sky sad?... It's summer," Hank added. "And we're on holiday."_

 _"Oh." The woman chuckled and a smirk crossed her face._

 _"Welcome to England I guess."_

The team piled into the two cars (pre-booked with the 'children seat' extra.) Dave put the hotel address into the GPS and started along the road.

Jack yelped when they joined the main road and he grabbed onto Emily's arm and stuck his finger out at the window.

"We're on the wrong side!" His eyes were wide with panic as he glanced between Dave, Emily, and the road. Aaron chuckled from the front passenger seat.

He leaned his head back, keeping an amused smile on his face. "This is just how they drive here," he explained to his confused son. Jack relaxed a little but continued to glance warily out the window. "Look, Dave's even driving on the other side of the car. It's just how they do it here."

"Okay."

Spencer was pulled out of his daydream and looked over at Aaron, his teddy bear pressed under his chin (his penguin acting as a pillow.) "Former British colonies tend to drive on the left side. But in America and European countries we drive on the right. Daddy drives on the right side of the road in Italy."

"That's right, Spencer," Aaron said, turning to face the road again and grinning when he saw the proud smile on Dave's face. "Nothing to worry about. How about you boys look out for landmarks?"

"Like Big Ben!?" Jack asked excitedly.

"O-or the Tower of London!" Spencer added, kicking his feet eagerly against his car seat and inhaling into his teddy bear.

"Sure," Aaron mumbled absently, his own eyes scanning the streets around them.

He watched as vibrantly red phone boxes and double decker buses went by. And the black cabs ferrying back and forth were quite a change from their typical lurid yellow taxes.

Aaron looked over at Dave who was still smiling to himself.

"When you coming back?" he asked quietly so their passengers wouldn't hear. Emily was busy telling the boys and Penelope about all the places she'd visited and recognised. Dave's smile fell and his eyes twitched slightly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," he muttered.

"You mean you're not sure _he's_ ready?"

Dave glanced at Aaron, a wince caught in his expression.

"He goes to school next year."

"I know you miss-"

"Of course I do," Dave hissed, braking suddenly for a red light. He let out a sigh and turned to Aaron. "But I'll miss _him_ more," he said. There was genuine fear in his soft brown eyes.

Aaron smiled sympathetically. "There will always be an office waiting for you."

"I know... but I can't leave him, not yet."

The lights went green and Dave lifted his foot off the brake.

"Thank you, though."

Aaron nodded at the Italian. "It's what families are for."

* * *

They got to their hotel and each found their rooms. Dave pushed their door open and Spencer sprang through it, hurdling toward the bed.

"Ho'd uh' kiddo," Dave said, the keycard stuck between his teeth. He managed to get inside and he dropped their suitcases down. He glanced up to see Spencer stood on the chair by the window, peering out excitedly.

"Look, Daddy, there's double decker buses and those cool looking taxis!"

"You'll be able to go down there soon enough, kiddo. Hey, leave your coat on," Dave said as he pulled open their case and laid out Spencer's and his pyjamas on their beds.

Spencer scrambled down off his chair and stuffed his arm back through his coat before hefting his penguin up to his neck.

He watched as his father grabbed spare pillows from a cabinet and put them on his bed. He planned to construct some kind of barrier so Spencer didn't roll off the bed in his sleep.

Spencer reached up onto the desk and pulled off the hotel pamphlet as Dave went about setting their stuff up.

Finally, Dave checked his wallet before sliding it into his pocket. "Right, you ready, buddy?"

Spencer didn't bother looking up from the pamphlet. Instead, he mumbled "look, Daddy." He held the paper up for Dave to see and pointed at the word 'colour' and 'realised.' "They spell it differently."

"Yea, you told me that, kid. I mean, it's still fascinating-"

"It's just strange to actually see it," Spencer mumbled, cutting his father off before replacing the pamphlet on his tiptoes.

"Well, England is a little strange."

Spencer turned and gave his father a scornful look. "No daddy, we're the strange ones. America was founded-"

"Alright then, _Americans_ are strange, but we're not American. Us Italians are totally normal."

"Half," Spencer retorted.

"Alright. I'm totally normal, you're half strange."

"Hey!"

Spencer tried his best to frown which only made Dave laugh harder so the boy lunged at him, grappling with his legs.

"Fine fine! You're completely normal too! I surrender, you win- hey, ow! No biting! I said I surrender!"

* * *

They met up with the team outside their hotel and Aaron started to guide them along the streets. He and Spencer were up front, both looking down at their maps. (Spencer had been given one to keep him occupied but it seemed he knew where he was going better than Aaron did.)

When they got to a more open area Dave collapsed down onto a bench with Jack, Henry, and Hank joining him in seconds.

Aaron paused and lowered his map, catching Spencer by the hood of his coat before the boy walked unknowingly into a bike rack.

"There are some restaurants down that block," Aaron offered, folding his map away and nodding towards a street opposite.

"Focus, kid."

Spencer gazed up from his map and saw Dave watching him with his eyebrows raised.

"Put the map away now please."

Spencer crumpled the map up into jagged folds, a sheepish smile on his face as he shuffled over to Dave.

"I can see a McDonald's over there," Morgan said, earning himself a playful smack over the head from Savannah.

"McDonald's!?" Hank cried, jumping off the bench in his excitement. Savannah turned to glower at Morgan.

"We're not going to McDonald's. Your dad was just joking. Weren't you, Derek?"

"Yes, dear."

Spencer was giggling quietly into his coat while Morgan continued to smile anxiously at his wife.

"Okay, where to eat...?" muttered Will, glancing down at his phone then squinting back up at the line of restaurants. He was with a group of profilers but they still couldn't agree on a simply decision.

Emily shielded her eyes from the cool sunbeams and squinted at the street opposite. Garcia was consulting her neon pink binder labelled 'Holiday.'

"Bella italia? I saw one earlier and it looked nice," Emily suggested and she laughed when Spencer fist pumped the air.

"We always have Italian," groaned JJ. Dave's eyebrow shot up and he folded his arms, his glare glued on the blonde. She shrugged. "I never said there was anything wrong with that, but we're in England... shouldn't we go for something, I dunno, English?"

"How about that one? Wagamamas?" Garcia suggested, her eyes pinned on a busy restaurant up ahead.

"That doesn't sound very 'English," snorted Morgan. Garcia huffed and pushed her holiday binder back in her bag. She zipped it and marched with purpose up to a man paused at a lamppost, scrolling through his phone.

Morgan hurried toward her and hissed "hey, where ya goin' now?"

"I'm going to ask someone for an 'English' place to eat." Garcia turned back toward the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man pulled out an earphone and looked Garcia up and down. He was in a white t-shirt and black puffer coat that he left undone. His jeans were holeless (to which Dave thanked god,) and his shoes were a worn out pair of vans.

"Can I help...?" the man asked in a rather confused voice. Garcia beamed and clasped her hands.

"Ah, You're British."

The man frowned with a smirk on his face. "Not from around here, sweetheart, but British all the same... I guess. I'm thinking that you're not from around here?"

Morgan, who'd been listening from behind, jostled to Penelope's side.

"And you wouldn't be wrong. Look, we're trying to find a Uh... um..."

"An 'English' restaurant," Garcia supplied while Morgan failed to find the words. The man continued to grin. "A traditional one... maybe?"

"Like... fish and chips traditional? Or pie and chips or-"

Garcia nodded eagerly. "Yes, Yes! Those are traditional right? Wait, of course they are, you literally just said it... uh... where can we find a place like that? A traditional place."

The man chuckled to himself and pulled out his other earphone. "Alright, since you're so desperate for it... let me just think. Just so you know traditional here doesn't always mean good... if you get me."

"Oh I get you... we totally get you," Garcia blurted. Emily was at their side now too, her eyes sending signals to Penelope to stop talking.

"Okay... I think your best bet is Wetherspoons."

"Wether... wait what? Spoons as in... spoons?"

Garcia gasped at the man who tilted his head in amusement. "Yep. It's cheap as chips there. You can get like two meals for like twelve quid." The man glanced around at the kids and nodded their way. "The kids could literally eat there for a fiver. It's a pub basically and you can't get much more traditional in England than by going to a pub."

"Okay. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. And uh, enjoy England I guess."

Garcia beamed at him and turned back to their family.

"Well?" Rossi stood up from his perch and as usual Spencer followed his actions.

"We're going to weatherspoons!" Garcia said. "Come on, I'll find it on my map."

Morgan turned to Emily as Garcia started to lead the way.

"What the hell is 'cheap as chips' meant to mean?" he whispered.

* * *

"This is the place?" Savannah mumbled, pushing Hank forward with the others as she looked around in distaste.

"It's nice," muttered Will, eyeing two four seater tables.

"It's so sweet," Garcia said as she slid into the booth like seats while Savannah sat in an old chair across from her.

"It's certainly different," JJ said as she gazed around at the vintage-looking pub.

Dave sat Spencer at his side and handed him the kids menu. Spencer took it but didn't open it.

"Alright, kiddo. What d'you fancy?"

"Is there carbonara?" he asked. He cocked his head at Dave as he set his penguin on the table.

Dave glanced around the tables near them and grimaced. Their plates held mainly chips, nothing that appeared to be his son's favourite dish. He opened his menu and thumbed down the menu.

"I'll check, kiddo... you might have to make do with lasagne."

"...um... are you sure, daddy?"

Dave smirked behind his menu and nodded. "Take a look for yourself."

Spencer snatched up his menu and scanned it quickly before looking up at his father with disdain.

"Can I have the tomato and mascarpone pasta please?" he mumbled, his voice tinged with just a hint of bitterness.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "What? Not spaghetti bolognaise? They have that for kids."

Spencer crinkled his nose and turned his head away. "Nu-uh. But... um." Spencer turned his head minutely back. There was a small smile on his face and he reached out for his penguin. "Pengi wants some garlic bread please."

They had early nights after their meals to try and combat jet lag. Spencer enjoyed a full hotel bath while his dad washed his tangles of hair then he helped his dad with his pyjamas. Dave laid Spencer in the centre of his single bed and padded the sides with the pillows.

"Night, kiddo. Love you."

"L-l-love you too, Daddy," Spencer mumbled through a yawn.

* * *

"We have some super awesome things planned." Garcia pulled out a binder from her bag and fumbled through it for tickets.

They all had an early breakfast before Garcia had dragged them out and into their cars.

They parked and found themselves by the Thames with Garcia bringing her long awaited plans to life.

"Alright, I booked the Shrek experience-"

"Owww!"

Garcia raised her head and saw Morgan balking around, kicking his feet out grumpily at some confused pigeons.

"Hey."

"That doesn't sound 'super awesome' Penelope," he muttered.

"This trip isn't just about you," Savannah chirped back to her husband who continued to pout.

"The boys will love it," JJ said, bringing a smile back to Garcia's face.

* * *

Turns out Morgan was right, Shrek hadn't been 'super awesome' for the adults but the boys hadloved it.

Hank was picked to go up with one of the actors and hit a big red button. It's fair to say he held a smug grin for the rest of the tour.

JJ was quick to push them through the gift shop, replacing the large stuffed animals her boys reached for.

Dave, however, ruined her plan by telling the kids to pick out a toy each before he pulled out his wallet.

Spencer ended up with a stuffed Toothless from 'How to Train Your Dragon.'

They then took the London eye, with Savannah, Michael, and Dave staying behind after they'd seen the height of the famous wheel.

Spencer bounced off the ramp and ran straight for his dad, his newest stuffed animal gripped in his hand. Dave was holding his penguin for him because apparently he was also scared of heights and falling, and Spencer just couldn't bring himself to make the poor creature go with him.

"We saw you, daddy! You looked tiny! We went so high!"

Dave caught the young boy and raised him up in the air before bringing him down for a tight hug, his stuffies trapped between them. He wasn't going to admit it but... yes, his only son up that high did scare him more than it should have.

"I take it you had fun?" he asked as Spencer burrowed his face into his neck. Spencer pulled back with a soft smile. He nodded and pointed back up at the eye.

"One hundred and thirty five metres is so much higher when you're actually _that_ high! D-did you know that it moves twenty-six centre metres a second! That's um... 0.62 miles an hour a second, Daddy!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

They finished their second day with a meal in their hotel. Hank fell asleep in his ice cream bowl and of course Michael took several photos before he and Henry started arguing over who got to poke the younger boy awake. That so happened to be Jack who spilled his juice in Emily's lap causing her to yell out, waking Hank up.

Spencer was busy trying to figure out how to use Penelope's chopsticks and at the end of the night he too was barely able to keep his eyes open. Dave had to guide the boy down the hall to their room, with Spencer veering off into a wall from time to time when his eyelids fluttered.

* * *

The next day they went sightseeing. Aaron was in charge of the map as he led the group to different landmarks. Michael was armed with his disposable camera which had to be taken off him after he wasted half the film on snapping silly pictures of their group.

Since it was closest to their hotel, Aaron guided the team to Buckingham Palace. Henry and Jack were so distracted with chasing defenceless pigeons to notice the grand establishment looming before them.

Spencer was the first to spot it. He let go of Dave's hand and hurried forward so he was up front with Aaron.

"Look, uncle Aaron! That's-"

"Where the queen lives!" Hank interjected.

Aaron folded away his map with a grin and offered his hand to Spencer who was scowling at Hank.

They got to the gates in awe.

"That, my boys, is Buckingham Palace." Dave opened his arms in a grand gesture toward the palace, a pleased look on his face. Spencer doubled back and squeezed up against his side.

"I-it's so different up close," he whispered. They stared for another moment in silence before Spencer swallowed quietly. "It has 775 rooms," he muttered in a small voice, his mouth still open. "That's 523 more than the bureau. Even the White House has less, it only has 132 rooms."

Morgan glanced down at Spencer with a half smile. "Of course you know how many rooms are in the bureau," he chuckled.

* * *

Next, they stopped off at Ten Downing Street after and the kids gazed on along the street at the famous door. Aaron snapped a photo and moved aside for Garcia to get in with her phone while Michael squirmed beside her and squinted into his disposable camera.

More photos were taken when they got to Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament.

They had another meal out (Rossi convinced them into an Italian) before they got back to their hotel. Spencer had to be carried to bed by Dave after dozing off in the car.

He woke briefly when Dave pulled his pyjama top over his head.

"M'not sleepy," Spencer whispered as Dave pushed him back into his jumble of pillows.

"Of course you're not. Us Rossi's are never tired, it's just in our Italian genes," Dave said quietly as he brushed a thick strand from Spencer's eyes which were fluttering again. He squinted through one and smirked at his father.

"Genes aren't-"

"Alright, kiddo," Dave said, cutting the young boy off. He gently pinched Spencer's lips between his fingers while his eyes tried desperately to stay open. "You need to get some sleep or we won't be able to go to the museum."

Spencer's eyes snapped open suddenly, still filled with grogginess but a lot of renewed excitement.

"Sleep," Rossi said, his eyebrows raised in sincerity. Spencer huffed but flopped back down. Dave tucked him back in with his penguin, dragon, teddy bear, and dog and turned down the light.

He looked down at his son fondly who was already snuffling softly in sleep.

* * *

"It's huge!"

"Look! Look it's a polar bear!"

"Woah! That's awesome."

"Daddy, where are the dinosaurs?"

"Is there a gift shop, mom?"

"Gift shop! Awesome! Can I get something?"

"No, Hank, come look at this first!"

"Daddy!?"

Dave shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. His eyes fell down to the whining four-year-old tugging on his pocket.

Spencer sucked on his bottom lip, his expression desperate as the other boys chatted from one subject to another excitedly. The team were trying to keep them from dashing off down different sections.

Dave looked back at Spencer and smiled. He'd dressed the boy in a white top, a stegosaurus on the front. He had blue chinos on and his navy raincoat. Oh, and a pair of purple converse, his favourite.

"What was that, kiddo?" Dave asked and Spencer pouted.

"Dinosaurs!"

Dave grinned. His son was clearly on his way to being in Mensa, in fact, Dave would bet his soul that Spencer would be some sort of genius when he got older. Yet, when dinosaurs came into the picture Spencer's IQ and literacy seemed to fall from his head. He had endless facts on the extinct creatures but in their presence he was dumbfounded.

"Let's let the boys see the animals first."

"But, Daddy, you promised we'd see the dinosaurs." Spencer looked down at his feet and tried not to sniff.

"And we will. We're just saving the best till last."

* * *

 **Just a quick note. I know I've been terrible at updates but it will get better. Also, I know this chapter was abrupt but I didn't know what else to write.**

 **And just to say, go and reach out to someone you love. Anyone at all, friend and family, or just someone you drifted away from. I have been speaking to so many old friends lately and it's made me feel so good.**

 **Oh and leave a review? Please, this chapter nearly killed me and anyone who got close to me after my lividness ;D**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	32. Kindergarten

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **It's Thursday! Yay!? Nearly back to routine I hope ;)**

 **Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I was in London from Sunday until Tuesday so I should have written the last chapter after that but times moving on and it's Spencer's first day of school!**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, I enjoy reading them after working for what feels like forever on each chapter (but I love it)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _"But, Daddy, you promised we'd see the dinosaurs." Spencer looked down at his feet and tried not to sniff._

 _"And we will. We're just saving the best till last."_

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Dave parked the car and wrenched his head around to see Spencer looking past his car seat and out of the window.

"There's nothing to be scared of, you're gonna do great. You'll have so much fun," Dave said. Spencer looked back at him with wide eyes as he pressed his palms into his teddy bear.

"W-what if no-one likes me?" he mumbled, his eyes staying glued to Dave's as he spoke.

Rossi leaned back and shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're a Rossi, son," he said simply. "They'll love you."

Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to looking out of the window. Dave's eyebrow perked up involuntarily at Spencer's sudden attitude. "You're not a teenager _yet_ ," he muttered to himself.

"I'm not like you, daddy, they'll think... they'll think I'm weird," Spencer said in a quiet voice; he kept looking at the window.

Dave's grimace melted away and he smiled sympathetically.

"You're not weird, Spencer, you're just yourself and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Spencer turned his head a little and Dave caught the traces of a smile on his face.

He unbuckled and got out before Spencer could reply. He opened the boy's door and Spencer shot his father an apprehensive look before snapping off his seatbelt.

They got inside and found kindergarten.

Dave stepped back as Spencer looked at him imploringly to stay.

"I'll see you really soon, kiddo," he said. He waved and started for the door. Spencer didn't follow him but he didn't move either, he just stood with his little backpack clutching his shoulders and his teddy bear clutched to his chest while children his age chatted amicably between one another.

Dave flicked his head to the other children and Spencer glanced their way before looking back at his father. He raised his hand and gave a small wave.

* * *

Dave started to feel worse and worse as he got into the car and started for the bureau.

It wasn't until he was inside his old work place and in the elevator that he started to relax.

He fiddled with the strap on his bag as the lift ascended. He looked up just as it opened and cheering filled his ears. The whole team were stood on the other side of the elevator, waiting for him.

"Funny seeing you all here," he said with a grin, stepping out of the elevator just as Penelope lunged forward and wrapped him into an embrace.

"It's like old times again," JJ said, chuckling when Garcia made no effort to release Dave and he had to unpry her after a full minute.

She looked at him searchingly. "How was my little pumpkin? He wasn't too scared was he? Please don't tell me he cried. Did he cry? Was he alright?"

"He's fine. He didn't cry but he said he was scared. It's just nerves. He'll be alright."

Garcia's worried expression didn't lessen, instead she started to wring her hands. "My poor little guy," she murmured.

"He'll do great," Morgan announced suddenly. "He's Rossi's kid, and I know for a fact he's brave."

"Yea, who else would get away with calling _you_ 'bear' for three years?" Emily said with a laugh. Derek smirked.

"Welcome back, old man," he said as he patted Dave on the shoulder. Emily then pulled him into a hug.

"It's so good to have you back!"

After some more pleasantries Aaron cleared his throat and motioned toward the glass doors.

"Shall we?"

Dave nodded and followed after the younger agent.

Aaron started leading Dave up the stairs as he spoke.

"...And no cases until Spencer's at least out of elementary."

"Yes-"

"I can't leave him with a nanny, not yet anyway..."

"Dave-"

"I want to pick him up after school so if you need me after that he'll be coming."

"Dave!"

Rossi paused and turned to look at Hotch who had his hand against a door handle, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

Aaron lifted his eyebrows and flicked his head toward the door. Dave narrowed his eyes at the gold name plate on the front as Aaron pressed down on the handle.

"Just look." He pushed open the door and gestured for Rossi to go in. The older man hesitated only once before entering the office as a grin bloomed across his face. Aaron followed him as he gazed around the room.

"Told you it would be waiting," Aaron said, catching Dave's attention again.

The room was filled with his things, photos of Spencer and the team, books, even his favourite brand of cigars.

"This is..."

"Garcia's idea," Aaron admitted. "She needed my permission but this was all her."

Dave glanced past Aaron and out the window and he smiled at the sight of Garcia watching them from Emily's desk. He nodded as he chuckled. "How could I not realise that," he said.

* * *

Spencer trembled as he sat with the other children. Their teacher was asking questions and Spencer forced his mouth shut after each one.

She asked how to spell something and Spencer blurted it out without thinking.

"Hand up please," the teacher said. Spencer ducked his head and hid his face in his teddy bear. He wished he hadn't spoken.

The teacher noticed and her smile fell a little with guilt.

"Okay, um, can anyone spell 'ball'?"

She watched as the kids exchanged looks and as Spencer but his lip. He didn't attempt to answer the question.

A young girl stuck up her hand and answer "b-a-l."

"Sorry, honey, that's not it but you were really close. Whats your name?"

"Karen."

"Alright, Karen, when we spell 'ball' we add an extra 'l.' Okay let's try something different. I'll draw something on the board and you guys tell me what it is."

She grabbed a pen and drew a square on the board before turning and smiling at the kindergarteners.

"Who can tell me what this is?"

Spencer knew and he looked around cautiously at the other children. He raised his hand slowly when she finished drawing the shape. She smiled and pointed at him.

"Yes, sweetheart, what's your name?"

Spencer blinked and his heart thumped heavier. "Um... S-Spencer," he replied in a shy voice.

"Awesome. Do you know what shape this is?"

Spencer's eyes flicked side to side at the kids around him. He swallowed thickly, his fingers digging into his teddy bear.

"It's a square," he said finally. The teacher beamed.

"It is! Great j-"

"All the angles on a square are ninety degrees and all four sides are congruent, the diagonals always bisect each other at right angles-"

Spencer sucked in a deep breath, not even noticing the look on his teacher's face.

"You can find the area of a square by multiplying the sides. It's probably the easiest shape to calculate, unlike triangles where you have to use Pythagoras..."

Spencer trailed off when he suddenly realised how quiet the room had gotten. The chatter had died away.

There were definitely eyes on him now. Spencer felt them before he glanced around and ducked his head down. The teacher gazed at him, her mouth opening and closing.

Finally, she found her voice again and cleared her throat. "Khm... uh, how do you know that... Spencer?"

Spencer was breathing faster all of a sudden and he pulled his knees up against his chest. "I-I re-... I read it, ma'am."

"Read?"

"Yes... ma'am," Spencer whispered. The teacher scowled lightly before she nodded and shook off her thoughts.

"I'll have to have a word with your parents later. Looks like it's nearly recess, shall we pick out some toys?"

The children around Spencer cheered loudly while Spencer dropped his eyes to the floor and tears began to burn them. It hadn't even been one day and he was already in so much trouble that daddy had to come in!

Spencer sniffled and didn't move with the other kids to find toys.

The teacher opened the lid off a large tub of indoor toys when she chanced a look back Spencer's way.

She could see him shaking and she slid the lid down the wall before hurrying over to the boy.

"Spencer?"

The teacher knelt down in front of him as he tried hard not to break down into sobs. He wanted to go home. He wanted Mudgie and auntie Garcia, miss Strauss, Uncle Bear, Hank, Jack, Henry, Michael. Most of all he wanted his daddy. But then again, he also wanted to do this for his daddy, he didn't want him to give up work again for _him._ And yet he couldn't make it through a day.

Spencer was jolted from his thoughts by a soft voice.

"Hey, sweetie? What's wrong?"

He lifted his head gently and tears rolled down his cheeks as he did.

"M'sorry for being bad. Please don't send me away." Spencer dropped his head again and sniffed against his teddy bear. The teacher's eyebrows crumpled and she touched Spencer's cheek gently. He flinched and she couldn't help the concerned scowl that pressed into her features.

"You haven't been bad, honey. Why would you think that?"

Spencer sniffed hard and rubbed his teddy bear against his cheeks.

"You said you'd tell my daddy... it's because I was bad... I-I interrupted you."

"No, no. Oh, Spencer, not at all. I... I was just going to talk to your father about how smart you are, that's all. It's actually very good."

Spencer stared at his teacher with wide, honey eyes as he worried his lip.

"Re-really?"

"Yes. Why were you so upset about your daddy finding out?"

Spencer paused. He titled his head thoughtfully at his teacher's concerned face. "Because my daddy is really excited to be at work. He wants me to be a big boy but he's worried I can't do it." Spencer's face crinkled imporingly as he got on his knees to talk to his teacher better. "He's been looking after me since my mommy died and I really don't want to make him stop working again."

The teacher looked at Spencer as he looked on at her shyly. Abuse could be crossed off her list of concerns. Although, she still wanted to speak to this boy's father.

She smiled at Spencer and his shoulders fell as he relaxed. "I promise that won't happen. Your daddy sounds like a wonderful m-"

"He is!"

"Well I'll have to talk to him then! Why don't you go outside? It's recess now. Go make some friends."

Spencer didn't have an answer for that. He twisted around to look at the open door then he gave his teacher a questioning look.

"Yes, out there. Go on."

He clambered up to his feet, teddy and all and looked out at the wild kids his age. He wondered what his father was doing.

* * *

Dave sat at his desk. He was meant to be filling in work but he kept finding himself distracted by the photos on his desk. There were only a few (he was eager to add his own to the collection,) there was one of Diana with a newborn Spencer. And the one of Spencer in his Nonna's lap, his eyes wide with wonder, gazing up at Dave's mother as she smiled.

Dave was most interested in these two.

He sighed at the baby photo, a twinge of regret still residing within him over the fact he was never able to be with his newborn son when he needed him.

He missed him already.

Dave finally dropped his pen, admitting defeat on the file in front of him. He dipped his hand down to his bag and opened it. He grabbed something soft inside it and pulled out Spencer's Penguin.

He grinned when the scruffy animal looked back at him and he slowly pressed it to his face, taking a long breath as he did.

He beamed when the delicate scent of baby shampoo, vanilla and something that was undeniably his son, hit his senses.

It smelled like home.

* * *

Spencer gripped his sodden teddy bear tight to his chest as kids ran around him. He shrank into himself, pressing his teddy up under his nose so as to smell home.

A boy with cropped brown hair flew past, so close that Spencer stumbled back, falling onto his backside.

The boy spread his arms and made a u-turn; he saw Spencer on the floor and frowned.

"How'd you get down there?" asked the boy, coming to a stop in front of Spencer, who picked himself up quickly and shrugged.

"You're not supposed to be on the floor," the boy said and Spencer nodded.

The boy started back towards the classroom and Spencer watched him go. He looked back and frowned at Spencer.

"Why aren't you coming?" called the boy. Spencer stared at him for a moment in bewilderment. He took in the boy's slim face, arched eyebrows and sharp collarbones. He was wearing a red top tucked neatly into black sweatpants. He was staring back at Spencer but his grey eyes didn't quite meet Spencer's.

Spencer glanced around the playground before he slunk toward the classroom.

"Come on, I want to play blocks," the boy said when Spencer caught up. He went straight to the corner of the class and parked himself on the carpet in front of a box of large Lego-like blocks, made for younger children.

Spencer stuck close to the wall as he made his way over. He blushed deeply when a girl with ginger pigtails waved at him. He waved back shyly when the boy he was following said "you have to sit here."

Spencer looked at the spot across from the boy to which he was pointing. He looked back at the girl but she was busy playing dolls again.

Spencer sighed and turned back to the boy who had his legs stuck out in front of him, bricks stacked up around him.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked quietly but in as brave a voice as he could muster as the boy rummaged through the pile of giant bricks.

"I'm Kit," he said without looking back. He dug out a mess of bricks and dropped it between his legs. Spencer slowly sat on the floor, crossing his legs and pulling his teddy bear into his lap.

"I-I'm Spencer," Spencer whispered. He watched as Kit started to slam bricks into one another.

"I'm gonna build a super monster truck!" Kit grinned at the jumble of bricks he'd stuck together. Spencer cocked his head, squinting at the boy's current creation for any sign that it would be a 'monster truck,' let alone a 'super' one.

"Um." Spencer sucked on his bottom lip and reached out for a blue brick. Kit paused and snatched up the brick Spencer had been reaching for. Spencer's hand retreated and he pushed his teddy bear further up his chest.

Kit looked up at him, never looking at his eyes. "You can use the green bricks. I like the blue ones."

"What about the red ones?" Spencer asked in a muffled voice, his teddy bear blocking it.

Kit shrugged and smiled. "We can... share," he said.

Spencer smiled and reached out for a red and green block. "Thank you," he mumbled as he started the tower he'd been planning.

"Friends share."

Spencer paused and gazed at Kit wide eyed. "W-we're friends?"

"Yes. We can be best friends."

Spencer's face dropped for a moment. "I um... I have a best friend, actually I have a few, they're my cousins."

"You can have more. I'm your best friend now."

* * *

The end of the day could not have come soon enough for David Rossi. He departed from the bureau after exchanging goodbyes with his team and he was straight in his car.

He had Pengi waiting in Spencer's car seat for him as he drove to the school.

He went straight to where he'd dropped his son off and he waited for Spencer and his teddy bear to appear.

He was hoping Spencer would leave the bear at home soon. He didn't want him to lose it or for him to be picked on for it, but that morning there had been no way Spencer was leaving the house without it. It was either he was taking the teddy or Mudgie and Dave thought the latter was a better choice.

Spencer saw Dave first and he unleashed a wild grin. Dave glanced around for a moment before Spencer cried, "Daddy!"

Dave looked up and broke into an identical smile as his little boy wrapped his fingers around his backpack straps, his teddy bear burrowed under his arm, and bolted forward.

Dave bent low to catch him and heave Spencer up into his embrace. Spencer was quick to smack a kiss on Dave's cheek and fling his arms, teddy and all, around his father's neck.

"Hey there, kiddo," Dave said fondly, brushing his cheek against Spencer's hair.

"I missed you," whispered Spencer, his face pressed into his father's warm neck.

"I missed you too, so much." Dave squeezed Spencer and the five-year-old giggled.

He was about to leave with Spencer still wrapped around him like a koala when a lady with short brown hair waved wildly at him. Dave paused and Spencer glanced back and waved at his teacher.

"That's my teacher, daddy!" he said proudly.

Dave nodded as the woman scurried over.

"Hi! Hi, hey, I'm Kirsty Anders, Spencer's... Spencer's teacher. You must be his father," she said breathlessly, steadying a hand on her hip. Dave shifted Spencer to his one side and held out his hand.

"I'm David Rossi, but just call me Dave."

Kirsty took Dave's hand slowly as she looked him up and down.

"As in... author of 'Blood in the Basement'?"

Dave chuckled and shrugged a little. "I guess so."

"Wow... oh wow, this is- I love your books, Mr. Rossi! They're so realistic."

"That's because most of them _are_ real. But thank you. Anyway, was Spencer okay today? I expected him to have a tough time, he's got bad anxiety but we've been working through it. Haven't we, kiddo?"

Spencer nodded and leaned his head on his dad's chest.

Kirsty shook the starstruck look from her face and she gave them an embarrassed smile. "Sorry it's just... no, sorry, Spencer, that's what we're talking about. He's been wonderful today, follows instructions well and he contributed during question time."

Dave's eyes grew wide and he bounced Spencer proudly. "That's great. Good job, pal!"

Spencer blushed and hid his face.

Kirsty nodded along and beamed Dave's way. "Yes, and that's also something I was hoping to talk about."

Dave turned his face away from Spencer.

"Nothing of concern. Spencer is incredibly clever. I was pretty blown away by some of the things he said."

"He tends to do that. It's more from his mother."

"Yes, well, I think it would be very beneficial if we were to move Spencer up, have him work on some more challenging work."

Spencer lifted his head then, his eyes wide and excited.

"I'm not sure. He struggles socially as it is, I was hoping to integrate him more with kids his age," supplied Dave before Spencer could argue.

Kirsty pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "I could give him work from other grades but I think you should have him tested."

"What for?"

"His IQ, Mr. Rossi. Your son seems to be beyond the level of his peers, immensely so."

Dave just shrugged again and ruffled Spencer's hair. "That's my genius," he said simply before tilting his head Kirsty's way and heading toward his car. He didn't need tests to tell him what he already knew.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next chapter will be set a couple months after this, it'll be Spencer's first school play!**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you soon.**


	33. School Play

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to ahowell1993, Guest, pallyndrome, fishtrek, Daisyangel, and TVHollywoodDiva for reviewing!**

 **Please keep reviewing. I do put a lot of effort into each chapter and it takes very little effort to just write a little something to give back ;) but seriously, when I check stats a lot of people take the time to view the story, I mean, there's 300 of you following but about 4% of them actually leave a review. So please just take a moment, positive or negative, to comment. It really does help me to keep updating.**

 **Shorter chapter because I just wasn't feeling too inspired to add more to this.**

 **Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"His IQ, Mr. Rossi. Your son seems to be beyond the level of his peers, immensely so."_

 _Dave just shrugged again and ruffled Spencer's hair. "That's my genius," he said simply before tilting his head Kirsty's way and heading toward his car. He didn't need tests to tell him what he already knew._

* * *

Dave scanned the stage and scowled when he didn't immediately see his son. He felt something nudge his arm and he glanced around at Garcia who pointed subtly at the back of the stage. Rossi followed her finger to where the younger kids which he recognised from the school's kindergarten and he grinned. His son was stood at the back in his smart little costume. It was comprised of baby blue breeches, a sandy coloured tunic, wellington boots which were definitely to big for Spencer and a small straw hat that he had sat back on his crazy crown of curls.

Spencer had been watching Dave and he smiled broadly when his father looked his way. He waved his hand at Rossi and the team. The older girl next to him (around ten-years-old and who had clearly been chosen to keep the youngsters in line) pushed Spencer's hand down and the team exchanged amused looks.

The play commenced then; the team sat back as the lights were lowered and some random children stormed the stage, stumbling over the lines they'd attempted to learn.

They recognised some of the kids from birthday parties.

Michael was on early and JJ sneaked in a few photos as Henry tried not to cringe in his seat at his brother's poor acting. Henry had taken the lead role in the previous school play but he had started middle school in September and he much preferred being on the soccer team than being in the productions his new school put on.

He glanced back at Jack who was sat between Aaron and Emily. He smirked and nodded back to the stage where Michael had momentarily lost his lines and was 'um'ing and 'ah'ing.

They applauded when the kids finished a song and then Hank came into view. He was one of the town's people; he had a few lines and Savannah whooped when he delivered them perfectly. A few heads turned and scowls were sent Savannah's way as she lowered her arms and blushed. Morgan was trying not to laugh and Hank had thrown a thumbs up toward his parents before he hopped back into the wings.

On the next closed curtain,Morgan finally laughed and wrapped an arm around Savannah. She had her head low and her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Garcia was on the edge of her seat when the curtains opened again and finally Spencer was stood in the background with some other young kids.

She drew in a breath and tapped Dave's arm eagerly. Dave saw Spencer and winked as some of the other kindergarteners were brought forward to say their lines to the main characters before going back to the background.

Spencer was visibly shaking when he walked forward with a few children dressed as farm animals.

"Are you the farmer," the actor playing Jack asked Spencer, who stepped closer and nodded. He didn't say anything for a moment and Garcia was clutching her face, mouthing Spencer's lines. Spencer licked his lips nervously, turning his face from the audience and facing the child. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yes, I-I look after those cows and sheep o-over there," Spencer said in a stutter, motioning to the kids dressed as animals. Rossi wondered how Spencer had not been cast as one of those animals. No offence to his own son, but Spencer was the most shy, anxious boy in the class, not top choice for a speaking role.

"Can you help me? I had some..." The other boy paused, momentarily forgetting his lines as most the kids had done already. "M-magic beans and it's... and now it's grown!"

Spencer looked up at the prop and feigned surprise. Rossi's eyebrow raised, perhaps he was misjudging his son's acting skills.

"I only tend to the animals," Spencer said, his lines coming to him in perfect order but with very little emotion. All he had to do was say what he'd learned, that was easy. He glanced out at the crowd of parents and caught Dave's proud grin. Spencer smiled and puffed out his chest before turning back to the main actor. All he had to do was remember his lines. Easy. "If you want help you should find the lumberjack. He can cut it down."

"Okay, thanks," the boy playing Jack said.

Spencer stood there for a moment as if he'd forgotten his lines which Rossi knew wasn't the case. He heard someone off stage hissing at Spencer to walk off but Spencer opened his mouth and Rossi quickly put his head in his hand to hide his growing laughter.

"I am also a scientist," Spencer said and the boy, who was turning away ready to commence the next scene, frowned. Dave peeked up from his hands, his lips pressed together in a smirk.

"No you're no-"

"All farmers should know the science behind their crop rotations. Anyway, as a scientist, I should tell you that a 100-foot beanstalk is scientifically impossible," Spencer said with a straight face. The audience glanced around at each other, realising this was perhaps off script. Rossi coughed nervously as his team chuckled a little too loudly.

The main little actor looked over his shoulder at the teachers who were searching through their scripts in the wings and shaking their heads as they did. The boy leaned in next to Spencer and whispered. "That's not your line-"

"In fact," Spencer interrupted in a loud voice so the audience could hear. "For a beanstalk to have grown to _that_ height there must be some kind of genetic engineering involved. It's enzymes must have been amplified or multiplied through some sort of catalyst," Spencer rambled and the audience laughed lightly; the other children in the bcakground looked thoroughly dishevelled. They'd been preparing to sing the next song which was due after Spencer and his farm animals left the stage, but Spencer was still on stage.

Finally one of the teachers (who happened to be dressed up) stepped up to push the scene on.

"-The longest beanstalk in recorded history was 46 foot and 3 inches and even then they had fertiliser full of-"

"Come on farmer, lets go finish feeding the animals... see you later, Jack," the teacher said, taking Spencer's hand and guiding him off stage.

"Don't eat the beans!" Spencer called. "They're full of chemicals!"

The audience laughed as Spencer was ushered off stage and the team grinned at each other. Rossi dropped his face again and groaned into his hands.

"Can't resist an argument," Aaron hissed behind Penelope's head as Dave shrank back. "Definitely your son."

The rest of the play went off without a hitch although whenever Spencer was onstage again he was flanked by one of his farm animals supposedly sent there to keep him in line.

The bows were thankfully quick, despite being clumsy. The kids lined up, held hands, and bowed. They got to the kindergarteners and Spencer was one of the kids who was out of time with the bow, doing so awkwardly after and pulling the ones beside him down again. Once they released hands the audience applauded louder, with the team's added cheers and Spencer gave one of his infamous endearing/awkward waves before being shooed off the stage with the rest of the kids.

"Well I think he did an amazing job!" Garcia exclaimed when the curtain fell. "All three of them."

"Mother hen," Morgan coughed under his breath. Henry and Jack giggled when Garcia hit Morgan's arm lightly. Rossi was still looking at the curtain with a proud smile. Aaron who was sat a seat away, leaned over and gave him a small nudge to catch his attention. Rossi turned back, his grin still present.

"Did you see that?" he said through a gasp.

"Pretty sure I just sat through the whole show, so yes."

"No, I'm talking about his confidence! I think he's getting better," Rossi said proudly.

They waited for some of the adults to drift out before standing up themselves.

"Pick up is in the gym," Emily called from the end of the row.

* * *

They got to the gym hall which was less packed now most kids and parents had gone home. Penelope led the way with her tray of cupcakes from the car.

They were barely all inside when Hank was at their side, talking amorously about the play. Spencer caught sight of them after and sprinted over, dressed then in pyjamas Penelope had packed. Because Spencer and Hank's classse were young and their performance ended late they'd been instructed to just bring pyjamas for the children to change into, although Garcia had packed three changes of clothes for the both of them anyway.

Spencer slammed straight into Rossi who grabbed him and threw him up into the air. He tried not to grimace because Spencer wasn't heavy, especially considering his age, but Dave's back wouldn't allow it in a few more years.

Michael was sauntering over too, waving goodbye to the last of his friends.

"Did you see me?! Did you see me, daddy?" Spencer asked excitedly, patting his hands on Dave's cheeks and pressing his lips together in an adorably eager smile. Rossi dropped him into a hug as he beamed.

"I sure did! You were the best farmer-scientist I've ever seen!"

"Really!?"

"Really, pretty boy," Morgan said over his shoulder as he ruffled Spencer's hair. "Your lines were my favourite part."

"Hey!"

"Oh, and all of your bits, Hank."

"I made some of my own lines too," Spencer added with a cheeky grin. "Did you notice?"

"Oh yes, we sure did, bud."

* * *

 **Please review. I had this little chapter waiting since I first started writing Biological Father and I love a bit of fluff ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See you soon. (Hopefully Wednesday.)**


	34. What’s a Friend With Benefits?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. Thank you Ludub, flutrbyejlw, fishtrek, msladyaries08, yuiop, Guest, Ash59, pallyndrome, Shia Rephic, Tyalieva, Iggynator, criminalmindsrocks, Zhangxinna, and Jem.**

 **Guest- thank you very much for reviewing.**

 **Ash59- thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. And yea, that's what I thought too ;)**

 **This chapter skips ahead two years from Spencer's kindergarten school play so he is now seven.**

 **30 minutes until I'm 19! Whoop! Happy Birthday to an awesome writer, Sammie050301 who will be 18 today!**

 **Previously:**

 _"I made some of my own lines too," Spencer added with a cheeky grin. "Did you notice?"_

 _"Oh yes, we sure did, bud."_

* * *

"So is Miss Erin your girlfriend?"

"No," Rossi said, smirking to himself as he sliced through the carrots.

Spencer had been questioning him on Erin all day. He'd always been curious about practically everything but Erin just seemed to slog into his life easily for the past five years. Dave shook his head as he wondered why at seven was Spencer suddenly debating Erin's role in his life.

Spencer set down his book, something on Norse myths he'd taken out of the library. They were having a family get together that night so he had been busy cleaning the playroom while Dave vacuumed and cooked. He couldn't stop thinking about Erin. His aunts and uncles whispered things Spencer didn't understand and Erin had kissed his daddy on the lips before she left that morning and it got Spencer thinking.

"Is she... is she your lover then?"

Dave slammed the knife through the carrot suddenly, cutting a much too big slice as he whipped around and gasped at his son. Spencer had his head cocked curiously, no traces of sarcasm.

Dave coughed awkwardly and shrugged. "Look, Kiddo, it doesn't matter who she is to me, it doesn't concern you anyway. And how do you know about that?"

He and Spencer stared at each other for a moment and just as Spencer answered so did Dave with a sigh.

"You (I) read about it."

Spencer grinned while Dave rolled his eyes and turned back to the carrots.

"Go read something else, I'm not answering anymore of your questions."

* * *

Spencer couldn't stop thinking about it even after dinner.

He sat in the living room, his feet out in front of him and a Shakespearean play open in his lap.

Finally, he turned his head toward his dad who was talking to Aaron in the couch.

"Daddy, what's a friend with benefits?" Spencer asked. Rossi choked on his mouthful of coffee and the team burst out laughing. Spencer looked around obliviously.

"Where did you hear that?" Rossi asked quickly after he recovered. He wiped his hand on the back of his hand while Spencer closed his book and stood up

"Auntie Em and-" Emily, who was sat in a chair close by, put a hand over the boy's mouth and smiled at the Italian.

"Oh, I see," Rossi grumbled and he eyed the other agents.

"Aren't you gonna answer the kid?" asked Morgan and he sat back with a smirk, settling in for a good show. Dave shook his head at the younger man and beckoned Spencer closer, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The kid was still awaiting a growth spirt.

"Kiddo, you remember I told you there are things you have to... find out about when you're older?"

Spencer nodded, his eyes, filled with wonderment, fixed on his dad's face.

"Yea, well that's one of them, okay."

Spencer blinked as Dave retracted his hand and picked up his coffee. He sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay, dad," he mumbled.

Spencer walked out and made his way for the playroom. Henry and Jack were sat on the couch inside, Henry setting up the controllers as Jack watched on. Spencer over to Jack and sat beside him on the couch. The older boy looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Spencer asked in a small and polite voice.

"Course, little guy, what do you wanna ask?"

"M'not little."

"Yea you are. Don't worry you'll grow soon, just not as tall as me."

Spencer stuck his tongue out and blushed. "If my calculations are right, because I factored in heights from my mum and dad's side then I will-"

"Hey, midget, what's the question?"

Spencer frowned from being interrupted and insulted on his height for the second time but he huffed and went on with his question anyway. "What's a friend with benefits?"

Jack stopped. He turned his head fully toward Spencer and just stared at the child with wide eyes.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Aunt Em and Penny said Daddy and Miss Erin are friends with benefits. Does it mean they own a house together?" he asked. Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. These weren't the sort of things he wanted one of the youngest family members knowing. He himself had only found out when he was fourteen, and he was only fifteen now.

"Uh..." he glanced at the six-year-old and nodded. "Sure. It means they own something together."

"What do Daddy and Miss Erin own together?" Spencer frowned.

"Uh, I think our aunties were just joking about them."

"Oh. So my mummy and Daddy were friends with benefits too? They own me together," Spencer said and Jack had to hold back a laugh.

"Uh...no...that's different. They were in love."

"So does that mean-"

"Spence," Jack interrupted and Spencer looked up. "Now I told you, Will you stop asking questions."

"But-"

"Spencer."

"Fine," Spencer sighed. He stood up and paused awkwardly for a moment before his face lit up. "Wanna play a game?" he asked. Henry offered a game controller to Jack and he looked from it to Spencer.

"Uh... maybe later. Go see if Michael or Hank wanna play," Jack said and he accepted the controller from Henry.

"Okay," Spencer turned on his heel and wandered out of the entertainment room searching for his cousins. "Hank!" he called. "Michael! Wanna play!?" He found the two in the cinema room watching a movie.

"Can we play a game?" he asked Michael. The older boy glanced at his cousin and shrugged.

"I'm watching a movie."

"But there's snow," Spencer added. Hank, who wasn't really watching the movie jumped out his seat.

"I'll come play!" he announced. Spencer grinned happily and grabbed the older boy's hand, leading him to the back door.

They pulled on their boots and scarves and jumped out into the snow, laughing and giggling as they started to chase each other and attempted to jump in the footprints left by the team.

"Race ya!" Hank yelled as he pointed to the tree at the back of the garden.

"You're faster!" Spencer whined.

Hank ignored him and held up three fingers. "Three, two, one, go!" he cried and both boys sprinted for the tree. Hank won and he threw snow in the air to celebrate.

They were having fun until they passed close to the playroom window. Hank caught sight of his eldest cousins playing video games. He watched through the window and pointed it out to Spencer.

"That looks fun," he said.

"They wouldn't let me play," Spencer shrugged.

"I just wanna watch," Hank whispered absently and he scurried to the back door.

"Hank! Hey, Hank, where are you going, I thought we were playing!"

Spencer watched as Hank hopped inside and deposited his boots and scarf at the door before racing to where the boy's were.

"You can play video games whenever!" he shouted. "The snow will be gone soon!" Spencer folded his arms and pouted.

"Fine," he mumbled to himself. "I'll make the best igloo on my own." He turned and marched towards the back of the garden where the snow was thickest. His fingers and toes were already cold, but he was determined. With the snow so thick Spencer completely forgot the tarp that the builders had thrown over the hole in the garden where his Dad had decided he wanted a pool. Spencer climbed the bank and hastened towards the snow, unaware of the snow covered tarp just inches away.

"I'll dig it out here and-" Spencer started but his foot touched the middle of the tarp where the hole lay and he felt the snow and tarp beneath him give way. He yelled out in shock as he fell with the tarp into the hole, bringing a mountain of snow with him. He landed with a painful thump on the frozen ground.

Uh oh, he thought as he looked up and found the hole too deep for someone his height go climb out of.

"Stupid growth spirt," he grumbled. It was just as cold in the hole as it was outside and he knew that being stationary wasn't helpful either.

"Help!" he cried and he climbed the mud walls desperately. His ears and his nose stung and without gloves or an extra layer of socks the cold bit painfully at his fingers and toes.

"Why can't I grow," he whispered bitterly as tears stung his eyes and he stared sadly down at his mucky hands. He went for the dirt wall again but he couldn't get a good grip.

"Daddy!" he shouted, bouncing from foot to door to keep his blood circulating. "Help!"

* * *

"More scotch?" Rossi asked, offering Morgan the bottle.

"No, we better go if we don't wanna be snowed in," Morgan grumbled as he glanced out the window at the thick snowflakes.

"Stay the night," Rossi insisted.

Morgan sighed and gave a doubtful smile.

"Aw, come on Der, it's not like we have to be anywhere," Savannah added and Morgan sighed again.

"We've got no clothes-"

"Actually, I may have foreseen this," Savannah mumbled. "And packed our go-bags."

"Oh, I see, you had this all planned," Derek laughed, accepting the offered drink. "You saw the forecast and decided for a weekend away. It's lucky I brought Clooney otherwise I wouldn't agree."

"I may of had something to do with it too," Rossi chuckled before taking a slurp of his own drink.

Jack staggered in at that moment and eyed the alcohol.

"Hey, Kiddo, fancy a sleepover?"

"You bet, uncle Dave."

Dave saw the way Jack gazed at his glass and he motioned for it. Jack grinned and nodded.

"I'll have some if you're offering," he put in but Hotch grabbed the glass that Rossi held out to the teen.

"It's just a bit of scotch, Aaron," Rossi chortled.

"Oh, so you won't mind me giving Spencer some," Hotch chided and Rossi shrugged.

"He's more of a rum drinker."

"Really!?" JJ said, shaking her head with disdain.

"Speaking of the kids, are they being good?" Will asked and Jack shrugged again.

"They went to do their own things. Me and Henry were playing that Star Wars game and Hank just took over from me."

"That's my boy," snorted Morgan.

"I think Spencer went to play with Michael and Hank, and before he stole my controller they'd been watching a film," Jack added.

"I'll go check on my babies," Garcia said and she shimmied off the couch, tiptoeing in the direction Jack had just come from.

"Have they been annoying you?" JJ asked with a knowing smile. Jack returned it with a grin.

"Not much, but Spencer was asking _a lot_ of questions earlier."

"When isn't he," Emily snickered and Rossi narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"He's just curious," the Italian said defensively.

"What did he ask?" Morgan asked, his eyebrows raised and a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You don't wanna know," Jack snickered.

"Oh, I have an idea," mumbled Derek and he sent Emily a look.

Garcia came back looking a little concerned.

"Uh...Michael's watching a film alone and Hank and Henry are playing together," she murmured.

"Spencer probably went to read in his room," Rossi assured her.

"I thought that too but I-uh checked. He's not."

Now it was Rossi's turn to frown. He sat up and called for his son.

"Spencer!" he yelled. There was no answer.

Dave stood up with a sigh and set down his glass.

"Hey, Mini-Rossi!" Morgan called from where he was sat.

Suddenly, Hank charged in.

"He's outside, Dad," he said, bouncing up onto the couch.

"What?" Several of the team members gasped, jumping up from their seats.

"We were playing outside, but it was real cold so I came in and played with Henry and Jack," Hank said, his smile falling a little as the team exchanged frantic looks.

"Jack stay here with the boys, make sure they don't go anywhere," Hotch ordered and the Jack nodded, his smile also vanishing. The team started pulling on their coats and filed out of the door.

Rossi ran up the garden and put his hands over his mouth. "SPENCER!" he shouted. The team followed his action and glanced around the garden.

"Oh...his hat, gloves, and coat were still on the hanger," Garcia whimpered and she gazed around for Spencer.

"God damn it, where is he," Rossi growled, his panic growing. "SPENCER!

"SPEN-"

"Shh," Savannah cut in. "Do you hear that?"

"What? Hear what?" Morgan snapped.

"Well, shut up and you'll hear it."

They all paused and a quiet mewl sounded from somewhere.

"Spencer! Son, where are you?!" Rossi cried.

"D-d-Daddy!" Came a quiet cry and they all whipped their heads around to the far end of the garden. Rossi saw the tarp was partially uncovered from the snow and he bolted over to the spot.

"Spencer!" he called and he saw that the hole was on show. He collapsed next to the hole and looked down.

"H-help me!" Came a frightened wail from inside the hole.

"Oh, buddy," Hotch gasped as he looked inside the hole where Spencer was trapped. The small boy was stood reaching up desperately, snow up to his ankles and peppering his hair and shoulders.

"Hold my legs," Rossi ordered to whoever was behind him and then he turned back to his son. "Hold on, Kiddo, we'll get you out soon," he promised and Spencer sobbed as he jumped and tried to catch his father's fingers.

"Is he hurt?" Emily asked as she leaned over Hotch.

"Can't be sure," Hotch mumbled holding his hands tight around Rossi's legs.

"Reach up, Spencer," Rossi ordered and he stretched out his hands. Spencer stood on his tiptoes and their fingers brushed against each other for a second before missing and Spencer let out a terrified sob.

"I need to go lower," Rossi said and Hotch held on tighter as the Italian shimmed lower. Rossi extended his fingers as far as they would go and managed to catch Spencer's little cold hands in his. "I got him. Pull me out," he yelled and Will and Hotch started to heave him out. As soon as he was out of the hole he sat on his knees and pulled Spencer out after him. He quickly captured the boy in a hug. Spencer was shivering violently and hiccuping out sobs.

"M-m-my h-hands," he cried, holding them out as tears rolled down his cheeks. "T-t-the-they're c-cold." Rossi wrapped his warm hands around them but Spencer continued to whine.

"Let's get you in the warm," Hotch said and he guided them back to the house. Rossi lifted Spencer into his arms and the child wrapped his legs around his father and sobbed quietly.

Dave hurried over to the fire and sat on the rug in front of it, grasping Spencer's hands in his and blowing on them. Spencer tilted his head back and he howled in pain.

Hank stood up from the couch and stared on in horror as his cousin cried.

"It's alright, kiddo," Dave whispered, rubbing Spencer's hands with his. He glanced around and beckoned Garcia over. The rest of the team were gathering blankets, locking the doors, and mostly staying out of Spencer's way. However, Savannah was quick to make a nest of blankets around Spencer as he sobbed.

"Wait here, Penelope, I'll go grab some clean clothes," Rossi said and he placed Spencer's shaky hands in hers. She gasped at the temperature of them and started to rub them back to life.

"T-they h-h-hurt," Spencer mewled, leaning into Garcia's side, his teeth still chattering.

"I know, baby. Here, let's get you out of these wet clothes," she added and she pulled off his socks. His toes were the same purple-red colour as his fingers and he moaned about not being able to feel them. She pulled off his trousers and quickly wrapped the blankets around his cold legs.

"I'll help," JJ put in and she knelt beside Spencer and helped Garcia pull off his wet sweater and top. Spencer instantly pressed his hands together and shook them as he wailed in pain. "It's okay," JJ cooed, and she blew warm air onto his fingers. Garcia rubbed his toes back to life, but they couldn't console the child. Rossi skidded back in with an armful of clothes and dropped down beside his son.

"I'll go check on the others," Emily whispered and she hurried down the hall. Hank and Jack were stood beside the couch watching with worry in their eyes. Emily pulled them away with her.

"I-I-I can't fe-fe-feel m-my toes," Spencer whimpered to his father. His eyes were wide and wet with tears and Dave felt his own soften.

"Let's get them warmed up then," he said, palming Spencer's pink cheek. He grabbed the pyjama pants he'd snatched up and quickly shimmied Spencer into them and Garcia continued to warm up his feet. JJ helped with the long sleeve top, but Spencer still vibrated with cold.

"Here, put those on." Rossi handed Garica a pair of fluffy socks and she followed his command, giving the tiny toes one last squeeze before pulling the socks on. Spencer pressed his cold fingers to his mouth and hummed with his eyes shut and teeth gritted, trying his hardest to block out the pain.

"I got this, too," Rossi muttered and he revealed a fluffy onesie in the style of a dog. He hurriedly put Spencer's feet in the warm onesie and pulled in up over him, sticking his arms inside and zipping it up.

"What were you doin, Spencer," Dave whispered as he finished and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Playin'," Spencer mumbled into Dave's shirt. "I-I'll sti-stick to t-the b-bo-books next time."

"You can play just not alone, at least not outside in the snow."

After a half hour of rocking in front of the fire, the pain in Spencer's fingers and toes had finally subsided and his crying had been reduced to sniffles.

Rossi has sent everyone to bed at that point so he carried Spencer to his room and settled him in bed.

He pulled the hood of Spencer's onesie over his head and laughed when Spencer looked at him with fluffy ears.

"Aren't you cute?"

"Daddy?"

Dave looked down and saw Spencer's splotchy face looking back at him.

"Yea?"

"Can we I-in-invite Miss Er-Erin over tomorrow?"

"In this snow kiddo? No, sorry, Spencer, you're probably gonna get a cold so you're staying in bed." Rossi pulled out his stern expression and Spencer's red face drooped sadly.

"N-not even to sa-say hi?"

"She'll be busy, kiddo. What about Wednesday?"

"Tuesday."

"I don't recall this being a negotiation. Thursday."

"T-Tuesday."

"Wednesday, f-f-final offer," Dave retorted with a smirk when Spencer scowled and pressed his shaky lips together.

"I-I'll call her a-anyway a-and I'll tell her you're being m-mean."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Fine Tuesday."

Spencer beamed and snuggled back into his bed, pulling all the soft things laid around him close to his face. Dave couldn't help but smile because Spencer was pulling off 'adorable sick kid' pretty well.

"She's right, I'm too soft on you," Dave muttered, patting the bedsheets down and making Spencer giggle and kick his feet to make more mounds.

"S-She's right ab-about a lot of things," Spencer snickered. Dave quirked an eyebrow and leaned close to his son.

"Did _she_ tell you that?"

"Yea, she also s-said that you _l-like_ to th-think you're right when you're actually not." Spencer grinned and tugged the duvet up to his eyes.

"Cheeky rascal." Dave reached under the duvet and tickled Spencer's side. Spencer squealed and rolled away, batting at Dave's hands.

"Surrender!"

"I should think so. The cheek of you. I'll have to monitor yours and Erin's conversations now."

Spencer rolled back to face his dad and he smiled up at him. Dave smirked back and pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead before gently rubbing his thumbs over Spencer's heavy eyes and down his warm cheeks.

"Night, buddy."

Spencer hummed under the familiar gentle touch but he quickly grabbed Dave's hand before he could leave.

"Wait, Daddy, I-I figured it out."

"What's that?"

"W-what Miss Erin is... t-to you."

Dave rolled his eyes and smiled softly and Spencer. "Kid, I told you it doesn't matter what she is to me."

"I know... but... I know what s-she is now."

"Please don't-"

"She's your partner."

Dave paused. "Hmm."

Spencer was gazing up at him with soft eyes. "A-and... t-to me, she's l-like a mommy."

"Spencer."

"Mm-hm?"

"You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Auntie Pen a-always tells me."

"Yea, well she's right about a lot of things too. Erin would love to hear you say that you know."

Spencer snuggled further into his bed. "Oh, she knows."

* * *

 **Thanks** **for reading, please review.**

 **See you soon.**


	35. Secrets and Grief

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **I have to interrupt your regularly scheduled fluff with some good ole angst. Oops. I slipped.**

 **This chapter is shorter because there's too many feels.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Previously:**

 _"Yea, well she's right about a lot of things too. Erin would love to hear you say that you know."_

 _Spencer snuggled further into his bed. "Oh, she knows."_

* * *

"Spencer, do you feel like you need to come anymore?"

The eight-year-old sat awkwardly opposite shrugged, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"I'm not sure."

"How do you feel?"

"Good... really good. I'm climbing grades and Dad... well, he's great."

Spencer raised his head and smiled. The therapist smiled back and nodded.

"And you're not having bad feelings anymore?"

"Sometimes but only like... maybe once a week and I talk to dad every time I feel that way."

"That's good, that's really good, Spencer. What was your father saying last week about high school?"

"Oh! My school thinks I could graduate in five years. He's not sure but that would mean I could start doing PhDs and-"

"Wow, you've got it all planned, Spencer."

Spencer closed his mouth and nodded softly.

"I think we should spread our sessions out more. Maybe once every few months or you could just come in when you need me. You're a very strong boy."

"Thank you."

* * *

Spencer walked out of his therapy session and looked up to the sky, breathing in deeply and grinning.

His dad's car was waiting for him on the curb and he sprinted over, a smile still on his face.

When he hopped in beside his dad he dropped his bag and buckled in. He glanced at his father who turned his face quickly and released the handbrake.

"Daddy?"

"D-did Erin pack you lunch?"

Spencer scowled as his father drove a short way down the street and indicated into a parking lot.

"Um, yea. I had a sleepover at her house and she took me to school early this morning. I got to go to breakfast club. How was the case? Um... Where are we going?"

Dave parked up the car and shut off the engine. He brushed a thumb under his eyes before turning to Spencer.

"Dad?"

"Spencer... khm, I uh, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

"Aaron... can't we just."

"No. No-one but us can know."

"Not even the kids? It'll devastate them, especially Spencer... he's lost enough."

Aaron shook his head and sighed. "We can't risk it. I'm sorry, Jennifer."

"He's doing so well. This could set Spencer back."

"Dave will handle it."

JJ pursed her lips tightly, her eyes glancing around the room.

"It's just... not fair," she muttered and Aaron nodded sympathetically.

"At least she's alive."

JJ met Aaron's eyes again and she shrugged. "Yet we're the only ones who know."

* * *

His chest was so tight. He had to press his palm against it as his breaths seized up into sharp gusts.

It hurt. His insides. There was no scientific explanation but it felt like something was being torn from inside him and it was killing him.

"Spencer."

Spencer dropped his eyes and tried to suck in a real breath but as it went in Spencer choked back on a sob. It was a raw cry that made Dave turn his head toward the window and will tears back into his eyes.

"Mmmmmrrrm, nooooo," Spencer wailed. He breathed in slowly as his back shook and the news hit him again and his control was gone. He leaned over and screamed, crying 'no,' over and over and just letting his nose run with his tears onto the car's carpeted floor.

"Oh, Kiddo," sighed Dave and he tugged Spencer into a bear hug.

"It hurts!"

"I know it does."

"I want it t-to go a-aw-ay! Daddy, ma-make i-it go away!"

Dave clung to his son and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't. I'm so sorry, I can't, Spence, I just can't."

* * *

It took an hour for Dave to have the courage to drive again.

Even then his hands shook heavily and he glanced back at Spencer every few seconds as the boy stared ahead with wet, dead eyes, rocking slowly back and forth in his seat.

Dave pulled up to the house in silence and he and Spencer got out and wandered to the front door.

Dave got his keys out with a shaky hand and unlocked the door as soon as it was open Spencer hurried inside and started toward his bedroom.

"Kiddo, wait."

Dave shut the door while Spencer froze partway down the hall.

Dave went to him and turned him around. They met eyes and Dave had to look away as his own eyes started to fill. He felt arms around him and when he looked down with blurred vision, he saw Spencer hugging him, his small face hidden in Dave's shirt.

Spencer held back a sob as his father leaned down to hug him, the older man unable to control his own sobs. Spencer had never seen his father cry, at least he didn't think he had and the image made his insides churn and his skin go cold.

It was real. His dad was crying and it just confirmed it.

Emily was really dead.

"I'm sorry," Dave whispered. Spencer shook his head in the fabric of his father's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry you were there," Spencer said in a muffled voice. Dave pulled in a shaky breath and pressed his chin atop of Spencer's head as he recalled sitting in that hospital when JJ came in and... told them.

They were so wrapped in their embrace that neither heard Mudgie's clumsy paws on the floor. Soon enough a wet nose forced itself between Dave and Spencer, demanding attention.

Spencer giggled forlornly and released his dad in order to wrap his arms around Mudgie's neck.

"Hey Boy," chuckled Dave. He patted the Labrador's head softly as the dog sniffed at Spencer's hair.

The Italian straightened and looked down at his son and his dog with a sad smile. He felt his eyes soften at the thought of his fallen teammate so he clapped his hands together and forced on a happy face.

"How a-about we watch a movie? Just us three, with a blanket, popcorn, we could get out that ice cream we've been saving."

It nearly broke Dave's heart when Spencer raised his head. His cheeks and eyes were red raw, his hair tousled and tangled and his demeanor limp with loss.

"Okay," he mumbled, pushing his nose against Mudgie's ear, clinging to his familiar scent.

"You can pick the movie too. And Mudge can sit on the couch."

Instantly the dog's tail began to wag and he staggered over to Dave, his eyes bright as he gazed up.

Spencer pulled himself off his knees, his eyes on the ground. "Okay," he whispered.

* * *

They watched two movies, both kid movies with happy endings.

Eventually, Spencer sat up and muttered something about bed.

Dave nodded and patted his son's back. He waited for around ten minutes until the silence became unbearable and he went to tuck Spencer in.

He found the boy sat on the floor by his bed, several picture frames in front of him.

Dave leaned into the door frame and watched tears roll down Spencer's cheeks as he clung to each frame.

"What are those?"

Spencer looked up and wiped his tears hastily. "They're of Auntie Em," he said quietly, setting one down and reaching for another.

"Course they are," muttered Dave as he stepped forward. He smiled at Spencer and the boy shuffled up to give him room to sit on the carpet too. Dave sat down and put an arm around Spencer, pulling him in close.

He scanned the pictures of Emily and laughed at the one Spencer was holding.

"Oh, I remember that day."

Spencer looked a little bewildered but he followed his father's eyes down to his lap where he was holding a picture of Emily reluctantly pushing Spencer and Michael on the swings, alternating between the two. The picture had been captured just as she left Michael's swing and she was glaring at the camera with an unamused look while Spencer and Michael wore twin smiles.

Spencer gave a half smile and pressed the photo into his chest before setting it down gently. Dave watched him and rubbed his back.

"I miss her already, daddy."

Dave pursed his lips together and gave a curt nod.

"Me too, kiddo."

"I love you."

Dave looked down at Spencer with a surprised expression. "I love you too."

"Y-you won't leave me... right, dad?"

"Not for a long time. C'mere."

Dave fell asleep a short while later with Spencer in his lap and photos scattered around them.

Unbeknownst to them, Emily Prentiss had just opened her eyes in her hospital bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. As you know Emily isn't really dead but I wanted to follow some of the actual storylines from the show.**

 **Next chapter might be Spencer's salty reaction to finding out JJ and Aaron lied about Emily.**

 **Who knows ;)**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	36. Auntie Emily

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you, Guest, ahowell1993, Ludub, TVHollywoodDiva, criminalmindsrocks, Guest, fishtrek, AZCatmom, Yeegaber, flutrbyejlw, Tyalieva, pallyndrome, ThatOneGirl, Daisyangel, zhangxinna, and Iggynator for reviewing.**

 **So, it's almost exam time for me. I have one on the 24th and 28th of May and then its summer my dudes! that means these chapters are being written between my revision so excuse my scatterbrain. I will try and keep consistent but if I slip I just want to go ahead and apologise. But in summer I'm gonna get so organised!**

 **Also, 300 favourites! You guys are awesome (I say that now but its highly likely someones may unfavourite and I'll look like an idiot)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Dave, calm d-"

"No, Jennifer! She's alive! And you knew!? You two knew all along!?"

"Rossi, we couldn't tell you. She was-"

"We mourned her!"

"We buried her..."

"Derek, please don't start."

"He has every right to! Our kids, Aaron, Jack and Spencer should never have been put through that!"

Emily shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

She hadn't expected joy all around but she had hoped for more than one hug, (from Garcia who needed no more reason to hug someone than for them to send a smile her way.)

Dave looked over at the newly alive agent and he sucked in a cautionary breath. He suddenly felt guilty for not having a 'hallelujah' reaction, but he had a son who was still devastated by the blatant lie that stood before him now.

"I can't believe this," he murmured, his fingers worrying his bottom lip. He stood up straighter and looked long and hard at Emily.

"I'm sorry, Rossi," Emily muttered and the Italian shook his head.

"I...I understand. I just wish you'd let me know. Or the kids. We could've said she was on holiday o-or something."

"They're still young Dave. Spencer was eight, he could've-"

"You think Spencer would've compromised this!?" Dave's eyes snapped up at JJ whose gaze fell to the floor. "Spencer is smarter than me. Besides, do you really think these last ten months of grief were better for the kid?"

"Why don't we... why... um, how about we go to your place, sir? Have everyone over to announce Emily's back?" Garcia looked hopefully up at Dave who was still glaring at Aaron.

He huffed and heaved a shrug before turning for his office.

"Why don't we meet up at 3.30? The kids can come too?" Garcia called and Dave just waved a hand dismissively. Penelope watched him shack up in his office before turning to the rest of the team. "3.30?"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home."

Aaron tensed a little at the sound of their youngest coming in. Dave had reluctantly let them inside, explained that Spencer was at an after-school chess club for another hour so the cat was let out of the bag for the other boys when Emily stepped inside.

Dave waited anxiously by the door for his son as the others got comfy. When Spencer's friend's car pulled up in the driveway the Italian got antsy.

Spencer walked into the lounge with a small grin on his face.

"Oh, hey guys."

He directed an awkward wave to his family just as Hank leapt off the couch and bulldozed into him, pinning him in a hug.

Dave swallowed thickly and glanced back toward where Emily had been. She was stood in the kitchen, her palms flat on the counter and her eyes wide.

"Woah!" Spencer giggled as he attempted to wrestle Hank.

Hank pulled back a little but kept hold of Spencer's hands.

"Spencer you won't believe what's happened!"

Morgan got up from the couch to grab Hank as Spencer frowned thoughtfully.

"Believe what?"

"Hank, wait a second," Morgan warned a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

Hank turned his head, straining his neck to pout at his dad for interrupting his big moment. "Why?"

"Just hold on. Let uncle Dave tell him."

"Tell me what?" Spencer was scowling big time at that point and he turned it on his father. Rossi looked a little flustered and Spencer felt his brow twitch as dread settled in his gut. Someone was hurt... someone was dead, not again, please not again.

"D-dad?"

Dave looked guilty as his eyes flickered about his son. "I-I just found out today, kiddo."

"Found out what?"

"Auntie Em is alive," Hank said, earning himself a weak slap on the shoulder from his dad.

Spencer stared at Hank as if he had gone mad. What were they talking about? People didn't just come back from the dead. _He_ knew that! But his family had never lied to him...

"Wh-w-what?" he finally managed to stutter out, his teeth suddenly chattering despite the humid temperature.

"Emily is alive, Spencer," JJ put in but she cowered back at the glare Dave shot her. Spencer gaped at her, then his father.

"I-I don't be-believe you," he hissed. Why did the room seem so much smaller now? His messenger bag slipped off his shoulder and he made no attempt to muffle its decent.

Dave pursed his lips and turned his back, his hands coming up to support the back of his head. "Emily," he grumbled, not turning back. "Spencer needs to see you."

Spencer felt his breaths start to quicken, sporadically escaping his mouth. He heard footsteps and he took a step back hesitantly. This was a bad dream... surely? They couldn't be serious.

It wasn't possible. Emily had been dead for so long... they couldn't just bring her back now.

"But s-she's got a grave," he said in a whimper and Emily finally came to herself and pushed herself away from the kitchen counter. Dave watched her tensely.

She walked into Spencer's view and Spencer caught sight of her.

He was breathing heavily now.

"Hey, Handsome."

Suddenly Spencer stumbled and his world started to spin.

"Crap."

"Catch him, Morgan!"

The last thing he recalled was someone catching him by the forearms before everything went black.

* * *

"Spence? You awake, Kiddo?"

Spencer opened his eyes a little and scowled when he saw the ceiling staring back at him. He sat up suddenly. "Wha-" he gasped.

Dave held him up by his shoulders and looked into his face.

"Are you alright, buddy, we lost you there for a second." Dave pressed a hand to Spencer's forehead, firm but gentle. Spencer's eyes lolled around the room and he saw the rest of the team. His eyes became alert when they met Emily and he pushed his father's hand off as he scrambled to his feet.

"How..." Spencer whispered and then he glared at his Dad. "Did you know?"

Dave grabbed Spencer and led him to the kitchen. He got on one knee to face his son and shook his head firmly.

"No. I thought she was dead."

"Then... I don't understand," Spencer whispered. He glanced around them at Emily who was smiling nervously.

Dave sighed; he patted Spencer's shoulder and leaned in. "She was in witness protection. JJ and Aaron knew."

Spencer blinked dumbly before a scowl settled on his face.

"They knew!"

"I was just like you, kiddo, I had no idea. They had to do it for Emily's protection. She had to go under a new identity."

Spencer stared at his father, feeling a little faint again. "W-Why couldn't we know?" he whispered.

Dave let out a heavy breath.

Spencer's face twitched a little and he pushed past his dad and back into their front room. He paused, his father catching up quickly.

"Don't they trust us?!"

Spencer pointed an accusing finger toward JJ who looked ready to leave.

"Spence, you know that's not the case." JJ shook her head in amusement: she was trying to reason with a nine-year-old.

"I...I could've... stopped going to therapy..."

"What's he talking about, mom?" Michael was scratching his head as tears sprang up in Spencer's eyes. JJ got up then, guilt streaked across her face.

"We're going," she said.

Henry slipped off the couch, his brows furrowed. Jack stayed put, an angry glower directed at his palms which he scrunched together.

"Mom! Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Spencer cut JJ off on the way to the door, his little face the picture of pent up anger and grief.

"You pretended!" he insisted.

"Spencer I had to." JJ paused, her bag half on her shoulder as she looked down at Spencer. "Look, I get it, you... like your dad, are disappointed with how we handled Emily."

Spencer nodded. Finally, she was talking to him like an adult. "You're still a... a liar!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Hold on, Henry." JJ looked Spencer up and down and she felt a sudden bout of argumentativeness seize her. "You know what, Spencer. I think you're just annoyed. You want to be a profiler just like us and you're angry that we controlled our micro-expressions and you weren't able to detect our deception."

"Jennifer!" Rossi was out of the front room and at his son's side in a second. Spencer's arms had fallen and he gazed at JJ with a thoroughly disarmed look. His eyes scrunched up with hurt as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I trusted you, JJ. I... I didn't think you could lie to me... I guess I was wrong."

Spencer went to walk away but Henry stopped him suddenly.

"Why are you and my mom shouting!? What did _she_ do to you?" he asked defensively. Spencer shoved his hand away as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Go away!"

"Tell me!"

"Your mum knew, Henry! She lied about Emily!" Spencer cried, brushing past his dad when he tried to hold him back.

Henry frowned and turned to JJ who was hastily pulling her coat on.

"Mom?"

"Come on, Henry, we're leaving."

"You knew Auntie Em was still alive?"

JJ froze and looked over at her eldest son.

"Henry, there are some things you can't under-"

"You told us she died!"

"I had to!" JJ yelled suddenly and Henry jumped slightly, tiptoeing backward as he did. JJ covered her mouth and drew in a shaky breath. "I had to," she repeated, quietly this time.

Henry's lower lip trembled. "Why did you pretend?"

JJ looked around hastily and she found Aaron's eyes and then Emily's. "You wouldn't understand, Henry. Now come on, we need to go."

"No. I'm fourteen! I'm not a child anymore"

Henry folded his arms and planted his feet. JJ looked helplessly at Aaron who was getting up cautiously. He was trying to avoid his own son's glare which was burning into his shirt.

"Henry, It wasn't your mom's idea, it was mine. Don't give her a hard time, buddy. You'll-"

"Shut up!"

"Henry!" JJ shouted but the boy remained where he stood. He craned his neck to look at Dave.

Rossi was massaging his forehead, wishing to be in any other situation.

"Can I stay with you, Uncle Dave?" Henry clung to the Italian, ignoring his mother's look of horror.

"I um-"

"You know what, he can stay," JJ snapped, pulling Michael up and toward the door. "Will can pick him up tomorrow. Maybe he'll hate me less then."

"JJ," Dave started but the blonde had already turned her back, hiding tears from them.

"We better go."

* * *

Jack and Aaron got home not long after the fiasco at uncle Dave's.

He didn't speak a word to his father, and he headed straight for his room when they got in.

He waited patiently, not changing until he heard his father's door shut quietly.

He flung off his covers and grabbed his phone off his bedside table. He also shimmied some cash from his wallet before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Jack?" Spencer squinted through the darkness and saw the older boy through the moonbeam. He sat up suddenly and flicked on his lamp.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here!? H-how did you get in?"

"I didn't want to stay at home. My dad lied remember? And through your window, we broke it playing hide-and-seek that one time."

"Oh, yea... I should get Dad to fix that," Spencer mumbled before gazed at Jack as he wandered over to Spencer's bed.

"You'll get in so much trouble. I have to tell my dad and he can drive you home."

"No!" Jack whispered sharply. "Please don't tell him... just not until morning, okay?"

"But you're dad will be worried."

"He's asleep. Besides, I left a note."

"Jaaaaack."

"Don't worry, look, budge up will you, I'll sleep this end. Have you got a spare pillow?"

Spencer eyed his cousin before reluctantly reaching behind him and giving Jack his second pillow.

"Thanks, cuz."

"I don't like this."

"I promise, I'll be fine."

* * *

Dave was up early that morning. He went to rustle up breakfast for two hungry boys when he heard laughter in the hall. He grinned to himself as he slapped bacon onto a buttered slice of bread.

"Hey, foods ready!" he called, putting more bacon in the pan for himself.

"Dad?"

Dave turned just as Spencer pulled a plate off the side and handed it to Henry who was chatting animatedly to Jack.

Wait... Jack!?

"Jack!?"

Spencer grimaced and grabbed the other plate. "Can you make an extra sandwich please?"

"How the heck did you get here?"

"I got a taxi. Plus I'm sixteen, it's not that far, uncle Da-"

"I don't care how far it is, you can't... you cannot leave home without telling us."

"I told Spencer."

Rossi shot him a dubious look. "Spencer's nine, Jack."

"Hey!"

Dave sighed and he turned back to the pan, flipping over the bacon slowly. He shook his head while the fat sizzled, letting Jack teeter from foot to foot nervously.

"Here," Dave grumbled, serving up another sandwich before reaching for his phone.

Jack took the sandwich but hastily put it on the table. He glanced at the other two boys who were at the table, teeth dug into white bread.

"You're not gonna call my dad, right?"

Dave snorted, phone to his ear and eyebrows raised incredulously. "Damn right I am."

"Bad word," Henry remarked from the table as he took another bite.

"What happened to you not being a child. I'd swear at you both in Italian if Spencer wasn't fluent."

"Dannatamente vero, lo sono," Spencer murmured under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that, kiddo."

"Please, Dave, let me stay a bit longer!" Jack clasped his hands together and attempted to make the sweetest expression he could on his teen face.

"I'm not letting your father call in all FBI units to look for you. Eat your sandwich and thank god I- Aaron! Hey, I was..."

Jack pouted as Dave turned into the hallway with his father on the phone. He picked up his sandwich off the plate and took an unhappy bite, storming over to the table as he did.

Spencer smiled through full cheeks.

Henry swallowed and licked his lips.

"You annoyed at your dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too... well, not dad, just my mom."

"Good."

Spencer struggled to swallow his next bite. It felt like just dry bread. This was his fault. He'd told Henry, he'd shouted at JJ... and now, well, he'd created a rift in their family, a family he was lucky to have.

He set his sandwich down as the boy chatted about their anger. If he thought about it he knew that what JJ and Aaron had done was right. They saved Emily's life, they kept her and the family safe. Spencer bit his lip. And he'd accused them... he'd turned his back and their own kids' backs.

Yea, it sucked that he was made to believe Emily was dead but it had to be done. And everything was alright now.

"Guys..."

"What's up, Spence?" Henry said through a mouth full of bacon.

"Um... maybe... maybe we should forgive them?"

"What?!"

"No way, they lied, Spencer."

"But they saved Emily."

"How?"

Spencer looked down and started to fiddle with his sandwich.

"Cus... well, if we knew Emily was alive s-so would the unsubs."

"You mean... Ian Doyle?"

Spencer nodded, a surprised look directed at Jack.

He shrugged. "I hear dad talking sometimes."

"Oh, I heard my dad too. Doyle was really bad news... so was some of his friends and they didn't like Auntie Em."

"Why? Em was- is really cool," Henry said. He was listening intently, his sandwich only half forgotten, he picked it up every few seconds to nibble.

"I don't know for sure. I think they were together in her past."

"Like together, together? Like my mom and dad?"

"I dunno... maybe, anyway, Emily was nearly killed by him. He must've still been a threat. That's why they had to lie."

Jack chewed thoughtfully. His dad wasn't a liar, not at heart... having to do so must have killed him.

"They couldn't tell anyone?" Henry asked.

Spencer half shook his head half shrugged. The boys were quiet now as they ate, thinking hard as they did.

"Your dads on his way. He's not happy with you, kiddo, relieved though." Dave walked back in and made a sandwich for himself as he spoke.

Jack nodded slowly. He looked at Spencer and they shared a knowing look.

When Aaron arrived five minutes later he barged in, his face red and his eyebrows set low.

Jack met him halfway across the room.

"Thank god. Don't you ever leave-"

Hotch was cut off from his angry speech when Jack grasped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!"

Hotch looked over at Dave who was equally confused. He wrapped his arms around Jack anyway and patted his back.

"I-its Alright, Jack, just never do that again. Ever."

Jack pulled away a little to look his father in the eyes.

"I know why you had to do it, dad. I forgive you."

Aaron gazed back at his son and wondered how he'd gotten so mature.

"Thank you."

"Let's go home, dad."

"That's... great idea, buddy. Thank you, Dave!"

Aaron saw the smirk on Spencer's face and he tipped his head in the younger boy's direction. That's where this maturity had come from.

* * *

JJ and Will eventually came to get Henry at about lunchtime. JJ went straight to Henry and hugged him. A similar exchange went down between them as it had with Aaron and Jack.

She then turned to Spencer and asked for a hug. Spencer blushed but hurried over to hug her and apologise profusely for his outburst.

It wasn't until later that night that Dave found out what Spencer had said to the boys. He was waiting by Spencer's door to turn the light off when Spencer had let loose.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo."

"I'm just glad Emily's alive."

Dave smiled softly. "Me too."

"But..."

"What now?" Dave rolled his eyes fondly, flicking the light switch off anyway.

"I still wish they'd told us."

"You know why they couldn't."

"I know but I wouldn't have told anyone... except Henry and Jack, and Michael and... and maybe Hank, oh and you of course" Spencer mumbled sleepily.

Dave chuckled. "I know buddy. It's just something they had to do."

* * *

 **Phew, I haven't written a chapter that long for a while... or at least I don't think I have. I was typing so fast at one point that the keyboard on my phone wasn't picking up all the letters so this had to have a thorough proofreading.**

 **Dannatamente vero, lo sono- Damn right, I am (In case you wondered, it's only from google translate.)**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **Please review.**

 **Next chapter will be ten-year-old Spence.**

 **See you then!**


	37. Camping Trip

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Guest, lolyncut, fishtrek, ahowell1993, zhangxinna, Shia Rephic, msladyaries08, Daisyangel, pallyndrome, princess2019, Ludub, Diana, and ThatOneGirl for reviewing.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought this story needed some more drama. Hope you keep reading ;)**

 **Diana: Wow! So many reviews! I'm really happy to see you back and catching up. Thanks for reviewing. (Also, love the reference.)**

 **ThatOneGirl: Thank you for reviewing and for the luck, I needed it ;) Just one to go then I can finish some stories and start new ones. Thanks again.**

 **Keep reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"I know but I wouldn't have told anyone... except Henry and Jack, and Michael and... and maybe Hank, oh and you of course" Spencer mumbled sleepily._

 _Dave chuckled. "I know buddy. It's just something they had to do."_

* * *

"Ow!"

The team turned from the tents to see Michael on the ground, rubbing his leg and glaring up at the tree the other boys were on.

"You pushed me!" he said, waggling a finger accusingly in Henry's direction.

The team had a week off. They perfectly timed a camping trip with when Savannah and Will were also off work. They'd gotten to the spot Aaron had found and started to set up all the tents they brought, a big one for all the boys, then four, two-man-tents for the adults. The boys of course had so far been no help, Henry having found a sizeable tree and all five of them scrambling up it.

"You fell because you're bad at climbing," Henry said, hopping out of the tree and brushing off his hands with a smirk. He pushed his hands into his pocket and wiped his face with an oblivious look.

"I am not! Mom!"

JJ rolled her eyes and handed the tent poles to Will. She got to Michael and helped him up. She brushed the dirt off his clothes and examined his knees. He scraped one but that seemed to be all the damage.

"Did you hurt anything else?" she asked. Michael shrugged and shook his head, sending heated glances with his brother before storming away. He slumped down onto a log and watched Aaron set up their tent, his chin in his palms.

"You better not have pushed him, Henry." JJ turned on her eldest who shook his head innocently.

Dave glanced over at the tree himself and inhaled sharply. "I think that's far enough, boys," he yelled. Spencer was gradually making his way to the top while Hank clung to a thick lower branch, his eyes locked to the ground. Jack was already bored and was skirting around the edge of the woods with a stick.

"I-I think I'm stuck," Hank mumbled, averting his eyes from the ground and pressing his face to the branch.

"Are you serious?" Morgan, who had dropped his tent poles, looked up to where his son had gotten himself and he tutted loudly. "You got yourself there, kid, you get yourself down."

Hank shook his head quickly. "I can't."

"You can!"

"NO! Dad, I can't, pleeeeease!"

"Fine! Fine, I'm coming, but next time you get yourself down."

"Spencer! Hey, what did I just say, down now, please!" Dave knew Spencer couldn't see his serious facial expression but his stern words caused the boy to stop just before he reached for another slim branch. He looked down and was pleasantly surprised by how far he'd gone up.

"I am not going to climb up there to get you, Spencer," Rossi added as a grumbling Morgan started to climb.

Spencer huffed and made his way down. He manoeuvred nimbly around the branch's and paused when he was several feet off the ground.

Morgan had reached Hank then and he made the boy wrap his arms around his neck as he descended. Spencer lowered himself and hung off a branch, his feet still a ways from the ground. He grinned at his father who was watching him cautiously.

Spencer swung himself a little and grasped onto a lower branch throwing himself down and onto it, still swinging leisurely.

"Enough of the fancy gymnastics, kiddo, come here. I need help with the tent." Dave waved a set of instructions out and Spencer let go of the branch and landed in a cloud of dust just as Morgan slipped down with Hank around his neck. Hank scrambled off his father and brushed his untamed Afro curls off his forehead. He sighed at the feel of his hair, this heat was going to make it frizz up.

Spencer brushed by Hank to get to his father just as the older boy pulled his arm back. He pointed to the large tent Hotch was setting up. It had two compartments, fitting two people in each. Hank smiled, his cheeks still dark with blush from having to be rescued from the tree.

"Let's share a compartment," he said. Spencer smiled wickedly.

"But that means Jack, Henry, _and Michael have to share one."_

"Exactly." Hank winked and gave Spencer a quick slap on the arm to send him on his way to Rossi.

Spencer snickered, watching Hank over his shoulder as he grabbed the instructions and sat down on a log. He looked down and scowled at the manual his father had left out for him.

"These are in German, dad," Spencer said as he flicked through to find the English.

"Yea, I got this tent from a foreign seller I guess, anyway, read it out."

"It's in German, Dad."

Rossi just raised an eyebrow. Spencer sighed and squinted at the words.

"Pole A and C need to go-"

"What's pole C look like?"

"A pole, dad."

"Don't get smart with me."

"You're making me read German instructions, how can I not 'get smart' with you... it's the one with the silver hooks at the end."

* * *

They got the tents up in a little over an hour. By then it was getting later and the boys started moving their things from the car into the tents.

Garcia and JJ managed to coax the food they brought into a buffet which was gone by the time the sun was setting and they gathered around the fire Aaron had made.

They discussed going to the nearby lake the next day and Jack insisted they hunted rabbits the next night; Garcia and Spencer argued against this proposal.

They sat around the campfire as the sun vanished under the horizon. Morgan tossed around marshmallows which the boys caught eagerly and shoved on the end of a stick.

"Hit me with another, dad," Hank said, having eaten his before he could put it over the fire.

"Slow down, kid." Morgan threw Hank another which he managed to get under the fire this time.

They started telling ghost stories and Henry wasn't too pleased. He sat on his log, his knuckles against his lips as he listened tentatively to Emily's story.

"Stop," he whined finally. He threw a glance behind him at the dark woods before turning back, his Adam's apple quivering as he gulped nervously.

"You scared, Henry?" Michael asked in his typical high pitched teasing voice. Spencer and Hank rolled their eyes at one another.

"Here they go again," Hank mumbled.

"N-no... I just... I don't like the story."

"Yea, right, you're such a baby," Michael retorted.

"Shut up."

"No, you."

"You're the one that called your teacher mommy, not me!" Henry yelled and Micheal went red. Hank covered his mouth to smother a laugh.

"Not true."

"Is so!"

"Argh! I hate you!" Michael lunged at his brother, throwing Henry and himself off the log and sprawling onto the ground. Jack stood up with a grin, ready to egg on the winner when Aaron stopped him and pulled him back onto the log.

"I think that's our cue to pack it in for the night," Emily said as Michael rolled onto his front, his brother quickly digging his knees into his back.

"Ah! Dad!"

Penelope hopped away from the squabbling and shook her head, heading for the tent she and Emily were sharing.

"Boys," she muttered, glancing wearily at Hank, Jack, and Spencer all of whom watched her with affronted scowls.

"What did we do?" Hank asked glancing to Savannah who just smiled at him.

"She didn't mean you... at least, not at this moment. Alright, let's get you guys in the tent."

Spencer looked over at the biggest tent where they were supposed to sleep. Inside were the two sectioned off areas.

"You're not putting Michael and Henry in the same compartment right?" Spencer asked uneasily.

Will had managed to tear the boys apart at that point and he shook his head as he took a deep breath.

"No," he said breathlessly. "Michael can go with you and Hank. Henry and Jack can have the other."

Hank nudged Spencer's arm and the younger boy turned to him. "Michael snores," he mumbled.

"Great," Spencer whispered back. Michael escaped his father's grasp and bolted for the tent.

"I call the green sleeping bag!"

Hank dropped his head.

"You can have mine," Spencer said, tapping Hank's shoulder. His was an expensive brand that his dad had got. Spencer only found out the price by looking through his credit history and he'd scolded his father for his extravagance.

"Thanks, man." Hank smiled before sauntering over to where his dad had been sitting. He sneaked his hand into the marshmallow bag and slipped a handful into his pocket.

With all that sugar it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Spencer was snapped out of his dream by a thunderous boom.

He sat up suddenly and whimpered as another clap of thunder rolled overhead.

Hank was also up and staring at the roof of the tent with bulging white eyes. Michael stirred at their side but didn't wake.

"What was that?" Hank whispered.

Spencer was shaking as he gazed around the top of the tent.

"I-I think th-there's a stor-"

A clash of lightning hit and Spencer was out of his sleeping bag, bursting out of his tent with Hank right at his heels.

"Dad!" Hank wailed, stumbling in the dark to the dark green tent that housed his parents. He sobbed as his hands fumbled with it. There were more voices now.

Another boom of thunder sounded and Spencer sprinted for the tent he knew his dad was sharing with Hotch. He missed the sight of a tent line and tripped, landing face first into the hard, wet ground.

He yelled out in pain, which, if the lightning hadn't already, would have woken everyone up.

Zips were pulled and Spencer looked up as Aaron saw him.

"Spencer?"

"Aaron, I-I... light-lightn-n-ning!"

Dave followed Aaron just as another fork of lightning flashed in the distance. Hank and Spencer's screams united in their panic. Spencer managed to get to his feet and bolt towards his dad. His face hurt but the fear won over.

Dave caught him in his arms and hugged him against his body.

"Lightning! Lightning, dad!" he wailed.

"Sorry, kiddo, I forgot you hated it." Dave managed to pull Spencer back long enough to look at his face. "What happened!?" Spencer's face was dirty, the skin around his right eye puffy and inflamed.

"Maybe we should pack up?" Will suggested from where he'd stuck his head out of his tent.

"It's passing," Aaron said as he peered up at the dark sky. "I checked my phone earlier and the reports are nowhere near us and they predicted them to clear up."

Spencer continued to hug his father, wincing when Dave touched his face.

"You got yourself a fine shiner there, son."

Spencer blushed and pushed past him. "C-Can I sleep with you guys?" he asked, already snuggling into Dave's sleeping bag, a lopsided grin on his face.

Rossi rolled his eyes and headed for Spencer's sleeping bag in his own tent. On his way back thunder rumbled and a whine drifted from the opening of his and Aaron's tent.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Aaron rolled over, his sleeping bag constricted and he butted his head against a soft fist. He opened his eyes and smirked at the sight of Spencer sprawled between him and Dave, his hands flailed out. The boys face still had some dried mud struck to it and there was a darkening bruise under his eyes, the skin still red.

Aaron winced and glanced up at the top of the tent and the light seeping through the thin material.

He laughed and turned away from the father and son, pulling his sleeping bag off Spencer, shutting his eyes to try and achieve an hour more of sleep.

Just as he felt sleep pulling at his mind the tent started to shake and young giggles broke through the morning silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for the lateness. I had an exam this morning so I was revising that. I have one on Tuesday as well but the next chapter should be up by next Wednesday.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon.**


	38. An Elephant’s Memory

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Spencer's 12! I miss when he was still two but he's gotta grow up :(**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _He laughed and turned away from the father and son, pulling his sleeping bag off Spencer, shutting his eyes to try and achieve an hour more of sleep._

 _Just as he felt sleep pulling at his mind the tent started to shake and young giggles broke through the morning silence._

* * *

"Move, dumbass."

Spencer pressed himself into his locker and held his breath. He heard laughter and the name 'dork' being thrown around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for the older kids to move on.

He'd be out of high school soon: he was hoping he'd graduate at the end of his current school year and that wasn't so far away; he just had to deal with this until then.

"Hey, shortass, he's talking to you."

Spencer could feel their presence looming behind him. His hands twisted together and he pried his eyes open and turned around to face the boys. He swallowed thickly when he saw four boys stood there.

They were all tall, the shortest a good five inches taller than Spencer himself. They were also all on the football team and Spencer was all too familiar with them.

"I'm just getting my stuff," Spencer mumbled, hitching his messenger bag slightly so he was sure they couldn't rip it off his shoulder as easily as they had before. "I won't get in your way, just let me get my stuff and-"

"Not a chance, midget. you're not going anywhere," The biggest one, Trent, sneered. Spencer looked down at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. This guy was a senior. He was the stereotypical jock but, unfortunately for Spencer, he was much smarter than the ones in the movies. His blonde hair was kept short, out of his eyes but just enough for most the girls at school to run their hands through. His features were a little low on his face, leaving room for a long forehead (which Spencer was desperate to point out... in his dreams.) Other than that he was the perfect student, inspiring envy from some and awe from all.

Spencer was about to attempt a defense on his behalf when a girl walked up to the group.

Spencer's breathe seemed to stick in his throat at the sight of her.

Alexa Lisbon: easily the prettiest girl in school, at least in Spencer's opinion. So when she walked over and ducked under Finley's arm Spencer grew a little hot. Finley had a pretty strong grip as Spencer had found out when that grip had held his head under toilet water. The other boys were Chris and Aiden. Aiden never said much. He was the shortest of their group; his dark brown hair came to his ears and had gotten him several warnings from the coach. Chris was a chestnut brown and his hair was closely shaven on the sides and gelled stylishly on the top of his head.

If Spencer wasn't so scared of him he'd take the time to appreciate the hairdo.

Alexa smirked at Trent. "What's happening boys?"

"Just teaching this smartass a lesson he doesn't know yet."

Alexa's smirk grew and she threw an arm around Trent and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Spencer managed to keep his eyes off the strip of flesh on her back that was revealed by her stretching.

Trent's smile grew and he winked at Alexa though Spencer tried not to watch.

"Go away," Alexa said in her airy voice.

"What-"

"You heard her, Chris, let's go. Don't think this is over," Trent growled as he pointed a finger at Spencer

Spencer watched in amazement as his tormentors turned, Chris smacking Finley's arm as they laughed and left for their next class.

Spencer glanced Alexa's way and smiled briefly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Alexa smiled sweetly and she stepped forward to touch Spencer's face. He flinched and turned back to his locker.

He turned carefully after regaining composure and looked at Alexa. "Thanks... um... again," he added.

"You know how you could really thank me?" Alexa asked. Spencer froze, a blush creeping along his cheek. He shrugged, his hands shaking on his bag. Alexa leaned in, her glossed lips close to his face. Spencer had never been this close to a girl, not in his entire twelve years.

"Meet me around the back of the pitch, after last period," she said. She pulled back and winked seductively at Spencer.

"Me?" Spencer reiterated and she laughed in her normal airy way.

"Yes, you, cutie. There's no one else here."

"I-I'm only twelve," he squeaked.

"I won't tell. You better be there-"

"Spencer," blurted Spencer quickly, his blush brightening. "M-my name's Spencer."

"Okay, _Spencer_. I'll see you there."

* * *

Spencer's classes finished and he managed to swerve past the much taller kids toward the doors.

He got outside into the sun without interference and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Spencer?"

Spencer glanced up and smiled broadly at Henry. He was with a girl who was talking with her friends while Henry looked his way.

"Hey, where's Michael?"

Henry shrugged and flicked his hair from his eyes. "Somewhere around, I guess. You didn't answer me."

"Oh um... I'm fine, great actually, thanks, what about you?" Spencer flicked his eyes over to the football field then back to Henry.

"I'm good. I'll see you Friday night. You're still coming over right?" Henry asked, scowling as Spencer's distracted gaze came back to him.

"Yea, sure we are. I'll um... I'll see you then, I... you better get your bus."

Henry released the girl from his grip and nodded slowly. "You sure you're okay, Spence?" He asked. Spencer finally locked eyes with him and gave a solemn nod.

"I'm fine, honestly. See you Friday."

Spencer watched Henry leave, retaking his girlfriend's hand and walking her to her own bus.

When Henry was on his bus, Spencer glanced at the car park briefly. His dad's car wasn't there yet, he usually waited for ten or fifteen minutes with a book until Dave arrived Spencer pressed his teeth hard into his gum as he gave the parking lot one last look before turning briskly and heading for the football field.

He quickened his pace as a group of seniors walked by.

He found the science block and glanced around anxiously as he huddled into the back fire exit.

He fiddled with his bag strap as he waited, his nerves starting to get the better of him. He heard laughter and he started readjusting his bag, getting ready to go back to the parking lot.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

Spencer snapped his eyes up at the voice and saw Alexa walking towards him. Her top button was undone and Spencer could see the lace of her purple bra and he averted his eyes quickly, blush sprinkling his cheeks, his ears hot.

"H-hi," Spencer mumbled. He shuffled back as she drew too close. She smacked her rosy lips together and looked him up and down.

"Well, this is unexpected."

Spencer nodded. "Um... what did you um... what are we doing?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked, her teeth dipping down over her lip as her hips moved seductively closer to his.

"I don't know... I... um... what's your favourite um... music?"

Spencer bit his lip hard and shook his head in embarrassment.

Alexa gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Um... nothing-"

"Wow, you _are_ weird..."

Spencer looked away, a little disappointed.

"I like that."

Spencer turned so quickly that his neck made a crack. He gaped at Alexa. His eyes were wide and scared as she moved even closer.

"Um... I... What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Alexa pressed a thoroughly filed nail to Spencer's lips and she leaned close, her breath on his.

"I've never..." Spencer gulped and looked at Alexa's lips. Should he kiss her? He didn't know. He leaned into it like he assumed one did for a kiss and he closed his eyes.

Nothing happened for several seconds and he opened his eyes to see Alexa had stood back, a hand over her mouth as she snickered.

Spencer pulled back and blinked at the ground. "Sorry... um... I thought."

"You thought What? You thought I'd want to kiss you!?" Alexa laughed loudly in her typical high pitched, nasally voice. Spencer stepped back, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder as he swallowed nervously.

"No... I'm very sorry, I-I didn't know what... um."

"What a freak!"

She stepped back into the sunshine and Spencer felt his back hit the building. He grasped it and started to edge away.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm really, really sorry."

He got to the edge of the building when Trent came into view and walked slowly behind Alexa.

"Look who it is, back for more?"

Spencer inhaled sharply and shook his head.

Trent's other friends rounded the corner, Finley, Chris, and Aiden, along with others, all burley and intimidating.

"This kid bothering you?" Chris asked and Alexa rolled her eyes.

"That twerp tried to kiss me."

"He what?" asked Trent, cracking his knuckles as he spoke. Spencer felt his knees weaken. He was going to die.

Alexa twirled her hair around her fingers. "So sexually frustrated. He kept looking at my tits too."

"Well," Trent said, his voice menacingly low as Spencer began to tremble. "Someone better teach him a lesson then."

Spencer couldn't move as the boys started towards him.

He still didn't move as they started to yank off his clothes.

* * *

Dave drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He turned down the volume on 'Donna Felicité' keeping the song low as he squinted out of his window. Spencer was never late. Granted it had only been five minutes but the kid always waited for him.

Dave frowned softly, his fingers falling off the wheel as he reached out to turn the music off completely.

Maybe he got distracted. Dave chuckled. Hell, that boy could distract himself. Or detention... Dave shook his head of the idea as soon as it approached, Spencer would sooner have taken a bus to Vegas than have gotten himself a detention slip.

Dave huffed and unbuckled his belt. He slowly got out, a hand on his back as he did. He took a beating from the last case and hadn't found the skip in his step since. He was getting too damn old.

"Spencer?" He slammed the door and turned his gaze across the parking lot.

"Where are you, kid?" he mumbled, his hand coming up to stroke the back of his head.

He paused for a moment and in the silence, he heard laughter.

He turned toward the sound and found his gaze directed at the football field.

He could make out a whole load of kids around a post and the laughter came again.

He frowned and started towards them.

* * *

"Please! Give me my clothes back!" Spencer wailed, trying desperately to free his hands and cover himself. They thankfully left his briefs on, after they'd had a good laugh at them.

"No way, you have to get them, twerp!" Chris held the trophy of clothing above his head and Spencer yanked at his arms.

"Stop it please... please, m-my father-"

"He what? Whats Daddy gonna do?" Another boy sneered and Spencer sniffled, trying not to show all the tears still falling.

"Aw, he's crying guys!"

"My dad w-works for the FBI!" Spencer yelled defensively. "If you don't l-let me g-go h-he'll... he-"

Trent pouted his lips and put his palms on his knees to look at Spencer at his level.

"What? Your old man don't work for the FBI! Last I saw he was heading for a home, he's older than my dead grandad!"

Spencer looked up at the sky, trying hard to dry the tears as they came again. His hands were tied much too tightly and the sun had gone behind dark clouds so a chill fell across his pale and exposed skin.

God, he was an idiot. Why did he go and meet her? He could've finished his book by now.

When he dropped his head the seniors were laughing at him again and Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

Trent stormed forward and forced Spencer to look him in the face, gripping his chin between his thumb and fingers, pressing hard enough to bruise.

Spencer whimpered and couldn't make his eyes stay on Trent's blue ones.

"You thought someone like her could ever like someone like you?" sneered Trent. Spencer closed his eyes tight. "Well you were wrong, you're pathetic."

Trent let his fingernails drag across Spencer's jawline before he brought his other hand up and assaulted the boy with a particularly hard backhand.

Trent laughed cruelly when Spencer gasped and whined quietly. His friends joined in the laughing and Spencer wished he could die there and then.

Trent took a step back as Chris took his place.

He grinned and looked down Spencer's body. He reached out and grabbed the waistband of the twelve-year-old's briefs.

"W-what are you doing?!" Spencer squeaked, desperately kicking at the senior as he yanked at his last article of clothing.

"Bet you like this, right, fag?"

Spencer let out a scream as he kicked and a gruff voice suddenly joined him.

"STOP!"

Chris released Spencer straight away and Spencer huddled in on himself as much as was possible, thanking god he still had some decency.

He tried to twist his head around to see who the voice belonged to but he was too wrapped around the pole. Trent was quick to take Chris' place unleashing a punch on Spencer.

Dave stormed across the field his hand on his belt, teasing his holster.

"Get away from him!" he shouted. The biggest boy threw another punch and Dave went for his gun.

"Don't touch my son!"

The kids around the pole froze at the sight of Dave's gun and at the older man's fiery glare.

"Whoa! Put it down, man, don't shoot!" Chris cried, throwing his hands over his head.

Spencer managed to wrench his neck around and he glimpsed his livid father.

"Dad, no!" he said, desperately trying to keep himself covered. As Dave approached the other kid stepped away from Spencer. Dave stood in front of Spencer still holding his gun.

"Stay back!"

"H-hey, man, don't do it..."

Dave growled at Chris and his eyes fell to the small pile of clothes at the teen's feet.

"Give me those clothes," he snapped.

Chris looked down dumbly at his feet then back at Dave, gulping at the sight of the still-raised gun.

"You heard me, you piccolo stronzo. Give me _his_ clothes! Now!"

Chris dropped to the floor and grabbed the clothes, dropping them quickly before Spencer.

"D-dad, u-untie me... please."

Dave turned to his son and his hand dropped, the gun falling with it. He went to Spencer and grabbed the rope around his wrists. As soon as he was free, Dave grabbed his face gently in his two hands, rubbing his thumbs over his eyes and cheeks, one of which was swollen and split.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Spencer's lip wobbled but he nodded and let his father stroke his face.

Dave grabbed his jacket and slipped it off and over Spencer, before handing him his own chinos and turning back to the other kids.

Spencer's hands shook as he wrapped his father's jacket around his bare skin and stepped into his chinos.

Dave pointed at the kids, his own hand shaking.

"He's twelve!" Dave shouted, slamming his palms into Trent's chest.

"I didn't know!" Trent said, his voice trembling, his image shattered.

Dave grabbed his collar and forced the teen to face him. "I happen to work in the behavioural analysis unit for the FBI. We analyse behaviour of people. Just. Like. You." He shook the older boy before dropping him.

He looked around at the other kids. Spencer was stuffing the rest of his clothes in his messenger bag, his eyes locked on the ground.

"You're all disgusting," Dave growled.

"W-we... he-"

"He what! He's still a kid! He's here because he's smarter than all of you combined but I know my son, he wouldn't tell you that, and he certainly wouldn't start a fight. Why the hell did you do this!?"

Dave was trying his best to keep his fuming temper down.

The biggest boy, Trent, glanced back at his friends, terror streaked over his face.

"He tried to... to um... to kiss her..." he motioned to Alexa and she turned away.

"It was your idea," she hissed.

Dave gritted his teeth tightly together and looked back at Spencer who was wiping his face, still not looking at them.

"How's that football scholarship looking, kid?" he snarled at Trent.

Trent looked confused and he shrugged nervously. "I have one lined up."

"Kiss that goodbye. You'll be expelled before you graduate. All of you, in fact."

The kids gaped at Rossi in horror as he turned back to his son.

Dave grabbed Spencer by the arm and turned him away, keeping his glower on the other kids as long as he could until he had to turn back to his son.

"Come on, kiddo." Dave wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder and pulled him close. Spencer kept his head down but leaned back into Dave.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't thank me, seriously. Those little bastards won't be laughing tomorrow, not when Bob finds out."

Spencer glanced up as they walked. "Bob's a lawyer, you're not really gonna tell him?"

"You bet your ass."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **(Don't know if you can tell but I'm tryna reduce my A/Ns, I tend to waffle /**

 **See you next Wednesday.**


	39. Spencer Has a Secret

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **This chapter skips ahead. Spencer's thirteen in college and of course, there's more angst. I think there will only be two or three more chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Thanks, dad."_

 _"Don't thank me, seriously. Those little bastards won't be laughing tomorrow, not when Bob finds out."_

 _Spencer glanced up as they walked. "Bob's a lawyer, you're not really gonna tell him?"_

 _"You bet your ass."_

* * *

"D-Dad?"

Rossi looked up from his paper and grinned at Spencer. "Ah, Kiddo, just the person I need. Five across..."

Spencer swallowed thickly and bit his lip. "That's not why I'm... It's..." Spencer mumbled as his fingers ran nervously over each other. "Um, I-"

"I got it. Cedar."

Rossi's grin broadened and he scribbled it down on the paper before he glanced over it. He raised his eyebrows at Spencer when he saw the discomfort in his son's face. "What do you need?"

"Um... well, I kinda need to talk to you," Spencer replied in a quiet voice. Dave motioned to the other chair and set down his newspaper.

"What d'ya need? Money? New shoes? I hear the new Santoni leather shoes are coming out, I was going to get you some..." Dave paused when he saw the distressed look on Spencer's face. "What's wrong, Spencer?" he asked seriously.

Spencer looked up momentarily before his eyes fell into his lap. He sniffed and pursed his lips.

"Spencer?"

"I...I asked a girl out," Spencer announced suddenly. "Her name's Nicole."

Rossi smiled and reached out to pat the boy's back. "Atta Boy, you get it from your old man."

"No... dad, that's not what I want to talk about..."

"Oh... did she say no? Aw, Kiddo, I'm sorry, but there really are plenty more fish in the sea," Rossi assured him.

"No... I-I mean, well, she did say no, but that's not the point." Spencer blinked back tears quickly and looked out of the window, avoiding his dad's gaze. "I didn't really want to go out with her."

"Then..." Rossi muttered, "Then why would you ask?"

Spencer shrugged. "She's really pretty and you and uncle Morgan always say to get the pretty ones."

"That's not what we-"

"It doesn't matter. I-I just wasn't attracted to her."

"Okay," Rossi mumbled as he worked his mind around what Spencer was saying.

"Was it like with that girl... what was her name? Alex? Alice-"

"Alexa," Spencer interjected, his cheeks going red. "And I guess... with her I was curious... but obviously... um... that didn't end well."

Rossi shrugged. "Those kids had fun in Juvy, and that extra year of school to get their grades instead of relying on sports scholarships probably made them regret it even more. So this girl, you didn't like her?"

"Yea... I... I um, I never really see girls in that sort of way. L-like um... sexually." Spencer took a deep breath. "A-at first I thought I was pansexual."

"Okay, I don't get all of these new phrases, could you define that?"

Spencer stared at his father for a moment, his face a picture of uncomfortableness. "Dad... I think I'm gay..."

Dave blinked slowly as Spencer watched him nervously. Finally, he set down his crossword and found Spencer's eyes again. "Kid," he started but Spencer interjected.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Why would you care about m-my... my sexuality... I mean, no, I Uh... I mean, you do care, sorry, you care about me, I know that but..." Spencer took a deep breath and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Dad."

"Spencer. Stop talking, please, son."

Spencer's shoulders dropped and he lowered his head.

"This doesn't change anything."

Spencer raised his head slightly to see his father's gentle smile.

"Obviously I have to question such a choice in gender, have I never told you men are pigs."

"Not all men..."

"Just most. Not us obviously, but Morgan? Yes. Kiddo, you shouldn't have been so nervous to tell me. Heck, I wouldn't even expect you to have told me, you wouldn't have a conversation like this if you decided you were straight."

"Yes, but it's socially acceptable to be straight."

Rossi scoffed. "Rossi's are not socially acceptable."

He watched as Spencer smirked.

"Although," Dave said, picking up his newspaper again as Spencer sat up straighter. "We do have a slight problem now."

Spencer tilted his head to the side and Dave smirked, he could still pull off that puppy dog face. "W-what's that?" He was for sure biting his gums, Dave could tell despite having his head in a newspaper. He wished the kid would still let him put bongela on the cuts he'd leave like he did when Spencer bit them when he was younger.

He flapped the newspaper and winked at Spencer over it. "I will have to give your boyfriends a hard time. Can't have my son being with just anyone."

"Daaaad!"

"What? That's what Father's do for their daughters when they get boyfriends."

"Thanks... you're comparing me to a girl now."

Rossi quirked an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of women power. Look at Auntie Em and JJ, not a bad comparison, son."

Spencer rolled his eyes and stalked toward his bedroom.

"And keep your door open when you have 'friends' over!" Dave called after him.

* * *

Spencer got back from work (the kid insisted on working when he got home despite Dave's innumerable wealth: he had a place part-time at a local pet store he could ride his bike to and from,) he dropped his bag off at the door and went on to the kitchen.

He frowned when he got in earshot and heard Aaron's voice.

"Uncle Aaron?" he asked as he turned the corner. Rossi and Hotch looked up as Spencer walked in, Aaron straightened his back and smiled.

"Hey, Spencer."

"What are you... what's he doing here, dad?" Spencer asked with a sigh, turning to his father's guilty face.

"He came over after work. We had a half-day. Why are you so suspicious?"

"Because you two... together, that's always suspicious," retorted Spencer with a snort. He leaned over the table and took an apple from the basket before turning for his room.

"Wait a minute, kiddo, where are you going?"

"My room," Spencer grumbled with a shrug.

He watched as Aaron exchanged a look with Dave and he exhaled deeply. Spencer's frown deepened.

"What?"

"Spencer," Aaron started but Spencer was quick to cut him off.

"You told him?!" Spencer cried, gazing at his father with accusing eyes. Aaron's eyebrows shot up. Wow, the kid was quite a good profiler.

Rossi was about to answer when Aaron cut in again, his hand on Spencer's shoulder before the kid could run off.

"There's nothing wrong with you, buddy, you know that, right?"

Spencer stared at Aaron for a moment before looking down and shrugging, the sudden fight or flight had left him.

"I dunno," he muttered. He walked over to a chair and slumped into it, glancing quickly at Aaron before sinking down and abandoning his apple.

"I just... I don't feel... normal, I guess."

Rossi laughed. "You're a genius, kid, and you can't see that what you're feeling is normal. Your sexuality is your choice, your body, and your mind's choice, no-one else's, so don't try and change for other people."

Spencer just sighed and nestled back onto the table, his head in his hands.

"Which is why," Dave said, getting up from his seat. Spencer raised his head as Dave pulled on his coat and Aaron stood up too. "We have something for you."

Spencer frowned. "What?"

"You're here for another few days before you have to go back to Caltech, you didn't think we'd let you leave without a good old family get together?" Aaron said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Spencer raised his head and turned to the window where the rumble of a car engine sounded.

Mudgie trudged out of his bed shakily and huffed a bark at the noise before hobbling over to Aaron, his old tail wagging slowly.

"You mean-"

"You bet," Dave said, interrupting Spencer who hopped up and dashed to the window.

Mudgie heard the noise grow and he shuffled back to his bed and settled in for a disturbed evening.

* * *

"No Morgan!"

"It's just wine!"

"And he's fourteen!"

"Too bad, Spence."

Jack grabbed his own glass and took a deep satisfying sip. "Ahhh."

"How can you like that stuff," Michael mumbled, sticking his tongue out. "It's so gross."

"You haven't even tried it!"

"Yes I have... it tastes like.. um... it's sweet."

"Yea, you definitely haven't! It's not sweet!"

Michael growled in frustration and glared at the back of his brother's head. "Well, you haven't had any yet!"

"I have," Henry said, and he raised his glass over the back of the couch and turned to smirk at his brother.

Michael looked affronted. "Why do _you_ get some?!"

"You're just not mature yet," Henry put in. JJ scowled and took Henry's drink off him, taking a sniff and shaking her head.

"Neither of you should know! Go get another drink, Henry. I don't know why you were given this."

JJ sent her glare over to Morgan who hid the bottle of wine.

"What?"

"Stop trying to encourage the boys."

"Hardly boys," Henry said. "We're men now."

Aaron snorted and almost choked on his own drink.

Hank and Spencer were pouting. They were around the same height now, Spencer was a little taller after his growth spurt had finally hit. They both leaned eagerly over the counter, Hank with his hand already grabbing his dad's bottle of beer and Spencer with his hands clasped as he bounced back and forth.

"C'mon, it's not like it's totally illegal," Hank said as his dad snatched his bottle away.

"We work for the FBI, Hank."

"So! I've seen dad run a stop light! That's illegal! Can't you let this slide...! Jack gets some!"

"Jacks twenty-one."

"What about Henry," Spencer put in. "He's had some and he's only nineteen!"

Henry folded his arms and leaned back into the couch. "I'm almost twenty!"

"Not close enough!" Hank yelled back from across the room. He turned back to his dad who was eying a weary-looking Dave, his hand on the cap of the wine bottle. "Please, just a sip?"

Rossi rolled his eyes and just waved his hand at Morgan. Michael had perked up to and he came up behind the two younger boys and poked his head between their shoulders.

"Yea go on," he said.

"Thought you said it was gross," Spencer said, narrowing his eyes at Michael who just shrugged.

"This ones different."

"What? To all the classy wines you have at 'kickboxing' club? Yea right," Henry said and Michael's ears went red.

"It's not a club. It's professional. Anyway, come on, uncle Derek, let us have some."

Morgan turned to JJ who just groaned and stuffed her head in a pillow.

"It can't hurt," Morgan offered and Dave just chuckled and turned to the couch.

"Whatever, they won't like it."

"You boys sure?" Morgan asked. All three boys nodded, Michael rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Alright, you've been warned. It has an acquired taste."

"Yea, cus Dave made it!" Emily called from her own seat on the couch and Dave smacked her shoulder lightly.

Morgan poured out some wine into one glass and handed it to Hank. He took a big swig and passed it on to Spencer just as his own face twisted with disgust. Spencer took a smaller sip and he gaped at Morgan as the vile liquid burned his tongue. He quickly handed it to Michael as he grabbed an empty glass and spat out the wine.

"Urgh!"

He looked at Hank as the boy swallowed and grimaced. "You swallowed it!?"

"Yea... oh! I can still taste it! Pass me the Pepsi, dad! QUICK!"

"You two are such wimps! This is why kids can't drink alcohol," Michael teased as he finished off the whole glass.

"Michael!" JJ snapped, lunging up from her seat. Michael went pale, his cheeks still puffed out.

"Swallow it then!" Hank said, smirking when Michael gagged, still keeping his mouth closed.

Michael tried to swallow but he gagged again and suddenly made a dash for the sink.

Henry was almost on the floor, his hands pressed to his sides as he shrieked with laughter.

"So much for being mature!" he laughed.

* * *

 **I wrote most of this a while ago and thought what the heck, I'll use it. It shouldn't affect the story much, at least it shouldn't in my opinion.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you for the penultimate chapter.**


	40. Mothers

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay. I had to watch this episode again and I've been on holiday with poor WiFi.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next is the last. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I started this story a year ago and was (and still am) blown away by the response.**

 **Please keep reviewing. Even if you read this in a few months. I read every review and it just shows me my writing hasn't been for nothing.**

 **ANYWAY! Chapter 40. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dave, please."

"No!"

"Rossi. Listen I tried, I really did. I got there and-"

"Stop it, Aaron! Just stop right now. I can't... I can't reassure you... I just, it can't, I can't- nope, nope. It didn't... s-she didn't."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that."

"Dave, I'm sorry, I know how you must feel... if I'd gotten there sooner."

"It was too late."

"I should've been there sooner."

Aaron had pulled Dave away from the scene once a paramedic had removed Erin from his grasp. He could sense Dave wasn't breathing right as he'd stared at Erin's body so Aaron had grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Aaron... please, it's not like Emily is it? I-is she alive? Is this j-just what we have to know? She's not dead. Please, she's not... is she? Please."

Aaron looked down uncomfortably. Sure he'd been there, he'd felt her stiffen under his arms. He glanced behind Dave's shoulder and watched as the EMT's zipped Erin's gaping face into a black bag but still, the question was valid.

Could she really be gone?

Poof, just like that, like magic. One minute she's there the next the magician's curtain falls and she vanishes and the crowd watch on in awe, reality striding away from their imagination.

Aaron watched Dave sway a little from his own lack of answer and the older man clutched at the dank wall beside him.

He really should answer the question but he didn't know the answer.

No, you do know the answer, he thought to himself. You damn well know the answer, the right answer that is. You just don't want to know, you don't want to say it again. Once was enough... _seeing_ it was enough.

Aaron swallowed thickly. He nodded slowly and against his body's wishes. The truth hung between them like a silent telephone, ringing and ringing in the silence. It was waiting for them to pick it up, the ringing was loud and incessant. Pick me up, see who's calling. You know you want to; need to. No one's scheduled to call, yet here I am, here I ring, and ring and ring and-

Aaron slapped his hand particularly hard on the wall.The invisible phone stopped and Aaron finally picked it up.

 _Death_ was on the other line.

Aaron opened his mouth. That phone hadn't been real, neither had the ringing in his ears, but the voice in his head, the caller on the other line, whispering the truth to his reluctant ears, that was real.

"You just saw her," he whispered and Dave's Adam's apple quivered.

"I know but... Morgan... Morgan saw Emily..."

"Erin is dead. It's not like Emily, it's not. She's dead. I felt her-" Aaron choked off for a moment and looked down at his feet. They could hear the trolley behind being loaded into the ambulance. No rush, Aaron thought, it's too late now.

"She's gone, David." He wasn't speaking to Dave, not really. He was telling himself.

"Him?" Dave muttered, his teeth clenching against each other in bitter anger. Aaron had rarely seen the man angry. It scared him. Scared him almost as much as what was to come.

Things were going to get all the more terrifying for them.

Aaron nodded slowly. Dave's teeth gritted together and he too nodded, their understanding mutual.

"How am I going to tell Spencer?" he whispered.

* * *

Aaron pondered that question most of the day, even with all the talk of the case. He nodded to Alex as something moved in the corner of his eye.

"Dave's back," he said and he went to see him. Morgan followed.

"You think he's alright?" Morgan asked as they rounded the balcony.

"They have been together for the last... has to be twelve years. He's going to be taking it hard." His phone buzzed and he glanced down briefly and turned to Morgan.

"I have to take this."

Morgan nodded and went into Dave's office.

Aaron was just finishing on the phone and was walking back to Dave's office when he heard Morgan's voice.

"Rossi, put the gun down."

Aaron hurried into the room and was staggered to see his Dave aiming a gun at Derek.

"Rossi!" Morgan said loudly, unable to comprehend the gun pointed at him by his colleague.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked calmly. There was a deranged look about Rossi that disturbed him immensely.

Dave didn't look away from Morgan, the gun didn't falter and his teeth ground out a sentence. "Morgan's DNA was on the glass that cut her wrists."

He shook a little as he spoke.

"Strauss?" Morgan's eyebrows drooped over his eyes and Rossi's lip quivered.

"You did that. To my partner... Spencer's mother. You, Morgan, you did it!"

Derek tried to take a step back but Dave redoubled his hold on the gun.

"Dave," Aaron started. "Derek didn't hurt her. You have to trust me on this."

"Trust you," Dave sneered, his eyes narrowed darkly. "I bet you told her the same. Look what that got her." Dave's voice crackled as he finished the sentence and his eyes grew even darker as they swam with tears.

"Dave you've been drugged," Aaron said, slow and cautious, not making any sudden moves. He watched as Dave dropped his head slightly and looked down.

He sobbed quietly. "I was too late, Erin," he said, his face scrunching up with pain. He was looking at the couch and Aaron was frowning.

Dave saw Erin sat there. Smiling at him, dressed in her typically formal outfit, her face was beautiful, serene.

"I'm so sorry," Dave said, looking her in the eyes. He still gripped the gun but his focus was on her now.

Morgan looked over at the couch and then back at Rossi. Aaron exchanged a worried look with him before he started talking again.

"He wants us against each other. If you pull that trigger he wins. This is your son's uncle," he said. Dave clenched his teeth, staring at Erin's beautiful eyes.

"And she was his mother!"

"And you believe family would hurt family? Morgan didn't touch her, David."

Dave sobbed again, his eyes never leaving Erin.

"She's not there."

Dave turned to Aaron, his face disturbed with confusion. He looked back and Erin was gone.

Oh god, he thought, looking at the gun and then Derek. Oh god, it's happening to me.

In that moment he thought about Spencer and what his death would do to the boy. I can't leave him, he thought, swallowing thickly while his hand shook on the gun. He was going to die just as Erin had.

He barely noticed Aaron's hand on his pulling the gun away as he whispered: "give me the gun."

"I'll call the paramedics."

Morgan left and Dave grabbed onto Aaron.

"I'm going to die," he mumbled. "I can't leave Spencer. I just can't."

"You're not going to die." Aaron's voice was unusually soft as he guided Dave back into his chair. "I won't let you."

Aaron noticed a significant difference between Dave and Erin and he was sure Dave's dose wasn't lethal. It couldn't be.

Dave's eyes started to droop but he clung onto Aaron with all his might.

"Call Spencer," he gasped. He stared back at Aaron's emotionless face. He found his warm brown eyes and held them with his failing ones. "Tell him... what's happened and if-"

"No, Dave."

"Tell him I'm sorry..."

* * *

It felt like days later that Dave cracked his eyes open.

"Dad?"

Dave looked around him slowly, his eyelids still heavy and sore. He wanted to rub them but his hands felt heavy too. He heaved a sigh and closed them again.

"Dad!"

Rossi snapped his eyes open and he didn't have to move them anywhere. Spencer was leaning over him, his face splotchy, red, and contorted with worry.

"Son?" Rossi croaked. As he started to clear his throat Spencer shoved a straw into his lips.

"Drink. But slowly. Trust me, dad, take it slow."

Dave gave the straw an experimental drag and he swallowed painfully. The first sip was like ice on a burn and he practically melted with relief.

Spencer pulled the cup away far too soon. As he was setting it down Dave noticed his bloodshot eyes and the way his under-eye puffed out with red discolouration.

"Spencer?"

"You worried me, dad," Spencer mumbled.

"What... what happened?"

Spencer frowned and his eyes seemed to dampen.

"You were drugged dad... y-you remember anything before that?"

Dave managed to raise his hand and he rubbed his eyes.

"The replicator?" he muttered, despite the fact he hadn't explicitly spoken to his son about said unsub. The kid always seemed to be in the know. He felt a smile spread on his face, must be something to do with Erin, he thought. As quick as the smile formed it vanished and Dave stared wide-eyed at his son.

"Erin."

Spencer's eyes were definitely wet now. There was a tear rolling from one as he nodded.

"A-Aaron told me. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Oh god..." Dave stared down at his palms, the lines in them shaking badly. "She's really gone."

Spencer looked towards a window and held back a cry of pain. After a moment he managed to console himself enough to mumble "Yes," in a quiet voice.

"Oh, Spencer, What are we going to do?"

Spencer's gaze shot up at the sound of his father's voice breaking. David was watching him, tears gushing from his eyes.

Spencer stumbled up, suddenly, from his seat and wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders just as he too broke down. The held onto each other as if the other was going to fall, and their grasps upon one another being imperative to survival.

Dave was reminded of doing this late at night when Spencer had a nightmare about the Reid's. Dave would hold him as he screamed for his mother... to come back, to save him from 'the bad man,' to get up and fight- 'up mama! Up, peas!' Dave had whispered to his son, rocking them until they both fell asleep. In the morning the nightmares were forgotten and Spencer was all shy smiles and 'Daddy, pancakes peas?'

Dave felt Spencer slip in his arms and he adjusted the embrace so the young man's face was buried in his shoulder.

Except... Dave also rested his face in his son's shoulder and it was Spencer whispering to him about things 'getting better.'

"We'll get through," Spencer whispered. "Like we did with my biological mother."

Rossi gripped his son tighter, despite his weak disposition. Erin had been a mother to his kid for fourteen years, just as long as he had been a father. The kid had lost two mothers now.

"Kiddo," Dave whimpered, pressing his lips to the side of Spencer's head.

"I know..."

"I-I should've been there for her."

"You were. You always have been. She loved you," Spencer mumbled. They were still holding each other, looser now but with the same love.

"I should... should've... married her," Dave said through a sudden sob and Spencer squeezed his shoulder. Dave felt his chest tighten and he grimaced at the nauseating loss inside him. Thoughts of death and missed opportunities swirled in his muggy mind and Dave felt suddenly so empty that it was sickening.

Spencer pulled away and wiped his father's eyes then his own before smiling. "You two? Tied down in marriage? You're both free birds. I don't think marriage would've suited you two."

"B-but-"

Spencer held his father's face and gently stroked his fingers down his eyes and along his cheeks like Dave did when Spencer was young.

Dave looked into his son's soft eyes and he let out a breath.

"Dad, you were everything to her and more, as she was to you... a-and me. Don't ever say 'should've' because we can't change a thing. And I know Erin wouldn't have changed a thing."

* * *

Once the case had blown over a funeral had been organised. Spencer promised his father that he was very much ahead in his studies so he remained at home until the day.

Erin's funeral was a quiet event. Dave and Spencer stood a while after by her graveside until the team guided them to the wake.

Dave had insisted on the inscription on her headstone as well as paying for one of the more lavish stones.

A loving partner and mother.

He touched the words before they left and smiled to himself, following Spencer to the cars.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for the misery.**

 **I tried to refer back to the start of this story, for a bit of nostalgia ;)**

 **Please review and I'll see you shortly for the final chapter!**


	41. A New Chapter and An Old One

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **We made it! Just over a year ago I started this story and now I'm finishing it!** **I even wrote chapter this back in September!**

 **Thank you all so much. Please, review. This will be the last time I update and to see feedback from everyone, even if you typically read and leave, just take a second to tell me what you thought about the story, it means a lot especially with how much time I've spent on this.**

 **Thanks a million for everything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer walked up to the office that had been his childhood playroom. He knocked this time rather than barging right in. _You're not a child anymore,_ he thought wistfully.

"Come in," a cheerful voice from within called. Spencer grinned as he pushed the door open. His father was finishing packing his things away into a box and he looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Come to take my place?" Rossi chuckled and Spencer shook his head.

"N-no I-"

"Calm down, Son, I'm only messing with ya," the Italian said and Spencer broke into a grin again.

"It's going to be weird without you," Spencer mused, lifting a framed photo of himself in a onesie from out of the box.

"You do know that you haven't officially worked here so you don't actually know what I'm like at work."

"Dad, this is my second home," Spencer laughed. "And I know _exactly_ what you're like."

"I made you too smart, that's the problem," Rossi said with a chuckle. Spencer stood beside his father, helping him clear away the last of his things. Most of those 'things' had something to do with Spencer.

Rossi had never considered himself a sentimental man before he became a father. After that, he'd started collecting things: Spencer's baby teeth were still hidden away in one of his desk drawers at home when the boy had believed in the tooth fairy. That was before Spencer had explained to his father that the physics didn't match up to the tooth fairy.

Rossi's desk had been lined with pictures. He had limited himself to ten photos in his office and he had broken his own rule by having twelve. Five were on his desk. The first was a picture of his mother, him, and Spencer. Spencer was only two at the time and he was looking up at his grandmother curiously from her lap and she and Rossi were smiling at the camera. The next was a picture of Diana Reid holding baby Spencer; he must have been one or two hours old because he still had red splotches and a puckered face that babies had after being recently born. Tucked up in the same photo frame was a miniature of Spencer at age one. He was staring at the camera with an inquisitive look in his brown eyes, and his lips parted to show a couple of tiny white teeth. That photo didn't count towards the total, or so Rossi had convinced himself. Those were the only surviving photos of Spencer as a baby which was why Rossi had more copies at home (one, shamefully, on his bedside table- He used it when he had just a bit too much to drink, relentlessly embarrassing Spencer by gushing over his cuteness to the team.)

The next photo was of Spencer in his favourite bear onesie and the one next to that was of Spencer reading a book to Hotch. That was one of Rossi's favourites. Hotch had an animated look on his face as Spencer waved his arms to describe the story to the older man. The photo caught the tender look in Aaron's eyes and Spencer's growing confidence in people at that age. Although, Hotch had teased him about having a picture of his boss on his desk, Dave caught Aaron smiling fondly at it whenever he saw it.

The last photo sat on Rossi's desk was of the whole team. It was an old one. Hank was six, Michael eight, Henry ten, and Jack thirteen. Five-year-old Spencer was stood close to Henry looking up at the older boy whom he idolised. Henry was holding the smaller boy's hand and smiling broadly at the camera. The team were stood in a tight line, arms around each other with the children stood in front of their parents. Spencer was the only one to ruin that order, he had taken Henry's hand and landed himself in front of Garcia who's fingers had found his hair. Henry was stood in front of JJ, and Will was beside her and Michael in front of him. On JJ's other side stood Garcia, then Hotch and Jack. Jack had forced a smile during that photo because he'd felt he'd deserved to stand at the back with the adults. Next to Hotch was Rossi and beside him stood Morgan and Savannah, with Hank perched in front of them, donning a huge smile. Emily stood on the end with her arm around Savannah and a mischievous smile on her face.

Rossi smiled at the photo as he pushed it into the box.

"I remember that," Spencer gasped, pulling the picture out and squinting at it. "Isn't that the day Aunt Emily got drunk on your special scotch?" he asked. Rossi laughed, it appeared he'd indoctrinated the kid well enough for him to still call his alcohol stash his 'special scotch.'

"I think I may have had a bit too much 'special scotch' that night too, so I can't remember much or judge," he chuckled, sending a pointed look at Spencer who looked up with a smile from the picture. "Also, you're gonna have to get used to calling her Prentiss."

Spencer dropped the picture, his eyes suddenly becoming blank with thought.

"You think she'll start calling me Rossi?" he asked, coming back to focus and biting his lip excitedly.

"Yea... I'm not so sure about that. I think you're stuck with whatever she decides."

Spencer pouted, going back to collecting things and Rossi laughed again. He turned back to his shelves and started taking off the pictures on there.

There were six images decorating the shelves, two for each shelf. The top shelf had a picture of Hank and Spencer riding their bikes together. Hank was in front and Spencer was struggling along behind, but they were both smiling. Spencer looked to be about seven which would make Hank eight. The picture next to that was of Spencer and Rossi sleeping together in Rossi's spinning chair. Spencer was sat in his lap with his head lent back and his thumb in his mouth and Rossi was in a similar position, minus the thumb. Garcia had framed that photo and 'forced' the Italian to display it.

"Who even took that?" asked Spencer as he pulled it down.

"One of the girls. None of them admitted it so we'll never know." Rossi shrugged and packed a 'Best Daddy Ever' award that Spencer had made him in first grade.

"My money's on Auntie Pen," Spencer said and he snickered at the idea.

On the shelf below that there was a picture of Rossi and one of his old buddies from Vietnam. Next to that was one of Spencer saluting a group of ex-Vietnam soldiers. He was dressed in a soldier's outfit and a pair of converse with the American flag on, which he'd insisted on wearing. He was six in that photo. Rossi was one of the men he was saluting and in the photo, he was winking at his son. It had been a small get together for Rossi's old contingent and they were allowed to bring family. Very few showed up and those who did were wives and children. None of them had children Spencer's age and no grandchildren showed up. Most people had decided the event was depressing. Spencer hadn't. He had sat with every soldier and listened quietly to their stories as he did with his father. After that day Rossi got countless letters from his army pals asking about his son.

The last shelf held newer pictures. There was another one of the team. They took yearly photos, but Rossi could only fit two in his office. In a hallway at home, he had all of them lined against the wall. This particular one was similar to the last but it was only Spencer and Hank in the front. JJ, Will, Henry, and Michael started the line. Henry was sixteen and Michael was fourteen. The latter had a set of green braces on as he smiled. Next to them stood Rossi and then Hotch, Beth, and Jack. Jack was nineteen at the time and he was looking more and more like his father. Garcia had her arm around Jack and next to her was Emily and lastly Morgan and Savannah. Spencer who hadn't quite hit his growth spurt stood in front of Rossi. The eleven-year-old had a thick pair of glasses framing his face and a book tucked under his arm. The photo had been taken at Rossi's house and so Spencer was able to go inside and sneak books out when no one was paying attention. Hank was on the other side so that he and Spencer didn't make the photo look uneven. It was before his haircut so his wild Afro was untamed. Savannah had tried to slick back the twelve-year-old's hair, but it clearly hadn't worked. Hank had his growth spurt but for Spencer's sake, he'd stood at the front.

The last photo on the shelf was of Spencer's high school graduation. He was only 12 and Henry didn't graduate until the year after.

No one knew where Rossi kept the twelfth picture. In fact, if anyone had seen the picture, they would have only ever seen it once. Rossi stepped over to his desk and pulled open the third draw. Spencer frowned and leaned over to take a look. He stood back and blushed.

"Really?" he grumbled.

"I treasure it," Rossi sniggered as he pulled the picture out. Spencer was four in the picture and it had been taken at the park. A small five-year-old girl had taken an interest in Spencer and had started following him around. Spencer had tried to escape by keeping close to Michael and Henry, but she still managed to find him and Rossi had caught the perfect moment when she had kissed his cheek. In the image, Spencer's eyes were wide and shocked and his cheeks were bright red. The little girl had her eyes closed and her wet lips pressed to his warm cheek.

"Weirdo," Spencer said as he lifted the box for his dad.

"Hey, I'm your father, I have every right to keep this picture."

Spencer rolled his eyes and held the door open for his father.

"Come on, the team have something to show you in the conference room," Spencer insisted and with his arms full he hurried to the room he was so accustomed to. Hotch held the door open for him and Rossi.

"Thanks."

"What is it with you two? You're both easily distracted," Aaron said as he shut the door behind Dave.

The Italian gaped around; he took his coat off and grinned.

"What's this?" he asked. The team, along with Hank, Savannah, Jack, Henry, and Michael stared back at him with big grins.

"We have to celebrate!" Garcia cried, rushing forward and embracing the older man.

"Today's extra special," Morgan pointed out. "Not only do we have the oldest FBI agent leaving-"

"Watch it," Rossi muttered fondly.

"-We also have the youngest FBI agent joining."

Spencer blushed and wished he had a book to hide behind. He looked down at the table and wished he could hide under there like he used to.

"Yea, we thought we got rid of Rossi and now we have another one," Emily laughed.

"Just because the Rossi's are the favourites around here, doesn't mean you have to be so jealous," Rossi put in and they all laughed.

"I think you just might be," Hotch added. "Never has the FBI overlooked protocol more than they have with either of you."

"We're just special," Rossi said and he winked, smirking all the while.

"You're something," Jack laughed. He had started training in flying at after college, but now at twenty-eight he was a fully qualified co-pilot and was on his way to being a pilot. Henry was twenty-five and was heading for a job as a police officer. He was still in the academy. Michael had not long turned twenty-three and he was in college, his career path still vaguely undecided (even after a year to 'find himself), but he had shown an interest in veterinary. Although he'd confessed to Spencer that he didn't know whether he could put an animal to sleep... forever. Spencer was twenty and had been in the academy for several months. The FBI wanted him and with the entire team to vouch for him and around fifty exceptions made, he was the newest member of the BAU. Rossi had decided it was high time to go into retirement. His role was in trustworthy hands; the Rossi name would live on in the FBI.

Hank was still in college being only twenty-one. He'd been offered the scholarship he'd gone on about since he was eleven and was playing in professional football games which always led to a family gathering.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Garcia said breathlessly, turning on him all of a sudden. It wasn't just a retirement party, but as Garcia cleverly put it a 'rehirement' which Spencer tried to correct, mainly on the basis of not wanting to steal his father's moment. Spencer blushed a dark crimson and ducked his head down. "Don't you look handsome."

"So do you," Spencer said and then his blush deepened. "Not handsome... I-I mean handsome, but your pretty, That's what I mean, not handsome; pretty," he rambled nervously.

Garcia rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Still struggling on those social skills though, just like I remember," she tittered while heat crept past Spencer's cheeks and down his neck.

"I guess, it's good to see you, really good," he managed to squeak out through the tight hug.

Garcia beamed. "Yea, no more college, or academy, my lemon muffin is staying right here."

* * *

The team cut cake and chatted eagerly for a good hour. The subject revolved around the next chapter of their lives. Hotch was considering retirement in a couple more years, stating he didn't want to work until he was a grandparent which was growing a possibility with Jack and his fiancé.

They teased Spencer and Michael about finding a potential match and Henry tried to convince them all that his girlfriend wasn't imaginary this time.

Spencer had in fact had a little love affair that had gone from a friendly smile in a coffee shop to a heated kiss in the library. The guy of course turned out to prefer girls and Spencer was an experiment. But as Dave told him, there was plenty more 'rainbow' fish in the sea.

A ping reverberated from Garcia's abandoned laptop and when she glanced over she sighed.

"I'm sorry to break up the party, but we have a case."

"Urgh," Jack groaned, turning to his father with an expression of 'typical' and a smirk.

"We better scram," Savannah laughed.

"Which includes me," Rossi put in with a soft smile. They gathered their things and began to leave. Spencer caught his father's arm as he stepped out of the conference room.

Rossi looked around the bullpen with a wistful look before his kind eyes fell on Spencer.

"I'm gonna miss this," he muttered and Spencer's eyebrows dipped sadly.

"I wish I could've seen you in action again," Spencer whispered. Rossi chuckled to himself and grasped Spencer's cheeks, placing a kiss on each one. Spencer pulled him into a tight hug.

"Buona fortuna, lo farai alla grande," Rossi mumbled.

Spencer sighed into Rossi's shoulder. "Grazie, papá," he replied and the two pulled away with smug smiles.

"Now get in there and knock their socks off, Kiddo," Rossi said, patting his son's back encouragingly. Spencer grinned.

"I will. I'll make you proud," Spencer promised.

"You already have."

Spencer beamed at him for a moment before following clumsily after the team, an excited skip in his step.

Dave breathed deeply into the empty conference room. He lowered his head under the table and a memory of Spencer sitting under there popped into his head and he grinned.

He straightened up and saw a memory play out of Spencer at three chasing after Morgan across the bullpen, giggling wildly as he ducked between Emily's legs and grabbed Morgan.

The cries of laughter faded as Dave watched the team and his son clamber for their go-bags.

He sat back in his chair and reached lazily into one of his boxes. He found what he'd been looking for.

He dropped the thing in his lap and looked down at it. He opened it and sighed at the cracks it made. Diana's writing looked back at him and he ran his fingers along the pages of her journal.

"We did it," he mumbled. He glanced back at the window as Spencer pulled on his messenger bag and started toward the conference room again, which Dave was going to have to eveacuate.

He looked down at the book of instructions. The pages on Spencer's anxiety were well thumbed. Dave flicked to the end.

 _Thank you, Dave. I know you can do this._ He read the words thoughtfully and sat back.

" _We_ did it, Diana."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story and taking this awesome journey with me.**

 **So much has changed since I started this fic. Life got difficult. Thank you all for supporting me and my story through this. It has helped me so much.**

 **That's all I can say now. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**


End file.
